Alternate Universes and Headcanons
by Sandpiper
Summary: This is a collection of one-two shots featuring various "what if" scenarios and things that I think should be canon.
1. Meeting in season 2

**Set during The Cricket Game**

Regina winced as she swallowed the last of her fifth whiskey sour. The ice clattered as she dropped the empty glass onto the bar, and stared into the clear tan slick.

Her head was starting to swirl already, but at least she'd spent the last hour comfortably numb, and not caring about sitting in a diner booth while most of the town paraded around either shooting her dirty looks or ignoring her all together, or that when she went home Henry wouldn't be there, or Emma Swan and her _'I'm not sure that's best.'_

Regina snorted. As if the wandering blond knew what was best for anyone.

"Another?" the bartender asked tiredly.

She looked up at him and found that he wasn't immediately recognizable, and her head was far too fuzzy to try to conjure up memories of who he was.

Regina shook her head, "No."

"Well if you'd like to close out your tab, I'm afraid I'll have to ask for your car keys."

Blinking, Regina contemplated the statement before letting out an incredulous laugh. She dug her key-chain out, and pushed it across the bar toward the man as she lazily commented, "Glad to see the citizens of Storybrook are still abiding their civic responsibility."

"Yeah, whatever you say, Madam Mayor," he grumbled sarcastically as he swept the keys into his pants pocket, and fixed her with a glare, "You can pick them up tomorrow."

Regina returned the glare as she tossed her handbag over her shoulder, and slid off the bar stool. When her feet hit the floor she quickly grabbed a hold of the bar's edge to steady herself. She'd always been a lightweight, and knew it, but, after that dreadful party, she had deemed it worth the unpleasant side-effects to drown her sorrows.

When she trusted her legs not to give out she wove her way purposefully to the door and up the steps that would lead her out of Storybrooke's resident dive bar. Finally, outside she took a deep breath of air that didn't smell like smoke, peanut shells, and stale beer. The Rabbit Hole. 'Hole' was definitely accurate.

As she started up the block Regina contemplated how to get home. She'd driven to Granny's and then walked to The Rabbit Hole after her confrontation with Emma. It was possible to walk to her mansion from the middle of town, but she was starting to get tired.

Poofing it was then.

She stopped and took at deep breath, focusing on conjuring magic.

Familiar purple smoke surrounded her, and she felt the snap as she transported away.

If poofing away was like a snap, arriving at another location was more like a crack. Jarring and sudden.

It was a sensation she'd long gotten used to, though, so she wasn't surprised by it. What she hadn't been expecting was the shock of falling and impact of her entire body plunging into cold water.

The instinctive gasp she let out found her immediately choking as liquid rushed into her mouth.

She'd learned to swim shortly after arriving in Storybrooke, and, though it had been years since she'd done so, Regina had enough practice that she managed to fight down the urge to claw at the water. She cupped her hands and attempted to swim properly, but it was difficult. Her water logged boots weighed her down, and were so stiff they undermined her efforts to kick her way to the surface.

The bigger problem, though, was that she couldn't even see which direction the surface was through the turbid blackness. She thrashed around, desperately trying to figure out which way was up.

In the darkness she bumped into something soft, solid, and moving. It brushed across her back before wrapping firmly around her chest, and pulling her upward.

Before she even had the chance to panic that it might have actually been hauling her deeper into the water, she breached the surface sputtering and gasping for air.

Her eyes cleared in time to see a person's arm wrapped around her as it pulled her back against what was obviously a man's wide chest.

Regina gasped for air as she was pulled backwards through the water until she felt sludgy ground under her feet. Once she was out of the water she flipped around onto her side, coughing violently.

Her rescuer shifted to grasp her under her arms, and continued to drag her up the bank. Even through struggling to catch her breath Regina could feel debris scraping her legs.

By shear force of will Regina reached up and grabbed one of the hands gripping under her arms. She twisted and pulled in an effort to force the person to let go.

He did. Depositing her on the grass, and collapsing onto his knees behind her.

"Are you trying to flay me?" she gasped out angrily, looking up at the person who'd found her.

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice," the man answered in between his own heavy breaths.

Regina opened her mouth to answer back, but was stopped by another coughing fit.

Leaning over she gripped at the grass and fallen leaves on the ground beneath her, focusing all her attention on controlling her breathing, and on not losing everything in her stomach.

An unexpected gentle touch brought her attention back.

"Are you alright?" the man asked.

*0*0*0*0*

Since the curse broke, Robin had been spending more time in the woods. His mind, like everyone else's, was torn between his own memories and those from the time spent in this new land, and he found that being in the familiar surroundings of a forest helped.

Little John had agreed to stay at his apartment that night with Roland so he could take some time to clear his head, so he'd wandered for hours contemplating both everything and nothing.

By the time he decided to take a rest near the lake it was nearly midnight, and he'd been dozing against the bank when he was startled by what sounded like a person's alarmed cry and a loud splash.

He sat up, and saw ripples and violent splashing as if someone had fallen directly into the middle of the lake.

He didn't have time to contemplate how that could have been possible. Robin sprang up and raced into the water, diving below once he was in to his waist.

It became apparent quickly it wasn't a very well thought-out plan. The water was very dark and murky.

He dove back up and swam the rest of the way to the middle at the surface, diving back under only when he reached where the person in distress was creating a cacophony of ripples.

There was little hope of actually seeing whom ever it was, so he simply swept his arms through the water until he encountered a body. As he pulled the person to the surface, it became apparent it was a woman, but he did not recognize her until he got them to shore and realized, at her angry accusation, that the person he'd just pulled from a lake, far from town, in the middle of the night was, in fact, Mayor Mills...the Evil Queen.

Shaken from the impromptu rescue, he'd answered her less-than-courteous outburst with equal snarkiness.

Before things devolved into an argument, though, she doubled over into violent, retching coughs.

Instinctively, Robin placed on hand on her back to steady her, "Are you alright?"

After a moment of careful breaths she answered, "'m fine," in a hoarse voice.

"Are you sure? I think maybe I'd better call an ambulance," he reached into the pocket of his jeans to remove is cell phone which he had, unfortunately, not thought take out before diving into the water.

"No!" the queen cried in protest, "No ambulance! The last thing I need is for Sheriff Charming, or Emma Swan, to show up here and find out I poofed myself into the middle of a damned lake! How did that happen anyway?"

Robin looked up from trying, and failing, to get his phone to power back on. "I wouldn't know anything about that."

The queen scoffed.

"No, you wouldn't," she commented, the condescension in her voice obvious even though her voice was still rough. Robin glared at her, but she was already distractedly looking around.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Well, thanks to your curse, we're in Storybrooke," Robin answered.

She rolled her eyes in response, "Obviously!"

He sighed, giving up on his phone coming back to life, "The main road is just up that hill, though, if that's what you're referring to.

Instead of answering, the woman pushed herself to her feet. Robin shoved his phone back into his pocket, and followed suit. She made it about five steps before stumbling. He quickly stepped forward and caught her before she lost her balance.

"Listen..." Robin said diplomatically, "...my phone isn't working, but we really need to find a way to get you to the hospital, Ms. Mills. You could have a head injury."

She shrugged him off and kept swaying her way up the hill, "I didn't hit my head."

"You can barely walk straight, and your voice is slurred."

"Yeah, well, whiskey will do that," she stated matter-of-factly.

"I see. So you've been drinking a little?"

She scoffed again.

"No, I've been drinking a lot!" was her answer, as if should have been obvious, and he supposed that maybe it should have been.

"I see" he answered again, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

The pair made their way up to the road. The woman sighed, "I used magic because I didn't want to walk home from the middle of town."

"Well I'm afraid it's far longer walk from here,"

"You don't have a car?"

"I do, but it's at my apartment which is in the opposite direction from your house."

"Perfect," she muttered under her breath before glancing at him, "How do you know where I live?"

"Everyone knows where you live, Ms. Mills. You are the mayor after all," Robin pointed out.

"Regina."

"Pardon?"

"It's just Regina now," she repeated as she began walking towards town, "I'm hardly the mayor of anything anymore."

He fell into step behind her, "Well, I imagine cursing worlds and splitting up families may not be conducive to high approval ratings."

She whirled, "I didn't split up your family!"

"No, you didn't," he acknowledged, "Though some weren't so lucky."

Regina rolled her eyes and continued walking, "Only two people. And they mostly split up their own family! Snow White and Charming were the ones who sent their baby daughter to a strange world alone in a wardrobe. Then that daughter also sent her baby away, and now she waltzes in ten years later and decides she's suddenly a mother. Up until a few weeks ago she barely had her life together, and now she's telling me she knows what's best for my son!"

Robin walked behind her as she stormed along the road, anger radiating off her while she ranted about Snow White and the Savior. Not all of what she was saying made sense, he'd never met any of the people directly involved in the curse, but he knew it sprang from a feud between the former queen and Snow White, and that the princess's daughter had been the one to break the curse.

"I may have tried to destroy Snow, but she and her awful daughter did half the work for me when it came to splitting up their family," she declared.

"Most would think other wise," he answered, "though, I was not just talking about Snow White."

Regina stopped, looking genuinely confused, "What...you mean that manic hatter? Yeah, alright, I gave his daughter another family, but she was probably better off without that greedy, manipulative lunatic. He earned every minute of his punishment!"

"I don't know whom you're referring to. I was actually thinking of Mrs. Nolan."

The queen raised an eyebrow.

"Princess Abigail," he clarified, "Her husband is a friend of a friend, and he recently learned that his wife was married to someone else for 28 years."

"Collateral damage," she shrugged and began walking again.

Robin sighed. Just the sort of answer he'd expect from someone like the Evil Queen. Why was he even bothering trying to make her see what her curse had done, especially when she was drunk?

Still, he'd never been the type to give up easily.

"There are other rumors as well. An expecting princess, separated from her child's father. Her child promised to Mr. Gold. Two children who, in this world, never even knew their father-"

"Well that's proof you don't know what you're talking about!" Regina interrupted, "You really think I made up new lives and memories for every single person in this town? That'd I'd have the time for that? I don't even know some of the people who were caught in the curse. Except for certain cases that I had special interest in, the curse did most of the creating. The life you lead here is based of your own decisions, and what's truly in your heart. Don't blame me if that just happens to be something you don't like!"

That was surprising news. All of the gossip in town seemed to assume that everything in Storybrooke had been meticulously crafted by the Evil Queen. Though what she was saying made a surprising amount of sense considering the mind-boggling logistics that would have been involved in that.

"Actually, other than having my memories stolen by magic, I suppose I can't much complain about this world," Robin admitted.

She glanced up at him, "Who are you anyway?"

"Here I'm called Robert Forester, but my name is Robin of Locksley."

"The thief," Regina commented.

"Not for 28 years," he responded, "Apparently your curse was very trusting."

She looked at him inquiringly.

"In this world I drive an armored car for the Bank of Storybrooke," he explained.

Regina barked out a laugh, "One thing you learn about magic, it does tend to have a sense of humor."

Robin Hood studied the woman walking down the road ahead of him. Though he and the Merry Men had spent a lot of time back in their land evading the Black Knights, he'd never actually encountered the queen herself. Even in Storybrooke he'd only ever seen her from a distance.

It was a bit surreal seeing someone who wielded such a large, and ominous reputation looking rather small and damp, but still carrying herself like royalty even as her boots squelched with every step.

Apparently she was also chatty when intoxicated.

Robin ran his hand through his hair to brush away the lake water that had started to run into his eyes, "So why exactly were you out drinking and magicking around in the middle of the night?"

"What business is that of yours?" she asked haughtily.

"I suppose it's not, but I'm asking anyway."

"Oh really?" she demanded turning to him, "What were **you** doing out in the woods in the middle of the night?"

Guess he should have seen that one coming.

"Clearing my head."

"After midnight?"

"I'm used to being in the woods at night. It relaxes me."

Regina studied him for a moment before turning back, "Well just because you told me doesn't mean I have to tell you!"

"Okay," he sighed.

Two walked in silence for a good twenty minutes. After about two miles, though, Regina began slowing down to the point where the former thief struggled to moderate his gait enough to not outpace her. She was also swaying quite a bit; her shoulders slumping and eyes bleary.

Clearly the adrenaline from her near drowning experience was wearing off.

Robin took a quick mental assessment of where they were in relation to town, and stepped back to take Regina's arm and lead her into the trees.

"What are you doing?" she asked with surprisingly little fire behind the words.

"We can take short-cut through the forest here. It will get us to your home faster."

The queen simply nodded tiredly.

With her lagging energy, she was hardly agile enough for an off path trek. By the time the lights behind the houses on Mifflin Street appeared as dim glows through Maine's thick underbrush, he was all but holding her up to keep her from stumbling.

When they finally arrived on her back porch Robin lead her over to a decorative bench beside the door, which she willingly sank into.

"Do you have keys?" he asked warily after testing the door handle and finding it locked.

Regina looked around, "Where's my purse?"

"Did you have it earlier?"

"Yes, of course I did!"

"Well then I'd venture a guess that it's at the bottom of the lake."

Apparently the thought had not occurred to her before. She shut her eyes and muttered, "Perfect."

Robin turned back to the door, and began feeling along the frame.

"Wouldn't have mattered anyway," her voice reached him as he stooped to check under the mat, "I just remembered the bartender took my keys...What are you looking for?"

"Where you hide your spare key," he answered, "Care to point me in the right direction?"

"I don't hide keys under doormats!" she answered sounding far more indignant at the idea than anyone would deem necessary, "I'm not an idiot!"

Robin sighed, "Alright, just wait here."

*0*0*0*0*

Regina stared out across the back lawn at her apple tree; the one that had made it with her to the king's castle, and then to Storybrooke. She glared at the stump covered in gaudy black pruning paint where it was missing a limb. Her resilient tree's beauty ruined by Emma Swan.

It occurred to her that now that she had magic she could fix it.

She started to lift her hand, but stopped. She couldn't. She'd already broken her promise to Henry by trying to use magic to travel from The Rabbit Hole, and instantly paid the price for it.

Regina slumped her head down, tears gathering in her eyes.

Before they fell, however, she was startled by a hand on her shoulder.

She turned and found herself looking into the face of her rescuer, Robin Hood. Blinking she recalled him telling her to stay where she was, and walking down the steps off the porch.

Not that she'd stayed because he told her to. She simply had no urge to move. Even without the curse Regina didn't take orders from just anyone.

Glancing behind him she saw that the back doors were open.

"You got in? How?"

"Thief, remember?" he smirked leaning over to haul her up off the bench, "And, if you'd like the advice of one, you should install a lock on your bedroom window."

"You were in my bedroom?" she demanded, confused for a moment until her mind brought up recollections of Graham climbing the trellis.

He must have done that as well.

"Been a while since anyone has been," she muttered amusedly, she thought, to herself.

"Come on, lets get you upstairs to bed," the thief said as he steered her toward the staircase, his momentum faltering when he comprehended the words he'd just uttered.

Regina laughed out loud before she could stop herself. Normally, she would have already been mortified by this conversation, but the alcohol had dulled her inhibitions enough to stop her from caring about embarrassment.

"Been awhile since anyone's done that either," she slurred, planted one hand on his chest and pushed herself off toward the stairs where she grabbed the banister, and began trudging her way up.

*0*0*0*0*

Robin followed the queen as she walked into her room, flipping the light on.

She sat down in a plush white chair in the corner and began pulling her boots off, dumping a large amount of water onto the carpet as she did so.

Based on the immaculate surroundings, he surmised she'd have a lot of regret about that in the morning.

Robin looked her over and noticed that her hose were torn, and knees covered in some substantial scratches.

"You're injured," he observed, "Do you have a First-Aid kit?"

She looked up at him and then at her knees before nodding, "Yeah, under the bathroom sink."

He retrieved it and returned to her, but she stopped him holding up one hand.

"Hold on, I need to take a shower first."

That sounded like an incredibly bad idea.

Not that he didn't sympathize with the urge to wash the residue of lake water away, but he also seriously doubted her ability to complete a task like showering without falling and requiring some sort of assistance...and that wasn't a train of thought he needed to be following, because he was finding himself far more charmed than he'd have ever expected by the Evil Queen turning out to be such an amusing drunk.

Regina stood from the chair and swayed almost immediately, forcing him to catch her, and confirming his assessment about her odds of successfully staying upright.

"M'lady, I think it would be best to wait until you're more steady on your feet for that," he said, not even realizing he'd slipped into phraseology that wouldn't be considered appropriate for this world.

Thankfully, she nodded in agreement.

"Wanna change, though," she muttered and carefully padded to the walk-in closet, shutting the door behind her.

Robin stood awkwardly clutching the First-Aid kit in one hand.

He checked his watch. 1:45 AM.

He'd already put Roland down before setting out, and John would probably be snoring on his couch by now.

He knew these late night walks were odd, but between work and raising a child it was the only time he really had to himself, and, in truth, he liked the solitude.

It certainly had led him into a wholly unexpected situation tonight.

His musings were interrupted when Regina emerged from the closet with wearing a cotton jersey nightshirt that came to just below her knees.

That was a surprise.

Based on this over-sized, designer mansion, he'd have taken her for silk pajamas.

He shook away that thought as she sat down on the end of her bed and looked at him expectantly.

Yes, good idea, focus on the matter at hand.

Robin set to work cleaning her skinned knees with an antibacterial swab. He was pleased to find an unopened bottle of iodine at the bottom of the tin, and set to work using the applicator to drip some into her wounds.

The queen flinched as soon as it hit her.

"Ah! You're using that stuff?" she protested, "I have Neosporin."

"I always found this more effective," he answered, leaning forward to blow air across the liquid.

His intention had been to dry it faster so that it wouldn't stain any more of her skin than necessary. Being used to attending Roland in this way, he hadn't even considered the intimacy of the action until he heard her breath hitch.

Awkwardness suddenly returning, he cleared his throat and sat back on his heels.

"You should try to get some sleep," he said, quickly tossing the supplies back into her First-Aid kit and shutting the lid.

Regina seemed to agree and made a move to lie down, but suddenly shook her head, "No."

She pushed herself up and began striding out the door.

Robin swore to himself as he stood from her floor. What was she up to now? All this chasing after her in between uncomfortable moments was starting to get tiresome.

"Ms. Mills..." he called after her but she kept going down the hall, "...Regina!"

He caught up with her as she swung the next door down the hall open.

He was slightly surprised to find that inside was a bedroom that obviously belonged to a child. Though he supposed there shouldn't have been any. As mayor it was hardly a secret that Regina Mills had a child, she had off-handedly mentioned a son earlier that night, but watching her slowly ease herself down onto the bed and clutch one of the pillows to her chest...she was a mother, inescapably so.

"I'm sleeping here until he comes back," she said, more to the pillow than to Robin himself, but he could see a shocking depth of pain her actions.

"Are ahh...do you need anything else? Any I can help you with? Perhaps someone you'd like to call?" he stepped forward and crouched in front of her.

She shook her head, "No, I don't have anyone and no one can help me."

He swallowed hard, unsure of what to say. Probably there was nothing.

As he made to stand, though, she grabbed his wrist.

"Thank you for saving me," she said, "Most of this town would have just let me drown."

"I'd never do that to anyone," he answered firmly.

She looked up at him as if searching for dishonestly in the statement, and quirked a smile at finding none.

She glanced down briefly, and suddenly stilled.

Grabbing his wrist again, she turned it over and stared. She was staring at...his tattoo?

Just as he was about to ask what she was doing, she looked up with a resigned expression, "Oh, I get it now."

"You aren't real," she continued, dropping his hand.

"I'm sorry?" He hadn't been expecting that.

She slid away from him, "You're just here to remind me of all the decisions I've made, and that I'm paying for them now."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Robin answered, "But, I assure you, I'm real."

She ignored him, though, swivelling her body around to swing her legs into the bed, "Just go away. I don't need more reminders. I live with plenty everyday!"

He was definitely confused by her sudden change in demeanor.

"Regina-" he began, but realized that she had already dozed off. Giving up, he unfolded the flannel blanket at the bottom of the bed, and draped it over the sleeping woman.

Leaving the room, he made his way down the long staircase and out the back door. He took a deep breath of chilled air, and tried to gather his thoughts. It had been a very confusing evening, and not just because of whatever it was that had happened right before Regina fell asleep.

"What the hell was that?" he muttered to himself.

"I was wondering that as well," a voice chimed in from behind him.

Robin turned to find a dark-haired woman in a long purple gown standing behind him.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

She raised an eyebrow, "Is that how you speak to a lady?"

Just in a few seconds of interaction he had a bad feeling about this woman, and wished, not for the first time, that he'd been able to find his bow after the curse broke.

"So you're the man with the lion tattoo," she commented, moving her hands to her hips.

"What?!"

The woman ignored him, though, looking him up and down appraisingly, "I expected a lot more. Though I suppose you might have had potential had you not been married."

"How do you-" Robin began, "What is going on here? Have we met?"

"No dear," she shrugged, "Though, I did try to find you once. One of my rather foolish notions, I must admit."

"Why?" he asked, "What do you want with me?"

"With you?" she smiled disdainfully, "I assure you, you're no use to me at all."

With that she stepped past him into Regina's porch.

"You should go home to your wife now," she waved dismissively.

"My wife is dead!" he snapped, frustration bubbling over, "And I'd like to know who you are!"

The woman stopped at his words slowly turning back to face him.

"That's unfortunate," she commented softly before recovering herself, "As for who I am, well, it's quite simple, I'm Regina's mother."

He had not been expecting that.

"Her-...she said she had no one."

"Yes," the woman nodded, "and I need for her to continue to think that."

Before he could even think he was hit with pain as the woman reached into his chest, and pulled. He doubled over in pain, struggling to remain on his feet. The pain was nothing, however, compared to the shock of seeing the woman holding a heart, his heart, in the palm of her hand.

"What have you done?" he gasped out.

"I cannot afford to take any chances," she said, and raised his heart to her lips, "So leave and forget everything that happened tonight. Especially forget that you ever met my daughter. You've never seen her, do you understand?"

"Yes," the words were out of his mouth almost immediately, his feet carrying him across the manicured lawn into the forest.

If he'd looked back he would have seen the witch smirking as she slipped his heart into the small satchel at her wrist, and used magic to let herself into her daughter's home...

THE END

Notes: Yes, I do mean that this is the end of the fic. It is only a "what if?" scenario. I do not intend for it to become a longer fic.


	2. Another Principal Regina fic

"So you two really went out last night?"

Ruby Lucas' voice reached Regina's ears as she walked past the teachers' lounge. Normally she wasn't one to eavesdrop, nor care for gossip, but her attention was drawn when she heard her sister's voice answering.

"Just for coffee, but I'm sure he'll ask me on a real date soon. He's been flirting with me ever since we first met, after all! I'm surprised he waited this long."

"Um, right, of course." Ruby responded after a moment.

"Yeah, congratulations, Zelena," Mary-Margaret Blanchard chimed in before adding hesitantly, "Though, I didn't even really know you were interested in him."

"Oh, he is a bit dull, but I found he as other...attributes to make for it," Zelena drawled.

Regina rolled her eyes thinking sarcastically to herself that she pitied whoever this poor sap was that her sister had set her sights on. These things rarely ended well for Zelena or the guy.

"Well, if you and Mr. Locksley are happy we're...all happy for you," Mary-Margaret answered.

Regina had already started continuing along to her office, but that stopped her in her tracks.

Mr. Locksley. Robin Locksley?

She thought of her new 6th grade teacher who replaced James Nolan after his reserve unit was deployed in the middle of the semester. He and Zelena were dating?

"Thank you. I'm bit happy for me too," her sister answered pridefully, "I might even take the initiative and ask if he wants be my escort for the staff party. No need to just wait around for the man to do all the work, eh girls?"

Escort? Really, Zelena?

"Of course not. It is the 21st century," Mary-Margaret answered.

Zelena chuckled, "Yes, so perhaps if things go well I'll also invite to him to my place for dessert."

Regina straightened upright. She'd heard enough.

Her heels clicked on the floor as she rounded the corner into the lounge.

"Regina! Good afternoon," Mary-Margaret greeted her immediately, gratitude for the interruption evident in her voice

Regina didn't notice it though.

"Ladies," the principal greeted her three members of staff formally. Mary-Margaret she mostly ignored all-together, but she did take note of Ruby Lucas's bright red skinny jeans under her white smock, and big hoop earrings. She'd have to talk to her about those later.

Noticing her bosses scrutiny, the assistant cafeteria manager stood up straight, "Well I'd better get back. My break is almost over."

"Yeah, I'd better go as well," Mary-Margaret added, "I'm sure, thanks to your Granny's gingerbread cake, the kids will be bouncing off the walls when they come back from lunch."

Ruby laughed as the two quickly hurried out the door.

Zelena, however, simply turned back to the coffee pot and refilled her cup.

"May I have a word with you, Zelena?" Regina asked.

"Certainly. What can I do for you, Sis?" the other woman answered, fully knowing Regina hated it when she called her that at work.

"I couldn't help overhearing your conversation a minute ago."

"Oh?" Zelena smiled widely as she stirred cream and sugar into her coffee.

"Yes, and I just wanted to remind you that, though there is no official policy against teachers socializing outside of work, we do ask that there be no discussion of personal relationships on school grounds," Regina explained.

Zelena set her spoon in the sink and turned to face her sister, "Are you jealous?"

Regina slowly counted down from ten in her head. Was this really how yet another conversation with her sister was going to go?

Before she could form a response though, Zelena smile, somehow, turned even more smug as she purred, "I've seen the way you look at him."

"I don't know what you're referring to," Regina answered evenly, "I simply wanted to remind you that the conversation you were just having is not appropriate for the work place. Particularly not during hours when students are on campus."

The other woman smirked, "Come on, now. You really think you can fool me? That I don't know my little sister?"

"This isn't personal, Zelena," she sighed, "It's school policy, and, as principal, its my job to enforce it."

The red-head's smile faltered, her eyes turning hard, "You just can't stand it can you?"

Regina looked down warily, knowing that, as usual, this was going to go right back to her getting an administrative position before Zelena, or the fact that Zelena had to come to Regina to ask her for a job when she got fired from her teaching position at a public school in Augusta for an incident with a student teacher, or any number instances of apparent favoritism from their childhood.

Regina had long ago realized that she and her sister would never be close, but did everything always have to be a battle?

"You can't stand the thought that someone might choose me," Zelena continued without bothering to wait for a response, "Might think me the better sister rather instead of you? Well I'm afraid our lovely Mr. Robin Locksley does, and, you can pretend all you want, but I know that fact upsets you. I wasn't kidding when I said I saw you looking at him. I was surprised even. After all, you've haven't shown any interest in a man since that cop. What was his name again?"

Regina gritted her teeth.

Zelena perked up as if she were a cartoon character with a light-bulb coming on over her head.

"Graham, right? As I recall he fell for another woman too," Zelena mused before pouting, "Poor Regina, always the unlucky in love career woman."

"That's enough!" her patience snapped, "I have already told you, more than once, that this sort of conversation is not appropriate. I don't want to hear any more about it, and, if I do, I will be forced to issue you a written reprimand."

"You'll be forced to?" the older woman sneered.

Regina looked hard at her sister, "Don't test me, Zelena, unless you want to explain to the board of directors why you think gossiping about your love-life takes precedence over school policy."

Her sister's face puckered as if she had sucked on a raw lemon, "Fine, my apologies, Principal Mills."

*0*0*0*

Regina rubbed her temples as she leaned her elbows down on her desk.

The chiming of the bell startled her back to attention.

She glanced at her watch and was dismayed to find it was already 3:00 PM, meaning that been the final bell letting school out for the day.

She'd made much less progress on paperwork than she'd planned to since lunch. It was hardly surprising, though, since she'd spent half that time nursing one of the headaches that so frequently followed run-ins with her older sister.

Taking a deep breath, Regina shoved herself up from her chair and retrieved her blazer from the back. It wasn't absolutely necessary that she be on hall duty while school was letting out, but she liked to, particularly since it was the last day of the semester.

Nodding to her assistant, Regina stepped out into the throng of students rushing through the halls.

"Boys, don't run!" she ordered as a particularly rowdy group sped past her.

"Merry Christmas, Ms. Mills," one of the girls from third grade waved to her with a sweet smile.

"Have a good holiday, Grace," Regina smiled back.

Making her way around she noticed with satisfaction that all of her teachers were on hall duty where they were supposed to be, the students leaving in an orderly-ish fashion, and, other than a few candy wrappers and stray pieces of construction paper garland, there were no catastrophic messes to be seen. Not bad for the last day before winter break.

As she turned back toward the direction of the office, she did a mental run-down of all of the tasks she needed to complete the rest of the afternoon. Finish up all the paperwork she hadn't gotten to after lunch. File the ones that had deadlines on or before January 1st. Answer a few emails. Go home to change, tidy up, and prepare a potluck item before heading to the annual end-of-semester staff party.

She also noted that having conversation with Robin Locksley about work place relationships was now also on that list, since apparently he and her sister were an item.

How had that happened anyway?

Although she didn't like to indulge in gossip, she did consider herself observant, but she hadn't seen this coming at all.

Regina sighed. This was not something she wanted to be dealing with on her last day before vacation.

She had to, though, because he and Zelena would probably see each other over the break, and, if Zelena caught wind that Regina had reprimanded her but not Robin...she wouldn't put it past her to try making a sexual discrimination complaint.

Not that Regina was truly worried the board would believe it, but it'd be just like Zelena to enjoy embarrassing her by forcing her to answer the accusation. Particularly if it included her accusation that Regina wanted Robin herself.

Regina shook her head, pointedly ignoring the funny feeling in her stomach at the thought.

No, she couldn't put this off.

She stepped up her pace turning into the front hallway as the last of the students filed out. As she rounded the corner she heard a familiar laugh, and looked up to see the man in question walking up the hall next to John Little.

She stood straighter, pretending that funny feeling hadn't ramped up to all-out butterflies.

She was not looking forward to this.

"Afternoon, Principal Mills," Mr. Little greeted her, "Happy Holidays."

"To you as well," Regina answered, "I trust you'll be at the staff party tonight?"

"Oh you know me, I never miss out on free food," the man joked, patting his large belly.

"I'll see you there then," she nodded before turning to Robin, "Mr. Locksley, I need to have a word with you in my office."

He raised an eyebrow, looking confused but still almost aggravatingly confident...sure of himself. It always felt like he could see right through her.

"Uh oh! What did you do to get in trouble, man?" Little joked, taking his good humor too far as usual.

Regina looked at him in annoyance, before turning her attention back to Locksley, "It's rather important."

"Of course," he agreed, nodding to Little, "Catch you later."

"Alright," John agreed and continued back to his classroom.

Regina felt as if she could feel his eyes on her with every moment, but she kept her back firmly turned as she led him into her office and shut the door firmly behind them.

"Please sit," she motioned to a seat as she stepped behind her desk, and sat down in her office chair.

He took a seat as well.

"What can I do for you, Principal Mills?" he asked, with an easy going expression on his face. The button down and tweed jacket he was wearing was, as always, just barely above casual, but the outfit brought out the color of his eyes so much they almost sparkled.

Regina cleared her throat, bringing herself back to the matter at hand, "It's come to my attention that you may have a...romantic interest in a member of staff here."

His expression fell. He remained silent for a moment as he shifted and rubbed one hand up the back of his head in a sheepish gesture that was almost endearing.

"I didn't think I was that obvious."

She swallowed, "Well, I just wanted to take the opportunity to remind you of this school's policy. You haven't been here long, but I expect all my teachers to took keep their personal lives out of the work place and conduct themselves in manner that is appropriate for a learning environment."

"Yes, of course," He answered quickly.

"Good," Regina nodded.

She heard Robin shift in his seat, "Look, Ms. Mills, if I've made you uncomfortable in any way I truly apologize."

She looked up from straightening the papers on her desk, "You didn't. I'm just saying expect you to remain professional at all times when you're on school grounds."

"I will," he declared.

"I'm sure you will," she acknowledged, "Though, on a personal note, I feel I should warn you that my sister might test your commitment to that."

"Your sister?"" Robin asked.

Regina paused trying to decide how to explain Zelena.

"She likes to bend the rules," was what she finally went with.

"Okay, that's good to know, I suppose, but what does it have to do with anything?"

"Just know that I will not giving any sort of preferential treatment just because you're dating my sister."

"Excuse me?" he asked, "What would make you think I'm dating your sister?"

She sighed, "Zelena already told me that the two of you went on a date last night. Listen, I understand that asking teachers to refrain from intra-office relationships is like asking water to flow in the opposite direction. I'm not saying you have to break it off. Personal relationships aren't against policy; just keep it out of work."

"There's nothing to keep out! And I don't know why she would have said we went on a date because it was nothing like that," he said, voice rising.

"You don't need to-"

"I drove her home from work because her car broke down, and we stopped at a drive-thru," Robin continued before she could finish her protest, "Now if she got the wrong impression, and thought it was more just common courtesy I'm sorry, but mean it, Regina, I am in no way interested in your sister!"

In looking at him Regina could tell that he was sincere in what he was saying, and, thinking it over, it did sounded depressingly in character for Zelena to exaggerate something perfectly innocent to get attention. Probably to annoy Regina as well, since the other woman had apparently noticed how flustered Regina got in her new teacher's presence.

Although, one thing didn't make sense...

"Well if there's nothing between you and Zelena then why did you just say you didn't think you were being obvious-"

She cut herself of mid-sentence as the realization hit her, and slowly slid her eyes closed at her own stupidity.

"You were talking about someone else," she surmised, looking up at him.

He again looked slightly embarrassed, but met her gaze steadily, "Yes, I was."

Regina rubbed her hand across her forehead, already feeling her second headache of the day brewing behind it. She took a deep breath before answering, "Okay, well, I see I've embarrassed myself just as much as my sister."

"I wouldn't say that," he quirked a smile before looking serious for a moment, "Did you need me speak with her, though? Zelena?"

She sighed, "I hate to ask, but she'll never believe it if it comes from me."

"Don't worry, I'll make my feelings perfectly clear"

"Thank you, Robin," she said looking at him gratefully, "Thank you."

He smiled, leaning forward to rest his forearms on his knees and sending her a dimpled smile, "It's no trouble."

"And, um..." she began, "I'm really sorry to make things awkward, but I am going to have to eventually have a conversation with whomever this other woman is."

His expression turned to one of surprise.

She put her hand up to stop him as he opened his mouth to speak, "It's not that I particularly want to know your business. I just have to be able to say that I officially reminded you both of school policy.

"I'm certain she's aware," he answered.

"Even so, I prefer to keep things equal with my employees."

"Right," he sat back looking amused, "Well, that's a bit of a problem."

"Why is that?"

"She doesn't know how I feel about her," he answered and waited a second before continuing, "and I'm not certain I should be telling her since she just officially reminded me that discussing that sort of thing was not appropriate on school grounds."

"Well it doesn't have to be right away. Just let me know if anything changes between the two of you-...wait, what?"

"That is something I wouldn't mind discussing," Robin answered as she gaped at him, "At a more appropriate location, of course. That is if you'd like to."

"I...I," her stammers were interrupted by pounding at the door.

Her assistant opened it and leaned inside, "Hey, I'm sorry interrupt, Regina but Nurse Ratched's been calling. Apparently there was an incident in the bus lane with a student choking on a candy cane."

Regina jumped up, immediately back in professional mode and very glad to be there.

"I have to go," she muttered as she all but ran out the door.

TBC in part two...yes, we will see what happens at the holiday party.


	3. Missing Year: Regina runs into a curse

Author's Note: I decided to put this one in the Outlaw Queen one-shot series, because, although it is mainly Snow Queen friendship/family feels, there are multiple references to Outlaw Queen UST. Also, part two of the principal Regina fic will be done soon, this one just REALLY wanted to get written first!

Please review and let me know if you're interested in me continuing to post these. Thanks!

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Something was wrong. Snow spotted it immediately as they came up the hill. David had taken out a group patrol just outside the protective barrier around the castle. It was a monthly security precaution that they set up soon after taking it back.

Since she got pregnant, of course, she'd been forced to stay behind. The group that went out today consisted of a few of the knights from the old days who had decided to go back to their old jobs, Robin Hood and the Merry Men, who had basically become a reconnaissance team since joining with the Storybrooke group, and, of course, Regina.

The Queen insisted on going on every one of these patrols, even-though she made no effort to hide how much she loathed the company. Snow was grateful, though, because Regina had been correct in her reasoning that they'd need her to uncover any magical traps the Wicked Witch had set. More than once she'd found and disarmed Zelena's dark magic.

As the party made their way up toward the gate, Snow saw Regina stumble in her steps. Robin Hood, who, as usual, was close by her side, helped her up, and, to Snow's surprise, Regina did not shrug him off until they were actually in the castle's courtyard.

Snow, who had been watching from an upper balcony, turned and hurried down the stairs to meet the group.

David and the knights greeted her as she stepped out into the courtyard.

"Any problems?" Snow asked, subtly glancing Regina's way. She was alarmed by what she saw. The Queen was extremely pale, and, even under her make up, Snow could see dark circles around her eyes.

"Just the usual," David reported, "We didn't see any flying monkeys, though. It almost seems like Zelena has given up on getting through our barrier.

Regina let out a noticeably raspy sigh, "If it seems like she's given up it means she's planning something!"

She gripped her chest after barking out the opinion.

"That may be true," Charming acknowledged, "We should increase our patrols within the barrier just in-case."

"Well that's your department," Regina bit out gruffly, before turning and storming her way inside.

Robin Hood and Snow both noticed the other's gaze following her retreat. Snow met his eyes and nodded subtly.

As Charming launched into a review of the castle's security measures, the princess excused herself and followed in the direction Regina had gone.

She found her former step-mother less than a hundred paces away leaning against a wall.

As Snow got closer she heard the other woman gasping for air. Her breath labored.

"Regina?"

The brunette whirled and opened her mouth, no doubt to say something scathing, but did not get that far. Instead she doubled over coughing violently.

"Regina, are you alright?" Snow gently patted her back.

She gasped sharply for breath, "I'm-"

The sentence was once again cut off by a fit of wheezing coughs. Her body jerked wildly and dark black blood spurted from her mouth.

"Oh my God!" Snow gasped, "Regina, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer, though, already coughing up another stream of blood that coated down her bodice all the way to her waist.

Snow held her up, encouraging her to breathe.

"You're burning up," she observed, "Just hang on, I'll go get Doc."

"No!" Regina gasped out, grabbing Snow by her gown as she turned to rush off.

She drew a wheezing breath, "I don't need the help of...some quack dwarf!"

"Yes, you do! You're sick!" Snow argued.

Fighting through coughs Regina forced the words out, "Not sick...poison."

"What?!" Snow asked in horror.

"Zelena...a trap...one of your idiot knights tripped it!"

"Is he okay?" she asked.

Regina nodded, "Intercepted it."

"You intercepted the trap? Why?"

"Thought...I could contain..." she gasped out in between coughs, "...done it before. Different this time."

Regina held her hand over her mouth but Snow could see that she was coughing up more blood as it ran down her wrist and through her fingers.

"What do I do?" she asked anxiously, "Regina, what do I do?"

"Need to get to my chambers..." Regina wheezed, "...magic."

"Ah...okay," Snow nodded quickly moving to help the other woman continue on. They made it to the stairwell, but at the first step Regina's legs seemed to go out from under her.

"Regina, I think I should go get someone."

"No!" Regina growled between clenched teeth as she clutched her chest painfully, "Get me to my chambers!"

Snow ducked under her arm to lift her back to her feet, and basically dragged her up the stairs.

The other woman collapsed through the doors once they arrived at her chambers. Snow moved to help her, but between coughs Regina ordered her to stay back.

Snow watched cautiously from the door way as she forced herself to her feet, stumbled to her vanity, and shakily rummaged through the potion bottles that littered the top. Finally, she picked up a bright green glass orb, which she smashed onto the floor. The shards evaporated into an identically colored miasma.

The vapors drifted up into the air, and Regina inhaled deeply, taking them all in.

She stood quietly for a moment taking deep breaths, before wavering on her feet. She stumbled a few steps toward the bed where she crumpled into a heap.

"Regina?" Snow called, cautiously stepping into the room. When she got to the bed she flipped Regina onto her back and shook her hard, calling her name again. The other woman showed no sign of response.

Turning, she rushed from the room yelling her husband's name.

"David!" she called again as she sprinted through the castle's wide marble corridors "David-"

She slowed when she saw David, as well as most of the patrolling party, running towards her in the opposite direction.

"Snow, what's wrong?" Charming asked, eyes wide with alarm.

"It's Regina, something's wrong!"

"What?!" Robin Hood and David demanded simultaneously.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"She said there was a poison. Some kind of trap the Wicked Witch left," Snow explained quickly.

David looked alarmed, "There was a trap, but she stopped it like she always does."

"Apparently it was worse this time."

"Is she alright?" Robin asked.

"I don't know. She used some kind of magic thing and it seemed to help, but now I can't wake her up!"

The three rushed up the stairs, both men quickly out pacing Snow. When they made it to Regina's bedroom, the two were clearly shocked by sight of the blood covered Queen.

"David, I don't know what to do."

"I don't either," he shook his head, "Do you...do you think we should ask Blue if she can help?"

"Yes!" Snow decided immediately, "I'll call her right now."

With that she rushed off to their chamber where she kept the summoning crystal that Blue had given her before taking the fairies back to their realm.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

The Blue Fairy arrived fairly quickly, though it was a tense wait.

David, Robin Hood, all of the Merry Men, and even a few of their knights had gathered in Regina's chambers, so the room was crowded. On top of that, word of what happened had spread fast, and few more people began arriving to see what was going on. Snow suspected that, for many of them, it was out of curiosity and worry this might be a trick of the Wicked Witch's.

She sent away as many as she could, but a few people including, to her surprise, Grumpy, refused to leave.

When Blue flew in from the balcony Snow and David quickly filled her in on what happened.

The fairy spent about 10 minutes looking over Regina, and occasionally asking questions about the trap she'd walked into.

"It looks like a body corruption potion," Blue told them, "From how it attacked her respiratory system, most likely in powder form."

"Will she be alright?" Snow asked.

"The orb you described, it sounds like a healing vapor. It's a form of dark magic that forcefully repairs any physical damage from injury or illness. It's harsh, though," Blue explained with a disapproving look on her face, "It likely exhausted her. Also, if any of the poison made it into her blood it will take time to work its way out. She may feel the effects for several hours."

"But she'll recover?"

"Only time will tell for certain," Blue declared pragmatically, "But there's nothing else I can do for her."

David thanked Blue quietly and walked her to the balcony where she flew off back to the fairy realm.

"Alright! Everyone out!" Snow ordered as walked over to the bed and began undoing the laces of Regina's blood soaked corset.

"David, not you," she halted him as he began following the crowd out the door, "I need you to lift her into the bathtub for me."

The expression on his face was a classic deer in the headlight's look.

"Um, I don't-"

She raised her head, pinning him with a look that conveyed that it hadn't been a request.

"Okay," Charming finally answered with a sigh.

She rolled her eyes at the fact that his demeanor would suggested he was going to his own execution. Snow couldn't decide if it was comical or just over-dramatic coming from someone who'd battled dragons.

And, judging by the smirk he was (barely) trying to hide, there was at least one man in the room who probably would have liked to volunteer for the job.

Regina would definitely be mortified by that, though, so her husband was the best option. He would just have to get over it.

As Charming shut the door behind the last of the crowd, Snow went back to stripping off Regina's soiled clothing.

Once she managed to get her out of all of her complex Evil Queen garb, she filled up the tub in the attached bathing room. During her childhood running water had been a luxury that only her family's castle and a few other places had. The water was lukewarm, but Snow was grateful for it all the same.

David carried Regina into the bathing room and lowered her into the water without complaint, but quickly retreated afterward.

After a moment's thought Snow took a sheet from the wardrobe and draped it over the edges of the tub. She knew that deep down Regina was actually more modest than her provocative outfits would suggest, and it was about more than her body being seen. She kept so much of herself hidden. She always had. For much longer than Snow ever imagined.

With a sigh, she picked up a cloth and set to work.

The blood she coughed up had dried from Regina's lips to her chest in malevolent looking streaks. Grimacing at the sight, Snow carefully washed away every inky speck.

Regina protested, batting weakly at the cloth a few times, but Snow took the fact that she was moving as a positive sign. Once she had finished cleaning her skin, the princess pulled a stool over and, with a bath sheet and bowl in her lap, meticulously washed her hair.

It was a frustrating process since the only things she had to work with were talc and apple cider vinegar. Particularly since, like her own, Regina's hair was now extremely long.

With a smirk she considered that maybe she should ask Regina if she could conjure shampoo with magic. If she could it would probably instantly make her the most popular person in the castle!

Snow laughed to herself, acknowledging that the thought was an exaggeration...but only barely.

In public Snow didn't take part in any of the gripe sessions about "things we miss about the Land Without Magic." She wanted to set a good example for their people and encourage them accept that they were back to a simpler life, but, in truth, her list was as long as anyone else's; including Happy with his unrivaled love of gadgets.

With a sigh, Snow looked at the woman next to her, "You'd better be alright, ya know? We need you here. You helped make this our home as much as anyone."

It was true. When they first took back the castle, she and David had decided it was for the best to keep referring to Regina as the Queen, while the two of them kept the titles Prince and Princess. At first it had been for the sake of the three of them showing a united front, but, to her own surprise, she found the roles ended up being surprisingly fitting.

Even when they took King George's castle, she and David had always been war-time leaders. Fighters at heart. Regina was more of a natural manager. Perhaps it was from being mayor in the other world for nearly 30 years, though Snow suspected there was more to it than that.

Moving an entire town's worth of people into a castle that stood unoccupied for decades had been problematic to say the least. There was enough space behind the walls, but even the task of feeding everyone was a challenge. The people naturally looked to Granny and Red, but they were only used to cooking in bulk with electricity and Land Without Magic appliances. In this land they had been simple farmers.

They tried their best, of course, and never complained, but the poor women were quickly overwhelmed by the demands of preparing enough to feed an entire castle. In the end, Regina recruited the person who ran the kitchens before the curse back into the position.

That had been somewhat embarrassing for Snow, because the woman was the head of the cafeteria at her school in Storybrooke. They saw each other almost every day, but Snow had never asked who she was back in their land.

Not that it, in any way, excused what Regina had done to him, but, moving back into her father's castle, and the difficulties of doing so, ended up showing Snow some harsh truths. One of which was that, for all the times her father spoke of her succeeding him and becoming Queen, there was surprising amount he'd failed to teach her about what ruling this land actually took.

It was very disturbing considering why that might be. She'd always known her father as the kindest of men, and as a beloved King. However, his lessons in ruling had mostly focused on processions where they visited people throughout the kingdom. He'd always said that the people needed the presence of their King. To see and know who their leader was.

It made sense at the time, but, looking back, she did wonder who was actually running the kingdom during all the time they spent traveling. When she was really young she remembered her mother running the castle, and constantly being at her desk looking over papers that Snow was too young to understand.

All that time, had her mother been the one doing most of the work? And had Regina eventually taken over those tasks?

It was a bitter pill to swallow, realizing that her father might not have been the perfect King she'd always thought him to be.

Brushing away her distracted musings, Snow eased Regina's head around over the tub so that she could rinse her hair out.

As the cold water slid over her scalp, Regina lifted her head with a confused gasp. She blinked at Snow with delirious, uncomprehending eyes.

"Mother?" she murmured under her breath.

"Uh...it's me, Regina. Snow White."

With a soft hum Regina leaned her head back against the edge of the tub and drifted off again.

Snow stared open mouthed for a second. That was startling.

She had learned the hard way just what sort of person Cora Mills actually was, and she could only imagine what growing up would have been like with her as a mother.

However, seeing Regina, a woman she'd always known to be poised, intelligent, powerful, even fearsome, looking so vulnerable...as if, deep down, she was actually still a child longing for a mother's love.

The thought was heartbreaking.

Clearing her throat, Snow set aside the bowl she'd used to clean Regina's hair, and stood. She pulled the sheet off the tub, and with some words of encouragement and tug at her arm got the other woman to stand up on her own.

Snow quickly wrapped her up in a clean bath sheet, and lead her back into her bed chamber. The princess had to support her most of the way, as she was still groggy and unaware of her surroundings, but at least she was strong enough to be on her feet for a short time.

To Snow's relief, she got Regina to the bed and into a nightgown before she passed out again. As Snow pulled the thick comforter up, she briefly felt her forehead. The bath seemed to have helped bring her fever down.

Satisfied that all was well for the moment, Snow exited her former step-mother's chambers and made her way down the corridor to the ones she and Charming shared.

Stepping inside, she found David sitting next to the fireplace. He stood as she entered.

"Hey. Is everything alright?"

"I guess," she answered, "She woke up for a little while, but was pretty out of it. I don't think we'll be able to tell until morning."

David sighed, "Well, I'm sure she'll be alright."

"I hope so," Snow bit her lip, "Seeing something hurt Regina this much...imagine what it could do to someone who didn't know how to handle magic-"

"I know," he acknowledged.

"David, we can't afford to lose her now."

"Snow," he stepped forward and gripped her hands reassuringly, "You and I know better than anyone how strong Regina is. She'll get through this."

She nodded, "I need to get back."

"What?" he asked.

"We still don't know what all this poison did. I need to stay with her until we're sure she's better."

"But, you shouldn't exhaust yourself," he argued, "We can find someone else to sit with her tonight."

"I'm not exhausting myself."

"Snow, I now you're worried about Regina, but you need to be reasonable," he persisted, "think about the baby."

Snow bristled at the implied accusation in the words, but she reminded herself that this was her husband. He loved her. He was just worried about her.

"David, the baby is fine, and so am I. I'm just going to sleep on the couch in her room tonight," she said to him steadily and leaned up to give him a soft peck on the lips, "I love you. I'll see you in the morning."

He didn't exactly look happy with the decision, but kissed her back and saw her out the door without argument.

Back in Regina's chambers she found the other woman sleeping undisturbed.

Satisfied that there was nothing more she could do for the moment, Snow retrieved an extra blanket from the wardrobe and settled down onto Regina's couch to get some sleep.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Snow woke the next morning to Regina's voice calling her name. She blinked her eyes open, finding Regina sitting up in her bed.

"You're awake!" Snow tossed back the blanket and rose from the couch.

"What happened?" Regina asked hoarsely.

"You ran into a nasty curse from Zelena."

"I know that," Regina answered irritatedly, "I meant after-"

"Well apparently that healing magic took a lot out of you," Snow explained, "You were delirious."

The Queen looked at her, "Did I...?"

"What?" Snow prompted.

"Nothing," she shook her head, moving to the edge of the bed, "I'm fine now. You can go,"

"No!" seeing that she was planning to try getting up, the princess rushed forward and pushed her back down.

"Excuse me?" Regina demanded.

Snow hesitated for a moment. Stopping her had been instinctive, but she and Regina's relationship was still tricky. She always had to make an effort not to overstep.

However, Snow also contemplated what Regina had unknowingly revealed last night. True, she hadn't been in her right mind, but...

Straightening her spine Snow stated, "Well, as your nurse, I can't very well let you get out of bed until you prove that you can keep down water and clear liquids."

Regina looked at her incredulously, "You're not serious!"

"Of course, I am," Snow answered, reaching over to the nightstand to pour her a glass of water from the pitcher. She held the glass out to the former Evil Queen expectantly, "So just stay where you are, and if you do alright with this I'll have some broth brought up for breakfast."

Regina rolled her eyes and snatched the glass harshly, but didn't seem intent on throwing fireballs or trying to get up again.

With a triumphant smirk, Snow turned to head to the corridor and, hopefully, catch a servant going past.

She knew this was a strange turn of events, but their dynamic had always been strange. Snow had once expected Regina to be a mother to her, but maybe what they actually needed was, somewhat, the other way around.

THE END


	4. Holiday Party: Principal Regina pt 2

The stained glass door to the Golds' pink house swung open, and Belle's bright smiling face greeted her from above a true massacre of a sweater.

"Regina, I'm so glad you made it!" she beamed, pulling the other woman into an unexpected hug.

It was true Regina was late. The choking incident earlier that had thrown off her schedule. The boy had been fine, but, just to be safe, they had decided to call 911 to come check him out and notify his parents. Regina and the paramedics stayed until the parents arrived to pick him up, and he was then handed over to them with instructions to follow up with a doctor.

By the time she got everything she needed to at the office done, she'd arrived at home much later than expected. For the potluck she'd originally planned to bake an apple pie or maybe lasagna, but instead had to settle for a simple artichoke dip with store bought crackers.

Even so, it was obvious she was arriving to a party already in full swing.

She looked around the room, noting that most of her employees had clearly already enjoyed quite a bit of Christmas cheer.

She didn't hold it against them, though. It was winter break, and this party was supposed to be about having fun.

Besides, seeing Mr. Gold standing in the middle a crowd of tipsy co-workers, and looking just pleased as punch by their presence was well worth it!

Regina smirked. She'd been floored when her assistant principal had volunteered to host this year's end-of-semester party, and seeing the expression on his face now that it was happening, she had no doubt that the decision had been entirely that of the diminutive Australian standing to her right.

"Here, I'll take that," Belle lifted the pie plate and crackers out of her hands, "Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure."

Regina scanned the room, but didn't see anyone she might potentially have an awkward conversation with.

"Rum told me you like apples."

"What?" Regina asked, "Oh um, yes, they're my favorite fruit."

"Well, it just so happens that we went apple-picking this fall and bought enough cider to stock the freezer all winter, so I made a big batch of my famous hot apple cider," Belle rambled as she led the way to the kitchen.

"Sounds delicious," she answered absentmindedly, taking one last glance around. Still no sign of Robin or Zelena. That was a relief. Of course, if she were completely honest, it was also a relief to know that didn't necessarily mean they were somewhere together.

That line of thinking made her entire being flutter with discomfort.

"So apple-picking, huh?" she asked, turning her attention back to her hostess. The image of Rumford Gold holding a ladder for his wife as she stood on tip-toe to pick apples was definitely amusing enough to distract her. She made a mental note to file that information away for future blackmail material.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

It turned out that Belle's 'Famous Hot Apple Cider', in addition to normal apple cider, contained a substantial amount of Cavallo and apple pie moonshine. Apparently the bubbly librarian had more of an edge than she appeared to.

Regina sipped it extremely slowly, and, although she hadn't had enough to be drunk, blamed it for the moment when she found herself agreeing to judge a tacky Christmas sweater competition.

In fact, it probably had more to do with the fact that it was shortly after she and Zelena spotted each other from across the room. The red-head had simply narrowed her eyes at her younger sister before turning away.

With a sigh and a few grumbles about how frosty things were looking to be at the family Christmas dinner this year, Regina knocked back the last of her mug.

Over-spiked or not, the drink did warm her up nicely.

Yes, she needed something warm.

At least, that was the excuse she used for why she suddenly decided to retreat to the kitchen for a refill of a cocktail that she'd, moments ago, been drinking sparingly. It had absolutely nothing to do with having heard a familiar British accent in the crowd.

"Hey," a voice behind her startled Regina out of her thoughts so abruptly she dropped the ladle into the cider pot with a splash.

Mary-Margaret looked equally startled, "Are you alright?"

"Fine!" Regina huffed, storming back into the living-room.

"Okay. Are you sure about that?"

She didn't answer, hoping it would deter the other woman, but, as usual her silence didn't.

"I saw Zelena earlier," Mary-Margaret commented, "Should we worried about love triangle drama brewing?"

Regina whipped her head around, "What?!"

"Just seems like she's pretty all over Wash considering she was talking about going out with Robin earlier today."

"Oh," she shrugged, "Wash and Zelena are always on again, off again, and apparently she was exaggerating when she said she and Locksley went on a date."

"Really?" Mary-Margaret shook her head and whispered, "Why didn't I guess that?"

Regina smirked warily, "Maybe you expected your colleague to be more emotionally mature than the Kindergartners she teaches."

Normally she wouldn't bad mouth family, or employees, to each other, but she and Mary-Margaret had been best friends since they were both student teachers, so she could voice her frustrations freely.

Mary-Margaret laughed, "Well, that, and I figured it was only matter of time before he asked you out."

Regina's expression fell, "Why on Earth would you say something so ridiculous?"

Her friend studied her for a moment before her eyes widened, "Oh my God! He did, didn't he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

The short haired brunette laughed, "Is that why you called him 'Locksley' just now?"

"Mary-Margaret-"

"I knew I was right! You'd never be this rattled if you didn't really like him."

Regina glared, but the other woman continued excitedly, "So did you say 'yes'?"

"Keep your voice down! And, of course not!"

"What? Why?"

"He's my employee," Regina stated the obvious.

"So?"

"So, it's inappropriate."

"Since when has that stopped anyone at this school?"

Regina didn't answer

"I mean, no offense Regina, but between the Assistant Principal marrying the 24 year old librarian, the custodian who fell for a nun," Mary-Margaret held up her engagement ring, "the home-wreaking whore who stole her fellow teacher's fiancé, and then that same teacher eloping with the soccer coach six weeks later...the two of you would barely make it to the top five most scandalous couples."

"We aren't a couple."

"That's what I'm saying. Maybe you should change that," the 5th grade teacher singsonged.

Before she could answer Belle came over to retrieve Regina for her judging duties.

She had to admit her staff had managed to come up with a positively retina burning selection of ugly Christmas sweaters.

Mary-Margaret and her seven buddies from the custodial staff had pitched together to each do their own take on one of Santa's reindeer. The cafeteria head, known to everyone simply as 'Granny', somehow managed to find some assorted cookie cardigan. One of her PE teachers had made her own entry with a Christmas in Taiwan theme that was actually quite becoming.

In the end, however, Regina declared that she had to award victory to their hostess whose sweater was so busy there probably wasn't a single holiday sugar plum not represented on it.

As her competitors cheered their congratulations and dragged Belle off for a drink, Regina shook her head and downed another swig of apple cider.

"Rough judging duties?" a voice asked from behind her.

Regina coughed, bringing her fingers to her lips, "Mr. Locksley. I didn't see you there."

"Sorry," he answered.

He moved to stand next to her crossing his arms. She noticed that he also had changed out of his work clothes into jeans and a dark red Henley that looked so sexy it should be a crime.

Regina blinked at the thought, glancing into her mug. How much of this stuff had she had?

"Listen, Regina, I wanted you know that I meant what I said earlier."

She glanced up at him, "Hm?"

"Including the part about not wanting to do anything to make you uncomfortable," he continued, "So, while I also meant what I said about discussing...things, if you don't wish to do that I understand."

Regina hesitated, "Um...thank you, I'll have to consider that."

She could see the disappointment in his eyes, but he continued to smile as he nodded, "I see. Well, it was nice seeing you, Principal Mills. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," she answered.

With a sideways smile he stepped away into the crowd leaving Regina holding her cup of cider that suddenly tasted a lot less sweet than before.

She shifted on her feet, turning as she felt the presence of someone behind her. Her assistant principal was standing behind her leaning heavily on his cane with an irritatingly knowing expression that Regina was all too familiar with.

"Gold," she sighed.

"Regina," he acknowledged, stepping up next to her, "That was a very nice thing you did for my wife."

Regina scoffed, "I doubt Belle considers winning a tacky Christmas sweater competition one of her top achievements."

"Oh, I'd say not," he agreed, "But it is the little things that make her happy."

"Hmm." she shrugged.

"You know, Regina, I'm aware that the time has long past when you considered me a mentor," Gold began, making Regina roll her eyes at his proselytizing, "However, if I may give you a little unsolicited advice, often times the only thing standing in the way of our happiness is ourselves."

"Very insightful, Gold. Did you read that in a fortune cookie?" she asked dryly.

He chuckled, lips curling into a sneer.

"Suit yourself then," he shrugged, limping away.

Regina tapped her fingers against the rim of her cup. Taking a deep breath, she set it down on an end table, and began pushing her way through the crowd.

"Regina! Good to see you!" someone stopped her.

She smiled politely, "John, good to see you too. Where's Robin?"

"Uh..." John thought it over, "...said he was heading home."

"Thanks."

She continued her way to the door, and pushed it open.

Was she actually doing this?

Yes...yes, she was!

"Robin!" she called.

He stopped, key just short of the door to his car.

"Regina?" he asked, "Is something wrong?"

She stopped in front of him turning her gaze up to meet his eyes.

"I just..." she began, but decided actions spoke louder than words. Gripping his shirt, she pulled him to her into a kiss.

They broke away after a minute, him staring at her breathlessly, "What was that?"

"I thought it over," Regina explained.

He considered for a minute before smiling boldly.

"Ah. Well, I think I like the conclusion you reached," he answered, cupping the sides of her head and pulling her back in to meet her lips.

Regina smiled into the kiss. Finally, this holiday was looking to be a happy one after all.

THE END

A/N: Please leave feedback. Anything is appreciated!


	5. Leopold must have recognized Cora

Author's Note: I had thought to publish a parallel story for my one-shots that did not feature Robin/Regina as a couple, but, since many of my non-OQ ideas are Regina-centric anyway, I decided it made more sense to just keep all of my one shots in a single series. From now on I will by listing all pairings at the beginning of each story, so, if a chapter features one you don't like you can simply skip it. Thanks.

Pairings: Cora/Henry Sr., Leopold/Regina - referenced, Leopold/Cora - referenced

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Leopold looked anxiously over each hill awaiting his knights' return. After Snow White's horse had bolted he'd ordered the guard to fan out and search for her. Only his personal guard, who was duty bound to guard the king at all times, remained.

From the south, one of his knights rode up holding the reigns of Snow's horse behind him. Leopold turned his own mount and galloped over to meet him.

"Francis, did you find her? Did you find my daughter?" he demanded.

"No, Your Majesty. Just her horse," the man answered regretfully.

"Search again!" he ordered. Before Francis could respond, however, the three men's attention was drawn by a high, feminine voice coming from nearby.

They spurred their horses in its direction, and, upon climbing a nearby hill, caught sight of the king's daughter running toward them across the field.

"Father!" she cried happily at the sight of him.

"Snow!" Leopold yelled back. He reigned his horse and leapt off, not even caring that the harsh landing jostled his bad knee.

He ran to his daughter and embraced her tightly.

"Oh, Snow," he pulled back, looking her over for any signs of harm, "My darling, are you alright? Were you thrown?"

"No," she shook her head, "A woman saved me."

"Saved you?" Leopold asked curiously, "How? Who saved you?"

"She said her name was Regina. I don't know who she was but she rode up and pulled me off while my horse was running," Snow explained, reaching up to wipe a tear from her cheek, "I was so scared."

The king hugged her closely, "It's alright. You're safe now. Thanks, it sounds like, to this mysterious woman who saved you. Where is she?"

"She took me to where I could see the convoy, and then said that she had to get home before her mother noticed she was gone," Snow answered.

Leopold thought it over before motioning to his guard, "Paul, there is an estate nearby is there not?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Paul answered, "In fact, it is the estate of the former Prince Henry of the southern kingdom."

"Ah, King Xavier's son," he nodded solemnly, "I've heard of his troubles. Very unfortunate. We should pay him a visit. If this 'Regina' person lives nearby he most likely knows her. I would like to thank her in person for saving my daughter's life."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Paul nodded, "As the guards return I will inform them of our new destination."

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

As they waited for the rest of the knights to return, Leopold and Johanna calmed Snow White down. She was far too shaken to attempt riding again, so the three of them retired to the carriage where Snow fell asleep with her head in Johanna's lap.

Leopold watched his daughter contentedly as the carriage rumbled down the road to the estate, reassuring himself that she really was alright.

Seeing Snow in danger soon after losing Ava had shaken Leopold quite badly. He could not imagine losing his only child.

The king pushed those morbid thoughts away as the carriage pulled into the courtyard of a small, but very well maintained manor house.

Leaving Snow with Johanna to rest, Leopold stepped out of the carriage, and noted a couple of middle age standing at the top of the house steps. No doubt the former prince and his wife, having been alerted to the arrival of visitors.

He walked leisurely across as courtyard the couple descended the steps. He was surprised by Prince Henry's appearance. He had only met the man once, and remembered him as a very handsome lad. The man before him, however, looked prematurely aged. As if he were Leopold's own age, rather than 10 years his junior.

It was not the former prince, however, that made Leopold stop suddenly in his tracks, but rather the lady with him.

She was older, of course, but he would have recognized her wide, full lips and fiery eyes anywhere.

Those eyes met his briefly before she sunk into a deep curtsy.

"Your Majesty," she greeted.

Gathering himself, he nodded in acknowledgement to the couple before him.

"We are honored by your presence, Your Majesty," Henry said.

"And I by yours, Henry," he answered, deciding it was best not to highlight the loss of the fellow royal's kingdom by addressing him as 'Prince Henry', "I knew your father well when I was a boy."

Leopold noticed that both Henry and Cora flinched slightly at the mention of King Xavier, but kept respectful smiles plastered on their faces.

"And how may we be of service, Your Majesty?" Cora jumped in.

"Ah yes," he nodded, remembering the reason he was there to begin with, "I'm looking for a woman whom, I believe, may reside on your land. Her name is Regina."

The surprise was evident on Henry's face at the statement, although Cora's expression remained neutral.

"Regina is our daughter," Henry said, "May I ask what you wish with her?"

Cora pursed her lips, looking sideways at her husband, but did not speak.

"Nothing to be concerned, about, I assure you," Leopold answered, "In fact, I believe she may have saved my daughter's life today."

"Oh my," Cora declared, "How did that happen?"

"My daughter's horse spooked, I'm afraid. When we she returned she said she was rescued by a woman named Regina."

"Well then, we must find her at once," she answered, looking at Henry.

"Yes," he nodded, and excused himself. As he left Cora invited Leopold to wait inside for Regina's return. He agreed, bringing Francis and Paul in with him.

Cora showed him to the parlor, and instructed a servant to bring them tea.

"Is your daughter alright?" she made conversation, sitting down without waiting for the king to do so first.

"Yes, she seems quite well," he answered, taking a seat on a sofa across from the one Cora had taken, "I would bring her inside to thank your daughter herself, but she is resting now."

"Of course," Cora nodded as a servant delivered a tray with tea, "Do you still take sugar in your tea, Leopold?"

"Yes, thank you," he answered, laughing at her boldness, "You seem well, Cora."

"Indeed," was her only answer as she handed him a teacup and saucer.

Before he could come up with another topic for small talk, Henry returned. Cora raised her eyebrows at him.

"I'm afraid Regina is not back yet. She's still out riding," he announced, though Leopold was not sure if it was to himself or his wife.

"I see," Cora pursed her lips. She sat silently for a brief moment, and then subtly motioned her chin toward her husband. Henry seemed to get the message because he, with a bow to Leopold, excused himself.

Cora straightened in her seat with a smile, "No matter. Perhaps this is for the best, it will give you and I a chance to speak."

"Speak of what?" Leopold asked, suddenly feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

"Of my daughter, of course," she answered, "By your own word she saved your daughter's life."

"Yes-"

"Not only your daughter, but your only child," Cora went on, "Meaning that, in fact, my daughter has saved your very lineage. I believe, under your own law, that goes to the level of a life debt, does it not?"

"Well, yes, I suppose it does," Leopold answered. Cora sipped her tea, looking at him over the rim, "If you're asking if I'm willing to honor such a debt, the answer is, of course, yes. I'm not certain I will ever have occasion to save your daughter's life, but I will gladly grant a whatever I can to come close to an equivalent favor."

Cora smiled, "I know you will. You would lose your reputation as an honorable king if you did not."

The king bristled at the statement, "I'm assuming, since you brought up the topic, you have something in mind? What is it you want?"

"It's quite simple, Leopold," she answered, setting down her teacup, "For you to give my daughter what you denied me."

"I don't recall having denied you anything, Cora. What exactly are you referring to?"

"Your crown, of course."

"I beg your pardon?" he coughed, "What are you asking me for?"

"Why that you marry my daughter," Cora answered innocently.

"You...you wish for me to marry your daughter?" Leopold stammered in disbelief, "Is this the same child who might have called me 'father' and I not found out you were with child before our wedding?"

Cora frowned angrily at the question.

"No," she answered, "There was no child then. I told you that, but you refused to believe me."

"I caught you stealing from me to pay off that gardener-"

"What choice did I have?" she demanded, "He was spreading lies about me, and I was afraid no one would believe me if I denied them! You didn't after all!"

Leopold sighed, "Cora-"

"You're right," she cut him off, "That is in the past. We should instead discuss the future. My daughter's future."

"You are actually serious?"

"Yes, I am," Cora answered firmly, "You may not feel you owe me anything, Leopold, but you do owe me daughter, and you shall repay that debt by providing her with everything she deserves."

He shifted, trying desperately to think of an argument to make, "And how does she feel about this?"

"What sort of question is that?" she responded, "My daughter will be happy when she is queen."

"Cora, you cannot truly mean this! Surely there is something else I can do for-"

"Why are you so resistant to this, Leopold?" Cora asked slyly, "I assure you my daughter is lovely. Having her as a wife would be no hardship to you."

"I'm certain she is," the king answered diplomatically, "But I am not a young man-"

"Nor were you one when we met," she reminded him.

"Why is this so important to you, Cora? Is this about what happened between us?" Leopold asked, "Is this your way of getting revenge against me?"

"No it is not," Cora answered fiercely, "My daughter is destined to be queen, and you will help her reach that destiny! Unless, of course, your honor only exists when it is convenient to you."

He sighed, "No Cora, I do owe your daughter a life debt for saving mine, and, if this is truly what will make her happy, I will do as you ask."

"Very good," the woman answered, "If you return tomorrow at noon I will make sure Regina is present."

"Tomorrow?" he questioned.

"Yes," Cora answered, "I may have been a simple peasant, Leopold, but my daughter is a princess. I will accept no less than you formally asking for her hand. She deserves that, at least, don't you think?"

At this point he had no idea how to answer, "I...suppose, but how am I supposed to ask for her hand? What would I say?"

"Tell the truth," Cora answered, leading him to stare at her incredulously, "That you owe her everything for saving your daughter's life, and that your daughter is in need of a mother who will protect her."

"And your daughter-"

"Has proven she will do so," she completed his sentence, "I trust you will call on us tomorrow at lunch?"

He swallowed heavily and nodded, "Yes."

"Very good," Cora smiled, "Don't worry, Leopold, this will be the beginning of very good things for both our families."

Leopold nodded turning to make his way out of the house. He picked up Francis and Paul outside the parlor, who had been waiting by the door at a respectful distance. The two knights followed the king out of the manor house as he attempted to make sense of what had just happened.

He climbed into the carriage where his daughter who was still asleep on her nurse's lap. As he studied her face, he could only hope that Cora was right about these abrupt wedding plans being a good thing for their family.


	6. Love again, even with complications

Pairings: Regina/Daniel, Regina/Robin - implied, Robin/Zelena - mentioned

 **Trigger Warning: Terminal illness.** Inspired by a TV-movie called Meet My Valentine.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Daniel stared at the tv with mild interest. The Celtics had been tied with the Knicks for the past quarter. He lifted the remote to mute it, however, when he heard his wife grumbling from the closet for the third time in the past 10 minutes.

"Regina?" he asked, "Everything okay?'

He heard her sigh heavily before answering, "Fine."

She emerged in a stunning black cocktail dress, carrying one of her many pairs of high-heels.

"Other than that this party is going to be a disaster!" she continued as she sat down at her vanity and slipped on the shoes.

He chuckled lightly, "You could stay here with me and finish the game."

Regina looked at him sadly in the mirror, "I'd like to."

"You want to watch basketball?" he joked, "Wow, you really do think it's going to be a disaster, don't you?"

"Oh, I don't know. I don't know if anything disastrous will happen it's just...it's not as if Zelena would truly care if I'm there...well, she would care, but not because she really cares about my presence. She'd just never let me hear the end of it it I wasn't there to acknowledge her moment."

"Hey," he cut her off softly. She turned to face him, and he held his arms open, "Come here."

With a heavy sigh Regina stood from the vanity, and slid into the bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around her, encouraging her to cuddle closer to him. Her weight on his chest hurt, but he hid the fact because if she knew she'd stop doing this and he wasn't about to give up the feeling of having her in his arms until he absolutely had to.

"I wish I didn't have to go," she admitted, "I'd rather be here with you even if I have to watch basketball."

"So don't," Daniel suggested, "Who cares what Zelena says?"

She hummed, "I can't. I saw Robin earlier, and I promised him I'd be there if I could."

Daniel rubbed her back soothingly through the silky material of her dress, "He'd understand. Or at-least wouldn't want you pouting about it."

Regina snapped her head up, "I do not pout!"

"Yeah, you do," he teased.

"I do not!"

Daniel laughed, which turned into a cough at the end.

"Are you alright?" Regina asked, "Is your oxygen running out?"

"I'm fine," he protested as she sat up to check the tank, "Regina, stop. I'm fine."

She looked at him worriedly, "Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?"

"I won't be by myself. The night nurse will be by soon," he reminded her.

"Maybe I should cancel-"

"I already said you should, but don't use me as an excuse!"

She sighed again, "Was I really pouting?"

"Like a little baby," he answered.

She glared laying back down next to him.

"Speaking of, how's Robin been doing since the baby came?"

"He's...in love," she answered, "...like any new father should be."

Daniel quirked a smile. He knew his wife well enough to know that, if asked, she'd probably say she was a subtle person. She wasn't, though. Not with the far away look in her eyes, and soft smile playing at her lips...or just the fact that she lit up at the mention of his name.

He sighed.

He hadn't always found it so amusing, of course. He'd gone through the anger stages. The feelings of betrayal, even-though he knew Regina would never actually betray him. The sense of unfairness. The idea that he might be replaced. He'd been afraid of that one for a long time.

Ironic, considering how things had turned out.

He and Regina met Robin Locksley through their work. Before he got sick, they'd owned a large animal veterinary practice, and worked with Robin, though the wild life commission, on Lyme disease control efforts.

They became good friends. He and Regina especially, and...well, as much as he'd spent so long resenting that fact, it had definitely been a surprise when Robin had started dating his wife's cousin. Jealously aside, he'd had to admit they were a very mismatched couple. He definitely suspected things would have fizzled out long ago if Zelena hadn't gotten pregnant.

Daniel rubbed his hand absently up and down Regina's arm. He knew that, when it came to propriety, he shouldn't say anything, but one thing about having terminal cancer...it did a lot of make one not care about what other people thought.

"You know you can tell him not to do it, right?" he said.

Regina lifted her head, "Do what?"

"Go through with the wedding," he clarified.

She looked at him incredulously, "I can't do that!"

"Why not? You've said yourself you think they're only getting married because of the baby."

"Yeah, but I can't tell him that! They have a child together-"

"Is it better for her if they end up getting divorced 10 years from now?"

"No, but that's not my decision!" she answered.

"What's to stop you from having an opinion, though? We've all known each other for years."

"I..." she stuttered, thinking it over for a moment before shaking her head, "...no. It's a bad idea. He's an adult. He can make his own choices-"

"Precisely," Daniel answered, "Which means it shouldn't matter if you say something or not."

"I'd prefer 'or not'!"

"Since when are you afraid to be blunt?"

"Telling a man that I think marrying my cousin would be the biggest mistake he could possibly make is little more than just blunt," she argued.

That amount of honesty even took Daniel back, and he could tell that she didn't even realize how much she'd revealed.

"You didn't hesitate to tell Emma what you thought when she was considering going back to her son's father."

"That's different."

"How?" Daniel prodded, "If it were anyone else would you be afraid to say what you really thought? I know you, Regina. You never back away from something just because it's uncomfortable."

She sighed and glanced at her watch, "I have to go, or I'll be late."

With that Regina stood and straightened her hair in the mirror.

"The night nurse is late," she groused gathering up her handbag, "When she gets here, tell her to text me so that I know that she actually bothered to show up!"

He sighed, "Okay."

Regina's expression softened as she came over and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "And do not try to stay awake waiting for me to get home!"

He laughed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, sure you don't!" she answered as she wiped her lipstick off, "I love you."

He held her hand, "I love you too. Regina."

She held his gaze for a moment as he caressed her knuckles softly before pulling away to head down the stairs.

He did love her. Truly and completely, and, thanks to being forced to through a certain 5 stages...unselfishly. Which was why seeing how much in denial she was actually made him feel sad. More than anything else, he just hoped that she dealt what she was ignoring now before the time came that she'd also be dealing with him no longer being around.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

A/N: * hides * Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking with this one.


	7. Change can be a bumpy road, pt 1

Pairings: Robin/Regina

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

It was too small.

A damned corset was too small!

How was that even possible?

It apparently was, though, because she'd just spent 5 minutes wrestling with the hooks in hopes of achieving a smaller waist...the very thing the garment was supposed to be made for! Instead, the result was skin squeezing out around her hips and stomach in a very unattractive way.

With a groan of disgust she quickly undid the clasps and tossed the corset onto the bed. However, that left her in just a padded bra, and lace panties that also might have been attractive if her lower belly, and its collection of red marks, didn't puff over the waistband.

She sighed and opened her pajama drawer to take out one of her silk nightshirts.

After getting changed, she stashed the corset in a back corner of the closet where Robin was unlikely to ever look. If he found it he'd want her to put it on for him, and, as the mirror had just proven, definitely regret that request!

Back in the bedroom she laid down on her side of the bed with a sigh.

So much for setting a mood.

Her phone buzzing on the nightstand drew her attention.

It was text from Robin saying he'd be late home from his night out with the Merry Men.

He'd signed it 'so sorry, love'.

She wasn't sure if she was, though.

They'd been exchanging furtive looks and touches ever since morning. Both knowing what today was.

However, after the fiasco with her new outfit, she was almost relieved that circumstances were conspiring to make this NOT happen tonight.

On the other hand, though, she did really miss him.

Groaning in frustration, she turned over and turned off the bedside lamp, flopping down on her pillow hard. Apparently her body was determined to conspire against her in more ways than one.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

His mouth was hot against her skin, the scratch of his beard contrasting with how gently his lips pressed against the spot behind her ear that always drove her insane.

Her lips fell open to let out a pleasured sigh.

His hand traveled down to hook under her knee and ease her legs open so that he could settle between them.

"Robin," she groaned.

"Are you with me?" he whispered into her ear.

"Hm?" she hummed as she rolled her head back and forth, eyes blinking awake.

Wait, awake?

She waited for her eyes to adjust, as his face, bathed in soft gold light from the lamp on his beside, came into focus inches from hers.

He smiled, "There you are."

It hadn't been a dream. This was real. Before she could think that fact over too much he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Soft and deep. Her lips parted automatically allowing his tongue access.

She moaned into his mouth and slid her arms up over his shoulders, disappointed to encounter rough cotton instead of warm skin.

She tugged at his t-shirt encouraging him to take it off.

He broke away just long enough to do so, diving back into her lips almost immediately.

She moved her hands up to his head, lightly scratching her nails through the short hair at the back of his neck.

"Mmm, Regina," he growled.

She smiled, feeling pride that she could affect him this way.

His hand left her knee, moving to open his pants. As he did so, she sat up and reached for the buttons on her nightshirt, only to realize that he'd already undone all of them. The sneaky thief!

She raised an eyebrow, but he simply grinned at her as he shed the rest of his clothes.

Shaking her head, Regina shrugged off the top and pulled him down to her.

Robin's hands slid under the edge of her panties to pull them down her legs. Tossing them aside, he kissed the inside of her right knee before moving back up her body.

After giving her another long, luscious taste of his lips, he moved down her jawline to her shoulder. He tugged on the wide strap of her bra with a mournful sigh, but she'd already explained to him why it had to stay on so he didn't make any attempt to undo it.

Instead he continued his path down her chest, sending her heart fluttering as he kissed directly above it the way he always did when they made love.

Oh, it had been so long!

Gripping both her thighs he spread her legs wider, exposing where she was warm and wet and aching for him.

Her eyes had slid closed during his journey, but they snapped open suddenly when she felt his lips against her stomach.

When she looked down her breath caught, and not in a good way, at the sight of his face pressed against the part of her that was most fleshy and thick. It almost looked like she was suffocating him!

She swallowed hard against the disgust rising in her throat.

"Stop!" she cried out, pushing him away firmly.

He lifted his head to look at her, "What's wrong?"

"Um..." she hesitated. How could she explain that the idea of him experiencing what she looked like...felt like **there** was almost enough to make her feel physically ill?

"Regina?" he prompted.

"I'm just not in the mood for that," she explained, pushing him back over onto his side of the bed.

"But-" he began to say, but before he could finish the sentence she swung her legs over to straddle his hips.

Leaning over his body, she yanked the cord to shut off the light on his nightstand and let out a breath of relief as darkness surrounded them.

She pulled Robin's head up to hers and kissed him soundly as she reached down to guide him into her body.

Using his shoulders for leverage, she set to work creating a rhythm that would feel good for them both, and he seemed satisfied to let her do so.

This was better. This should could handle.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Regina woke the next morning before the sun came up to soft whimpers. She quickly rolled out of bed, grabbing her robe and the monitor.

Down the hall she entered the nursery where the whimpers had just begun to turn into full cries.

"Shh, sweetheart," she soothed as she reached into the crib and lifted her baby girl into her arms.

"Is someone hungry?" she teased, moving over to sit in the rocking chair and cradle her daughter across her lap.

Nursing was one aspect of motherhood she'd never thought she'd experience. Even when she was younger it hadn't crossed her mind. A woman of her station was definitely expected to produce children, but it was also expected that when they arrived they'd be handed off to the care of a wet nurse.

So much had changed since then, though.

She'd made a sacrifice, she thought, to protect herself, and been forced to live with the consequences of that for over 30 years.

Then what she thought was impossible suddenly became possible again.

She hadn't let herself believe it when Whale gave her positive results.

She hadn't even believed it as she started to feel the physical effects.

Even when the fluttering kicks and movements started, she hadn't completely believed it. It was just too much to hope for even if proof of the life growing inside her should have been indisputable.

I truth she still looked at her little one in amazement; assuring herself over and over that she was not only possible but real.

Once her daughter was finished eating, Regina burped her and put her back down to nap.

Back in their bedroom she left Robin sleeping, and went into the bathroom where she started up the shower.

The hot water felt good cascading over her skin. She took the time to shampoo her hair, smooth in a cream conditioner, and carefully rinse all of it out.

As she moved onto lathering body wash over her skin, she frowned. The difference in her body was obvious, but she felt foolish...even ashamed, that it bothered her.

She shouldn't care that her body was different.

She shouldn't be thinking of anything other than how grateful she was for her little girl; not be acting as vain as this world's silly interpretation of The Evil Queen.

The thought was quickly startled away, though, when she felt a pair of arms slide around her waist, and a firm body pressing against her back.

She yelped, looking over her shoulder, "Robin, what are you doing?"

"Joining you," he rumbled. His voice was warm and heavy with sleep, and it poured over her like thick molasses.

As he pressed a kiss to her temple, she forcefully pried his hands away from her middle, and quickly stepped out of his arms, pushing open the shower door.

"Regina?" he asked, leaning after her.

"We can't right now," she said, wrapping up in the towel, "The boys will be awake soon. I need to get started on breakfast."

He looked at her doubtfully, but she didn't give him a chance to question her further. Instead she retreated to the bedroom to get dressed.

Her hair was still wet, but drying it would mean going back into the bathroom. With a sigh she rolled it into messy a French twist and secured it with pins.

From the closet she chose a black cotton maxi dress. It was more casual than she usually liked to dress, but it was one of the few items of clothing that fit her properly at the moment, and at least it was a Saturday.

As she walked down to the kitchen she realized that, in spite of her excuse for getting out of the shower, it was actually still quite early.

Roland would probably be awake in an hour or two, but Henry, now firmly in his teenager phase, would gladly sleep until lunch-time if given the opportunity.

Shrugging off her little white lie, she decided to make the most of if it, and take the opportunity to do some baking.

She stepped over get out a large mixing bowel, and set sublimating her frustrations into flour, sugar, and eggs.

By the time Robin came down to the kitchen, she was surrounded by a large plate of freshly made waffles and stirring a pot of strawberry and apple compote.

"Wow, this looks good," he commented.

"Decided to go all out," she answered.

"What's the occasion?"

She simply shrugged.

"Hey," he grabbed her hand as she turned to the cupboard for a bowl, "Everything alright, my love?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" she asked.

Before he could answer, though, cries echoed from the baby monitor on the counter.

Regina checked her watch. Two hours. She'd be hungry again.

"Think you can set all this up in the dining room?" she asked.

"Of course," Robin answered.

With a nod she hurried upstairs for her daughter's next feeding.

TBC...

Author's Notes: I intentionally waited until after Cherish The Peanut week to publish this, so don't say we can't all co-exist.

Also, if Regina's insecurities seems over-the-top I apologize, but they are heavily based on my own experiences with body dysmorphia, so please be gentle in your criticism. I assure you this is, in fact, a very whitewashed version of what it can be like!


	8. Actor and Screenwriter AU

Pairings: Robin/Regina - UST (so far), Robin/Zelena - sort of, but actually not at all!

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

"How could you do that?!" she shouted angrily, "You could have been killed!"

" **You** could have been killed!" he yelled back, "You went to face down a powerful demon alone!"

"My powers can handle demons! You of all people should know that! You're the one who brought me in-"

"Not to kill yourself!" he slammed his hand against the wall, "You may be powerful but you're not invincible! You have to stop being so stubborn-"

"I'm stubborn?! You put yourself in danger too! You rushed in and-" she cut herself off, tears welling her eyes. She took a deep breath before looking up at him and saying softly, "You can't risk your life for me like that...you just can't. Promise me you'll never do that again!"

He met her graze for a second before crossing the distance between them in two strides. She gasped as he pulled her to him with one hand around her waist, the other tangled in her hair.

"No," he growled, nose inches from hers, "If I have to risk myself a thousand times to keep you safe I will. Don't ask me say I won't."

He counted to 10, watching her bottom lip tremble, and then pressed his mouth to hers...projecting nothing but pure, raw passion.

"CUT!" the director yelled, "Great job guys. Hot as hell!"

"Ugh," Zelena groaned, shoving him as he broke away from her lips, "Honestly, is not eating anything with garlic that much to ask?"

He felt his cheeks heat as snickers echoed the studio at her inquiry. The question was, of course, rhetorical, so she stormed away without waiting for a response.

"Hey! Come on, guys!" Heller, the show's director and executive producer, scolded, "Play nice. We have interviews about the second season in less than an hour, and you two need to seem like you at least like each other! You know the plan. Ramp up speculation and excitement about the characters getting together."

His red-headed co-star rolled her eyes and snarled, "Yeah, I got it!"

Robin resisted the urge to do the same.

"Don't worry, Issac, we'll be ready," he answered.

"Thank you," the worrisome director huffed before being pulled away by one of his assistants. As soon as his back was turned Zelena stomped out the studio door to her trailer.

With a sigh Robin went over to his chair to attempt to get his stress levels under control. Zelena Weston was undeniably a good actress, but she was also incredibly difficult to work with. About the only thing the two of them agreed on was their mutual annoyance with one another. Something that definitely made their work complicated because they were each other's love interest on the show.

"You alright?" his assistant, Mulan, asked appearing by his side.

"Yeah, fine," he answered.

"You need anything before the interview?"

"Mints, apparently."

She smirking conspiratorially and leaned in to elbow his ribs, "Next time you're scheduled to film a love scene I'll have my grandmother make you her speciality: stinky tofu."

He chuckled, "Go on."

"Hey, just think about it. I can promise it lives up to its name."

The two laughed for a moment before Heller reappeared to order her away so that hair and make up could get him ready for the interview.

It was simple sit down with Entertainment Insider. Just him, Zelena, Heller, and the show's third lead, Killian Jones. At least it would have been simple if Zelena hadn't had to be coaxed out of her trailer.

She did at least act the part when she finally arrived, and the interview went smoothly. The four of them answered questions about the success of the show, dropped hints about the second season storyline that they had just finished filming the second to last episode of. Jones answered questions about playing a villain. He and Zelena discussed characters' roles as the protagonists, and dropped hints about their romance. That, of course, lead to some awkward questions about rumors of an off-screen romance between them.

Robin managed to keep a straight face while answering that they were only friends, and even to seem fond enough of her to keep the speculation going since he knew that's exactly what the shows producers wanted. Any talk among fans, even if it was only about his and Zelena's personal lives, was considered good buzz. Still...if they only knew!

As they wrapped up the interview, he stopped off at his trailer to change back into his own clothes and collect the script for the last episode to be filmed next week.

He was scheduled to fly to Budapest to be on the set of _Savior_ as soon as the show wrapped up for the season, so he wanted to be prepared.

It was raining when he stepped out of the studio. Not unusual for London, but tonight it was really pissing down! He opened his umbrella, and hurried to the carpark.

He was just pulling out of the studio lot when he caught sight of a woman in a bright blue blazer coming out the studio door. He watched her hunch over against the rain, lifting her bag over her head to shield her eyes.

Robin shook his head, and turned the car to drive up behind her where she was jogging across the lot. Upon hearing a car pulling up behind her she glanced over her shoulder, but stopped when she saw him.

He retrieved his umbrella from the floor of the passenger's seat and got out.

"Didn't I tell you to buy an umbrella?" he teased as he opened his and held it over her head.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked, brushing wet hair out of her face.

"A 'thank you' would suffice," he answered.

She sighed, "Yes, you told me to buy an umbrella. Thank you for helping me."

He smiled, "Where are you parked?"

"I'm not. I don't have a UK driver's licence," she answered, "I was just on my way to the tube."

"Come on," he put his arm around her shoulders, guiding her to his car, "I'll give you a ride home."

When they were both safely inside with the doors closed, he heard her take a deep breath.

"Where do you live?"

"Wandsworth," she answered, "but you really don't have to do this. You can just drop me off at the nearest station."

"It's no trouble, Regina," he answered.

"Thank you," she responded with a genuine smile.

He started the car up, and pulled out of the carpark onto the road. There was a normal amount of traffic for the time of day, but the heavier than normal rain slowed things down a bit.

"How was Roland's birthday?" Regina's voice took his attention away from the road.

He looked at her in surprise. She remembered.

Regina Mills was one of the show's writers. They'd met at the cast meet and greet a year ago. This show's production team was an unique one in that the show was filmed in London and most of the on-screen cast was British, but, being an HBO project, most of the production and creative teams were American. Regina had been one of the imports, and one of the few people on the set whom he genuinely found agreeable.

It had been a coincidence that they managed to bond over the fact that they were both widowed and raising young sons. Which was, no doubt, part of the reason Regina remembered that his son's birthday had been two weeks ago.

He'd been intimidated by having to throw his son a birthday party now that he was getting old enough to actually understand that it was his birthday, and she'd advised him to keep it simple and not try to do anything too extravagant.

It had been good advice. He felt good about managing to give his son a nice birthday party without going overboard. His career had taken off a lot since he landed this role, but he didn't want the way he was raising Roland to change overnight because of it.

"It was nice," he said, "We visited his grandparents."

She smiled, "Good call. You'll be having to deal his own list of demands soon enough!"

He laughed.

"Ugh, I'm soaked," she complained, pulling off her blazer and jumper. Underneath she was wearing a white tank top that, like the rest of her clothing, was soaked through.

Shifting in his seat he quickly turned his attention back to the road. He was glad for the clouds hastening sunset so that he darkness hid his reaction to the sight of her nipples pebbling through the thin cotton.

That was one complication to their easy rapport. He, of course, noticed that she was beautiful, but more than just a beauty...she'd gained a reputation on set, and among fans, for the scenes she wrote between his and Zelena's characters.

A reputation he could attest was well earned. Even in screenplay format, the dialogue and situations she created were so sexy. That sort of material had definitely helped the show, and the characters, gain popularity.

Robin was only human, and he couldn't help but wonder what she'd be like in bed if she could convey such sensuality on the page!

And that was a troublesome line of thought because he didn't need to be creating even more on-set gossip than was already floating around. More than that, though, he did genuinely like her and didn't want to do anything to offend her.

Of course, that didn't stop him from imagining that she must be an absolute goddess.

"How is Henry?" he asked, turning his attention back to safe topics.

"He's doing well. He seems to have adapted to his school here. He doesn't have a lot of friends, but...he didn't back in LA either," she commented sadly.

"He'll be alright," Robin assured her, "Some kids are loners."

"I know," she sighed, "I was."

"I still am apparently," he commented warily.

"That's true," she agreed, "Why is that?"

"Well, it doesn't help that most of the people I work with are a bit unbearable."

She chuckled, "Jones seems okay...when he can tear himself away from the mirror."

Robin agreed with that assessment.

"What about you?" he asked, "I believe I read on the gossip blogs that the writers' room is a war zone."

Regina sighed, "Cold war, I'd say. Why does it always seem like no one on the sets of these shows can get along?"

"We're getting on now," he pointed out, "Perhaps we'll have to set the example?

She smirked and raised an eyebrow, "The lead actor friends with one of the writers? How would that even work?"

"You're the writer, you tell me," he threw the challenge back to her.

Biting her lips against a smile, Regina pretended to think the question over.

"Well...," she drawled, "It'd require some sacrifice on your part."

"Is that so?"

"I'm afraid it is."

"Like what?"

"Well you see you'd have to…" she paused for dramatic effect, "...acknowledge my existence."

A small chuckle escaped him, but he managed to hold it down enough to play along, "I see, and how exactly would one go about that?"

"Little things such as noticing when I'm in the room, or perhaps speaking to me on set even when there are others present to witness it," she elaborated.

"What you mean like everyday?" he asked, feigning horror at the idea.

"Oh, Good Lord, no!" she answered, "I'm a writer, that's far too much social interaction for me!"

He barked out a laugh at that.

She laughed as well, looking out the window, "It does mean a lot to me, you know."

"Hm?"

"That we've gotten along in the times we've talked," she explained, "It's...nice."

"It means a lot to me too, Regina," he said, "And I meant it, we should get to know each other better."

A smile crept across her lips, "I'd like that."

Their eyes met for a moment before had to turn his attention back to driving.

Regina cleared her throat and pointed to one of the flats, "That's me up ahead."

Signaling, he pulled over and parked. Regina gathered up her things, shoving her wet jumper into her satchel and shrugging back on her blazer.

"Here, take this," Robin handed her his umbrella.

"No, that's yours," she shook her head.

"I have many others, and, at this point, i don't believe you'll ever actually bother buying one!" he insisted.

She accepted it with a 'thank you' and climbed from the car. As she moved around the front onto the pavement, he pushed the button to wind down the window.

"Regina!"

She turned back,"Yes?"

"Just so you know, I always notice when you're in a room."

He noted with satisfaction that her jaw dropped at the statement. Before she could come up with one of her witty responses, however, he started up the engine, wished her goodnight, and drove on leaving her standing on the street under his umbrella in stunned silence.

The end?

Author's Note: Question, does anyone want to see this one turned into a multichapter fic? Because the plot bunnies are gnawing at me hard with it, but I won't bother if no one is interested.


	9. Actor and Screenwriter AU, pt 2

Author's Notes: Since you guys left so many lovely reviews, I decided, as a treat, to write part 2 early.

Parings: Robin/Regina - UST, Robin/Zelena - acting only

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Regina propped herself against the headboard as she watched John slamming Dorothea up against the wall in a mess of eager lip-locks, tearing clothing, and passionate moans.

The editing on this scene was spectacularly well done. The lighting, the background music...it was just as perfect as she'd imagined it while writing.

She let the remote droop in her hand as she glanced over at the open word processor on her laptop.

She'd finished most of her assigned parts for the completion of the time travel arc. All that was left was a steamy reunion scene they'd requested for the season 3a premiere.

Putting it off until the airing of the last few episodes of season 2a had been a somewhat calculated move. Seeing the characters coming to life on screen would help serve as inspiration, maybe even a little bit too much inspiration, since she had insider knowledge of what was going on behind the scenes. Such as the fact that Robin and Zelena had been at each other's throats while filming this episode, or that they hadn't used doubles which meant that every inch of skin being broadcast on screen was his…

She forced herself to stop. She shouldn't entertaining those kinds of thoughts!

Regina reached over to her nightstand to finish off her cup of tea before it got cold.

On screen, John and Dorothea slept peacefully in each other's arms, having finally acted on the sexual tension between them, while, on the floor next to the bed, the message "Headquarters: 911" flashed across the screen of John's frantically buzzing phone.

The setting cut away a nighttime shot of the London skyline slowly being enveloped in thick, black fog, and the final scene was a close up of Killian Jones, or rather, Abaddon, watching from the distance with an evil smirk on his face.

'To be continued…' scrolled across the screen as the credits began to roll.

Swallowing the last sip of her tea, Regina set her mug aside and used the remote to scroll to the feed of viewer comments.

" _GAAAHHH! Can you believe that ending?! Is it next week yet?"_

" _Holy $# ^!"_

" _OMG, I'm on the edge of my seat here, but can we talk about the fact that it's finally canon, tho?"_

" _YES! They got together! I'm so happy!"_

" _LOL! You can't keep a demon down, bitches!"_

" _Damn that was hot! I need a cold shower now!"_

" _Marry me, Killian!"_

" _Jothea forever!"_

" _I knew it! I knew a Regina Mills episode wouldn't let us down! She's the ultimate Jothea shipper."_

Regina laughed to herself sarcastically. If only that were it!

Being a fangirl for one's own show would have been less embarrassing than the truth, that she had mild crush on the lead actor.

Anyone could see that he was good looking and flirtatious, but, even worse, he was actually very genuine, and funny, and…nice.

A part of her almost wished he was as much of a _prima donna_ as Zelena Weston so that she could have hated him.

Except she could never truly wish for that because he'd become such a good friend in a time when she didn't have many.

She sighed. That was the exact reason she didn't want to be thinking decidedly unplatonic things about him. Of course, that also made the fact that she was expected to keep writing sex scenes he'd be acting out awkward.

Speaking of…time to stop stalking fan comments and get some work done!

Regina turned off the TV, picked up her laptop, and put in her earbuds to start up some light music for background noise.

It took her about 45 minutes to knock out a preliminary draft of the reunion scene in its entirety. It'd require extensive editing before she could submit to the creative director, but at least she had words on paper in a coherent order.

Taking off the headphones, she hit 'save', closed the laptop and set it aside. She'd take care of edits later.

She pulled the second pillow out from behind her back and tossed it aside, resting one hand behind her head as she clenched her thighs together to try to soothe some of the ache between them.

There was the other problem with writing steamy sex scenes.

It was times like these she wished she was the type of person for whom a cold shower worked, but, when she was feeling this way, the only effective things were a toe curling orgasm or just waiting it out for a few hours.

The problem with waiting it out for a few hours, though, was that it would make getting to sleep impossible, and she'd hoped to get started early tomorrow and finish all the Christmas shopping in one trip.

"Oh, to hell with it!" she muttered, deciding that she wasn't going to feel guilty about getting off on her own writing. Afterall, if the fan-sites were anything to go by she wasn't the only one who did!

Closing her eyes, she slid her free hand under the waistband of her pajamas-

Which of course was the moment her phone started chiming.

Groaning in frustration, she pulled her left hand from behind her head and picked up the phone.

The word 'Robin' glared at her from the screen.

Difficult to not think **that** was instant karma!

Quickly moving her fingers back to a G-rated location, she hit the answer button, "Hello?"

"Shite!" he swore into the phone, "Sorry, the call had already gone through when I remembered you weren't in London anymore. I'd hoped to just hang up before I woke you."

She glanced at the clock, 12:45 AM.

"That's alright I was awake," she answered, "Some reason for the early morning call, though?"

"We're on a 20 minute break," he explained, "Been filming since 5 AM, and not looking to stop until late tonight. The director wants to get as much last minute shooting in as possible before we close up for Christmas."

"Are you flying home tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I was actually checking in to see if you wanted grab a pint when I got in, but…"

"Well, I'm game if you really want to come to California just for a beer…" she said dryly.

"Don't joke. After three weeks of filming in the snow, I'm sorely tempted!"

They both laughed.

"It might not hurt to get your pale ass some sun," Regina winced and squeezed her eyes shut, kicking herself the moment the words left her mouth. Covering the voice piece, she swore under her breath. What was she thinking? It was too late, and she was too worked up to be having one of their back and forth's right now!

"Robin?" she asked, cautiously.

"I'm sorry," he answered, "I'm just a little surprised-"

"Robin, I didn't mean-"

"Tell me. Do you spend a lot of time contemplating my arse?" he asked, the laughter evident in his voice.

That bastard!

She huffed.

Well if he was going trot out his ego she wasn't about to just give up even after her little misstep!

Relaxing back into her pillow, she shrugged, "I'm just saying, it did look a little pasty a few hours ago."

"Ah," he answered, no longer teasing, "So you saw the episode I take it?"

"Yeah, did you? How? It only just aired in America."

"I paid to stream the first airings online," he answered, "It's always a bit masochistic to watch your own performance, but I can never resist seeing the finished product."

"I know what that's like," she muttered, "How's _Savior_ going?"

"On schedule, luckily," he answered, "Assuming things keep going the way they are, I should be able to manage just a few trips back and forth once the show starts back up. Though, I'm definitely not doing this again for a while. My role is only supporting. I don't know how actors who lead in major films while having regular roles on tv do it!"

She chuckled, "I know. Work never stops in this industry. Officially I'm on vacation, but I've spent most of my time since I've been in LA catching up with old contacts. Never know when you might suddenly need a new job!"

"Right," he agreed before clearing his throat, "Listen I'm sorry to do this since I'm the one who called you, but the director's motioning for us to start getting back..."

"I understand," she said, "We'll talk again some other time."

"Yes, we should. You owe me that drink I mentioned," he answered.

Regina smiled into the phone, "I guess I do."

End

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

So what did you think of what I called Robin and Zelena's characters on their show? ;-)

And will Robin and Regina ever realize how into each other they are?


	10. Puppetmaster in all universes

Pairings: None, Robin/Regina - hinted in the future

Timeline: Leopold died four years into his marriage to Regina (two years after Tink used the pixie dust to find Robin), and Marian died of natural causes a year after Roland's birth.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

It was a massive risk. He knew that. He'd double-crossed Rumpelstiltskin before.

In all likelihood, the imp would kill on the spot, but his baby son had been listless and burning with fever for days. He was even past the point of crying, instead simply whimpering in between gasping breaths as he struggled to get enough air into his poor little body.

Every healer he'd taken him to said there as nothing they could do.

His son was dying.

He had to try.

Holding Roland tightly, assuring himself that he could still feel his heart beating through his back, Robin yelled the name repeatedly into the wind.

"Yes! What do you want?!" The imp demanded, appearing out of thin air. His expression changed from one of malicious anticipation to hatred as he caught sight of Robin, "You! I've been looking for you for a long time, dearie."

"I need your help," Robin responded.

"Oh really? And you want to make a deal?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm," the imp drew out a sigh before wagging one scraggly finger, "I think not. Fool me once..."

"Please!" He begged as the scaled wizard turned away, "My son is dying! I'll do anything! Please!"

Rumpelstiltskin stopped, turning back. He tented his fingers together, "Well that is usually what I like to hear, but you see...you still haven't made good on the last deal we made."

"Yes," he acknowledged, "I didn't bring you your potion, but you didn't help me with sheriff either!"

"Because you didn't hold up your end of the bargain," Rumpelstiltskin pointed out.

"So we're even," Robin argued, "Neither of us did what we agreed on."

"Even?" the imp asked, before stalking toward him in a low voice, "Oh, not hardly. There is still the matter of the magic wand you stole from me."

Robin blinked.

"Oh? You thought I didn't know that was you? I think you'll find, dearie, that I know far more about you than you know about yourself," Rumpelstiltskin stated, trilling a high pitched laugh as if he were sharing an inside joke with himself.

Robin didn't know what that meant, but he didn't have time to try to figure it out.

"Does that mean you won't help my son?" he demanded.

Rumpelstiltskin stepped around in an almost dancing gait, tapping his fingers exaggeratedly against his chin, "Well now, that's entirely up to you, dearie. Are you willing to actually pay the price this time? Work off your debts to me...so to speak?"

"Yes," he answered.

The imp stalked toward him, "Don't think I'll tolerate you double-crossing me a third time."

"What is it you want me to do?"

"Why a theft, what else?" Rumpelstiltskin responded.

"You want me to steal something for you?" Robin asked, "That potion again?"

Rumpelstiltskin trilled a laugh again, "Close, but not quite. No, what I have in mind is something a little more...guarded."

"I'll do it," Robin agreed.

"You will?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, "Are you sure? Because if I help your boy, his life will depend on you fulfilling your end of the bargain. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes," Robin agreed.

"Excellent!" Rumpelstiltskin bounced, trilling in excitement.

With that he waved his hand over Roland, wisps of red magic surrounding his son. As it cleared, Roland stirred and started crying reaching up toward Robin.

He was instantly concerned, but as he lifted Roland to his shoulder he could feel that his body was cooler, his breathing unlabored, and his heartbeat stronger. The magic may have been a shock to him, but he was healed.

Robin breathed a sigh of relief, hugging Roland tightly to his chest.

He looked up at the gold imp and said, with complete sincerity, "Thank you."

Rumpelstiltskin almost seemed to shuffle uncomfortably for a moment before returning to his dramatic flourishes, "Yes, yes. Come along, now. We have a long journey."

With that Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand, surrounding all three of them in dark red smoke. They jolted away to another wooded location. Robin could tell it was a very different than Sherwood forest, though. The vegetation, sounds, even the air felt different.

"This way," Rumpelstiltskin called, stalking away.

Robin bounded Roland to get him to quiet down as the sorcerer lead him through the forest.

"Where are we?" he demanded once Roland fell asleep on his shoulder.

Rumpelstiltskin stopped turning dramatically, "You heard of old King Leopold, yes? Died quite tragically in a riding accident six years ago, consigning his lovely young wife, prematurely, to a life of sequestered widowhood?"

"Yes, what of it?"

He gestured beyond the tree-line to a small manor house in the distance.

"The Dowager Queen?" Robin guessed, "That's whom you wish me to rob?"

"Indeed," he replied with a flourish.

"Alright," he nodded, "And what is it I am to steal?"

The imp grinned widely, showing off his rotten teeth as he leaned toward Robin and conspiratorially whispered, "Her heart."

At first Robin wasn't certain he heard right.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, shifting Roland up his hip, "You said her heart?"

"I did."

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean," he answered.

He stalked around, gesturing in his theatrical way, "I mean get close to her, ingratiate yourself to her...make her fall in love with you."

"Fall in love with...you mean you're not actually asking me to steal anything?" Robin asked incredulously, "You want me to seduce a woman?"

"Now you're getting it, dearie," the gold scaled man nodded.

"Why?"

"That..." Rumpelstiltskin hissed, pointing a taloned finger in his face, "...is none of your concern."

"Well why me, then?" he demanded, "Surely if a libertine is what you need there a lot are more qualified men."

"Ah, but then I'd have no reason to help your boy," Rumpelstiltskin reminded him, "Besides you're selling yourself far too short, dearie. In fact, I have it good authority that this task is suited uniquely to you."

Robin had absolutely no idea what that meant, and he was pretty certain Rumpelstiltskin would not be willing to explain even if he asked.

"To what end?" was the question he did put to the sorcerer.

The imp looked annoyed, "It seems you're under the impression you're entitled to an explanation of my plans. That wasn't part of our deal."

"Neither was my becoming an assassin," Robin argued, "I agreed to a theft, not a murder. I won't kill her for you, if that's why you want me to get close to her."

Rumpelstiltskin trilled a laugh again, "Oh dearie, I can promise you her death is the last thing in the world I want."

Robin sighed, "Alright fine. How should I go about this?"

The imp shrugged, "Well, that's for you to figure out, I'm afraid. Oh, one thing..."

With that Rumpelstiltskin reached out and wrapped a bony hand around Robin's wrist, pulling it toward him. He pressed a black and green fingernail into the skin and sent a jolt of magic through it.

Robin jerked his wrist back as the magic burned under his flesh. He glanced down to see the last traces of his lion shaped tattoo fading into normal skin.

He looked up at the sorcerer, "What was that all about?"

"Just helping you with your task," Rumpelstiltskin responded.

"This queen of yours doesn't like tattoos?" he asked skeptically.

"She might find that one objectionable."

As he glanced up to put another question to Rumpelstiltskin, though he found that the imp had vanished as abruptly as he arrived.

With a sigh Robin looked back toward the manor house. He didn't like this. He had no doubt that, whatever Rumpelstiltskin's motives for asking this of him, they were malicious in nature. And agreeing to make a woman fall for him under false pretenses...that definitely went against the code of honor he'd worked so hard to live his life by.

He patted Roland on the back, reminding himself of why he had done it. It wasn't for him it was for his son. His son's life was even worth giving up his honor.

THE END

Authors Note: Yeah, I know. I'm terrible about leaving AUs unresolved. I just had this idea that I'm not sure if I'm up for turning into a WIP (I've got too many as it is!), so I wanted to get this scene down on paper so it'd stop bugging me!

Part 3 of Actor and Screenwriter should be up soon!


	11. Actor and Screenwriter AU, pt 3

Author's Note: Surprise! Double update.

Pairings: Robin/Regina

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Warmth and softness and sandalwood.

Those were what permeated her senses as she eased into wakefulness. Her neck and lower back were cramped from laying on her stomach.

She slowly turned her head and slid her eyes open. The room that drifted into focus was cloaked in a grey haze. Through slight opening in the curtains she could see that the weather outside was drizzly and foggy.

As she drifted into full consciousness she realized where she was, and how she got there.

Wincing, she turned her face to bury it in the mattress, only to receive strong dose of masculine scent that made her insides clench.

She lifted her nose away from the sheets pursing her lips together. They were chapped and bruised from too many kisses. She recalled being unable to tear herself away from his lips for more than few minutes. She could also feel that her nipples were raw against the cotton sheets, and knew without even looking that there would be bite marks.

Shaking her head, she pressed her eyes closed.

How could she have been so stupid? Getting intimate with someone from work never turned out well. She knew that better than anyone!

And, worse, it had to be Robin.

Robin who was easy to talk to. Robin who made her laugh. Robin with his dimpled smile and sparkling blue eyes that, when they were focused on her as he teased her, made her feel like everything was going to be alright in the world and it was perfectly safe to just melt into them.

She was going to miss that so much.

Steeling herself against the lump forming in her throat, she glanced around the room taking note of where her clothes had been scattered all over the floor.

If she were precise and careful, she could slide off the side of the bed, gather up her clothes, and sneak off to the washroom or, at the least, the hallway to get dressed.

Thinking back she recalled last having her handbag at the door.

At the door.

Right before she was pressed back against it, Robin's hands lifting her up by her thighs to wrap around his waist. She remembered letting go of the strap to cling to his shoulders as she kissed him desperately, moaning at the feeling of his arousal pressing against her core through his jeans and her leggings.

She took a deep breath. She needed to get out this room...out of his bed!

As she prepared to push herself up, however, she was stopped by a warm hand sliding over her hip, and ghosting up the plane of her back in the most heavenly way.

His hand settled at the base of her neck where he brushed the ends of her hair away, and pressed her lips to her skin.

"Good morning," he whispered.

He was awake. Time to face the music.

"Robin, listen, I think that-" she began, though as she turned on her side to face him the words died in her throat.

"Yes?" he asked, pinning her with those eyes again. Bright, warm...inviting her in.

Before she even knew what she was doing, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

"Mm," he moaned, nipping playfully at her lower lip, "I like this thought so far."

She pulled away clearing her throat. She really needed to get out of here while she still had some self-control left!

"I have to go," she said, tossing back the covers and reaching for her leggings.

"What?" Robin asked, sitting up.

She tossed her blouse on over the leggings, "I'm really late, my nanny is going to kill me."

Gathering up her bra and panties, she balled them up in her hand and slid her feet into her pumps.

"Hang on a minute," Robin protested, getting up out of bed and grabbing his jeans off the floor.

She ignored him, however, making her way out of the bedroom and down the staircase. She breathed a sigh of relief at seeing that her handbag was, indeed, on the floor by the front entrance.

"Regina, wait!" Robin called as she stooped to pick it up. She turned as she heard his footsteps behind her.

Before she could say anything, however, he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Don't run away," he said.

"I have to," she repeated, "My son-"

He kissed her deeply, cutting off the sentence. She rested her forehead against his as he pulled away.

"I'd like to see you again."

She shook her head, "We can't."

"Why not?"

"It's a bad idea."

"A bad idea?" he repeated, "What about it is a bad idea?"

"I-" she began.

He smiled, leaning down to kiss her again.

She sighed into the kiss, leaning into him. Her hands slid up his back. His skin was so warm and smooth

"Hm, Robin, I really do need to get home," she murmured into his mouth.

He sighed pulling away, "I understand...but don't run away, Regina."

Seeing her hesitation, he reached up to cup her cheek, "Just give it a chance."

"Okay," she finally agreed, prompting him to give her one last heated kiss.

She cleared her throat as she pulled away, "I'll see you later."

"You will," he promised.

With an absent nod, she turned the doorknob and slipped outside.

She put on a brave face and pretended her knees weren't weak as he watched her make her way down the steps of his flat.

Regina took a deep breath as she heard his front door close as she began to make her way down the block.

She bit her lip as she walked. She could still taste him on her lips, and the ache between her thighs with every step reminded her of the previous night.

Give it a chance, he'd said.

As much as she was convinced attempting this, was a bad idea she wasn't sure she could resist...and, in fact, knew that she didn't want to.

Against all odds, she wanted to try.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

No, this isn't the end. I have at least 2-3 more parts planned.


	12. Buddy Cop AU Yeah you read that right!

Author's notes: So this started with an insanely good-looking picture of Lana Parilla in an EMT uniform, and somehow devolved into me getting the boneheaded idea to write Robin and Regina as buddy cops! I'd say this almost has more the feel of OutlawBandit AU than OutlawQueen AU, if that makes any sense.

Anyhow, enjoy...or something.

Pairings: Robin/Regina - platonic and maybe more, Regina/? - hinted

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Robin accepted two drinks at the diner, a cappuccino and a sugar-free vanilla latte, and carried them out to the squad car. He balanced the cup holder on the center console as he started up the car.

He sipped his cappuccino on the way to his partner's neighborhood, both anticipating and dreading picking her up. What had started out as an interesting weekend was promising to turn into a very interesting Monday morning.

Specifically, Saturday, at the Halloween party Jefferson insisted on throwing. Deciding to embrace the relentless teasing he'd been subject to since joining the sheriff's department, he went as Robin Hood. It got a big laugh from the crowd, instantly easing the tension. Several beers later, he had a pleasant buzz on which, he liked to believe, was why someone got the jump on him on his way back from a trip to the bathroom.

Before he knew what was happening, the garage door burst open behind him, he was dragged outside, and pushed back against the door by a woman pressing herself against him and kissing him. He was surprised, but instinctively responded. He slid his hands around her waist, moaning at the feeling of shapely curves and her tongue running across his lower lip.

Sighing against his mouth, she lifted her hands to run up his chest and then down his shoulders and biceps. Laughing, she pulled away.

"You've been working out," her sultry voice purred.

His eyes shot open at hearing her voice, and he pulled his head away from hers in surprise, "Regina?"

She froze in his arms, "Wha...Robin?"

She backed away. After a few moments of scratching around the walls, light flooded the room.

He blinked, turning away from the brightness. As his vision cleared, he stared into the face of his partner standing before him in an ornate and extremely low cut dress.

Her jaw dropped in horror.

"Oh my God!" she gasped, "I...I'm so sorry! I...oh God!"

With that she threw open the door and fled, leaving him shell-shocked in the middle of Jefferson's garage. Clearly, she'd been expecting someone else, which was a rather disappointing thought.

Of course, having had the weekend to take consider the situation when sober he'd come to the conclusion that there was only one thing to be done...tease her relentlessly.

He parked the squad car outside her house as usual. Regina emerged ten minutes later escorting her son, Henry, to the bus stop.

As the school bus pulled up, she bent to kiss his forehead. Before he could think better of it he noticed the material of her blue uniform trousers stretching across her backside.

He quickly pushed away that thought, however. He wasn't going to let her rattle him twice.

Once the bus had collected Henry and was pulling away, he watched her take noticeably deep breath and put on her sunglasses.

She walked purposefully over to the squad car, opened the passenger's side door, and slid inside.

"Morning," he greeted smugly.

"Good morning," she responded staring ahead.

He held out the tray to her, "Coffee? It's your usual."

"Thank you," she answered stiffly, accepting it.

He chuckled at the fact that she actually thought she'd get off that easily, "What no 'thank you' kiss?"

She sighed heavily, taking off her sunglasses, "Alright, go head, take your shot."

"If you recall, you beat me to it," Robin pointed out.

She smiled mirthlessly, "Yes, very amusing. I'm sufficiently humiliated. Are you finished now?"

He laughed, "I suppose I could be..."

"But?" she prompted.

"But I am very curious as to whom exactly you were expecting to be dragging into the garage for a snog?"

"I'm sure you are," was her only answer.

"Come on, Regina, what sort of investigator would I be if I let something go that easily?" he joked.

"Hey! I could ask you the same question!" she shot back, "Who did you think I was?"

"I had absolutely no idea," he answered honestly, "Though, I wasn't complaining."

She looked at him in surprise before shaking her head and muttering, "Whore."

He nearly sprayed coffee all over the dashboard, coughing before answering, "Hypocrite."

"Touché," she acknowledged with a nod, "Look um...I am really sorry about what happened. It was completely my fault, and I don't have any right to ask you not to mention it to anyone but..."

"Of course, I won't," he answered.

"Thank you."

"Besides," he said with a grin, "My trainer will be very pleased to hear you think his routine is working."

"Oh, go fuck yourself!"

He opened his mouth, but before he could get one word out she pointed a finger in his face.

"Don't even think of saying what you're about to!"

He smiled cheekily, "I was just going say we should spend today getting a start on the backlog of paper work leftover from October. What were you thinking?"

She glared, "Just drive, Locksley."

END


	13. Buddy Cop AU pt 2

Author's Notes: This is a follow up to my Buddy Cop AU and it's fluffier than a box of kittens! Please let me know what you think.

Trigger Warning: This features Graham/Regina, which I always hesitate to write since their relationship wasn't consensual on the show. It is in this Alternate Universe, though.

Pairings: Robin/Regina - UST, Graham/Regina, David/Mary-Margaret, SnowQueen - family bonding.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Regina sipped her champagne as she glanced toward the bar.

Graham was still there, and still flirting with the groom's sister who was tossing her long blond hair and flirting right back.

She quickly looked away.

She wasn't jealous.

They'd never made any promises to each other, and it wasn't as if he could come over and flirt with her.

The entire department was at this wedding, and if anyone found out that the sheriff was sleeping with a subordinate it could hurt both their careers.

She knew that.

The chair next to her squeaked as her partner dropped into it, nudging her with his elbow.

"Forget it. He's a prick," Robin said.

"Hm?" she asked, "Whom are you talking about?"

"Graham," he nodded toward the bar.

She looked at him, trying to keep a neutral expression on her face.

"That's hardly an appropriate way to talk about your boss, Deputy Locksley," she scolded.

"It is when he's being a prick to my partner," he answered.

Regina shook her head, "I don't know what you mean."

"Come on," he looked at her skeptically, "You aren't as subtle as you think."

She opened her mouth to protest, but he continued on.

"At the Halloween party last month his costume had a cloak too, and we're about the same height. I suspected at the time, but I wasn't sure until tonight."

She looked at him in horror, "What are you going to do?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. I told you I wouldn't at the time."

"I'm not...with him to advance my career," she said firmly, taking another large sip of champagne.

"I didn't say you were," he answered taking the glass out of her hand, "Come on, Mills, lets dance."

"No!" she protested as he pulled her up from the table, "Robin! I'm not a good dancer."

He lifted her hand to his deltoid with a smirk, "I guess you'll just have to follow my lead for once then, won't you?"

She sighed but relaxed, allowing him to guide her with a hand on her back.

"By the way, I forgot to tell you, the dress looks great."

"Shut up!" she glared, causing him to chuckle. As if attending a wedding wasn't enough of a hassle itself, but the wedding of her step-sister to her co-worker meant the added fun of the entire department seeing her in a bluebird blue bridesmaid's dress with frilly ruffles along the neckline and ribbon belt. It was restrained by Mary-Margaret's standards, though. Regina had threatened bodily harm if she attempted to force her into puffy sleeves.

They swayed back and forth for few moments, before her attention was drawn to the bar by snorting laughter from the groom's sister that echoed around the room even over the music. What was her name again? Emily? Emma? She couldn't remember which.

"You know you could do much better, right?" Robin drew her attention.

She sighed and shook her head, "It's no big deal. He and I are just casual. Nothing more."

"Who decided that?"

"Both of us," she insisted, "I'm a working mother, I don't have time for anything more...and, frankly, I don't want it."

"Bollocks," Robin answered.

She looked up at him with an indignant, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Regina stepped away from him, "So what? You know best now? I need a man to tell me what I want?"

"Come on, you know I'd never say that," he answered, "But I **do** know you, Regina."

Before she could answer Mary-Margaret appeared beside them.

"Sorry to interrupt," she smiled.

"You aren't interrupting," Regina answered, "Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes," the younger woman nodded, "Just that the photographer is about to leave and he wanted to get some last shots of the wedding party."

She sighed, "Okay."

"It shouldn't take long," Mary-Margaret assured her.

"I said it was fine," Regina raised her hands defensively, turning to her partner, "I'll see you later?"

He nodded, "Sure, I'll get us a real drink in the mean time."

Regina chuckled as she allowed Mary-Margaret to lead her away. The two walked across the reception hall toward the foyer, but before Regina could step through the door the other woman placed on hand on her arm, stopping her.

Her step-sister crossed her own puffy sleeve covered arms across her chest and fixed Regina with a piercing look.

"What?" Regina asked.

"Seriously?"

She sighed tiredly, shifting her weight onto one foot, "Something on your mind, Mary-Margaret?"

She tossed her arms in exasperation, "You think I'm kidding, but I'm not."

"Not sure what you're-"

Mary-Margaret continued without waiting for her to finish the sentence, "You need to marry that man."

"Who?"

The other woman glared so hard Regina couldn't hold down laughter, "Careful. As I used to tell Henry, your face could get stuck that way."

"Regina!" Mary-Margaret whined, "Why do you never listen to me?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Possibly because your droplets of wisdom include telling me to marry my partner who's already married?"

"Divorced," the other woman corrected, "For...how long now? Two years, I believe."

Regina sighed, "Mary-Margaret, stop! I've told you before, it isn't like that between us."

"Maybe not, but he's into you. It's obvious."

She shifted uncomfortably, trying not to think about accidentally kissing him a month before.

"We're just friends!" she insisted.

"Okay," Mary-Margaret said, "Though, just remember who decides the direction of the bouquet toss."

Regina's eyes widened, "You wouldn't dare!"

The younger woman smiled, prancing away

"Mary-Margaret, all of my colleagues are here!"

Mary-Margaret's laughter echoed the foyer as Regina trailed after her, grinding her teeth. She definitely would be needing that drink Robin promised her.

THE END


	14. Actor and Screenwriter AU, pt 4

Author's Notes: I'm bribing you with smut, because I'm in need of prompts so please leave your AU plot bunnies, they don't even have to be just OQ! Reviews also give me life! * wink *

Warnings: Smutty!

Pairings: Robin/Regina

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

His jaw legitimately dropped when he caught sight of her.

She stood out in the crowd like siren in her bright red dress that fit her so well it looked like she had to have been poured into it.

"Large coffee," the cart owner announced drawing his attention as she set his cup up on the counter.

He quickly glanced around to make sure no one had noticed him ogling her like a cartoon wolf, before gathering up his coffee and his wits.

Walking easily across the side walk, he stopped behind her, "Funny seeing you here, Miss Mills."

He saw her spine straighten at the sound of his voice, and, glancing over her shoulder, a smile playing at her lips.

She cleared her throat, however, and answered without turning around, "What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the view," he answered.

"I didn't know you liked sculpture," she remarked, referring to the depiction of Alice on a mushroom at this corner of the park.

She really made it too easy sometimes.

"Would you look at that, there is a sculpture here," he remarked.

Regina risked looking back at him just long enough to let him see her expression, "That was not smooth, Locklsey!"

He laughed as she turned her back to him, shifting casually on her feet, "Why are you smiling then?"

"I'm not smiling," she answered. Even with her face turned away he could see the grin on her face was bright enough to power the entire city.

"How was your meeting?" He asked.

"Long," she sighed, "Your interviews?"

"I think they went well. I'll be glad to be getting back, though."

She nodded, "Me too. I need to call Henry. I decided to take a break before packing and letting him know I'll be back tonight."

"Does that mean you haven't checked out of your hotel yet?"

"And why would you want to know that?" she teased.

"Because i really want to kiss you right now," he answered.

"Hmm…" she contemplated, "...I'd like that too, although...I know we said we'd keep our relationship private, but needing a room just for a kiss seems a bit extreme."

"I didn't specify where I want to kiss," he leaned closer to her than he normally would in public so that he could whisper in her ear.

Her breath caught audibly in her throat, but before she could respond they were forced to step apart by two joggers running up the path.

Luckily, the joggers did not seem at all interested in the two of them and simply continued along their way.

As they passed, Regina slipped her sunglasses on and quickly walked past him with her head down, pressing a credit card shaped object into his hand discretely.

She exited the square through one side of the trees and the joggers, through another.

Smirking in triumph Robin pocketed the card and sipped his coffee.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Her hotel was close to Central Park.

He gave her a respectable 10 minute lead before heading in that direction. With New York pedestrian traffic the walk took about 25 minutes in all.

The hotel lobby was sparsely populated at that time of the day, so he simply headed to the elevator; happy to not be attracting attention.

He used the keycard to open the door to Regina's room.

As soon as the light on the card reader turned green, the door swung open and she pulled him inside.

He slammed the door behind him, dropping the card as they tried to meld themselves to each other.

He kissed her until his lungs burned for air. Regina, however, pulled away first.

"You are such a presumptuous bastard," she gasped out in between breaths.

"You love it," he stated matter-of-factly, nipping behind her ear as he did what he'd been fantasizing about since seeing her in the park and slid his hands down the curve of her ass.

She didn't dispute the assertion. Instead she ran her fingers through his hair to pull him back down for another kiss.

Without breaking away from her lips he squatted down to wrap his arms around her thighs and lift her up.

She giggled as he spun her around and set her on the edge of the desk in the corner of the room.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked.

"I thought I told you in the park," he teased, yanking her firmly to the edge of the desk.

She yelped in surprise as he pushed her dress up to her waist and slid his hand into her panties.

"God, you're already so wet," he moaned into her ear. She gasped gripping his arms firmly.

"Robin," she breathed out as he slid his fingers through her folds.

She cried out in protest when he withdrew his hand, but only had a moment to be disappointed as he immediately pulled her underwear down her legs and tossed them aside. Dropping to his knees in front of the desk, he wrapped one arm around her lower back to angle her hips giving him more access.

He ran his lips slowly up from her knee, stopping only momentarily to bite down in her inner thigh, before reaching his destination.

Regina gasped at the first touch of his tongue.

He allowed himself a moment to savor the taste and feel of her sex before setting to a pace that would drive her mad.

He swirled his tongue around her clit slowly and deliberately, reveling in the desperate gasps that fell her lips as he teased it to a firm button.

Bracing her bare foot against his back, she attempted to angle her hips to get friction where she needed it most. Smiling against her flesh, he moved his mouth away, denying her stimulation.

"Robiiin!" she whined, gripping the back of his head to try to guide him to her clit, "Please!"

He moaned at the feeling of her nails on his scalp, reaching down to unbutton his jeans and free his painfully hard cock.

He swiped the flat of his tongue up her sex, causing her to shriek with overstimulation.

He should be concerned about how loud she was being. He hadn't noticed many people in the halls on his way up, but if someone had recognized him and then heard these kind of noises coming from the room the tabloids would have a field day.

Another part of him, though, hoped that the entire damned floor could hear her...hear how much pleasure he was giving her.

She gasped, "I need...please...inside!"

Getting the gist of her request, he reached up with his free and hand slid two fingers inside her as sucked her clit inbetween his lips.

"Ohhhh God!" she cried out hands scrambling for purchase on the desk. He lapped at her clit and used his fingers to make come hither motions inside her.

"Robin, I'm...AHHH!" she screamed as she came, her inner muscles dancing rhythmically around his fingers.

He groaned against her pubic bone, speeding up the motion on his cock until he came hard.

Resting his forehead against Regina's inner thigh, he pulled back to catch his breath. When he had recovered from his orgasm, he gently slid his fingers out of her body and tucked himself away.

He reached past Regina on the desk for a tissue to clean up the mess he'd made on the floor. Easing off his knees to sit on the floor, he discarded the tissue in a nearby waste basket.

With a contented sigh Regina slid off the desk, her body moving as if it were liquid, to settle next to him on the floor. Wrapping her arm around his waist, she buried her face in his neck, dropping a kiss on his Adam's apple.

He smiled to himself. This was one of the secrets he'd discovered since they got together. Regina Mills, consummately professional screenwriter and career woman, like to cuddle after making love, and, generally, the better the sex, more warm and fuzzy she became.

He loved it.

Not only did it do fantastic things for his ego, he liked the closeness too. The calm of just being wrapped up in each other.

"I wish we were together on the plane," she murmured into his neck.

He stroked her arm, "When does your flight leave?"

"Eight," she answered.

His left at six thirty.

"We could try to switch your flight," he suggested.

"You know we can't," she responded.

He sighed. By their own self-imposed rules, she was right. They couldn't. They'd agreed to keep their relationship private. To not flaunt anything in public.

The problem was he missed just that.

He remembered what it had been like when Marian was alive. Doing everyday things with another person.

He knew that it wouldn't be exactly the same now that he was someone people recognized, but it didn't stop him from imaging having that with Regina.

Sharing a taxi to the airport. Taking her somewhere to grab a bite to eat before the flight. Coming up with the perfect joke about his second course of dinner not being quite as delicious to whisper into her ear so that he could watch her blush.

"Are you sure?" he asked, knowing what her answer would be.

She nodded, standing, "Can you imagine how crazy things would go if pictures of me sleeping on your shoulder showed up on Instagram?"

"You're right," he acknowledged the truth of that statement, rising from the floor as well.

They both straightened their clothes and walked to the door together.

He kissed her soundly at the door before opening it, "I'll see you back in London?"

She smiled easily, "Dinner at my place tomorrow?"

"Mmm, I'd love that," he answered in between kisses, "Roland will be so happy to see his queen."

She pulled back with an eyeroll, "You never should have told him that!"

He laughed. When the two first met his son, having the filter of a four year old, had responded to her introducing herself with the immediate comment that "Regina" was a weird name! He'd been mostly trying to gloss over the embarrassment of the moment by jokingly explaining that it meant 'queen', and Roland took him a bit too much at his word. Ever since then she'd been "Queen Regina" to him, and, deep down, he loved that his son adored her so.

Finally, pulling herself away from his lips, he checked his watch with a sigh. It was nearly 4 PM. He needed to get back to his own hotel to pack, and go to the airport.

"I know," she nodded, "I'll see you at home."

"See you at home," he answered kissing her one last time before opening the door to make his way out.

As he waited for the elevator he grinned to himself. He liked hearing her call London 'home'. It made him believe that she also wanted things to be different some day.

END


	15. Buddy Cop AU pt 3

Author's Notes: This installment is dedicated to pt159 who pointed out this universe's full potential, including the fact that no Buddy Cop story is complete without one partner's life being endangered at a certain point...

Pairings: Robin/Regina - platonic and maybe more, Regina/Graham

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

"Deputy, if you'd just step aside..."

"Deputy, let us do our jobs!"

"Ma'am..."

"Deputy, please..."

"She's in shock."

"What do we do?"

"Get the stretcher."

"What?"

"She has the artery clamped. Lets just get both of them to the unit and deal with it en route!"

Regina lifted onto her heels to shift with his body as the two EMTS lifted Robin by his shoulders and hips onto a stretcher.

"Is she steady enough?"

"Yeah, I think so. We'll be real quick onto the gurney. Ready? One, two, three!"

Both lifted with all their might depositing the stretcher holding both of them onto the gurney.

The legs popped up and the two pushed it over to load into the ambulance.

As the doors slammed shut the male EMT wrapped an arm around Regina's waist and lifted her off Robin's body.

"No, no!" she screamed as she felt her fingers slipping from where she had them lodged inside his neck.

"It's alright! We've got it."

Luckily they did. The female EMT was immediately on the wound with gauze and a metal clamp, stopping the blood flow after only a single spurt.

The ambulance surged to a start as the man placed her down on the other side of the truck.

"Just sit tight," he said calmly, draping a blanket around her shoulders, "We're on our way to the hospital right now."

Regina shook her head frantically, unable to tear her eyes away from her partner, "He's losing too much blood!"

The male EMT looked over at his partner who had hooked Robin up to a heart and blood pressure monitor. The worry was written plainly on her face.

"We'll be there soon," was all he said.

She couldn't say how long the ride took. Nothing registered until the ambulance doors swung open and Robin was wheeled out.

"This way, Deputy," the female EMT prompted, helping her out of the truck and into the emergency room where she was lowered into a chair.

Regina stared at her hands. They were covered in blood. She flexed them open and closed slowly. There wasn't a single spot of her own skin showing. Every in was red...sticky.

She jumped nearly out of her skin when a hand landed on her arm, "Regina?"

Blinking she looked up, finding Nolan and Bjorgman standing over her.

"Yes?" she asked hoarsely.

"Are you okay? We heard what happened!" Anna asked.

"Of course I am," she answered, "Why are you asking me that?! I'm not the one who got shot! You ought to be concerned about Robin!"

"Regina, of course we are," David assured her, "I just want to make sure you're okay too."

"Well I am!" she snapped, "I'm fine...I'm fine."

She pushed herself up out of the chair, but her head instantly swimming.

"Whoa!" David reached forward, holding her up, "Hang on. Just sit down."

"I'm fine," she repeated.

"Regina, it's alright," Anna reassured her, setting a hand on her back.

"I said I'm fine!" she snapped, jerking harshly away from Bjorgman's gentle touch.

"Okay," David stepped between them, drawing his partner aside, "I'll call Mary-Margaret."

Anna nodded.

Regina closed her eyes drawing deep breaths. She needed concentrate, but it felt like she couldn't keep a single thought in her head for more than a second.

"Regina!" a voice drew her attention.

Mary-Margaret appeared in front of her, dressed in her white scrubs. She must have been on shift.

"Come on," she urged Regina to her feet and lead her to the elevator.

She wasn't sure what floor they got off on, but Mary-Margaret steered her into an empty patient room.

"What is this?" Regina asked.

"One of our better birthing suites," Mary-Margaret said, flipping on the bathroom light, "It has a shower. You're never supposed to say this out loud in L&D, but it's been slow tonight, so you should be able to clean up without being disturbed."

After Mary-Margaret shut the door behind her Regina slowly shed her clothes and got under the spray. The water hit her, rinsing away the blood coating her hands. A wave of nausea hit her as red water swirled around her feet and washed down the drain.

Squeezing her eyes tightly closed, she pounded her fist against the tile wall. She needed to pull herself together! She couldn't fall apart now.

She felt a flood of guilt at her own weakness. Robin was always there for her...every day, for every little thing.

This was a big thing.

She needed to repay the favor. She couldn't just fall apart.

"Regina!" Mary-Margaret banged on the shower door, "I put a towel and my spare scrubs on the sink."

"Thanks," she answered, turning off the water.

She opened the door, dried off, and slipped on the scrubs. Her clothes had disappeared from the floor. Only her shoes were left. She slid them on, and opened the bathroom door. Mary-Margaret was sitting on the bed, her purse and a white laundry sack next to her.

"I gathered up your clothes," she explained, "I've taken the rest of my shift off so that I can drive you home."

"No," Regina shook her head, "I need you to take me to the station."

"Why?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"I have a spare uniform in my locker there. I need to change so that I can make the notification."

"Notification?" the other woman asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Robin's ex-wife, his son. They need to know what happened."

"You plan to tell them now?"

"I can't exactly wait!" she pointed out.

"You're in shock, Regina. I don't know if this is a good idea," Mary-Margaret argued.

"I didn't ask if you thought it was a good idea!" Regina responded, "If you won't give me a ride give me my phone! I'll get someone from the department to do it."

"I didn't say I wouldn't!" Mary-Margaret held up her hands defensively, "But-"

"Lets go then!"

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Regina clenched her firsts. Her hands were still shaking as did up the buttons on her shirt.

She managed to get her clothes and utility belt on straight. Glancing at the mirror inside her locker she frowned. Her hair had air dried after the shower at the hospital leaving it twisting into its natural waves, and taking the time to tame it into the clean military bun she preferred to wear while on duty wasn't going to be an option.

She slammed the door closed. Reminding herself that it wouldn't matter in this instance. As much as she wanted to be as professional as possible, Robin's ex wasn't going to care what she looked like. Not when she was going to be the person coming to tell her that the father of her child might be...

She couldn't finish the thought.

Taking a deep breath, she went back out to Mary-Margaret's car.

Regina spent the drive over focusing on what she was going to say. She needed to do this right. He was her partner it was her responsibility to do so.

As the car pulled up to Marian Locksley's house, however, there was already a two sheriff's department squad cars parked outside. She briefly saw a woman sliding into the backseat as Graham closed the door behind her and waved to the driver to go.

"What's happening?" Mary-Margaret asked.

Regina ignored the question, opening the passenger's side door and climbing out.

Graham stood straighter as he caught sight of her.

"You made the notification?" she asked.

"Of course. I'm the sheriff," he answered.

She nodded, "Of course."

She hadn't thought of that. Why hadn't she thought of that?

"Regina," he asked, "Are you...alright?"

She tried to nod yes, but couldn't. Instead it turned into a head shake as she stepped forward, holding onto him like a lifeline.

Graham embraced her back, but she could feel the awkwardness in it. She looked up at him. He was glancing over her shoulder at Mary-Margaret's car.

"My sister," Regina explained.

Graham nodded, "Nolan's wife. I remember."

"She won't say anything."

"Are you sure?" he asked warily.

"Yes...I...Graham?"

He sighed, "Sorry. Look Regina, I know this is hard, but I have to get back to the station."

"Okay," she nodded

"I'll need you to meet with the state police to make an official statement," Graham told her, "And, it doesn't have to be now, but I'll need you to turn in your service weapon by tomorrow."

"Yes, right, of course," Regina answered.

" An officer involved shooting. You know how that goes."

"Yeah."

"I'll call you later," he said squeezing her arm reassuringly.

It was warm for March, but she felt cold as he walked back to his squad car.

"David picked up Henry and took him to our place," Mary-Margaret informed her when Regina got back into the car, "Did you want to go there or back to the hospital?"

"Hospital," Regina answered, allowing herself to wrap her arms around her middle.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

The waiting room on the recovery floor was packed with sheriff's department employees. Even most of the people who were off that day had come in.

They all looked at Regina with sympathetic eyes as she entered the room.

"I'll speak to the floor nurse," Mary-Margaret's voice drew her attention, "See if I can get any information."

Regina nodded. She took a seat by the wall, trying, as best she could to avoid the crowd gathered at the middle of the room.

After what felt like an eternity of her colleagues staring at her, Mary-Margaret plopped down in the next chair.

"He's still in surgery. No one knows anything more than that."

Regina nodded.

"So...you and Sheriff Humbert? How long has that been going on?" the younger woman whispered.

"Do look like I'm in the mood to gossip about my love life right now?"

"Are you ever?"

Regina smacked her hands against the arms of the chair and started to push herself up.

"Wait!" Mary-Margaret held her arm, "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to take your mind off things."

"I don't want you to take my mind off things!" Regina hissed.

"You worrying doesn't help Robin," her step-sister argued.

She didn't get it, but Regina was too tired to argue so she just slumped into the chair.

"I don't want to talk."

"Okay," Mary-Margaret nodded.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Regina jolted awake heart racing. Mary-Margaret was asleep in the chair next to her.

A glance at her watch told her it was a little after midnight.

The waiting room was mostly empty. Most of the well-wishers had either gone home for the night, or migrated to the coffee shop.

She sat up rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Across the room Marian Locksley was curled up in another one of the chairs, her long dark hair fanned across her shoulder covering her son's matching curly mane. One of the younger deputies was in a nearby chair on his phone.

Sensing her gaze, he glanced up and meet her eyes. She gave him a subtle nod, which he returned.

As she pushed herself up out of the chair her whole body ached with tension.

She stretched her legs as she walked to the nurses' station.

"Excuse me. Do you have any information about Robin Locksley?"

"Are you a family member?" the nurse asked.

"I'm a police officer," Regina pointed out the obvious, not bothering to hide her annoyance, "Deputy Locksley is my partner."

"What's your name?"

"Regina Mills!"

"Oh, yes," she nodded after pulling up his file on her computer, "You're on Mr. Locksley's emergency contact list. It looks like he got out of surgery a little while ago. His doctor was just about to inform the family."

"Is he alright?"

"His condition is listed as stable, and he's scheduled to be allowed visitors as soon as he wakes from anesthesia," the nurse answered, "There's only some much you can tell from the file, but...all the signs look good."

The sigh of relief left her lips involuntarily.

"I'd like to see him," she said.

The nurse hesitated, "We don't normally allow visitors until a patient wakes up from anesthesia, but...since you're law enforcement."

"Thank you," Regina answered.

"Room 15. Two minutes!"

She nodded, already heading down the corridor.

Robin was still unconscious when she stepped into the room, and hooked up several machines.

It was jarring sight that stopped her in her tracks.

He was breathing on his own, though, and not covered in blood.

That was an improvement to last she saw him, though. When she was using her bare hands to keep him from bleeding to death.

Taking a breath, she walked over to the bed and laid her hand on top of his. It was warm.

"You son-of-a-bitch. Of course, you're way too cocky to die even from a severed artery!" she shook her head.

A couple tears dropped from her eyes, but she quickly brushed them away.

The only brief indulgence she did allow herself was leaning forward to press a kiss against his forehead.

She quickly moved away, turning from the room. She was going to be strong through this. She owed him that.

END

Will there be more? Probably.


	16. Buddy Cup AU pt 4

Pairings: Graham/Regina - mentioned, Robin/Regina - platonic and maybe more

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

"Proofread your reports properly unless you want to go back to serving summonses!" Regina snapped.

"Yes, Ma'am," the young deputy nodded.

He was the newest department member, other than Robin, to be moved into patrol duty, and he still made far too many rookie mistakes in Regina's opinion.

The rest of the squad room was watching the exchange with stares, but Regina simply shot the room a surly look and sat down at her desk.

"Mills!" Graham called across the room, "My office, please."

With a sigh, she stood and made her way into the sheriff's office. He shut the door behind them as she entered.

"Look, even if I don't have the authority to demote him, that kid deserved what I said to him! His report looked like it had been written by a fifth grader!" she defended.

"It's not about that," Graham responded, "I wanted to let you know that we got the guy."

"What guy?"

"From the traffic stop where you and Locksley were fired upon," he answered.

Regina's jaw dropped.

"The state police picked him up yesterday, about 100 miles from here, driving a stolen car. When they processed him the arrest warrant came up," Graham explained, "I got the call just a few hours ago."

She gaped in disbelief, "They're sure it's him?"

"Yes, they're sure."

She took a deep breath. It was surreal to think they had actually caught the guy. She'd spent weeks ever since that night thinking about catching his guy. About what she might say to him when they did.

Now...she really had no words.

"Have you called Locksley yet?" she asked.

"Not yet," Graham answered, "Did you want to tell him yourself?"

"Yes," she nodded, "It should be me."

"Alright, fair enough."

She stood from her chair, "Sir...thank you."

"No, problem," Graham responded absently, stepping around the desk toward her, "Listen, Regina, I need to talk to you about something else too..."

Regina resisted the urge to groan or roll her eyes. He was using her first name, which meant it something personal and she was pretty sure of what.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I know we talked about spending some time together this weekend, but I'm not going to be able to make it."

"Again?"

"Yeah, something came up. An old friend of mine is going to be in town. We haven't seen each other in a long time, and this weekend is the only time I can take off work..."

"Yeah, sure...whatever," she answered with a sigh, "Listen, I have to go pick up Henry from school. He has this sleep-over tonight and I want to drive him myself."

Graham nodded, "I understand. You can leave early if you want."

"Thank you," she answered tiredly.

"I'll see you Monday, Deputy," Graham said as she walked to the door.

"You too, Sheriff," she muttered bitterly under her breath as she swung the door closed behind her.

Regina quickly gathered up her things, and left the station house, avoiding stopping to speak with anyone along the way. Not that she really needed to worry about that, since most of her colleagues were actively avoiding her these days.

She knew she'd been in a foul temper ever since the shooting. Being that they were all cops, pretty much everyone understood why, but still preferred to stay off her radar.

Out in the parking lot she massaged her temples for a moment before starting up the squad car, and heading over to Henry's school.

At least being a mother was something she could still do right.

Classes were just letting out as she drove up, and got into the line of cars waiting to pick up kids. After inching to the front of the line, Henry got in the car.

"Hey, Mom," he greeted as he flopped down into the seat and buckled his seat belt.

She smiled a genuine smile for the first time all day, "Hi Sweetheart. How was your day?"

"Fine," he shrugged, "You remember we're going to Zach's?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I'll take you over there right now. Did you remember to pack your toothbrush and pajamas like I told you this morning?"

"Yes, Mom," Henry answered, giving her a 'duh' look.

She smirked, "Alright, just checking."

They chatted during the short drive over. Like most pre-treen boys, Henry's answers were mostly one word only, but they still managed a mostly pleasant conversation.

"Bye, see you tomorrow!" Henry said, already reaching for the door handle as Regina parked the squad car in front of Zach's house.

"Hold on just a minute, young man!" she halted him.

Motioning him toward, her she hugged him tightly.

"You be good, understand?" she scolded gently.

"Yes, Mom," Henry answered, repeated, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, go on. Have fun."

Grinning he slid out of the car and ran toward his friend's house. Regina sighed sadly as she watched her son running up the driveway. She waited as he rung the bell, leaving only after he disappeared inside and Zach's mother gave her a reassuring wave.

As she drove away she steeled herself for the next conversation to come.

She and Robin hadn't spoken since they had a mild argument while he was still in the hospital. Apparently her attempts to be there for him had been more annoying than helpful, so she'd been keeping her distance since then.

She wasn't particularly worried about it. They'd argued before, and always worked it out in the end. It was more of annoyance at still finding people skills so damned difficult to master.

As she pulled up in front of her house, she groaned. Apparently she was going to have to try yet again, though, because Mary-Margaret's car was parked in her driveway.

Pulling the car in next to her step-sister's Prius, she got out and trudged up to the front door.

"Mary-Margaret?" she called as she stepped in the foyer.

"In here!" she called from the living-room.

Regina found the other woman sitting on her couch over a neatly organized laundry basket.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"What do you mean?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Why are you in my house folding my laundry?" she clarified.

"I just thought you I'd come-by and see if you wanted to do something tonight. Get out of the house for a while, maybe?"

"That doesn't explain the laundry."

"Just trying to help out," Mary-Margaret shrugged, as if surprise laundry service were a completely normal thing.

Regina took a deep breath before speaking very carefully, "Listen, I know you mean well, but-"

"Then, just say 'thank you' and leave it at that," the other woman cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I already told you."

"Mary-Margaret!"

Her step-sister sighed, dropping the last piece of neatly folding clothing into the basket, "Okay, I'm worried about you."

"Why?" Regina asked tiredly, "Why are you worried about me?"

Mary-Margaret looked at her incredulously, "You were shot at! Your partner nearly died. I'm your sister and I'm a cop's wife, I do actually have an idea of how this kind of thing works!"

Regina sighed, "Well, you don't need to worry. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine!" Mary-Margaret argued standing from the couch, "You look stressed out!"

"Yeah well...I work a stressful job. It comes with the territory."

Mary-Margaret opened her mouth to argue, but Regina cut her off, "It'll get better soon, though. We just got word today that they caught the guy."

The other woman blinked, "They did?"

"Yes, he was picked up in a stolen car. I don't know when they'll transfer him over for arraignment, but I'm sure it'll be soon.

"That's so great!" her step-sister smiled, stepping forward to wrap her in a tight hug.

"Yeah," Regina agreed.

"We should definitely go out tonight then! Celebrate."

"I can't. I told Graham I wanted to let Robin know myself, and I still haven't done that," she explained.

"Okay," Mary-Margaret nodded in understanding, "You'll let me know if you change your mind later though?"

"Yes, I will." Regina promised.

She managed to get Mary-Margaret out the door with relatively little hassle. Afterward, she carried the basket of folded laundry upstairs and distributed it between her and Henry's bedrooms. Once all of her things were safely hung up or stored in the dresser, and her service weapon was locked away in the closet safe, she could no longer put off making the call to Robin.

Sitting down on the bed, she took out her cellphone and scrolled through her contact list to his name.

"Hello?" his tired voice answered.

"Hi, it's Regina," she explained.

"Hey," he answered. She heard shifting in the background, "What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that State Police got the shooter."

There was a pause on the other end of the line, "They're sure it's the guy?"

"Yeah," she answered, "I don't really have the details, but Sheriff Humbert told me himself."

"Well that's good. I'm glad to hear it."

"So...how are you doing?" she asked.

"Bored out of my damned skull!" he answered.

She couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her throat, "Well, Mary-Margaret was just here trying to get me to go out to celebrate if you want."

"Actually that sounds pretty good."

"I was joking," she answered sternly, "I don't care if it isn't my place, Locksley. If I find out you're drinking while on painkillers I'll track you down and slap the beer bottle out of your hand!"

He laughed, "Believe me, I know you would! Though, who said anything about drinking?"

"I think a bar was what she had in mind," Regina explained.

"Wasn't what I had in mind, though," he responded.

She sighed, "Is that your oh so subtle way of asking me to chauffeur you somewhere?"

"No," he answered, "It's my way of saying we should go out to celebrate...if you're up for it."

In truth she wasn't, but she also knew there was no way she'd be able to say 'no' to him without feeling guilty.

"Okay, where are we going?"

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

"Turn right up ahead," he directed her.

Regina grumbled. True to character, Robin was intentionally annoying her by refusing to tell her exactly where they were going.

"And then?"

"You'll see in a minute," he answered.

At the end of the dirt road, Regina pulled up in front of a sigh that read 'Woodland Archery Range.'

"Oh for...Robin!"

"What?"

"You're still on medical leave! You really think shooting a bow and arrow doesn't qualify as a strenuous activity?" she lectured.

"That's why I'm not going to be shooting one. You are," he answered.

She glared, suddenly understanding, "Really?"

"I've told you before, you'll love it. It's relaxing."

"Uh huh," Regina answered, "And this has absolutely nothing to do with wanting to show me up because I got better firearms scores on our annual evaluation?"

"Nothing at all," he insisted innocently, "And I'm wounded you'd think that."

She rolled her eyes skeptically, "Sure you are."

"Come on," he urged, "They caught the guy who shot me in the neck, and I want to celebrate by seeing you shoot a bow...or at least trying to."

She narrowed her eyes, "You're worse than Henry!"

He smirked.

"Fine!" she sighed, "but you only get to use the 'I got shot' card once!"

There was little fire behind the words, though.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Regina grumbled in annoyance as her arrow hit the floor a good two feet from the target.

"You're letting to go of the arrow slightly before the string," Robin instructed, "It makes you lose altitude. Loose them simultaneously."

"This is why handguns were invented," she complained.

He just smiled in response.

She picked up another arrow, pulled back the bowstring, and let it fly. It sailed past the target, and embedded in the cork-board wall.

"Better," he said.

That was a generous assessment, but she didn't comment. Instead she picked up another arrow and took aim.

"Here, just adjust your aim a little," he stepped up behind her nudged her arm holding the grip slightly upward.

She frowned, letting the tension on the bowstring ease back to resting position.

"Regina?" he asked.

She lowered her head, letting her air fall past her face. The bow clattered to the floor as she turned, stepping into him.

"Whoa!" he steadied her, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," she sniffed.

"For what?"

"Everything," she answered, "For not being a better friend, for not being a better parter, for...just being so bad at this."

"What are you talking about?"

She stepped back, swiping at her cheeks angrily, "I'm your partner. I'm supposed to have your back, and I didn't! I couldn't even when I was trying to while you recovered!"

"Regina...of course, you had my back. You saved my life!" he argued, "And if you're talking about what happened at the hospital that was my fault. I felt like hell and was being a jerk. You were just trying to help. I should apologize to you!"

"Don't!" she argued, "Don't...be nice to me."

He laughed, wrapping his arms around her back, "Shut up, Mills."

She sighed into his chest, "Why do you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Why are you always so wonderful?"

She could practically feel his smugness, "What can I say? I'm just a pretty wonderful guy!"

"Robin, I'm serious," she said making sure not to step out of his embrace so that she wouldn't have to look him in the eye when asking her next question, "I know you're nice to everyone, but...you always go out of your way for me. Why do you do that?"

There was a long silence during which he held her tightly and she made no move to pull away.

"You know why," he finally answered.

A long breath escaped her.

"I...I don't..."

"You don't have to say anything."

"I want to," she told him, "I just don't know-"

"Regina," he cut her off, "Don't. I shouldn't have said anything."

Another long silence, "What if I'm glad you did?"

Feeling him shift on his feet, she finally lifted her head to meet his gaze. They came together slowly, lips meeting in a gentle kiss. They pulled back just as slowly, eyes closed.

Robin cleared his throat leaning against her forehead, "Regina, I want this but...I don't fancy competing against my commanding officer."

She shook her head, "It's not an issue."

He pulled back, studying her face to see the sincerity in her statement.

"Well then do you want to get out of here and go get that drink you mentioned earlier?" he asked.

She smiled, "You mean the one you can't have because you're on painkillers?"

Robin laughed. He knew nothing would get past her.

"Coffee then?"

Regina smirked, "I never say no to coffee."

They gathered the bow and arrows up to turn them in at the check-in desk. As they walked out the front door into the night, their hands slid together in a surprisingly natural way.

Regina took a steadying breath of cool air. This was the start of something...and maybe she'd always known it would be.

END

Yes, there are more installments planned.


	17. Buddy Cop AU pt 5

Author's Note: I feel a little bad about how fun it is to write Graham and Regina this way, but not bad enough to stop doing it! Special thanks to pt159 who also suggested jealous Robin for this universe.

Pairings: Robin/Regina, Graham/Regina, David/Mary-Margaret, David/Anna - BroTP

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Regina waved the last of the cars out of the church parking lot, grumbling in annoyance at her partner who was apparently having some sort of mood issues.

She didn't know what was going on with him, and it was really starting to get to her.

Traffic duty outside the church wasn't her favorite assignment, and she was not pleased to be having to do it while getting the cold shoulder for no apparent reason.

As the traffic thinned out they both made their way back to the squad car, and stored their reflective vests in the trunk.

"So? Diner?" Regina suggested once they got back in the car, trying to make an effort to lighten the mood.

He shrugged.

Regina ground her teeth, gripping the steering wheel in annoyance, "Okay, do I need to start guessing?"

"Hm?"

"Robin, is something wrong?" she asked, "You've been acting weird all morning,"

"Do you really care, or are you just upset I didn't bring you coffee?" he snarked.

She gaped at him. She had joked about that this morning when he picked her up, but they bantered about that sort of thing all the time. Today, however, it hadn't gone over very well.

"What is with you?" she demanded.

"Nothing, forget it," he sighed, opening the passenger's side door and stepping out.

She got out as well, "Where are you going?"

"For a walk," he answered.

"We're still on duty!"

He turned to look at her for a moment, "I guess you'll tell Sheriff Humbert then, won't you?"

She reeled, hurt by his accusatory tone, "Fine, do whatever you want!"

She slammed the door closed, started up the engine, and floored the squad car out of the church parking lot.

She blinked away tears as she sped down the road. She couldn't understand what Robin's problem was. It was so unlike him to be intentionally hurtful.

It sucked too because she'd had high hopes for this weekend. Regina shook her head, recalling all the effort she put into getting ready Friday night. Not that he'd appreciated it.

That definitely stung.

She was helping Mary-Margaret host David's surprise birthday party, which been held at Regina's house to maintain the surprise. While choosing her outfit she'd opted for a dress that was a little more revealing than she'd normally wear around her co-workers, but...well, she'd had high hopes.

Henry was away at camp, and he didn't have Roland this weekend, so she'd gone in to Friday evening with every expectation that he'd keep her tied to a bed through Saturday.

Regina scoffed to herself. It definitely hadn't gone that way.

He hadn't called her that night, and, at first, she'd just assumed he'd been out late with the guys from the station, and spent Saturday nursing a hangover. However, seeing what he was like today...something was definitely off.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

 _Friday Night:_

" _And, and, and..my partner...this . man . right . here," Bjorgman thumped David's chest with each word for emphasis, "He is always has my back! He is just...he's just the best!"_

" _To David!" someone called from the back in an attempt to curtail her babbling. Anyone who knew Anna Bjorgman, though, knew that was a lost cause!_

" _To David," she echoed, knocking back her beer and she leaned heavily on David's shoulder, her long red hair that she normally kept braided falling over his head all the way into his eyes._

 _Beside her, Mary-Margaret laughed and shook her head._

 _There had been rumors about David and Anna for years, and, Regina had to admit, she admired how serenely Mary-Margart dealt with them, especially given how she first met David._

 _Of course, it probably helped that Anna was clearly completely in love with her husband, who also happened to be David's best friend from high school._

" _Come on, drunky, lets give David some room to breathe," the man in question urged, prying her away from her partner._

" _Okay," Anna agreed, cuddling into his chest for a moment before turning back to David, "Just remember, though, I love you buddy!"_

" _Love you too, Anna," David raised his beer bottle with a smirk as Kristoff lead her to a seat in the corner of the room, presumably to try to sober her up a little._

" _Did she just chest thump like a frat boy?" Regina whispered to Mary-Margaret._

" _Yeah," the other woman nodded._

 _She rested her forehead on her fingers, "Oh, she is going to regret this night so much!"_

 _Mary-Margaret chuckled, "At least from now on she'll definitely say 'yes' if David and I ever ask her to cover for him so we can have a date night!"_

 _Regina rolled her eyes at her step-sister's unending optimism._

 _Turning her attention away from her brother-in-law, she subtly glanced across the room at Robin. He was chatting amicably with some guys from the department, but she could see that he'd also definitely been looking at her._

 _She smiled to herself. He'd have to be seen leaving her house, of course, but he'd probably text her and arrange to come back later. In the mean time, though, she was enjoying the thought of spending the evening teasing him with just a few furtive looks._

" _We're almost out of salsa," Mary-Margaret commented, rising to grab the tray._

" _I'll get it," Regina answered, lifting the plate and carrying it to the kitchen. She refilled the salsa bowl with the jar from the fridge, and was standing on her toes to retrieve the bag of tortilla chips from the cabinet when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist._

 _She enjoyed the feeling for a second before turning with a laugh, "Stop, someone could see!"_

 _Her smile fell as she turned, though._

" _I can't help it, Regina. You look so sexy tonight!" Graham rumbled. Before she could answer, he pulled her to him by her hips, sliding his hands down her backside and kissing her passionately._

 _Regina gasped against his mouth._

 _Bracing her self against the stove, she lifted her hands to his chest and shoved him away, "Graham, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"_

" _What are you talking about?" he asked._

" _You think, after all this time, you can just come in here and grope me?!" she hissed._

" _Come on, Regina," Graham answered, "You know it isn't like that."_

" _How do you figure?"_

" _Things were crazy for a while there. I just didn't have time for us-"_

" _Stop!" she cut him off, glancing toward the living-room to make sure they hadn't attracted any attention._

" _Are you really upset about this?" he asked, "It isn't as if we broke up..."_

 _She sighed, "You're right, we didn't break up because we were never really together were we?"_

" _No," he answered, "And we both agreed that was for the best."_

" _Well...whatever we had, it's over," Regina clarified._

" _Just like that?"_

" _Just like that?" she repeated sarcastically, "You haven't so much as called me in over two months!"_

 _Graham crossed his arms over his chest, "And I'm guessing you found someone else during that time?"_

 _No point in denying it after what just happened, but she chose not to comment._

 _He smirked warily, "I'm not going to give myself any bonus points for guessing who."_

 _She tried to keep a neutral expression on her face, but she felt her cheeks heating._

" _Do I need to remind you about the department's fraternization policies?"_

 _Regina saw red at the comment._

" _I don't know," she shot back, "Are you going to say them into a mirror, or are you actually going to try to tell me that was your service weapon you were grinding into my hip 30 seconds ago?"_

 _He at least had the decency to look ashamed. Graham cleared his throat, but she stared him down with no intention of backing away first._

" _Okay, fine," he conceded, "I won't ask, but if I find out this is affecting how you conduct yourself while on duty-"_

" _You can reprimand me into next week, but, until that happens, we're done with this conversation!" she cut him off firmly, picked up the chips and tray, and stormed back into the living-room._

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Regina slammed on the brakes, bringing the squad car to a screeching halt as she almost ran a red light while lost in thought.

"Shit," she muttered to herself.

Not about the light, however, but about the realization that just came to her.

Robin hadn't been with the same group when she'd gone back into the party on Friday. In fact, he hadn't been in sight for a good long while. Not until she saw him leaving with a group of deputies from the station, and he hadn't said goodbye to her directly, even-though it was something that would have been normal for them even before the started dating.

She shook her head at her own stupidity.

Had he seen her and Graham? Was that what he was upset about?

Though, she'd pushed Graham away...surely he couldn't really be so mad?

Clearly he was, though.

Taking a deep breath she looked around for cars before making a quick three-point turn in the middle of the road, and driving back in the opposite direction.

She needed to fix this. She was determined to.

TBC...

Next installment we'll hear what Robin saw and what he got up to after the party, and Robin and Regina will learn how good make up sex can be ;-).


	18. Buddy Cop AU pt 6

Pairings: Robin/Regina, Regina/Graham - mentioned, David/Mary-Margaret - mentioned

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

 _Friday night:_

 _Shot glasses slammed down on the table with enthusiastic thumps as each man tried to pretend they were too tough for whiskey to burn going down._

 _Robin took a deep breath against the fire sliding down his chest._

" _Can I get you guys anything else?" their waitress appeared by the table._

" _'nother round, love," he answered, the British idioms coming out without him even taking notice of them._

 _That is until she giggled, "I love your accent."_

" _Oh, well...cheers," he toasted her with his half empty beer bottle._

 _She laughed again before heading off to the bar._

" _Shit!" Leroy Mines complained, "This is why we don't bring you places! Chicks and fucking British accents"_

 _He chuckled, "Yeah right, mate, keep telling yourself that's the only reason you can't get a woman!"_

 _Rancorous laughter echoed around the table at the taunt, except from Leroy who settled for flipping him off._

 _Of course, the joke also reminded Robin that his efforts in that area weren't exactly going well. Grumbling at the unpleasant thoughts, he tossed back the last of his beer._

 _Setting down the bottle, he sighed and gazed aimlessly around the room._

 _From behind the bar the waitress met his eyes and winked flirtatiously._

" _Leroy's got a point, man. She's throwing it out there pretty hard...you should go over there," one of the younger deputies suggested._

 _He considered it as he glanced over to the bar, watching her tossing her long blonde hair. She wasn't his usual type, but she was definitely a beautiful woman._

 _Robin sighed in annoyance as a twinge of guilt that looked distinctly like Regina's face flashed through his mind. Though_ _ **she**_ _clearly hadn't had any such inhibitions!_

 _Peeling at the label on his beer bottle he recalled spending all night sneaking glimpses of her like a love-sick puppy, and, at the time, he'd thought he'd seen her glancing back almost as often._

 _At least until he excused himself, foolishly thinking they'd sneak in a few moments alone, and found her wrapped up in the sheriff!_

 _God, what an idiot he'd been! He thought to himself angrily, though he also acknowledged there was another part of him that was genuinely bewildered that Regina would do that._

 _Although, he considered ruefully that_ _ _he probably shouldn't have been_. He'd watched her pine after Humbert for almost six months. Had he really thought she wouldn't jump at the opportunity if their boss decided he wanted to re-kindle things?_

 _Well apparently he'd done just that, and Robin had his answer!_

 _He looked back over at the blonde waitress filling up a tray with the next round of shots. Maybe he should go talk to her..._

" _Sheriff!" the exclamation brought him out of his thoughts._

 _Whipping his head around he saw that Graham Humbert had, in fact, just entered the bar. Before he had the chance to process what he was seeing, the other men had waved the sheriff over to join them._

" _Hello, boys," he greeted in an amicable, if not completely enthusiastic tone of voice, "What are we drinking?"_

" _Whiskey."_

" _Ah, well next round is on me," he offered._

" _Locksley already got the next one, but we can always have another after that," someone joked. Robin didn't see who as he was looking solely at Graham._

" _Hm," Graham quirked the side of his mouth, "Well that's our Robin, always generous around the department!"_

" _What are you doing here?" Robin asked. If he'd had a little less to drink and were a little less angry, he'd have noticed several of the gathered deputies lowering their drinks at hearing his tone._

 _As it was, though, he didn't notice the surprise going around the table, and simply continued, "Don't you have somewhere better to be?"_

 _Graham stared him down for a moment before responding, "I don't know, Locksley. Do you?"_

" _Evidently not!" Robin shot back._

 _The other man raised his eyebrows at the answer, before an infuriatingly smug expression crossed his pretty face, "Oh no? Well...that's a shame."_

" _Okay, eight shots of Jack," the waitress said as she stepped up to the table, "Can I get you anything else?"_

 _Robin ignored he question, pushing his chair back from the table with a noisy scrape against the floor._

" _Whoa, Robin, where are you going?" David asked, reaching out to steady him._

" _Home," he barked, nodding toward Graham and adding bitterly, "He can have mine."_

" _Thanks Locksley, I think I'll do just that," the sheriff responded, smoothly picking up one of the shots off the tray_

 _It took every ounce of will power Robin possessed not to punch him in the face. Fortunately, however, he'd been smart enough to head for the door instead._

Present:

Robin climbed the steps to his apartment morosely.

He'd gone on a good long walk after Regina drove away from him at the church in an effort to clear his thoughts. It hadn't helped very much. He didn't feel any better about his situation, and it had given the self-critical part of his mind the opportunity to point out how much he'd acted like a passive-aggressive little baby, and, if he truly had any balls he'd step up, end things with Regina, and be done with it.

He sighed. The truth was, though, that he didn't want to do that. Yes, he was well aware that he soon wouldn't have any choice, but, for the moment, he was going with denial.

When he reached his floor, however, it became obvious that was about to come to any end, because Regina was sitting on the floor in front of his door.

She jumped up as she caught sight of him, "There you are! Are you alright? I looked all around the church, but I couldn't find you!"

"I'm fine," he answered coldly, stepping past her to shove the key into the door.

"Are you?" she persisted.

He didn't bother answering.

She sighed, "Can I come in? I think we need to talk."

"Why?" he deadpanned.

"Because you're obviously upset with me-" she started to explain, aggravatingly calmly.

"If you want to say something just say it now!" he cut her off harshly.

"Okay...fine. You saw me and Graham, right? That's why you're upset?"

He sighed in annoyance to cover up how much hearing her say it out loud hurt, "I saw."

She let out a breath as if relieved, "Right, well...I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"That's all?"

Her brow furrowed in confusion, "I...I don't understand."

He chuckled to himself harshly, "Let's not waste any more time here when there's no point, Regina."

"What do you mean?" she asked apprehensively.

"We had fun for a few weeks, but we weren't really ever anything were we?"

A hurt expression flashed across her face, "What?!"

"Humbert is suddenly back in the picture, so now we're done, right?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all," she shook her head, "If you'll let me explain-"

"Don't bother," he grumbled, turning the key in the lock.

"Please, you aren't listening-"

"Because I don't want to hear it!" he lost it, whirling on her, "Just forget it, Regina. There's nothing to say!"

"Yes, there is!" she insisted.

He sighed tiredly, "No, there isn't. We're done."

She blinked at him, "Are...are you breaking up with me?"

"If you want to call it that," he shrugged.

He saw her bottom lip quiver for a second, but her professional mask instantly went back up hardening into an angry sneer as she whirled and stormed down the hall.

As he watched her retreat down the stairs there was a part of him that wanted to stop her. He tamped it down, however, and swung the door to his apartment open, letting it clatter closed behind him.

With a sigh, he tossed his eyes into the bowl by the door and made his way around to the bedroom where he removed his utility belt and stored his service weapon in the lock-box he kept in the closet.

He'd made the right decision.

She'd told him Humbert was out of the picture, but clearly that wasn't true. For what felt like the thousandth time, the image of Regina and the sheriff up against her stove locked in a deep kiss with his hands roaming all over her body played in Robin's head. From what he'd seen, it was obvious Regina still had feelings for Humbert.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder why she had lied to him. Even after confronting her at Nolan's wedding, she'd always avoided discussing her relationship with Humbert. Even when he tried teasing information about it out of her she brushed his questions off, but she knew that he knew about them. So why couldn't she just be honest? Why would she have even been with him if she still wanted Humbert?

He thought bitterly to himself that he may have simply been convenient. Humbert ended things, she felt sad, and he was there basically professing his love for her. Looking back, it had been truly pathetic. She might have even felt sorry for him!

Shaking off the unpleasant thoughts, he got up and headed to the kitchen to get himself some dinner...and probably a few beers.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

In the end, he settled for ordering pizza. As he was climbing back up the stairs after meeting the delivery driver downstairs at the security door, he ran into David Nolan coming down with a garbage bag in his hands.

"Hey," the other man nodded to him, "How was church duty this morning?"

"Fine," he answered pointlessly, though the question did remind him that Regina had driven off in their squad car, "Oh, hey, do you mind if I ride in with you tomorrow?"

He had a motorcycle as his own transportation, but, since it wasn't an official vehicle, preferred not to use it while in uniform.

"Sure, I guess. Everything alright?"

"Regina has the car," he answered.

"Ah, I see," David answered, "So she won't be in tomorrow?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Mary-Margaret usually has Regina and Henry over for dinner on Sundays. I know she called earlier to invite her even-though Henry's away, but Regina said no. Mary-Margaret seemed pretty worried about it too, so I assumed she must be sick or something?"

"Not that I know of," he answered noncommittally.

"Are you sure everything's okay? You've both been acting a little off lately...is this about the sheriff?"

Robin stopped in his tracks, "What about the sheriff?"

David hesitated, "Maybe I shouldn't say."

"Say what?"

He sighed, shifting the garbage back to his other hand, "Okay, apparently they had some kind of run-in on Friday night at Regina's house. Mary-Margaret said she overheard them arguing. There seemed to be some tension between the two of you later at the bar so I thought maybe you knew something about it."

Robin thought back to Friday night, and remembered stepping past Regina's step-sister as he'd turned away from the scene in the kitchen. At the time it hadn't occurred to him that she'd been about to walk in on what he just saw.

"I didn't even know they were involved!" David continued on, "From what Mary-Margaret told me Regina flat out told him it was over, but...I mean it wasn't too bad was it? I really can't believe Graham would do anything to actually hurt someone..."

That was a very good question, and one Robin, in fact, hadn't thought to ask. Of course, at the time it had seemed like Regina had been very much into what had been happening. Again he involuntarily drew up the image of Humbert's hands squeezing her backside through the little black dress that had driven him crazy all night.

Had he misunderstood, though? That was exactly what she'd said earlier, but he hadn't been willing to hear it...

"Robin?" David drew his attention.

"Yeah, sorry," he shook his head, "I have to go."

He missed the other man's confused expression as he sprinted the rest of the way up the stairs to his apartment. He dropped the pizza box, now completely uninterested in its contents, on the counter, and grabbed his jacket and keys on his way out the door.

His motorcycle was parked in its usual spot around the back of the building. With just a quick firing of the ignition, and a knock to the kickstand he was speeding down the road to Regina's house.

10 minutes later he was parking in her drive way and pulling off his helmet.

As he climbed the steps to her porch, he felt apprehensive.

In truth, he was certain Humbert wouldn't have hurt Regina. Robin had his issues with the man, but, deep down, he'd always seemed to be honorable.

He knocked on the door with the hard, pounding blows that all police officers tended to use.

Regina opened the door fairly promptly, looking genuinely curious as to who was at her door.

"Robin?" she blinked, standing straighter.

"Um...are you alright?" he stumbled, briefly thrown off by her appearance. She met his eyes with her usual strong demeanor, but her red-rimmed, watery eyes gave away that she had been crying very recently.

"I..." she shook her head, "Robin, what are you doing here?"

Another good question that he hadn't thought to ask. This was going spectacularly.

He took a deep breath, "Well, I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" she asked.

"For earlier," he answered, "I shouldn't have...I should have let you say what you wanted to, but...Regina, please don't cry."

He was still curious, and, in truth, a little suspicious about what had happened with Humbert, but just standing there seeing tears welling in her eyes was tortuous. He never could stand to see her cry.

She tilted her head back angrily. She'd always hated showing her emotions.

With a sigh, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her.

Regina sniffed into his chest, "I'm sorry, Robin. It meant nothing. I figured you'd know that!"

"How could I know that?" he asked, gently pulling back, "You didn't seem to be objecting very much-"

"Pushing him away and telling him we're over isn't objecting enough?"

She pushed him away? That information settled into the pit of his stomach. If he hadn't felt like an ass before, he definitely did now.

"I didn't see that part," he admitted, "I just saw you kiss him."

"I didn't kiss him! I would have even stopped him before he kissed me if I could have, but it happened so fast! I didn't even realize it was him at first!"

"What do you mean you didn't realize it was him?"

"He came up behind me, and until I turned around I thought that..." she trailed off as she finished her sentence.

"Wait? You thought he was me? Really?"

She didn't answer, but her dark red cheeks spoke for her.

As the irony of the situation settled between them, Robin couldn't hold back ridiculous laughter. Regina didn't quite laugh, lowering her head to her hands in embarrassment, but he could see a smile creeping onto her lips in spite of herself.

"Okay," she finally said, "Apparently I have a bit of a problem with that."

"Well, if I were the district attorney I would be quite nervous about the idea I might ever need to call you to the witness stand!" he joked.

She sighed, shaking her head.

"But...Regina you told me you and he were already over," he pointed out, remembering the serious side of their situation, "But you just said you told him it was over on Friday."

Her expression fell, "Yeah...you're right."

"Why would you lie to me?"

"I didn't lie," she argued, "I...it's hard to...I didn't think of it as lying at the time. I certainly never meant to!"

"What does that mean?"

She paced back and forth across her porch, "Graham and I weren't ever really a couple-"

He sighed heavily, "Regina, I know you were. You kept saying that you weren't, but you were-"

"That's the thing, though, it wasn't that I was just saying that to you to save face. That **was** officially where we were!" Regina insisted, "Maybe we were in denial, but we did always say that we weren't a couple."

"But you wanted to be," he stated.

She shook her head, "I don't know."

"Regina..."

"I don't know!" she insisted, "I don't know if I ever really wanted Graham and I to be a couple, but it doesn't matter because I don't now."

"Did he want you back or did he just want..."

"I don't care what he wanted!" she insisted, "I don't want to be with him now in any way!"

"But you didn't tell him that when we got together," he pointed out.

Her shoulders slumped, "I know."

"Why not?"

Regina sighed, "It's hard to explain."

"I'm listening," he prompted.

"Things had been fizzling out for a while," she explained, "For weeks it felt like he was trying to end things without actually saying it, so I meant what I said because I was done! And I didn't bother officially breaking up with him because...it felt like I didn't owe him anything! He didn't care to explain where he was to me, so why should I explain myself to him?"

"So..." Robin hesitated to ask the question, but he had to know, "...was I just your way of getting back at him?"

Her head shot up, "What?! Of course not! How could you even think that?"

He shook his head, "I wasn't exactly subtle in how I felt about you. I'm sure you've figured out by now that I had for a while. It was convenient-"

"Robin, I would never use you that way!" she argued.

"I'm not saying you'd do it on purpose-" he began diplomatically.

"I knew you had feelings for me," she cut in, "I just didn't want to admit it."

"You didn't want to admit it? What does that mean?" he asked.

"I was scared," she explained.

"Scared?"

"Yes."

"Of what?" he asked, "The thought of being with me?"

"Yes!"

The answer felt like a blow to the chest.

She must have noticed because she quickly went on, "No! Not like that! You have to understand. I haven't really been in a relationship since my husband died. I loved him since I was sixteen. I thought I'd love him the rest of my life! The idea of loving someone else...of having someone else love me was terrifying! And Graham was never going to. Yes, at times I might have wanted him to, but the fact that he didn't was...safe."

"I wasn't safe?" he asked skeptically.

"No, because I love you," she answered raising her eyes to meet his, "I know it's too early to say, but it's the truth. I love you, Robin. I wasn't ready before, but I've been happier with you have I have been in years! The only regret I have is that I hurt you. I should have talked to Graham out of respect for you. I'm sorry-"

He cut her off with a heated kiss.

She gasped against his mouth, but opened her lips to him, kissing back as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Happier than you've been in years, huh?" he whispered against her lips as he pulled back.

She chuckled, "Don't make fun of me right now."

"Okay," he laughed, going back in for another kiss.

"I love you, too," was what he said the next time he pulled back for air.

"You don't have to say it just because I did," she argued.

"Shut up," he poked her in the ribs, "Stop over-thinking it."

She seemed to take his advice, kissing him again.

"So does this mean you forgive me?" she gasped as his lips traveled down her jawline.

"Hmm..." he hummed teasingly, "...I'm not quite sure yet."

Regina raised her eyebrows, a devilish smile crossing her lips, "Guess I'll have to change that, then."

With that she grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket, and pulled him into the house. She kicked the door closed, and used her firm little body to pressed him into it causing him to moan in arousal. This side of Regina was possibly the sexiest thing about her. Most of the world saw her as the consummately professional, by the book police officer, but behind closed doors she was playful, confident...kittenish even. As much as he would have liked to convince himself she was only like this with him, he unfortunately knew otherwise since he had the memory of her sultry bedroom voice teasing him when she thought he was someone else.

Oh, how he hated knowing that bastard Humbert had seen her this way!

Of course, he couldn't really hate the man. As he'd noted before, the sheriff was an honorable man, a decent boss, and, in a way, he actually owed the fact that he was in Regina's arms at this moment to Humbert since his arrival at the bar a few nights ago had distracted Robin from the extremely stupid thing he'd contemplated doing...

No, he couldn't hate him.

He could, however, try his best to make Regina forget Graham's, or any other man's, name.

Breaking away from her lips, Robin scooped Regina up by her waist and carried her up the stairs to do just that.

END

There may be another installment where Robin and Regina discuss things the morning after making up in this chapter. I also had an idea for a 5 times fic in this universe: 5 times their co-workers thought Robin and Regina were sleeping together, and 1 time they were right. Depends on what readers want, though.


	19. Bonus: Buddy Cop AU drabble

Author's Notes: This is a bonus drabble set in the Buddy Cop universe. In terms of the time-line, it does take place after part six, but there will probably be another chapter in the future that picks up more immediately after ward. That is why I called this one a bonus rather than part 7.

As for why, well Robin driving a motorcycle kind of came to me out of no where in the last chapter and I found I like the idea...a lot!

Pairings: Robin/Regina, David/Mary-Margaret

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Robin paced back and forth along the shoulder trying to calm down.

"Seriously, Regina, what were you thinking? I almost lost control of the bike!"

"I'm sorry," she answered.

"We both have kids, remember?"

He'd said the words in haste, still shaken from nearly eating pavement earlier.

It had taken weeks to convince Regina to take his motorcycle on a trip, but he'd finally managed to and it had been a pleasant at first. It was a cool day for summer. Cool enough to be comfortable in leathers, but still clear and sunny. As far as he was concerned, it couldn't get any better than riding on a beautiful day with Regina. The problem came when her hand traveled decidedly lower than his waist.

Considering how long it took to convince her to get even get on his bike, he had not been prepared for that!

However, seeing the look on her face at the statement he immediately knew he'd gone too far.

"I...I didn't mean that," he said.

"You're right," she muttered, looking away.

He went over and slid in front of her on the bike, sitting backwards to face her, "No. I'm not. I shouldn't have said that."

She didn't meet his eyes.

"Regina, you know you're a great mother. You think of Henry in everything you do," he said, "I didn't mean to say that. You just...took me by surprise. I'm sorry. Really."

She raised her head smiling widely, "Well I guess maybe I can forgive you."

"Oh, you manipulative little bint!" he grumbled, realizing she'd been playing him.

She giggled.

"I wasn't kidding when I said we almost wiped out, you know!"

"Well, I am sorry I took you by surprise," she said, teasing him with his own words, "I just couldn't help myself."

She was still playing him, and the look in her eyes made it very obvious that was her intention.

"That isn't going to work," he said, though he could almost hear the entire world laughing at him in response. He could rarely deny her anything, much less sex.

She didn't buy it either.

"Are you sure?" she asked, leaning slightly back into the seat, "Because you look really sexy driving this thing."

He sighed, "Well...maybe lets pull over first next time?"

Regina grinned, "Fair enough."

"Now," he reached over and slid down the zipper on her jacket, which was actually his spare riding jacket,"What was it you were just saying? I'd like to hear more about that."

"I'm sure sure you would, but I have a better idea."

With that, she slid forward so that she was straddling his lap, and kissed him. Robin returned the kiss enthusiastically, pulling her closer and finding her breast under her top. She followed suit, unzipping his jacket and sliding her hands under his t-shirt.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Mary-Margaret looked out the window at the passing trees, "How further is it to the farm? Do you think we'll make it while berry picking is still open?"

David squeezed her hand where he was holding it over the center console.

"We should. It's only 20 more miles. We'll have plenty of time...unless I have to arrest someone for public indecency," he joked with slight annoyance, nodding to the shoulder ahead to a couple all over each other on a parked motorcycle.

"You're off duty, dear," Mary-Margaret scolded gently, patting David's shoulder.

"STOP!" she suddenly screamed as they passed by, causing David to nearly hit the ceiling of his truck like a cartoon cat.

"What?" he asked as the truck skidded to halt.

"That was Regina," Mary-Margaret said, looking at him with wide eyes.

David glanced in the rear-view mirror at the couple behind them. They were too far away to see closely.

"You're kidding?" he said skeptically.

"No, I'm certain!" his wife insisted.

"Should we go back?" David asked. Mary-Margaret nodded immediately. With a sigh, he tossed the truck into reverse and backed up. He was a little apprehensive about the idea in case Mary-Margaret was right. Regina would definitely not be happy about this, and, as a general rule, he tried not to cross his sister-in-law.

As they backed up, though, he saw that she was right. The woman on the motorcycle was Regina, and her partner Robin Locksley. And, in fact, neither of them noticed even as the truck rumbled backward and came to a stop less than 10 feet away.

David and Mary-Margaret looked at each other and began snickering loudly.

"Wow," he shook his head, "I could have gone without seeing that!"

"Don't be mean," Mary-Margaret responded, turning to him with a sweet look, "They finally got together! I knew it!"

He smiled at her enthusiasm. Mary-Margaret was always so positive and romantic. It was one of the things he loved most about her.

"Should we just go then? Give them privacy?" he asked.

She turned to him with a skeptical look, "Are you kidding me? Do you know how often I've ever gotten one over Regina this much?"

He laughed, "So..."

"Honk the horn?" she suggested.

"Wait, I've got a better idea," David suggested, opening the window to the cab and reaching back. After a few moments of digging around, he pulled out a bullhorn.

Mary-Margaret's jaw dropped, and she smacked his shoulder, "That is just evil!"

"Should I put it away then?"

"I didn't say that," she answered, waiting for a moment, "Alright,

With a laugh the two of them opened their doors and stepped out of the truck.

David held up the bullhorn and pressed the alarm button that would cause it to let out a wail similar to that of a police cruiser.

If he'd had a camera, he was quite certain he'd have had a the next viral sensation on his hands, because seeing his two colleagues nearly get trapped under a falling motorcycle as they struggled to spring apart from each other was one of the most amusing things he'd ever witnessed. Not to mention the look on their faces.

Glancing at Mary-Margaret, they seemed to both have the same idea as they waved enthusiastically to the rumpled pair.

He completely lost it, however, at hearing the string of curses that tumbled from Regina's mouth.


	20. Actor and Screenwriter AU, pt 5

Author's Notes: Although this chapter is, I promise this universe won't just be smut. The next installment will be plot, and there will be one more after that which will be plot and smut.

Pairings: Robin/Regina

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Robin trudged to his bedroom and shut the door. He flopped down on his bed, and buried his head in his hands. He was exhausted.

Roland had been especially hyper tonight. He'd had his bath that involved a **lot** more splashing than washing. He then choose to tear around the flat naked while Robin cleaned up the minor lake that had gathered on the bathroom floor.

And, of course, just as he finished, was the moment Roland's antics caught up with him and took a nasty fall on the kitchen floor. He was fine, but Robin still spent the next 45 minutes getting him to stop crying with hugs and bedtime stories.

He had finally settled down enough to fall asleep, though, allowing his father sneak off to his own room for some peace and quiet.

He had just started to relax when his phone began buzzing in his pocket. He groaned as he dug it out, but smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hello, love," he answered the call.

"Hi," Regina greeted. Really he should have guessed. There were only a few people who would have been calling so late at night.

"You sound tired. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," he sighed laying back on the bed, "Roland was just hyped up after his bath."

"Oh," she chuckled, "I don't miss those days!"

"I'll bet not," Robin answered.

"Is this a bad time, then?" she asked hesitantly, "I can let you go if you need to rest."

"No, I don't mind at all," he answered, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, well...I was just doing some writing," she said slowly.

"Oh yeah? Don't suppose you can tell me what about?"

"Not...really..." she answered.

Robin glanced toward the phone, wondering why she sounded so off.

"Regina, is something wrong?"

"No," she sighed, "I just...I shouldn't have called."

"What do you mean you shouldn't have called?" he asked, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing!" Regina insisted, "I just...sometimes when I'm writing something really intense I get a little...worked up."

He furrowed his brow. The sentiment was logical enough, but she almost sounded embarrassed and he didn't know why.

"Okay...intense how?" he asked.

"How do you think?"

That was definitely very not-specific and somewhat frustrating answer. He thought it over for a moment before the explanation hit him. Regina was a talented writer in many ways, but there were a specific type of intensity she was infamous for.

"...intense, hm?" he drawled into the phone.

She sighed, not bothering to answer directly.

"Well I am genuinely sorry I'm not there to help."

"I'll bet," she purred.

"It is a bit cruel of you to call to tell me about it, though," he teased.

"Sorry," she answered, "Misery loves company, I guess."

"Hmm, well how about you make it up to me by telling me what you were writing?"

She paused, "You know I'm not supposed to."

"I'd never say anything, I promise," Robin assured her.

"I can't say how it pertains to the story line but...they wanted this scene for Abaddon," she began, "Incubus seducing an innocent maiden type of thing..."

He swallowed hard and prompted, "Go on."

"I decided to play off the classic imagery: a demon sitting on a woman's chest," she explained, "Of course, this show being what it is...the character he's with gets a lot more into it than just laying there with her head thrown back helplessly."

His interest had been peaked immediately when he figured out what Regina meant when she said 'worked up', but now she definitely had his full attention in more ways than one.

"I see," he commented, undoing the button on his jeans, "And you...enjoyed writing this scene, did you?"

"Yeah," she admitted.

"Tell me more about it then," Robin said as he freed himself from his jeans and boxers.

"Hmm," she hummed in a half moan.

"What?" he asked.

She didn't answer.

"Regina?"

"I just..." she hesitated.

He shook his head. He didn't quite understand how she could be shy now, but it was oddly endearing.

"Come on. You're a storyteller so...," he urged.

"Well, they won't show everything even on HBO, but, what I wrote was that she...uses her mouth on him, and..." she stopped to gasp. Her breathing had steadily been becoming huskier as she talked, making it very obvious what she was doing.

Robin stroked himself to the sound of her words and the pleasured sounds falling from her lips.

"And at the same time he...fingers her until she...comes," Regina breathed, "...and then, he moves back, and just...takes her."

She took two deep breaths in the silence that followed.

"Do you want to do that now?" he asked softly.

"Robin," she warned, but he could hear that her voice was shaky and full of anticipation.

"Tell me, Regina," he urged, speeding up his actions on his aching member, "Tell what you'd want me to do if I were there with you now."

A moan escaped between her lips.

"If...if you were here..." she started before swearing with a frustrated groan, "...dammit, what I'd want is you to just rip my panties off and fuck me until neither of us can move!"

...And that did it.

Her name fell from his lips as he came. Through the haze of intense pleasure he heard Regina's melodic gasps, assuring him that she was there too.

Robin smiled through the after glow as he listened to Regina's breaths slowly returning to normal.

She hummed sweetly, her sheets rustling in the background as she shifted around.

"Wow," she finally said.

"Yeah," he agreed, transferring her over to speaker-phone to lift the hem of his shirt, which was covered in his release, and pull it over his head.

"I uh...needed that," she said sheepishly.

Robin, who had risen to shed the rest of his clothing, chuckled.

"Well, feel free to call me any time you do," he said, "Actually, call me **every** time you write!"

She laughed, "That would make for a lot of very boring conversations!"

After cleaning up using his shirt, Robin went back to bed and slid under the covers.

"Well...they'd be worth it for one like this," he answered.

She hummed indulgently.

Robin glanced at the clock on his nightstand. It was nearly 10:45.

"Do you have an early morning tomorrow?" she asked, seemingly reading his mind.

"Yes," he nodded, "Filming starts at 6:30. You?"

"8AM meeting," she answered.

They lay silently for a few moments, listening to the silence on the other end of their phones.

"I should go," Regina finally said.

"Okay," he nodded.

Neither hung up, though. On the other end of the line, he heard Regina laugh. No doubt thinking the same thing he was.

"Goodnight, Robin," she finally said.

"Goodnight, my love."


	21. Buddy Cop AU pt 7

Pairings: Robin/Regina, David/Mary-Margaret, Regina/Graham - mentioned

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

 _Ding...ding...ding...ding._

With a displeasured groan, Regina lifted herself up and grabbed her phone off the nightstand to stop the alarm clock. Sighing, she laid back down resting her head on Robin's back.

"What time is it?" he asked from behind where his head rested on his hands.

"Six," Regina answered.

He breathed deeply, "Did you get any sleep?"

"No, I didn't. You kept me up all night!" she answered.

"I would argue it was the other way around...in more ways than one."

She rolled her eyes, "I guess being exhausted the next morning is the downside to makeup sex."

He chuckled.

Regina rolled over so that she was laying with her cheek against his back. She ran fingernails gently up his sides, watching goosebumps erupt in the wake of her ministrations.

Reaching back he grabbed one of her hands and pulled it forward to press a kiss on her palm. With that he used his shoulder blade to nudge her to let him up. She moved back in response, allowing over to turn over onto his back where she rested her head on his chest.

He smiled and stroked her hair, not even seeming to notice that it was tangled and sweaty.

"Don't fall asleep!," she scolded, poking him in the ribs as his hands stilled.

"Hm," he hummed tiredly.

"I'm serious, our shift starts in two hours!"

"We could call in sick," he suggested.

"Both of us?"

He shrugged.

Regina sighed. It was an appealing idea. They'd spent the entire night taking each other over and over again. She couldn't deny it had been incredible, but it had also left her entire body sore and her head foggy from sleep deprivation.

"It wouldn't work," she answered, "Graham would never believe we're both sick-"

"It's plausible we might both get sick at the same time. Spending all day in a car together...we could easily swap illnesses."

"The problem is he knows we've been swapping other things."

Robin opened his eyes and looked at her with a surprised expression, "You told him about us?"

"I didn't specifically say it, but we're going to have to make an official disclosure ASAP. He guessed after what happened on Friday."

"He guessed about us?"

She nodded.

Robin closed his eyes as a realization hit him, "That's what he was talking about at the bar."

"I'm sorry?" she asked, "What was that? What do you mean talking about at the bar?"

"I saw Humbert later that night at The Rabbit Hole. He said something that I didn't think much of at the time, but now that you say he knows...apparently he was expecting me to be here that night."

Regina processed that information for a second before looking away and muttering, "He wasn't the only one."

He sighed, but before he could respond she looked back up at him.

"I'm not mad. I don't want to fight again, but can I just ask...if you knew Graham wasn't with me that night why didn't you just come ask me about what happened?"

"I was a jealous bastard," he admitted, "I figured I knew what the answer had to be, so I didn't want to talk about it I just wanted to be angry."

"Oh," she frowned.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Regina answered, "We figured it out. It's just...the only way this is going to work is if we communicate. We have to tell each other these things. We have to be in this together."

"I agree completely," he said ducking downward to kiss her lips, "I love you."

"I love you too," she responded, placing her palm on his chest and using him as a springboard to push herself off the bed.

"Ugh! God, Regina!" he protested.

"Sorry," she said contritely, "We have to get up though! Make it up to you while we shower?"

He laughed taking her had and letting her pull him out of the bed, "Not sure I have the energy, but you're welcome to try."

"Just shut up and get your ass in the shower, Locksley," she said with smirk.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

After their shower, which involved just a bit of kissing and cuddling, as neither were actually in the mood for more so soon, Regina got dressed and drove them over to Robin's apartment in the squad car.

He dragged himself up to his apartment, and changed into a uniform. On his way back down the stairs he bumped into David Nolan and his wife on the landing to their apartment.

"Robin, hello," Mary-Margaret greeted with a smile.

"Morning."

"Oh hey, did you still need a ride?" David asked.

"No, Regina came to pick me up after all," he explained.

"Everything okay?" Mary-Margaret asked, "Regina seemed a little upset last night when I called her."

Robin bit the inside of his lip guiltily, "As far as I know, yeah. I can ask her to call you though..."

"That would be really great if you can get her to do it!" the dark haired woman exclaimed.

He knew her reasons for being worried, but also that he wasn't supposed to know them so he hesitated before responding. In doing so he caught the guilty look on David's face. It was a look he'd seen before when he was a police inspector. The look a suspect got before they were about to confess, and he didn't want to be there for David sharing that he'd told Robin about Regina and Graham because that would, no doubt, raise questions from his partner's sister...

"Well I'd better be going," he excused himself.

"Right, um yes...thank you...for talking to Regina," Mary-Margaret said.

"No problem," he answered turning toward the stairs.

"I'll see you later," David called after him. He waved in response, and shoved his way through the outer security door.

He quickly jogged over to where Regina parked the car and got in the passenger's side. When she didn't start up the car or say anything he glanced over at her. She was sitting behind the wheel with a carrier from the diner balanced on her lap. She had her other hand clutched around her phone staring intently at the screen.

"Regina?" he asked.

"Hm?" she jumped, looking toward him, "What?"

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "I got coffee. Your usual."

He accepted the cup, placed it down in the cup holder, and reached around the back of her head to pull her toward him for a kiss. They had agreed when they first started dating to be just partners while they were on patrol, but a good morning kiss when one picked up the other was the one thing they hadn't been able to deny themselves. Doing it today was a bit indulgent since they had just seen each other, but he wanted to anyway.

"Thank you," he said, "Though I thought we said we'd communicate."

She looked down, "You're right. I'm already screwing this up!"

"You aren't doing any such thing," he prodded, "Just tell me what's wrong."

She sighed, "Okay, Graham texted me."

Robin's hackles just went up the moment he heard the words, but he forced himself to respond calmly, "What about?"

"I'm not sure," Regina answered, "He said he wants to speak to me at the office some time today...ah, shit!"

"You think it's something bad?"

"I don't know!" she shot back, "On Friday after he kissed me the threatened to reprimand me for fraternizing with my partner."

"What?!" Robin demanded, "He threatened to reprimand you after he-"

"Yes, I know, the irony was not lost on me, and I made damned sure it wasn't lost on him either," she responded, "I thought we had an understanding, but now I'm not sure. Dammit, maybe he wants to just fire me before I even have the chance to disclose!"

"He can't fire you, Regina. Not without admitting how he found out."

"Not necessarily!" Regina answered, "He could just flat out ask me if we're together and if I tell the truth it doesn't matter how he found out because I just admitted it, and if I lie and we eventually disclose I'll be caught in the lie!"

Robin sighed, "You really think he wants to fire you?"

"I wouldn't have thought so, but now I'm not sure!"

"Okay, look...it's alright," he answered, "We'll get through this. Did you want me to meet him with you?"

She looked at him, almost tempted to take him up on the offer and have the support, but reconsidered it.

"No," she finally said, "Graham and I...for better or worse we've known each other a long time, so I'll talk to him."

He looked uneasy at the thought.

"Robin, please trust me on this," she begged.

He nodded, "I trust you, Regina."

"Do you really?"

"Yes, I do," he assured her.

She smiled, trying to convey how happy she was to have that trust.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

For the remainder of the drive to the station house, Regina tried act brave for Robin's sake. The truth was, though, that she was nervous.

She didn't know what she would do if she actually lost her job. She had a son to think about, and, in spite of their involvement, she wasn't sure if she would really be successful in fighting Graham.

She parked in the parking lot, and strode through the front desk. Leroy Mines was watching the replays of a football game on his computer, and didn't even look up as she walked past.

That was the sort of thing that she'd normally get onto him over, but today she didn't care.

There were a few officers in the bullpen, but not too many. She avoided eye contact as she made her way to the sheriff's office.

With a deep breath, she knocked on the door frame.

Graham looked up from the paperwork he was reviewing.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked steadily.

"Yes," he rose, "Please, come in."

She entered the office, as Graham moved around to shut the door behind her.

"Please," he motioned to the chair in front of his desk.

"I'd rather stand if you don't mind?" Regina answered.

"Right," he nodded, "Of course."

Graham paced back and forth to the side of his desk.

Regina studied him as he did so, noting that he almost looked nervous. She had never seen Graham Humbert nervous before.

"I asked you here to apologize," he finally said.

She blinked, "I'm sorry?"

"I'm sorry for assuming we'd just pick back up whenever I wanted," he said.

While she hadn't been certain Graham was going to reprimand or fire her, she definitely had not expected this.

"Well, thank you. I appreciate that," she finally said.

"So...I know this may seem self-serving, but...is there any chance you'd like to...give it another try?"

She tensed, "Graham."

He shrugged, "I had to ask. We were good together..."

"We were good at one thing," she clarified, "In many ways we were bad for each other."

He frowned, moving back around to his desk.

"And you feel..." he laughed bitterly, "...someone else is better for you?"

She gritted her teeth, and began, "Graham..."

He shook his head, "Never mind. Forget it."

"Is this going to be a problem?" she asked.

He sighed, "No, Regina, I told you. As long as you can still do your jobs effectively...I'll stay out of your business. I would just urge you to be aware of the fact that it might some day become a problem."

She simply nodded having nothing else to add.

Graham dismissed her soon after, and booked it out of the station as quickly as she could without looking suspicious.

"Morning, Regina," Bjorgman greeted as she ran into her and David on the way out the front door.

"Morning," she said back, pasting a smile on her face.

"Heading out on patrol?" David questioned.

"Yeah, see you later," she said hastily.

Out in the parking lot Robin was pacing back and forth in front of their squad car. She could see even from a distance the apprehension coming off him in waves. She smiled making her way over to him.

"How did it go?" he asked when he saw her.

Glancing around, she grabbed his hand and pulled him around to the side of the building. There weren't many people outside, but she always believe in caution.

Quickly, she peeked a kiss on his lips, "It's okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "he apologized for what happened...and asked if I wanted to get back together."

He tensed.

"I said no!" she scolded, "How could you think anything else?"

He quirked a sheepish smile, looking into her eyes.

"What is it?" she asked, seeing that he was considering something.

"Well...did want to disclose still?" he asked.

She tensed. It was true that, as long as Graham wasn't going to make an issue of it, no one knew about them, so they didn't have to disclose their relationship. She had thought he'd want to, though. Of course, maybe making it official felt like too much like a statement about their relationship's future, and he was having second thoughts.

"...why?" she finally asked.

He hesitated, looking away from her. As she studied his face she noticed a red flush spreading across his cheeks.

"Robin are...are you blushing?" she asked, almost in disbelief. However, the redness definitely got brighter at the inquiry, "Okay, I have to know what could possibly embarrass you!"

"I just...if we disclose we'll be assigned new partners," he explained.

"Yes," she nodded, "It's department policy, but what does that have to do with anything?"

He shrugged, "I'd miss you."

As the words sunk in Regina felt her eyes prickle. He was like this at times when he choose to show it. Beneath the brash, and even somewhat egotistical, cop, he was could be so gentle and romantic.

"Robin," she breathed, with a glance over his shoulder to make sure they weren't about to be putting on a show for colleagues he leaned down and kissed her deeply.

"I'd miss you too," she answered as they separated. Wiping at her cheeks she nodded, "Okay, let's wait."

He took her in his arms one last time, before pulling away and putting his cover, which he'd been holding in his hand, back on his head.

"Then come on, Mills, we've got a job to do."

Shaking her head, she followed him out of the alley to their car.

They both knew this was only a temporary solution. If they stayed together eventually they'd get to where they'd get sick of seeing each other all the time, get sick of keeping their relationship a secret, get to where it'd be impossible even if they wanted to...but they'd cross that bridge when they got to it.

THE END


	22. Buddy Cop AU 5 times drabble: Leroy

Author's Notes: These are just drabbles showing snippets of times when people in their lives thought Robin and Regina were involved before they actually were

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

"What was that?!" Regina Mills voice echoed through the doors, startling Leroy from the paper work he'd been trying to complete.

Looking up from his computer screen, he saw Mills and her new partner storming through the station house doors.

"What was what?" the new guy asked innocently, as they, unfortunately, stopped right by his station at the front desk.

"You didn't even run that woman's license!" Mills snapped "She was going 50 in a 35 mph zone, in front of a police station, and you let her off with a warning without even checking to see how many points she had on her license..or if it was valid! For all we know she could be driving on a suspended license, or in a stolen car!"

"It was Mrs. Lucas from the diner! I'm new in town and even I know that. She was hurrying to relieve her granddaughter before the dinner rush hit, and she was embarrassed enough from being pulled over that she's unlikely to do it again."

"Oh, is that your professional assessment, Locksley?" she demanded.

"Yes, in fact, it is!"

Mills crossed her arms across her chest, "Well I don't know how you do things across the pond, but here we follow procedures-

"Procedures?" Locksley asked, looking offended, "Yes, in fact, most of those procedures were originally established by us across the pond! Though, I know Americans do like to take credit for all of the rest of the world's ideas."

"Okay, I am not getting into a debate with you about cultural appropriation, though your country definitely has no high-horse to get on when it comes to **that** subject," Mills grumbled, "I don't care who gets the credit for the establishment of modern policing. The point is that, in this department, we have a way of doing things that you are still new to-"

He laughed, "I can handle a simple traffic stop! I've been a police officer probably longer than you have-"

"Excuse me?!"

He went on, ignoring her indignant outburst, "I received several commendations over the course of ten years at the Metropolitan Police Department-"

"Oh, am I supposed to be impressed by all your commendations?" she interrupted sarcastically, "I mean, dear me, I really should sit down lest I swoon in wonder at all your shiny medals!"

"God, get a room!" Leroy scoffed under his breath. Too loudly, unfortunately, as Regina's head immediately snapped his way.

"What did you just say?!" she demanded.

"Um...nothing, Deputy Mills," he answered, shrinking under her whithering gaze. If looks could kill he felt pretty certain he'd be dead several times over.

Not answering, she turned back to her partner and said haughtily, "I'm going to file the reports on our stops for today, if you can bring yourself to do your part?"

"Right behind you," Locksley answered smirking.

Glaring at him one last time she strode toward the bullpen.

Leroy shook his head as he watched two walking away. It was almost like they went out of their way to make it obvious! He had to give the other man credit, though, he was brave for making the attempt!

END


	23. Buddy Cop AU 5 times: Mary-Margaret

Pairings: David/Mary-Margaret, Robin/Regina - platonic and maybe more

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

"Hey, Aunt Mary-Margaret," Henry greeted as they found him and Regina in the crowd of sheriff's deputies and their families.

"Hi, Henry," she smiled, "How are you?"

"Fine," he answered, noncommittal but still friendly.

"Are you having a good summer?"

"Yeah, it's been pretty good I guess," Henry answered, glancing over his shoulder to where a group of kids were starting a soccer game, "Mom, can I go play?"

"Alright," Regina nodded, "Just be careful."

"Thanks," he grinned widely running down the hill, calling over his shoulder, "Bye Mom, bye Aunt Mary-Margaret!"

The two women smiled at his antics, before the three adults settled into an awkward silence.

"So, drinks?" Regina suggested, breaking the tension.

"Yeah," Mary-Margaret nodded.

David squeezed her hand reassuringly as they followed Regina through the crowd. It felt strange being out in the open after keeping their relationship a secret for so long, and then being at the center of a small town scandal.

Even now she couldn't help but notice several of the officers' wives, and officers themselves, were giving her looks that made her want to just run away and hide.

In truth, although she knew David would be disappointed, she'd been planning not to come to this picnic. A family oriented department event...she wouldn't be welcome. Not now that everyone knew she and David had been involved before he broke up with Kathryn.

Surprisingly, it had been Regina who convinced her otherwise.

She'd confessed to the affair after their awkward run-in on Valentine's Day, and, at the time, had seen how angry Regina had been. It hadn't been surprising. She and Kathryn had been friends when they were younger.

Over the months since then they hadn't spoken much, but they ran into each other at the diner the night before and got to talking. It felt good to be on pleasant terms with her step-sister again, so Mary-Margaret had shared that David asked her to go with him to the Sheriff's Department 4th of July picnic, but that she didn't think it would go over well.

Her answer had simply been, "It's your choice if you want to bow to slut-shaming."

Mary-Margaret had been annoyed by the brash sentiment at first...but had to admit she was right.

So here she was know walking through a judgemental crowd with butterflies in her stomach. She did have to admit, though, that having David's support and being by his side as a statement that they were in this together did feel good.

"This a dry event, but we have soda, iced tea, and lemonade," Regina said as they moved toward the drink table.

"Lemonade sounds good," Mary-Margaret assured her.

As the older woman pushed her way through a group of gathered officers, she stumbled over her feet into a man's back. He turned as she slammed into him, reaching out to steady her.

"Ugh!" she grumbled in annoyance, "Sorry."

"You alright?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Yes, thank you."

He smirked, "Just checking."

She sighed, turning to David and Mary-Margaret, "This is my step-sister, Mary-Margart. Mary-Margaret this my partner, Robin Locksley...and, of course, you already know David."

The two men nodded, exchanging a quick hand shake in greeting.

"Oh yes," Mary-Margaret said, "Regina mentioned that she had new partner. You're the one from England, right?"

"I am," he nodded, "Celebrating my first Traitor Day."

"Traitor Day?" the younger woman asked, laughing in confusion.

"From our point of view."

Regina scoffed, "It's only treason if you lose, Locksley."

"True enough," he acknowledged, raising his cup to her good naturedly before turning to Mary-Margaret, "So tell me...what else has your sister said about me?"

"What?" Regina questioned, turning to him

He ignored her, going on, "Because she did once say I was the best officer she's ever worked with-"

"Oh dear God!" she groaned.

Mary-Margaret laughed in surprise.

"Not in those words, of course, but I know that's what she wants to-"

"Alright!" Regina cut him off, "Come on, lets go get our drinks...I don't think there's enough room over here with all the space my partner's ego takes up!"

Robin simply laughed in response.

Mary-Margaret stared at her step-sister in amazement as she led them the rest of the way to the drink table and poured three glasses of lemonade.

She and David accepted them with thanks, while Regina excused herself to check on Henry.

Settling in at the edge of the crowd, Mary-Margaret sipped her drink. It was wonderfully tart, cold, and not too sweet.

"Are you having a good time?" David whispered against her ear.

She smiled and nodded, "I am. I'm so glad we decided to come here together."

He smiled widely in response, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Can I ask something, though?"

"What's that?"

"What's with Regina and her partner?"

"Oh," David shrugged, "They're always like that."

"Always?" she asked.

"Yeah, well, actually sometimes worse. I think all they did the first week they were together was argue!" he said, "Apparently he had enough experience as a police officer in the UK to go right into patrol, but Graham partnered him with Regina because ya know, other than a few of the old-timers who've been around forever, she has the most seniority in the department, and she's so by the book. I'm not sure how well that worked out, though. There's still bets going on how long it'll be before they kill each other!"

Mary-Margaret raised her eyebrows, "Yeah..."

"David!" another officer called across the crowed.

He waved and began to walk over to where the other man stood. She slid her hand out of his as he began to lead her behind him.

"You go ahead," she smiled.

"Are you alright?" David asked.

"Yeah," she nodded, "I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay," he finally agreed.

Once David had gone over and was engaged in a conversation, Mary-Margaret slipped into the crowd, searching until she found Regina over by where the children were engrossed in their soccer game.

Regina had been very secretive about her love-life, what little of one she'd had, since Daniel's death, so Mary-Margaret absolutely couldn't resist exploring this further.

Stepping up beside the other woman, Mary-Margaret hummed thoughtfully.

"Hello" Regina said, looking at her questioningly.

"Hi," she smiled innocently.

"Something you wanted?"

Mary-Margaret shrugged, "So...your new partner."

"What about him?" Regina asked.

"He's pretty cute, huh?"

Regina looked at her in surprise before turning back to the kids, "Are you tired of Nolan already?"

She sighed in annoyance, "No, Regina, that wasn't what I was saying."

Her step-sister shrugged, "I can't say I'd blame you if you were. If you're interested, Robin's divorced and not dating anyone...at least not that I know of.

"I was interested actually..." Mary-Margaret answered, biting down a laugh when Regina's head turned back toward her at the words, "...but not for myself."

"What exactly are you getting at?" the other woman asked.

"What do you think?" she said slyly.

Regina blinked as the realization came to her. She shook her head, turning back to the soccer game, "Don't be absurd!"

Mary-Margaret laughed, "Okay, whatever you say."

END

So what did you think of Robin pulling Regina's pigtails? Really, I think she's the only one it isn't obvious to that he's trying to get her attention. Please let me know!


	24. Buddy Cop AU 5 times: David

Pairings: Dorothy/Ruby - hinted, David/Anna - BroTP, Anna/Kristoff - mentioned, Robin/Regina - platonic and maybe more

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

"Bye!" Dorothy called, hanging off the doorframe as the four stumbled out of Granny's Diner.

Rolling her eyes, Ruby pulled the other woman back inside.

"Home safe, no driving!" she called as she closed and locked the door behind them.

Anna tossed her head back and laughed loudly, "Of course we aren't driving! We're cops...we have to do the right thing and set a good example for the public that we are sworn to protect and serve!"

Regina groaned in annoyance and slurred, "If we were setting a good example we wouldn't be drunk in public!"

David chuckled to himself. Leave it to Regina to be a serious cop even when she was too drunk to walk straight!

Beside him, his partner gasped in response, "Oh no! That is totally true! David! We're breaking the law...we're total hypocrites!"

He sighed.

Before he could respond, though, Robin tossed his arm over Regina's shoulders causing her to stumble under the weight.

"Let it go, Mills, you're ruining everyone's buzz," he ribbed.

"Get off me!" she shoved his arm away, swaying dangerously far backward on the rebound.

He grabbed her arm and righted her before she lost her balance, though. Holding onto each other they continued walking along in a, mostly, straight path.

"Seriously, though," Anna said with the thoughtfulness of a drunk person, "We should get someone to give us a ride home!"

David hummed and muttered, "Well I can't call Mary-Margaret. She babysat Henry so that Regina could come to Gale's birthday party, and I know Regina wouldn't want him seeing her this way."

"Oh, well I'll call Kristoff then. He can come pick us up in his work truck, well his work and everyday truck...we may have to ride with a few hay bales in the back but that shouldn't be a problem because four people can fit in the cab. Tightly but they'll fit," Anna said as she dug around in her purse looking for her cellphone.

"Uh huh," David nodded, leaning against the nearest wall tiredly.

As she typed out a message to her husband, Robin and Regina stopped at the edge of the sidewalk. Robin let his arm fall off Regina's shoulder. She swayed for a moment, forcing him to reach back out and grab her just before she stumbled backward off the curb.

"Careful!" he warned.

She groaned, "Dammit! Why am I so much more drunk than you?"

"You're a lightweight," Robin said, sliding his arm around her back, "Because you're so small."

She looked up at him with an offended expression, "I am not small!"

He laughed in response, "Yes, you are."

"Hey, I will have you know that I'm average height for a woman!" she protested, "Actually a little above average."

"You're tiny and adorable," he murmured resting his chin on her head.

"Stop saying that!" she slurred, smacking his chest, "I'm not some chipmunk!"

He snickered and asked, "Chipmunk? Should I call you that from now on?"

Regina jabbed him hard in the ribs, "Don't you dare!"

The other man simply laughed harder.

"Robin," she whined, "Please, don't. I don't want to be called a chipmunk!"

"Okay," he agreed, patting her back, "I won't call you a chipmunk."

"Thank you," she said and raised her head to look up at him. The fact that they were still hanging onto each other made it such that there were only a few inches of space between their faces.

"You know you're actually really sweet when you're not being an ass," Regina said softly.

"Yeah?" Robin asked leaning down to her, "Well so are you when you aren't so serious."

Even through the haze of alcohol David felt uncomfortable tension rising as he watched the two of them staring into each others eyes, and slowly drifting closer together.

Taking a breath, he began to panic thinking about whether he should avert his eyes, or pull them apart before they did...whatever.

"Okay!" Anna called, hopping up and startling all three of them, "Kristoff should be here in 20 minutes! He was waiting up for me, well brushing Sven and waiting up for me-"

David sighed in relief as she babbled on. He had never been so thankful for his partner's timing.

THE END

Up next: Graham


	25. Buddy Cop AU 5 times: Graham

Author's Notes: In this universe Emma and David are full siblings.

Pairings: Graham/Regina, Emma/Graham - flirtation, Robin/Regina - platonic and maybe more

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Emma Nolan was an intriguing woman. She had a very brash exterior, but they had gotten to talking during the reception about her work as a bail-bonds person, which had slowly turned into flirtatious teasing. She was also undeniably beautiful with her long blond hair and milky skin.

He'd been focused on keeping up with her dry humor, until he saw, out the corner of his eye, Regina being led onto the dance floor by Robin Locksley.

That drew his attention immediately. He'd never known Regina to be one for dancing, and the fact that she was dancing with her partner really did not seem like her. She usually kept people at a distance, especially other people from the department.

"Graham?" Emma questioned.

He snapped his head back to her, "Um...ah, sorry, what was that?"

She followed his gaze to the two deputies, "That's Mary-Margaret's sister, right?"

"Yeah...step-sister," Graham nodded, as he watched the two.

"They look really in love," Emma commented, a warm smile crossing her lips.

"They're two of my deputies," he contradicted her, "Partners, actually."

"Really?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes."

Emma snorted a loud laugh, "Damn! Office romance brewing?"

"I doubt that!" he said, chagrined, "He isn't her type."

She raised her eyebrows, "And you'd know?"

He winced inwardly, realizing he'd said too much.

"We were at the state police training facility together. I've known her a long time," he shrugged.

"Um hum," she hummed, picking up her clutch, "Look um...it was nice meeting you, Graham."

He could tell from the expression on her face that trying to persuade her to stay would be fruitless, so he simply answered, "Nice meeting you too."

Predictably, she slid off her barstool and walked away. With a regretful sigh Graham glanced back over to the dance floor, and was somewhat heartened to find that the bride had interrupted their dance and was leading Regina away.

He watched Regina follow the new Mrs. Nolan out of the reception hall, and Locksley drift into the crowd.

That was promising, though he'd like to know where Regina had gone.

Turning to the bartender, he ordered another drink and watched the door she had disappeared through. After about half an hour, the door opened again and she slipped back into the room.

Graham looked her over, taking in the sight of her in her bridesmaid's dress. The pale color had suited Emma Nolan a little better, but Regina always seemed to look gorgeous in anything.

She scanned the room, her eyes stopping when she reached him. A small smile graced her lips as she crossed around the dance floor toward the bar. Instead of coming over to him, though, she continued past the bar to a table where Robin Locksley was waiting for her.

As she sat down, he slid a glass of scotch over to her which she accepted.

He frowned as he watched them clink their glasses together, drinking and chatting amicably.

Graham raised his own glass to his lips and took a long sip.

That wouldn't do.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

He watched anxiously as the guests filtered out of the reception hall. The click of heels against concrete gave away her approach, though, since they were at a formal event where lots of women were wearing stiletto heels, he waited until she came into sight just to be sure.

"Regina," he whispered to her back.

She turned, looked into the darkness, and slowly asked, "Graham?"

He stepped out of the alley into sight, "Were you expecting someone else?"

"No, of course not," she said with a smile.

Smiling back, he grabbed her hand pulling her safely into the shadows.

He cupped her cheek and boldly claimed her lips, pleased as he felt her moan and dart her tongue out to meet his. They thoroughly explored each others' mouths before pulling back breathlessly.

Laughing, he nudged the bouquet dangling from her hand, "Are congratulations in order, then?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Please! You know I'd never get married again! This was Mary-Margaret's idea of a joke."

He smiled.

Regina, however, stepped back, "What about you? You and groom's sister seemed to hit it off."

"We were just talking," Graham answered, "Is that what this is about?"

She frowned, "What is what about?"

"Nothing," he shook his head, "You brought it up, Regina."

She sighed, "Look, I know we said we'd keep things casual, and I'm fine with that. We can see other people, but that doesn't mean I'm okay with being your last call pick after nothing better came along-"

"You want to see other people?" he interrupted.

Regina paused, "What?"

"You just said we could see other people," Graham answered, "Does that mean you're seeing someone else?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Are you?"

"No," he answered.

Regina put her hands on her hips, "So what was that with the groom's sister?"

"I told you we were just talking!" he insisted, "Are you seeing someone else?"

"No, I'm not!" she answered exasperatedly, "Why are you being so accusatory? Isn't this what you wanted? You were the one who said we should just keep this casual!"

"And you agreed," he pointed out.

"Right! So why are we arguing?" she demanded.

That...was a very good question.

He sighed, "I dunno. I'm sorry, Regina, I'm just being an idiot."

"Yeah, you are," she stated, though he could hear the gentle teasing in her tone.

He stepped forward to snake his hands around her waist again, "Well how about we head over to Granny's and I'll make it up to you?"

She hummed thoughtfully, "And how exactly do you plan to do that?"

Grinning, he took her hand and whisked her across the parking lot to his car.

She was right, he had been an idiot. He had nothing to worry about when it came to Locksley.

END

Up next: Marian

Please let me know what you thought of this one. It was a little different so I'd really like to hear about your reactions.


	26. Buddy Cop AU 5 times: Marian

Pairings: Robin/Marian - former relationship, Robin/Regina - platonic and maybe more

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Roland held onto the hem of her duster obediently as they crossed the street. Inside she shifted the items she was carrying to one arm, unlocked the mailbox, and took out Robin's mail.

"Roland, do you want to carry Daddy's mail up?" she offered.

"Yes!" he answered, holding his hands out.

She handed over the envelopes, making sure he had a good grip on them.

"Is this for Daddy too?" he asked, referring to a small basket of wrapped fruit.

"Lets see," juggling the bags and trays precariously, she checked the tag. It was for Robin. Apparently the delivery person couldn't be bothered to buzz up.

"Yes it is," Marian sighed, wondering how she was going to carry it along with everything else.

"I can get it!" Roland chimed in, grabbing the handle and lifting it up.

"Are you sure?" she asked cautiously. The entire length of the basket was half his body.

"Yes, Mama," her son answered. She watched as he carried it across the lobby, and was satisfied to find that it did look like he could manage it.

"Alright, lets go see Daddy then. Do you remember the rules?"

"No jumping and only gentle hugs because Daddy was hurt," Roland repeated in a serious tone.

"That's right," she nodded as she got out the electronic key to scan in the security door.

Marian hiked up the stairs to the third floor. It was slow going with a three year old, and both of them having their arms full, but they finally arrived on Robin's door step, allowing Marian to shove the key in the door and open it.

"Daddy, we're here!" Roland announced loudly, dropping the mail and basket in the entryway and taking off toward the living-room.

Marian quickly set down what she was carrying to chase him. He was already nearly to the couch by the time she made it in, but she was pleased to see that he stopped as he got there and asked if he could climb up rather than jumping all over Robin.

Satisfied that things were under control, she went back to the entryway to retrieve the groceries and trays of food to store in the kitchen.

After doing so, she picked the mail and basket up from where Roland had dropped them, and joined her ex-husband and son in his living-room.

"So, Roland forgot that he was supposed to deliver your mail," she said, looking at her son with gentle reproach.

He looked chastised, "Sorry."

Robin stroked the back of his head, "That's alright, my boy."

Marian set the mail on the coffee table, "Looks like mostly bills, advertisements, and a few more 'Get Well' cards. Oh, and you also got another basket. Looks like this one is mostly apples."

He looked up at the words, "Who's it from?"

She checked the tag, "Says Leroy Mines."

"Oh," he answered, visibly disappointed.

Marian bit her lips to hide the smirk that wanted to cross them.

"Daddy, can I watch cartoons?" Roland asked.

"Sure," Robin answered, "Just keep the volume low."

Grinning happily, Roland ran over to retrieve the remote from the top of the tv and turn it on.

Marian settled down in the easy chair, "So how are you doing?"

He shrugged, "Oh, fine. Sitting around here all day is getting really boring, to be honest. I feel fine, though, if that's what you mean."

She nodded, "I brought various necessities. Soap, razors, that sort of thing. It should last you a couple weeks."

"Thanks, Marian," he said, "I appreciate you doing this."

She waved away the thanks, "It's fine. Besides, it hasn't been that much trouble. Thanks to Regina I haven't needed to buy you hardly any food. She dropped off another casserole this afternoon, by the way. Lasagna it looked like. I was tempted to keep it for myself."

Meeting Robin's partner in the wake of his shooting had been an interesting experience to say the least.

At first she'd seemed like a very hard and demanding woman. Which is why it had been almost surreal when, after Robin was released from the hospital, she'd started awkwardly showing up at Marian's house with apple pies and various other comfort foods. Homemade ones too, Marian had found out, because she actually had kept a few items for herself and Roland, since, on a few occasions she'd brought more than Robin was likely to eat on his own.

Things became a lot more clear, though, when she finally noticed that, whenever someone from his work did come to visit Robin, he ended up finding some way to subtly, or even not very subtly, ask after her and hint at wanting to know why she hadn't come to see him.

They may have been divorced for a while, but she still knew Robin well enough to figure out what was driving his actions.

She couldn't say it hadn't been bit of a shock. However, she'd been pleased to find that the realization didn't actually stir-up any bad feelings on her part.

They were long past the point of jealousy over one another, but there hadn't even been any thinking about how long he'd known Regina vs. how long they'd been divorced, or worrying to herself about where her own love-life was going in comparison.

She simply hadn't felt strongly about it, and it had been a relief knowing that she truly had moved on.

Robin stiffened while Marian told him of Regina's latest well-wishing contribution, "She dropped it off at your house?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Marian replied, "You'd have to ask her that."

"She hasn't been around much lately. Probably busy covering our patrol by herself."

"Hm, and was using a telephone one of the things the doctor said you couldn't do?"

Robin turned to look at her, "What are you doing?"

She sighed, "Come on, Robin. We are at a point where we're friends, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, can't you be honest with me?" she asked, "You know I won't hold it against you."

"About what?"

"Why you're avoiding Regina."

"I'm not avoiding Regina," he answered.

"Hm, no, I suppose she's avoiding you," Marian noted, "What did you do?"

"What do you mean what did I do?" Robin bristled, "What makes you assume I did something?"

"Oh, sorry, you're right. What would I know about mistakes you make in relationships? I'm only your ex-wife."

"It's not the same thing!" he protested.

"Isn't it?" she commented.

He sighed in annoyance, "I suppose we had an argument at the hospital, but we've fought worse than that many times. She can't be upset about that!"

"Maybe not, but what would it hurt to ask?"

He sighed, "Why are you harping on about this?"

Marian narrowed her eyes in irritation at the question, and the phrasing he'd chosen.

"Well, believe it or not, I'm actually trying to help you. Apparently I shouldn't waste my time, though," she grumbled, standing from the chair.

"Wait," he stopped her rubbing a hand over his forehead, "I'm sorry. You're right, I'm being a prat."

Marian chuckled mirthlessly, "I suppose I should be used to it by now. You always are when you're sick."

He laughed along with her.

"The beauty of being your ex-wife, though, means I don't have to live with it," she pointed out.

"Marian, I'm sorry-"

She held up her hand, "It's alright. I forgive you, but I do have to be going anyway. I have a few errands I still have to run, and I've got an early morning at work tomorrow so I don't want to be late getting Roland to bed."

"Alright, I understand," he answered, "Thanks again for stopping by."

She nodded, "And I am just saying...now might be the time to be honest with her."

Robin looked up at her, "What do you mean by that?"

It took nearly Herculean effort not to roll her eyes. Did he really think he was fooling anyone?

"Take it to mean what you will," she answered diplomatically with a shrug, turning toward the other side of the room, "Roland, we're leaving. Come say 'goodbye' to your father."

As Roland ran over to give Robin a hug, she started drifting toward the door. While waiting for them to finish their goodbye, she did think to herself that perhaps she shouldn't involve herself so much. Though, in a way, it actually made her feel better. She and Robin may have screwed up their marriage, but maybe they could at least get being friends right...including wanting each other to be happy.

THE END


	27. Buddy Cop AU pt 8

Author's Notes/Pairings: This installment takes place a year after part 7. Robin/Regina and Regina/Graham are mentioned, though this is mostly a Regina-centric chapter.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Regina sprinkled creamer into her coffee, stirred it, and took a sip; its stale, burnt after-taste assaulting her tongue almost instantly

With a groan of disgust, she poured the cup's contents down the sink.

A chuckle rumbled from behind her, "I guess I should have stopped off at the diner."

Regina turned to see Robin leaning on the door frame with a warm smile.

She took a deep breath at the sight of him, nostalgically remembering their morning ritual of trading off picking up coffee just as they traded off driving, and, since they'd been together, starting their day off with a kiss.

With a wistful sigh, she opened the coffee-maker, took out the old filter, and put in a new one.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, as she started a new pot brewing.

"Just turning in some reports from last month to Humbert," Robin answered, "Have you heard anything from him?"

"No," she shook her head, "Still no word on who my new partner will be."

"Hm," he muttered thoughtfully.

"What?" she asked.

"Just that there might be a reason he hasn't reassigned you yet," he answered, stepping into the break room to stand at the counter next to her.

"Such as?" she asked.

"You might not need one because maybe you're going to be running this place for the next few months."

"You think Graham is going to name me as his interim replacement?" she asked. A few weeks ago Graham had announced his resignation as sheriff of Storybrooke for a job with the state parks department. It was purely by coincidence that it had been right around the same time she and Robin decided to officially disclose their involvement.

"Not just me," Robin answered, "Rumors have been going around."

She was surprised to hear that, but shook her head, "No...no, I appreciate the vote of confidence, but that's never going to happen."

"You're one of the most senior deputies in the department," he answered, smirking as he added "Sheriff Mills."

Regina laughed nervously, "I am not going to be sheriff!"

"Why not?" he asked.

She scoffed, turning back to the coffee-maker as it finished brewing, "I have too much baggage. I mean...I slept with my boss and then my partner. At this point I'm basically known as the department bad girl."

He paused for a moment before leaning over her back and purring directly into her ear, "Say that again."

She tossed her elbow back into his ribs. He groaned as it connected, but still laughed in response.

Glancing over her shoulder, she rolled her eyes but felt a smile playing at her lips, "Do you want a cup?"

"No," he sighed, "I have to get back to the courthouse."

Regina looked at him sadly, "How's that going?"

He shrugged, "I'm staying awake...or at least I will so long as they don't assign me to traffic court."

She looked down, "I'm sorry, Robin."

"It isn't your fault," he answered, "No more than it's mine. Besides, it isn't forever."

"You shouldn't have to spend six weeks on court duty," she protested, "You deserve better than that!"

Touched by her indignant defense of him, Robin smiled, "That's sweet of you, but it's just until Bjorgman gets back from maternity leave."

"Yeah," she agreed, attempting a brave smile.

"I have to go."

She nodded, and pressed a kiss to the tips of her fingers. They couldn't risk any contact at the station. Not now that everyone knew they were a couple, and would be on the look out for juicy gossip.

He got the sentiment behind the gesture, though, reaching forward to squeeze her arm.

She watched him leave the station, and headed back to her desk in the bullpen. As she sat down she looked over to Robin's desk a few feet from hers, attempting to tell herself again that it was only for a few more weeks, and that Graham wouldn't have officially assigned him and Bjorgman as partners if he didn't intend to bring him back to patrol. She had to trust that, at least.

Regina took a sip of her coffee, and started up her computer. Before she could get started on her paper work, though, Graham appeared beside her desk.

"Mills, may I have a word with you in my office?" he asked.

She cleared her throat, and set down her cup, "Of course."

Graham shut the door behind them as they entered, and said gently, "Sit, please."

She did so, looking at him expectantly.

"I wanted to let you know that I'm going to assign Nolan as interim sheriff," he said, leaning against the edge of his desk.

Regina blinked, "Nolan?"

"Yes," Graham nodded.

"Ah...okay."

"He's level-headed, and he's been at the department for seven years now-" Graham began.

"Why are you telling me this?" she interrupted, "I mean...are you going to be pulling everyone aside individually to explain your decision?"

"No, Regina, I'm not," he answered, "I think you know why I'm telling you."

She didn't answer.

"You've been here nearly twice as long as Nolan, and I'm not as out of touch with scuttlebutt as you might think...I know rumor was I'd name you."

She looked up at him.

"I even understand why. You have seniority, the younger deputies look up to you," Graham explained, "There's a reason I assigned Locksley as your partner, and why your partner before him was also new to patrol. I knew I could count on you to make sure the newbies shape up."

"But?" she cut in, "You're obviously leading up to something, so how about you just get to it?"

"Okay," he said, "The fact is that you are romantically involved with someone in this department."

Regina's jaw dropped, "I'm sorry what was that?"

"It is an issue that-"

"You're telling me that you chose Nolan as your replacement because of me and Robin?" she asked.

"To be frank, yes," he answered.

"Why? We made an official disclosure, he's already been reassigned..."

"Meaning he's no longer your partner. However, if I named you interim sheriff that would make you his commanding officer. That's a conflict of interest," Graham explained.

"Are you actually saying that to me right now?" she asked in disbelief, narrowing her eyes.

He sighed, "Regina-"

"Do I need to remind you that you had that same conflict of interest?"

"Yes, I know. I'm not saying what we did wasn't wrong on my part," Graham said, "but it was a little different."

"How is it different?!"

"You told me it was different yourself," he answered, "In terms of emotional involvement, your relationship with Locksley is different than we were."

"Emotional involvement?" she repeated.

"You know what I mean, Regina."

"No! I don't actually!" she snapped.

"You're a good cop, Regina" Graham said, "But you're also very driven by your emotions-"

"Hang on," she interrupted him, "Are you saying that you sleeping with a subordinate is okay, but me doing so is a problem because I'm too emotional?"

He sighed, moving around to sit behind his desk, "By my judgement, Nolan is the best choice to serve as interim sheriff until an election can be held."

Regina ground her jaw, "Why did you bring me in here to tell me all this? Is it just to make yourself feel better? Assure yourself that you're doing this for the right reasons?"

"No," he said, "I needed to explain my decision to you because I've also assigned you a new partner. A new hire."

He opened his desk drawer and passed a folder to her across the desk. She looked at him in disbelief before picking up the file and opening it.

"Emma Nolan?" she said slowly, "Is this a joke?!"

"Regina-"

"No," she cut him off standing from her chair, "What the hell is this, Graham?! You just went through 5 minutes of explaining to me why I couldn't possibly be sheriff because I'm dating someone in the department, and now you're telling me you hired David's sister? Because that's not a conflict of interest? Because David isn't too emotional to be his baby sister's commanding officer?! Just like you weren't too emotional to be mine...why? Because you're both men I suppose?!"

"I never said any such thing!" Graham protested, "Don't make this into a sexism thing-"

" **I'm** not!"

"The conflict of interest has been mitigated," he said, "I'm the one who hired Emma Nolan, not David. She's been a bail-bonds person for 10 years, but has never had an official police position...which means she'll be a probationary hire. She'll report directly to you, and you'll be the one to assess her performance rather than Nolan."

"And when her probationary period is over?" Regina asked.

"That won't be for 12 months-"

"And after 12 months?" she repeated, "What will we do about the conflict of interest then?"

He didn't answer.

"Do you have so little faith in her ability to succeed as a deputy...or in David's ability to win an election?" she asked, "Or do you just not give a damn because it won't be your problem any more, but at least you get to punish me as you walk out the door-"

"This is exactly what I'm talking about!" he rose, "The fact that you're convinced this is some kind of vendetta over what happened between us proves that you think in terms of personal relationships rather than professional decisions. You aren't ready to be sheriff, Regina. It's as simple as that."

She stood from her seat, "Was there anything else, Sheriff?"

He sighed, "No."

"May I be dismissed then, sir?"

"Yes-"

She was gone almost before the word left his mouth.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Regina slammed her gloved fist into the punching bag. The Storybrooke Sheriff's Department was too small and underfunded to have their own gym, but the one gym in town gave all of the department employees deeply discounted memberships.

She'd gone directly there after leaving Graham's office, and, at mid-day, she had the boxing gym all to herself.

Stepping back to adjust her stance, she dodged forward delivering another quick series of punches.

As the last one landed, the bag stopped mid-swing as David Nolan caught it.

Stepping back, Regina wiped sweat from her brow and glared, "What are you doing here, Nolan?"

"I didn't know about the sheriff's plans," he said, "Or that he was going to tell you about them. He only just told me himself-"

She turned away, storming to the bleachers at the side of the room.

David followed her with a sigh, "For what it's worth, I thought it would be you-"

Tossing her gloves down she whirled on him, "Did he tell you why it wasn't?"

"No," he answered, "He did say you were upset-"

"Did he tell you about your sister?"

"Yes-"

"Conflict of interest was what he said. In his judgment, my conflict of interest disqualified me to be sheriff, but yours didn't disqualify you."

"What conflict?" David asked, "You mean...Locksley?"

"You really are a brilliant investigator," she snarked as she unwrapped her hands.

"I...I had no idea." he answered, "Regina, I swear!"

Taking a deep breath, she took a deep swig from her water bottle.

"What can I do? David asked.

Looking at him in disbelief, she shook her head and began walking away.

"It is only an interim appointment," he said, "Ultimately the next sheriff has to be decided by election."

"What are you getting at?" she asked.

"You could run," David said, "I don't have to. Even if someone else from the department decides to run too, you'd have a good chance of winning."

"So you're offering to fall on your sword?"

"I'm just trying to make this right-"

"I don't need your charity, Nolan!" she yelled.

"Regina, we have to find away to-"

"Don't worry about it!" she said, "I'll take your commands, and say 'yessir, sheriff' with a smile on my face, and teach your sister to be a real cop, and, in grand Storybrooke tradition, let you sail through the sheriff's election unopposed...but I'm not going to help you play hero over something you had nothing to do with just so that you can feel all noble and self-sacrificing!"

"I'm not-"

"Are you here to flex your new muscle already? Reprimand me for skipping out on my shift?" she asked.

"What?" he asked, "Of course, not!"

"Then I'm leaving," she answered, "I need a shower."

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

After getting cleaned up at the gym, Regina went for a long drive to the outskirts of town. Parking her car on the shoulder she got out, and hiked up a small side-trail into the woods.

Stopping at a clearing about 500 yards in, she sat down on a tree stump and buried her head in her hands.

Her phone buzzing her pocket brought her out of her thoughts.

Tearing her hands through her hair, she pulled the phone out. Mary-Margaret's name flashed across the screen. It was the fourth time she had called in the past hour.

Regina hit the ignore and shoved her phone back in her pocket.

She took a moment to breathe in the stillness, and the sounds of chirping birds and insects around her before rising with a sigh.

Slowly, she made her way back to the car and drove mechanically back to her house.

She was still in a haze when she pulled into the driveway, noticing a black Lincoln parked in her usual spot.

Gasping in surprise, she got out of the car and made her way up to the front porch.

As expected a familiar figure was waiting there for her.

"Daddy?"

Her father rose from where he had been leaning on the railing, "Hi, mi cielo."

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Do I need an excuse to visit my daughter?"

She sighed, "Mary-Margaret called you didn't she?"

"Yes," he nodded, "She said you were upset. Something about being passed over for a promotion?"

Regina moved past him to unlock the front door, "Would you like some tea?"

"If you'd like some," Henry answered.

She continued the rest of the way to the kitchen, set her things down, and put the kettle on.

"What happened, mi cielo?" he prompted.

Regina looked away, "Nothing. Nothing important."

"If you don't want to say, that's fine," he said, "But maybe I can help."

The kettle whistled, saving her from answering. She took it off the burner and filled up the teapot. As she opened the cabinet to get out teabags, she licked her lips.

"The sheriff is moving on to some position with the parks department upstate," she said slowly, "He has to name an interim replacement, and he...said it would have been me except for..."

Henry waited for her to go on.

Biting her lip, Regina admitted, "We have...a past."

Before he could answer, her phone began buzzing from where she had set it on the counter, flashing Robin's name across the screen.

She hit the ignore button, and shoved it aside.

"Who was that?" Henry asked.

"No one!" she said quickly. Her father's skeptical look told her he didn't buy that.

With a sigh she got out two mugs and began pouring the tea, "My partner...ex-partner."

Henry waited for her to explain.

"He and I...we've been..." she began, feeling slightly sick inside. Joking about having been involved with her boss and her partner was one thing, but admitting it to her father was quite another.

"Ah," he nodded, "And you think he had something to do with you not getting the job?"

"What?" she asked, "No! I mean...indirectly, yeah, but...no, he wouldn't have had anything to do with it! If anything he got screwed over too!"'

Shaking her head, she stirred sugar into her father's tea and handed it over to him.

"In the end the sheriff believed that I couldn't handle my conflict of interest, but that Mary-Margaret's husband could handle his," she said.

"I'm sorry, Regina," Henry answered.

She didn't answer, raising her tea to her lips to take a sip.

"The sheriff is elected, right?" he asked.

She braced herself, "Yeah."

"Well couldn't you still go for it?"

She sighed, "In truth, I don't even know if I want to be sheriff...I just don't want to not be for this reason! I just don't know any more. I don't know what I'm doing!"

"What do you mean? What you're doing with what?"

"Everything!" Regina answered, "Work...my relationship...I just don't know! I thought I did, but now...now I'm not sure of anything!"

"How long do you have before you have to decide if you want to be sheriff?" Henry asked.

"Ah," she thought it over, "Assuming there won't be any kind of special election, it should be next November. Standard election day."

"So you have nearly a year to think it over?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"And this man...your partner. You like him?"

"Yes," Regina answered.

"You love him?"

She blushed, looking at the counter, "Yes."

"So..." Henry prompted, "...do you know what you're doing?"

Thinking it over, she slowly shook her head, "Not entirely...but I'll figure it out."

"Good," he smiled moving around the kitchen island, to wrap his arms around her.

She sighed, leaning into the embrace.

"So why did you not answer the call from this other man? What's his name?"

"Robin," Regina answered, "And I just...didn't want to say anything I'd regret."

"Hm," he nodded, "Well call him back. I want to meet him."

"Dad!" she laughed.

"I'm serious," Henry insisted, "Go. Make the call!"

Regina laughed, shaking her head as her father shooed her out of the kitchen.

END

The main arch of this universe will be completed in 3-4 more installments. I have one question that I haven't resolved, yet, though. Should Regina become sheriff? Let me know what you want to see in that regard.


	28. Buddy Cop AU pt 9

Author's Notes/Pairings: This chapter is mostly platonic EvilCharming, though it features Robin/Regina and David/Mary-Margaret in the background. Regina/Daniel also mentioned.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Regina, Robin, and Henry climbed the stairs to the second floor to Mary-Margaret's apartment.

It had been a cold and drizzly Sunday in Storybrooke. The kind of weather Maine was somewhat infamous for. It had still turned out to be a very pleasant day, however. Henry had wanted to spend the day with his friends at the diner...Regina noted that he seemed particularly anxious about seeing a girl named Violet. While he was gone she and Robin had the day to themselves, so they went up to the water-front north of town in Regina's car...although he'd asked, she refused to get on his bike while the roads were wet.

The one perk of Robin's temporary assignment was that the courthouse was closed on Sundays, so, when she wasn't on shift, they had more time to spend together.

The awkward moment came when Mary-Margaret's usual dinner invitation came. It had been five days since she and David last spoke, but Mary-Margaret had been insistent.

Regina found her steps involuntarily slowing as they reached the second floor landing.

Feeling the pull on his hand, Robin turned back to her.

Henry spoke before him, though, "Come on, Mom! You know Aunt Mary-Margaret will know something's up if we're late!"

Regina smirked, "Just keep walking, young man!"

Returning her smirk with almost eerie mimicry, Henry hopped the rest of the way up the stairs.

Sharing amused smiles, Regina and Robin continued up behind him. As they reached Mary-Margaret's door, Henry pounded on the door and Robin squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Mary-Margaret swung the door open, and greeted all three of them with hugs.

As they stepped inside, she caught sight of a familiar blond woman standing from the couch.

"Hi guys," David came from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel as he said awkwardly, "You remember my sister, Emma."

The tension ramped up instantly.

Taking a deep breath, Regina stepped forward.

"Yes, I believe we'll be working together. I'm Regina Mills."

"Good to meet you," Emma shook her hand. She had a firm handshake to go along with the swagger in her step and brash demeanor.

Regina noted both warily, but reminded herself to give the other woman a fair shot before making up her mind.

"So," Mary-Margaret chirped, breaking the tension, "I hope everyone's in the mood for tacos!"

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Dinner was a pleasant enough affair.

Afterward David distributed beers, and Henry and Emma, who had apparently made a connection, started recruiting players for a game of Taboo.

Mary-Margaret was, of course, thrilled by idea. Regina, however, satisfied that Ms. Nolan had Henry sufficiently entertained, begged off and drifted out to the balcony.

She leaned against the railing, letting her bottle dangle from her fingers.

As heavy footsteps approached behind her, she closed her eyes with a sigh.

"So, how are you?" David asked.

"I'm perfectly fine, David," she answered.

"What are we going to do?" he asked in a slightly exasperated voice.

"I don't know," she responded.

He leaned against the railing next to her, "You know I will point out again that you can still run for sheriff, and I know you think I am, but I'm not trying to be a martyr I just...do you want to be sheriff, Regina?"

"In truth...I don't think so."

"Do you really mean that or are you just being self-effacing?" he pushed, "Because we could both run...let the best person win."

She laughed, shaking her head as she took a sip of her beer, "You and Mary-Margaret really are perfect for each other."

"What do you mean?"

"It wouldn't be that simple," Regina said, "If I ran against someone in the department...against the person the outgoing sheriff picked as their replacement it'd be seen as a betrayal. Sour grapes."

"No it wouldn't!"

"Oh no? This Storybrooke, David. No sheriff has been opposed in an election in 30 years! Lets face it, this place is a small town and all that entails!" she said, "Besides, I'm not being a martyr either. I meant it when I said I'm not sure I really do want to be sheriff."

He looked out off the balcony, "Well given how upset you were, you can understand why I have a hard time believing that.

"I was upset that Graham threw my relationship with Robin in my face while hiring your sister! I may not really want to be sheriff, but doesn't mean I'm happy to be called overly emotional," she answered, taking a deep swig of her beer, "Maybe he was right, though. I acted like a complete bitch."

"Okay, that's crap!" David turned to her, "You really think any of the guys would have taken what happened any better? We're cops, Regina, we're all aggressive and competitive! I'm angry about this situation myself!"

She looked at him doubtfully, "Why? And don't tell me it's because you're being forced to be sheriff! You do want to be, I can tell!"

"I won't deny that," David shrugged, "I thought about it before, but I wanted to get there honestly! Graham may have said I was the best choice, but I'm not flattering myself. Even if he really believed that, he's one of the only one's who did! There's a reason everyone expected it'd be you, Regina...I'm well aware of that."

"Well, I guess so long as no one's happy," she snarked mirthlessly.

He did so as well, taking a sip of his beer, "Can I ask you something?"

"What's that?"

"If you don't want to be sheriff what do you want?"

She slumped her shoulders, "I haven't really thought about that in a long time."

"Why?"

"Why?" she repeated, "Because the last time I made plans my husband died!"

"I..." he stammered, "...I'm sorry, but I don't see..."

"What would you do if something happened to Mary-Margaret?" she asked, "Would you still be fired up to run for sheriff, or would all of your plans no longer mean anything?"

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh," she shot back, taking a long sip of her beer, "A tree. Did Mary-Margaret tell you that's what happened? A tree and a wet road, and suddenly...all of my ambitions and hopes and dreams no longer matter because all I want is something that's impossible!"

"Regina, I'm so sorry."

"So, no, David, I wasn't thinking about where my career was going or whether I someday wanted to be sheriff, because I was too busy worrying about things like getting out of bed in the morning, if only to keep my job so that I could pay my mortgage and feed the 5 year old I had to raise alone!"

"I understand," David said.

In Regina's opinion he didn't, but she refrained from saying as much.

"However...that was then."

"What?" she demanded.

"Well things are different for you now," he answered.

"How do you figure?"

"Henry's older-"

"He's 12!" she scoffed, "Forgive me if I don't start planning his college graduation just yet!"

"Well, of course," David chuckled, "But it's not just that...you have us, your family, even if you weren't trying to you've made a reputation for yourself at the department, and you and Robin have been together for about year now. I mean...don't you think it might be okay to start thinking about the future now?"

Regina narrowed her eyes, "Did Mary-Margaret put you up to asking that?"

"No!" David protested.

She looked at him skeptically.

"I mean it. I'm not saying this because of Mary-Margaret, I'm saying it because I mean it," he insisted, "Although, I'll be honest, Mary-Margaret does think that-"

"Believe me, I know what she thinks!" Regina interrupted, "She told me what she thought long before it was appropriate to!"

"Oh," David answered shifting, "So you don't think that you and Robin would ever-"

"That's none of your damned business!"

"I'm just curious-"

"Well stop being curious!"

"Okay...okay," he held his hands up defensively, "It's just that...considering what you just told me it seems like you might be holding back-"

"I don't need your advice, Nolan!"

He sighed, "Now it's Nolan is it, Mills?"

She huffed, "I'm fine, okay? I may not be happy about Graham's final assessment of me, but I'm just fine! I'll get over it."

"I'm just saying-"

She lowered her beer bottle from her lips, "We've gone over this already! There's nothing left to say. You don't need to feel bad about taking the job, and running for sheriff come election season. I'm not being self sacrificing in that, either. I don't need the hassle of running when I'm not even sure it's what I want!"

"Fair enough," he nodded, "But I didn't just mean about the sheriff's position."

"Wow, you and Mary-Margaret **really** are a perfect match!" Regina rolled her eyes.

He laughed, "I'll take that as a compliment.

The look on her face conveyed that it hadn't exactly been meant as one.

"Regina, it's okay to want more."

She shook her head, "Well it's kind of you to give me permission, but I'm past all that!"

"I wasn't giving you permission...and what do you mean past all that?" he repeated, confused.

"I mean my life is fine!" she insisted, "I have my son, I had Daniel...end of story."

He looked at her sadly, "Regina-"

"It's getting late," she cut him off as she glanced at her watch, "I need to get Henry home. Tell your sister to be at the station by 8 o'clock sharp tomorrow! If we're going to work together she needs to start getting used to how we do things at the department."

"Okay," David said giving up, "One request, though?"

"Yes?" she sighed,

"When you finally change your mind and decide to run for mayor or something-"

"What?!"

"Remember how small the department's budget already is," he teased.

"Okay, I think you've had enough to drink tonight!" Regina answered.

David simply laughed at her retreating form as she grabbed his beer bottle out of his hand and stormed back inside the apartment.

END


	29. Buddy Cop AU pt 10

Pairings: Robin/Regina

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Parking her car on the street, Regina turned off the ignition and got out. She retrieved her overnight bag from the trunk where it was sitting next to a much larger suitcase that was packed and ready to go.

She already had a key to the security door That Mary-Margaret had given her for emergencies. It dangled from her key chain next to spare keys to both Mary-Margaret's and Robin's apartments.

She sighed as she climbed up the stairs.

She'd spent the earlier part of the day driving Henry to the airport in Bangor to put him on a flight to New York on his way to Tucson, Arizona.

He was going on a school sponsored summer break trip. Exploring The American West they called it. They would be hopping from the Sonora Desert Museum, to the Grand Canyon, and, finally, 3 days of camping at Yellowstone National Park.

Up until the very moment she'd handed him off to his teacher at the airport, she couldn't believe she'd actually agreed to let him go...to let her son, even if he was 13 now, spend a week thousands of miles away from her!

Picking up on her anxiety, Robin had surprised her with tickets to London, telling her he wanted to show her off to all his old friends. He even upped the emotional blackmail ante by asking her to meet his mother.

At the time she'd said it was a transparent effort to stop her worrying about Henry while he was away; an allegation he hadn't denied.

Of course, as she was driving away from the Bangor airport she'd been grateful for it because it took her all of 5 minutes to decide to spend the night at his place rather than at her house alone.

If he was willing to offer himself up as distraction, she'd gladly let him take her mind off visions of rattlesnakes, scorpions, mountain lions, grizzly bears, and mules plummeting hundreds of feet into the Colorado River, carrying her baby down with them!

Reaching Robin's door, she used her key to let herself in.

"Regina?" he called.

"Yeah, it's me," she answered, shutting the door behind her.

"Hey," he appeared in the entryway and came over to greet her with a kiss, "Did Henry get on his flight okay?"

"Yeah," she pouted.

"He'll be fine, Regina," he reassured her, leaning his forehead against hers.

With a sigh, she breathed in his presence. He smelled delicious, and, honestly, looked it too. He was barefoot in jeans and a charcoal blue t-shirt that showed off his arms and brought out the color of his eyes beautifully.

"Fancy a glass of wine?" he asked.

"God, yes!" she agreed eagerly. Some alcohol to ease her inhibitions sounded very appealing at the moment.

As he walked off to the kitchen she went into the living-room and let herself sink into his couch.

He returned a few minutes later with two glasses.

Regina took a large sip of the tart dry Pinot Noir, letting it warm her inside as Robin sit down next to her, and put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into the embrace, cuddling up to entwine their legs together. She was perfectly willing to give her mood over to lust. After all, even if it meant being tired for the drive back to Bangor tomorrow, spending the night making love would be much more pleasant than spending it lying awake imagining airplanes crashing in the Rocky Mountains.

"Are you excited about London?" Robin asked, kissing her temple.

Excited wasn't exactly the word for it. Not that she wasn't happy to be going on vacation, but she was too anxious and nostalgic to really be excited. She didn't want to disappoint him by admitting it, though, so she simply nodded.

He smiled happily, "What do you want to see first?"

Regina thought it over, "The Tower of London."

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

She nodded, grinning slyly. "I guess I've always been fascinated by tyrannical monarchs."

"Well aren't you a morbid little devil?"

She laughed, kissing him.

He kissed her back before pulling away regretfully, and setting his glass down on the coffee table.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "I just have a few more things I need to pack for tomorrow. Sorry."

She shook her head, "No, that's fine."

Robin disentangled himself from her limbs and rose to climb the stairs to his bedroom. Regina sat silently for a few minute sipping her wine, and attempting to relax.

Finally, she rose and walked over to the bedroom door.

"Anything I can help with?" she asked.

"Ah," he thought it over as he packed a few clothing items into the suitcase he had open on his bed, "Yeah, other than this stuff, I just need my visa. I won't be able to get back into the country without it!"

"Where is it?"

"Office," he told her.

"Okay," Regina nodded and went downstairs, stopping briefly to set her glass of wine next to his on the coffee table.

In his office, she opened the desk drawer and began rummaging through the papers inside. It was a chaotic hodge-podge of old bills, Christmas cards, important documents like tax forms, and even mementos like his badge from the Metropolitan Police Department and a macaroni necklace that Roland had obviously made.

Huffing at the disorganized mess, she pulled the drawer further out to search through the back. It creaked, and tumbled off the hinges, banging into her knees and spilling the contents all over the floor.

She swore loudly, tossing her hands in exasperation.

"Regina?" he called down the stairs, "You alright?"

"Yeah, fine," she answered, muttering under her breath, "Would be better if you'd be a bit more organized..."

She worked the drawer back onto the hinges, and squatted to begin gathering up everything that had scattered across the floor.

Regina sorted through the papers as she tossed them back in, looking for the visa as she went, but had no luck in finding it.

With a sigh, she closed the larger drawer and opened the pencil drawer. Most people wouldn't store papers in there, but, given the overall lack of rhyme and reason to what was in his desk so far, she figured it was worth a look. Inside was the expected fare of pens, batteries, and paper clips. There was one unexpected item, though. A square velvet jewelry box. Giving in to curiosity, she picked it up and pried the lid open.

Her breath caught in her throat as she was greeted by a platinum ring and princess cut diamond with garnet accents. No mistaking it for anything besides an engagement ring.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

 _Four months earlier:_

 _Regina closed the door to her squad car and walked up the steps to her porch. Robin's bike roared up the driveway, parking next to her car._

 _She smiled, waiting as he climbed the steeps to greet her with a kiss._

" _How was your day?" she asked._

" _Pretty good," Robin answered, "Yours?"_

" _Oh fine," she shrugged, turning to open the door. Inside, they were greeted by the roar of video games from the living-room._

" _Henry?" she called, rounding the corner._

" _Hi Mom...hi Robin," he added, glancing briefly over his shoulder before turning his attention back to his game._

" _Do you have homework?" Regina asked._

" _Already did it," Henry answered._

" _Alright," she answered, "One more hour before dinner. Please try to keep the volume down."_

 _Nodding without looking back he picked up the remote and cranked down the volume._

 _With an eye-roll Regina led Robin to the kitchen._

 _Tossing her things down on the counter, she groaned tiredly._

" _I hope you didn't have your heart set on anything fancy," she warned, "I'm way too tired for that."_

 _He laughed, "That's fine, Regina, don't worry about it."_

 _With a sigh she went to the fridge, and began taking out the leftovers from last night's roast chicken. With a side and a nice sauce it should make a pleasant meal._

" _Anything I can help with?" he offered._

" _Um," she thought it over, "Yeah, snap green beans."_

 _With that she took the bag out of the fridge, dumped them in a strainer, and passed it to Robin._

 _He took it, moving over to stand at the counter next to her._

" _So I see you got Gale's wedding invitation too," he commented, nodding toward the things she'd dropped at the other side of the counter._

" _Yeah, unfortunately," Regina answered._

" _What do you mean?" he asked, "You don't like weddings?"_

" _It's not that," she answered, "It's just that she gave them out in the locker-room, and...I guess maybe this isn't something that happens to guys, but someone mentioned something about us being next, and so, of course, that topic was all Emma wanted to discuss the rest of the day!"_

 _He froze, looking at her._

" _Don't worry, that wasn't a hint!" she snarked._

" _I didn't say that."_

 _She looked up from cleaning the chicken carcass, "That look of panic on your face said it for you."_

 _He looked embarrassed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to it's just...divorce...tends to make one a little gun shy."_

" _I understand," she nodded._

 _Robin went back to cleaning the green beans, slowly filling up the strainer with bite size pieces._

" _Marriage, it's just...it can be really hard," he said._

" _I know," Regina agreed._

" _If you aren't careful you can wake up one day and just wonder how you got where you are," he explained, "How your relationship became something you don't even recognize."_

" _Is that what happened with you and Marian?" she asked._

" _Basically. It was...a lot of things. Family pressure, my work. Back then I was determined to be chief inspector by the time I was 40," he said._

 _She smiled in response._

" _This was before I realized advancing my career wasn't actually leading to any sort of happiness for me. We'd already just...stopped talking, though. When we found out Marian was pregnant with Roland we tried to fix things. Do better. Get counseling and all that. By the time he was a year old, though..." Robin hesitated, "...we just weren't in love anymore."_

 _Regina met his eyes, "I'm sorry, Robin. Really."_

" _It's alright. We agreed it'd be better for Roland if we ended things while we could still remain friends, and we have," he explained, looking up at her, "Plus, I got to meet you. I do love you, Regina, I'm not saying-"_

 _She shook her head, interrupting him, "No, no...I understand, really. You're right, marriage is hard. I fully expected I'd spend the rest of my life with Daniel, but, the truth is, we went through bad times too. We got married so young and...sometimes I wondered if we'd done the right thing."_

" _Did you have a big wedding?"_

" _Oh yes! A 21 year old bride? I was determined that my wedding not be too ostentatious because that wasn't Daniel and I, but also to make sure it was special and unique," she answered shaking her head in amazement, "Because I guess at that age the worst thing one can imagine is your friends not remembering how amazing your wedding was! Looking back...I put so much unnecessary pressure on myself."_

" _You? Really?" Robin commented sarcastically._

 _She swatted at him with a kitchen towel, "Yeah, plus my mother was alive then and...one of the daughters of Leo and Cora Blanchard getting married was supposed to be a major country club event, which was exactly what I didn't want! So there was all the fighting her on that...it drove me crazy. I used to joke that the fact that Daniel still married me after it was what really cemented that he loved me."_

" _I can understand that," he said, staring at her with a soft smile._

 _Regina blushed under his gaze._

 _She looked away, "What about you and Marian?"_

" _We just went to the courthouse," he answered, "We had issues with our families. My father's a lot like you've said your mother was. That's part of why I don't talk to him anymore. And Marian's parents...they're dedicated atheists, that was why they immigrated to the UK, but, even so, I think they were a little disappointed I wasn't Pakistani."_

" _They didn't come to the wedding?" she asked._

" _No, they did," he answered, "And my mum. A few of our friends."_

" _That sounds nice," Regina commented._

" _Yeah, it was," he said thoughtfully, before shifting and clearing his throat, "Are these enough?"_

" _Yes," she answered, taking the green beans, "Thank you."_

 _Robin watched her fill a pot with water, dump in the beans, and get it started on the stove._

" _Do you think it's worth it?" he asked._

" _I'd never trade the time I had with Daniel. Even with all the difficulty we had and the pain of losing him, so yeah I'd say marrying him was worth it," she sighed, "But I don't think I'd have it in me to do it again."_

" _Hm," he nodded._

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Present Day:

"Regina?" Robin called, his footsteps thudding down the stairs.

With shaking hands she closed the box and set in pack in with the pens.

"Yeah?" she answered, relieved her voice came out evenly.

"Did you find it?"

"Uh...no I don't see it," she responded, gently closing the pencil drawer.

She met Robin as he was coming into the office.

"It wasn't in your desk drawer," she told him, hoping she didn't look guilty.

"Oh, no it's not. It's in the file cabinet," he said, stepping past her to get it.

As he took it upstairs, Regina drifted back into the living-room and took a sip of her wine, hoping it would settle the fluttery feeling inside her.

She watched Robin carry his packed suitcase down the stairs, and set it by the door.

As he came back into the living-room, she cleared the room in three long strides, slung her arms around his neck, and rose up onto her toes to capture his lips.

He caught her, humming in surprise, but she didn't hold back, kissing him hard. Pouring all her love into it.

His eyes were glazed when she pulled back. He cleared his throat and asked in a rough voice, "Wow. What was that for?"

She shook her head, "Do I need a reason?"

"Hmm...no," he murmured, leaning back in to give her another kiss, this time soft and gentle, "Not at all."

They kissed again, it quickly turning hungry. At his urging, she hopped up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He caught her, curling his hands around her thighs to support her weight.

They both laughed goofily as he held her against him, and carried her up the stairs.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Packing her toothbrush back into her overnight bag, Regina paused to stare at herself in Robin's bathroom mirror.

Taking a deep breath, she slung the bag over her shoulder and walked through the bedroom to the stairs.

Below, she saw Robin coming out of the office and pretended not to notice the leaping sensation in her heart.

He glanced up at her and smiled, "Ready?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "I'm ready."

END


	30. Actor and Screenwriter AU, pt 6

Author's Notes: This installment is dedicated to SweetieR who asked for jealous Regina and Robin wanting their love to be public.

Pairings: Robin/Regina, Robin/Zelena - sort of, but it's really just acting

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Her fingernails dug into the meaty flesh at the heels of her hands, leaving little half-moon indentations.

She shifted on her feet, and attempted to breathe from her belly to calm down.

She was being ridiculous. She knew that.

She was being foolish and insecure...but, by God, if Robin did not get his hands off Zelena's breasts she was going to lose her mind!

Unfortunately, Heller apparently had decided he needed a hundred takes of John and Dorothea's reunion pillow-talk scene!

Regina shook her head. How many different angles could one get of Robin and Zelena laying in bed staring into each other's eyes?

Staring into each other's eyes with Robin's hand hiding her pasties from the camera!

Really, hadn't the props department ever heard of a bedsheet, or, for that matter, a bra?

Of course, they wouldn't do that. Damned HBO show and its want for explicit sex!

Or at least the illusion of it.

There was that silver-lining, at least. Robin and Zelena were not actually naked. They both had on jeans...thick ones, she noted happily. And, he wasn't actually touching her nipples.

Regina unclenched her fists. She was being ridiculous. It was just acting.

As her blood pressure slowly began returning to normal, Heller called to cut camera for 5 minutes.

On set, Zelena let out a relieved sigh and stretched across the bed.

"At least the props in this scene are comfortable!" she commented with a giggle.

Robin chuckled at the joke.

A hot, shaky feeling immediately washed over Regina as she watched him. He wasn't even attempting to move away from Zelena. Not even to take his hands off her body! In fact, he was giving his co-star one of his quirky half-smiles.

She turned, quickly fleeing from the studio. Just as she neared the door, however, one of the assistants appeared by her side.

"Ms. Mills, is there anything I can get you?"

"No, get out of my way!"

Regina stormed across the lot to the office buildings, feeling slightly bad for snapping at the poor woman. She was nervous. It'd had been obvious from her voice and wide-eyed expression. Crews were always nervous when someone from the creative team was on set...anxious to convey that all was going smoothly.

She couldn't have been polite under these circumstances, though.

She felt carsick.

Scanning her keycard, she went inside and made her way up to her office.

Inside she shut the door, and slowly sunk down into her chair. Drawing deep slow breaths, Regina fought her body's urge to hyperventilate, and tried to get the images of Robin and Zelena staring into each other's eyes out of her mind. They were crystal clear, though...as was the fact that they'd continued to do so once the cameras were no longer rolling!

She shook her head. How could this happen? Robin and Zelena hated each other!

The traitorous part of her mind reminded her, however, that both on-set gossip, and Robin himself, had said that they were getting along better these days.

Just how much better was "better"?

Regina ran her hand through her hair trying to tell herself that she was imagining things. That they had just been in character. Just acting...pretending.

However, she kept seeing Robin's quirky smile...the one that was usually aimed at her.

She felt her eyes prickle.

No! Robin would never do that! He was the one said he wanted them to give it a shot when she was certain they'd be nothing more than one-night stand that ruined a friendship. He called her 'my love'. He said it all the time.

Oh the other hand, though...last night the guy at the chip shop had also called her that!

The tabloids had been talking about Zelena and Robin for years, and, these days, they rarely published something that could be proven not true.

And Zelena wasn't the only actress rumored to have been one of his trysts!

She hadn't believed **those** rumors. After all, she had Robin had been friends, but not lovers, then. They'd talk on the phone late at night due to the time difference; meet the pub when they were both in London and just spend hours together.

She'd been certain she'd have known something if there was any truth to it!

Would she really have though?

What if she only knew what he wanted her to know? What if he'd picked up on how attracted she'd been to him from the moment they met, and figured out that she'd be easy?

Part of her had to admit that seemed a little heavy-handed for Robin, but, then again, did she really know him?

Did it really make sense that an up and coming actor who was star of a hit tv show, co-star of an epic film that was already generating Oscar buzz, **and** was sexy enough that magazines bugged his agent for provocative photo shoots with his equally sexy co-stars, could be just a down-to-Earth single father behind the scenes?

If the rumors about Zelena, and what he'd gotten up to on the set of _Savior,_ were true...

Dear God, she was an idiot!

Regina brushed tears away, wondering how she could have been so stupid?

Robin was British. Just because he used prettier endearments than 'babe' didn't mean he was actually saying he loved her! However, some overtures of friendship, a bit of flirting, and a few 'my loves' had been all it took to get her to voluntarily do what she'd swore never to do again...become someone's dirty little secret.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

A knock at the door startled Regina out of her work. After allowing herself a few moments of self-pity earlier, she'd decided to get something productive done, so she threw herself into proofreading writing, going over her meeting schedule, and getting caught up on emails.

Glancing at the time in the corner of her screen, Regina noted that it was nearly 8:30. Last she checked, it had been just before 6PM when she left the studio.

Luckily, Henry had been invited to a sleepover with some of his new friends, which the nanny had dropped him off at, so no one would be missing her. However, she'd figured she'd be out late for another reason. Robin had asked her have dinner with him after they finished filming for the day, which was why, when she had a moment's break, she'd decided to stop by the studio and watch. It had been a little indiscreet, but had definitely proven fortuitous.

"Regina?" the man in question's voice came through the door, "Are you in there?"

With a sigh, she stood and opened the door.

"There you are. I saw you on set earlier, but, when we finished filming, you were gone," he commented, leaning forward to rest his hand on her waist and go in for a kiss.

She pulled away before he got the chance, though.

His brow furrowed, "What's wrong?"

Instead of answering, she simply turned her back and went to sit down in her chair.

"Regina," he prodded.

"What are you doing here, Robin?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" he asked, "We had plans, didn't we?"

"You sure you wouldn't rather have dinner with Zelena?" she grumbled under her breath. He heard her though.

"What? What are you talking about?"

She shrugged.

He grabbed the extra chair from the corner and pulled it over to sit down next to her.

"Is this about the scene we were filming earlier?"

She didn't bother responding.

"You know you're sort of cute when you're jealous," he said, placing one hand on her knee and giving her his quirky smile.

Disgust and anger rose in her throat as the image leapt into her mind of him giving the same to Zelena while she lay topless in his arms.

She shoved his hand off her knee.

"Regina!" he said in a slightly reproachful tone.

She simply stared ahead at her computer screen.

"Talk to me!"

"About what?" she shot back.

"Whatever's upsetting you-"

"Why would I be upset?" she asked, "You only spent an hour groping Zelena's breasts, or, at least an hour that I saw! How much longer did it take before you could tear yourself away?"

He sighed, "My love, you know that's just work-"

"You can stop that, too!" she cut in.

"Stop what?"

"That whole 'my love' stuff!" she answered, "It was a brilliant performance, I'll give you that! You definitely are truly talented. You had me fooled, so...bravo!"

"Regina, what are you talking about?" he asked, annoyance creeping into his voice.

She turned her chair to face him, "I know how this works, okay? So I'd rather we just go ahead and be honest about it!"

"Honest about what?"

"Zelena, and...whoever else there is."

He gaped at her, "You really think I'm cheating on you?"

"No," she responded, "Because it isn't really cheating when we're not actually a couple, right?"

He blinked, "You don't think we're a couple?"

She shrugged, "How can we be when no one knows about us? Besides, let's face it, I'm not exactly your type."

Robin scoffed, "You really could not be any more wrong about **that**!"

"I'm not talking looks!" she rolled her eyes, "I just mean I'm well aware of where you are!"

"Oh, and where exactly am I?" he crossed his arms across his chest.

She sighed at how intentionally obtuse he was acting, "You're finally successful, and you want to sample the fruits of that success. I get it. It's what any man would want. I'll even grant that you're better than most. At least you're single, instead of doing the classic trade in your starter wife when you make it-"

"Alright!" he interjected, "That'll be enough! Now, I'm sorry you're upset, but I'm not going to listen to any more of this!"

She clenched her jaw turning back to the computer screen. She had an email open, but couldn't focus on reading any of it.

"There's no one else, Regina," he insisted, "Particularly not Zelena! What you saw on set was me doing my job. Nothing more!"

"For now maybe," she muttered.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

She sighed, "Robin...this is pointless."

"What-"

"I'm not that person!" she exploded, "Okay? I'm not the perfect starlet you need on your arm. I'm not Zelena Weston, I'm not Emma Swan!"

"Emma Swan?" he repeated back, somewhat incredulous at hearing her described as a perfect starlet. The woman was one of the most tomboyish actresses he'd ever met, which was probably why she'd been cast in _Savior_ even though, by all historical accounts, she was far too beautiful to be Joan of Arc.

"You're saying you weren't involved with her either?"

"No, I wasn't involved with Emma Swan! Where would you get such a crazy idea?"

She shrugged, "There's rumors-"

"Rumors? You're mad at me over rumors?" he asked incredulously

"Well, regardless of whether there's anyone else, the fact is there's no future for us."

She saw the hurt flash through his eyes, "And you've decided this, have you?"

"I didn't decide anything...I'm just facing reality."

He stood pacing the room, "Wow, Regina, you really can be a piece of work sometimes! What happened to you that made you so determined to be down on yourself that you don't even realize who else you're insulting in the process?"

The questions was obviously rhetorical. He didn't wait for an answer before going on, "You just accused me of cheating on you, of sleeping around in general, of tricking you into bed...that is what you were implying right?"

She felt her cheeks heat, but she didn't answer.

"Of refusing to acknowledge our relationship publicly because...I don't even know! Because you aren't an actress? You tell me since you've got it all figured out!"

"I…" she hesitated.

"Plus, you basically just said that you trust your Twitter feed more than me!" he spat.

Regina felt herself shrinking into her chair as he went on.

"And you know the worst part is that if you'd been paying any attention, you'd know that I've wanted to be out on the open for months!" he yelled running a frustrated hand through his hair, "For fuck's sake, you've had me had essentially begging for it since day one!

"What?" she shot back skeptically.

"That first morning when I caught you sneaking out of my flat? I had to beg you to even give us a shot!" Robin said, "I've suggested we do normal everyday things so many times, but you always shoot them down. You're always worried about pictures showing up on social media. About the producers finding out about us."

She opened her mouth to speak, but found that nothing came out.

"You say it's not real if no one knows? Well if we're not real it's by your choice, Regina, not mine," he said sadly as he turned, slammed her office door open, and stormed out.

TBC...


	31. Actor and Screenwriter AU, pt 7

Pairings: Robin/Regina

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

"Mom!"

Regina's attention snapped to Henry.

"The walk sign is on!" he pointed out.

"Right, let's go then," she nodded, gently guiding him into the crosswalk.

"You okay?" he asked as they reached the other side, "You seem kind of spaced out."

"I'm fine, sweetheart," she answered.

They walked together through the Saturday crowd gathered at Piccadilly Circus.

"So can I get two scoops?" Henry asked.

"Yes, dear," she answered absently.

He grinned widely, and began picking up his pace. Regina dodged through the crowded, making sure to keep a close eye on him until they got to Gelupo.

Thick, sugar-scented air assailed her senses as they went inside.

"Henry, Gina!" a small, excited voice carried through the crowd.

Roland ran toward them, stopping with a big grin on his face.

"Roland, I said stay close!" Robin said, following after him. Both he and Regina paused as they caught sight of each other.

"Henry and Gina are here," Roland pointed out, "Daddy, you said they couldn't come!"

Regina bit her lip. That was right. They had planned originally planned to take their sons here together because they had deemed it an innocent enough outing for co-workers.

She shifted uncomfortably as Robin met her eyes. He also didn't know what to say, though.

It ended up being Henry who saved them.

"Come on, squirt" he teased, "Let's go pick out our ice cream."

As two went off to press their noses against the ice cream case, the adults were left in awkward silence.

"I didn't...," Regina started hesitantly, "...I'd already told Henry we'd come here this weekend…"

Robin nodded, "Yeah, me too."

She shoved her hands in her pockets, shrinking into herself protectively as she looked away from his eyes.

Finally, he sighed, "It's a public place, and it's somewhat co-incidence we're both here. No reason to worry."

With a nod, they both took their place in the sizeable queue for ordering. It was one of the longest waits she'd ever experienced.

When they finally got their ice cream, though, the fact that the shop was crowded, meaning no empty seats, came up, and Roland suggested that Henry and Regina should come with them Leicester Square.

Regina had tried to beg off with an excuse of having somewhere to be. Henry, however, had ruined that with his pre-teen tact by chiming in, "No, we don't!"

Finally, Robin jumped in and invited them to come along, even though the look on his face made it clear he was only doing so to be polite. A fact that made Regina feel even smaller than she already did.

It was only a very short walk to the square, but that was still more than enough time for Regina to ruminate, for the millionth time, over what happened between them on Thursday at the work.

They hadn't spoken since then.

The moment he left her office, she'd felt terrible.

She knew she should have gone after him, but didn't. She'd just sat feeling queasy and shell-shocked.

Then later that night, even though she'd picked up her phone several times, she hadn't been able to bring herself to call him. Her pride just kept stopping her.

She barely ventured out of her office all day Friday, and, when she did, she made sure to stay far away from the studio areas.

By the end of the day, though, she'd ended up facing the fact that she was wrong. That she'd acted like a complete brat, and needed to be the one to reach out to make things better.

After a good 20 minutes of psyching herself up, she dialed his cell phone. The call was sent to voicemail after 2 rings.

That night had been even worse than the previous one. She ended up watching her phone almost constantly, hoping that he'd call her back.

It had been a terrible night of going through dread, frustration, guilt, anger at him making her feel like she was back in high school, and then paranoia as thoughts started creeping in that maybe, since she'd already accused him of it, Robin had figured he might as well live up to her expectations and gone to Zelena for comfort.

That, of course, lead to even more guilt because it'd been that kind of thinking that got them to where they were in the first place!

She let out a breath as they reached Leicester Square, and the boys settled into an empty spot along one of the fountains to eat their gelato.

Regina had chosen not to get any for herself, as she didn't have any appetite for it at the moment. Robin had a small cup, which he picked at while avoiding meeting her eyes.

Steeling herself, she finally said, "Robin, I'm sorry."

He looked at her, but didn't comment.

"I shouldn't have said what I said," she went on, "I was way out line. I had no right to accuse you of...any of those things."

He shoved his spoon into the melting gelato, and, with a light touch on her arm, led them a few paces away so that they were out of an earshot but where the kids were still in sight.

"Why did you?" he demanded, "What the hell did I ever do to make you think I was that guy?"

"Nothing," she acknowledged.

His expression told her he was not pleased with that answer.

Regina let out a shaky breath, "I just saw you with Zelena, and got caught up in all the speculation, and…"

"Is that supposed to be an excuse?" he shot back, "You were upset about me filming a nude scene with Zelena? It's part of my job, Regina, you know that! I didn't hold it against you last week when you called me in the middle of the night because you got so turned on imagining being seduced by Killian Jones!"

"I….that wasn't about Jones!"

"I know that! I could easily have driven myself mad wondering if it was, though," he hissed, "but I didn't because I trusted you! I trusted you, and I knew that you were with me and that was what mattered!"

She looked down, "You're right."

He closed his eyes, and slowly shook his head, "Why, Regina? Why did you not trust me?"

Regina sighed, "It wasn't about you-"

He glared skeptically.

"It was me!" she went on, "You were right, it was something that happened to me."

Robin waited for her to continue.

"You aren't the first person I've dated whom I met through work."

"What's that got to do with anything?" he asked. Hearing that was not surprising news. With the hectic work and travel schedules, many people in entertainment had relatively few opportunities to meet anyone outside of work.

"Well," she explained quietly, "This guy...he was an actor...an A-lister…Graham Humbert."

He looked at her, "You were involved with Graham Humbert?"

"In secret, but yeah."

"When did you...when?"

She sighed, "During pre-production and filming of _20 Hues of Twilight._ I worked on the final re-writes to the film script, and..."

Robin felt his lips dropping open in shock. Regina had dated Graham Humbert? The man whom, a year ago, every woman in the world had been fantasizing about having hog tie them with red ropes, or...whatever the hell it had been?

He swallowed hard, suddenly feeling jealousy rising in his own chest.

"He was always obsessive about anyone finding out," Regina explained, "The excuse was that his publicist said he needed to keep an air of availability to ramp up excitement about the film...that sort of thing. It made sense at the time, but it turned out the only person he cared about finding out was Emma Swan."

Robin looked at her, "Okay, you've lost me, what does Emma have to do this? Or with me, for that matter? You keep bringing her up!"

"She was another one of the writers brought in for the final re-write on _20 Hues_. She was talented enough, but her heart wasn't really in writing. She always wanted to be in front of the camera. If she were anyone else she probably wouldn't have gotten the job, but...I guess when your grandfather owns the studio that's making the movie!" Regina said bitterly, "She got that role in her action/adventure flick just as re-writes were wrapping up, and, of course, that turned out to be her big break. I didn't know there was anything between her and Graham. I thought that he and I...right up until he dumped me I had no idea!"

Regina swallowed hard, taking a few steps away to calm down, "I liked him, but to him I was just an on-set hook up. He was really waiting for Emma to get into her own success and decide to ditch her travel writer boyfriend!"

"So you think I'm going to that too? Because I'm an actor I must be a selfish bastard?"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry."

"I'm not him, Regina!" Robin grumbled.

"I know you aren't."

He shifted on his feet, "Are you just telling me this as an excuse to end things?"

"No," she protested.

"You said we didn't mean anything! If that's how you feel how about you just tell me?"

"I wish it was how I felt," Regina admitted.

His eyes widened, "What?!"

"I wish I didn't care," she said.

"Regina-" he began angrily.

"But that isn't the case no matter how much I wish it," she went on, "the truth is I could fall for you so hard, and that scares the hell out of me!"

He took a good long moment to process her words before finally responding, "Well you need to get over it!"

Regina looked up at him in surprise.

"Because I **have** fallen for you," he said, "but I need to know if you're really serious about this or not!"

She looked at him sadly, "I want to be but…"

"But what?!" he demanded.

"I meant it I said when I said I wasn't that person," Regina explained, "I like this industry. I like that I get to be creative, and work in entertainment, but I never wanted to be in the spotlight! I never wanted to be that girl on the red carpet on the leading man's arm! It's not me. That sort of constant scrutiny...I don't think I could handle it."

He sighed, " I'm not asking you to be someone you aren't! Have I ever?"

She shook her head.

"I'm getting to do what I've always dreamed of, and actually making a good living at it. The kind that will let me give Roland a future, but, the truth is, I'm still not used to it myself!" he said, "I'm not asking you to go on talk shows with me, Regina, I just want to not be constantly obsessing over whether someone might post a picture of us online, because I don't care if the entire world knows! I have no reason to hide."

With a tired sigh he turned away from her, watching Roland and Henry, having finished their gelato, chasing each other around the fountain.

Taking a deep breath, Regina slipped her hand into his.

When he turned to face her, she rose onto her toes and kissed him.

"I want this, Robin," she said, "Will you please give me another chance?"

"As if I could say 'no'?" he asked.

Smiling happily, she slid her arms around him and embraced him tightly. He squeezed her back.

"So um...about what you said about being on the red carpet. Do you think you could manage one time?"

She pulled back to look at him.

He shrugged, "It isn't everyday a show you work on is nominated for an Emmy. You're part of that too, Regina. You wouldn't just be there because of me."

She chuckled, "Okay...maybe. I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask."

With that leaned down and kissed her. She returned the kiss, not giving one second of thought to the fact that they were in the middle of a crowded park in London for all to see.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Two months later:

Regina stared into the mirror, noting in satisfaction that the stylists she'd been with the for the past two hours had been worth it.

She would say she didn't even recognize herself, but, in fact, she did look like herself...just the most amazing version possible.

Her lips were dark purple with matching smoky eye, her hair had been twisted up into a fierce spiked up-do, and the dress fit her like a glove.

It was form fitting, forest green velvet with a crystal chain draping down the open back. It was almost decadent to even look at.

She'd met plenty of stylists and designers in her career, but formal events had never been her thing, so she'd quickly found herself overwhelmed at having to make decisions on hiring them.

However, a few weeks prior, she'd also made the decision to reach out to Emma Swan for the first time since _20 Hues_ and Humbert...and might have played off her guilt by dropping hints about the Emmys.

It worked like a charm, though, because the other woman ended up arranging entire team of stylists who definitely did an excellent job!

Clearing her throat, she turned from the room and began making her way to the stair-case.

Robin had leased a rental home in the Hollywood hills for his stay in California during the filming hiatus, and he had suggested the both get ready there so that the car service only had to make one stop.

Henry and his nanny, Johanna, were both staying there with Roland tonight. It had plenty of space for them to entertain themselves, and Regina knew that, between the actual event and the after parties they'd be expected to attend, it'd be nearly dawn before they'd even be able to think of going home.

Robin had also shared that he arranged a room for them afterwards so that they could get changed before going home...and spend some time alone.

Putting on a smile, Regina made her way down the stairs. Over the railing, she saw Robin waiting for her in the living room, and used the moment to take him in. He looked sinfully good in his tuxedo.

Henry spotted her first, "Wow, Mom! You look great!"

She beamed at hearing the compliment from her boy, "Thank you."

"Wow!" Roland echoed loudly, "Daddy, look! Gina really looks like a queen now!"

Glancing over at Robin, she noticed for the first time that he was staring at her dumbstruck, lips slightly parted.

"Daddy!" Roland prodded him.

"Yeah…" Robin nodded, "...yeah."

Regina smiled and slowly walked up to stand in front of him, "Is the car here?"

"What?" he asked, before visibly shaking himself back to attention, "Oh! Yes, it's outside."

"Okay," she nodded, turning back to the children, "You two be good for Johanna tonight."

With that she allowed Roland to hug her around her legs, and leaned over to press a kiss to Henry's forehead.

Clearing his throat, Robin lead her to the door. The two walked out to the car together, waving to Henry, Roland, and Johanna before sliding in the door that the driver was holding open for them.

Once inside, Robin pressed down the button to put the privacy screen up before they even made it out of the driveway.

She bit the inside of her cheek, determined to keep an expression of perfect innocence on her face.

As soon as it was closed, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her senseless. She let him until she felt his hand traveling up her neck to her hair.

"Hey!" she pulled away laughing, "Don't mess up this hairdo. It nearly took magic to create it in the first place!"

His expression told her that he probably hadn't heard a word she said though.

"You look…." he breathed, shaking his head, "...so amazing."

"Thank you," she purred.

He dove back into her lips almost immediately. She smiled into the kiss before pushing him away again, "I'm serious, we can't get rumpled!"

"Lets just go to the hotel now," he suggested, moving his lips to behind her ear.

Her eyes rolled-back at the sensation, but she managed to keep her wits about her.

"No!" she said insistently, "You were the one who asked me to come to this. We're not backing out now."

"Regina," he groaned.

She held down laugher, nudging him gently, "So I suggest you spend the rest of the ride calming down, or you'll really give the world a photo op to gossip about."

He sighed, but took her advice, sliding a safe distance away from her on the seat.

She couldn't help but feel puffed up at that reaction.

"It's a good thing you don't want to go to events like this all the time," he commented, "If you dressed like that a regular basis you'd be the death of me!"

"I'm glad you like it," she said, a very mean thought crossing her mind. She knew she shouldn't, but the opportunity was just too good to resist.

"You might be interested to know that I wore something special underneath, too."

Control top shorts and double-sided tape **,** but he wouldn't know that.

The implication had it's desired effect. She watched as his bright blue eyes grew even darker with desire.

"You are an evil woman," he growled.

She laughed, turning her head toward the window to hide the smirk playing on her lips. As the car drove them through down-town LA, Regina still felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought of attending an event like this, but she was glad that they were in this together.

END

Sorry if between this and the Buddy Cop AU it seems like I'm really down on Graham. However, there was no way I could resist throwing in some 50 Shades meta! It was just too good!

There will be one more installment to this series, which will just be a smutty and fluffy epilogue where we get to the fly on the wall for Robin and Regina's private after party. ;-) I wanted to make it a separate chapter, though.


	32. The Catch

Author's Notes: This is a fusion of the new Shonda Rhimes series The Catch.

Pairings: Robin/Regina

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

" _Come on, Regina, we haven't got all day!" Emma bellowed from the waiting area._

 _Regina huffed, turning from the mirror, and tossing open the dressing room curtain. She stepped into the middle of the room and shrugged._

 _The three women seated on the overly plush couch however simply stared._

" _Oh, Regina," Mary-Margaret cooed._

" _Okay, stop!" Regina cut her off, "Please don't do...that!"_

 _The short-haired woman huffed in exasperation_

" _You look great, Regina," Trina cut in diplomatically._

" _Yeah," Emma nodded in agreement, "Do you like it?"_

 _She turned to the mirror to study in her reflection, "It's...nice."_

" _But is it the one?" Mary-Margaret asked._

 _She sighed, "I don't know...it's a dress. How can you say if a dress is 'the one'?"_

" _You know, I don't know why you insist on pretending you aren't into this!" the other woman complained, "You're getting married. You're supposed to enjoy it, but it's like you're afraid to!"_

" _I am not afraid!" Regina protested, "I want to be married, I just...I'm just not that into planning an event where the main purpose is for me to parade around in a white dress. I have lots of dresses, I don't see the need to show off another!"_

 _Trina smiled indulgently. Mary-Margaret was still bemused by the sentiment, but Emma also looked understanding._

" _Can you see yourself marrying Robin this?" Trina asked._

 _Glancing thoughtfully at the mirror, Regina slowly nodded her head._

Those thoughts were going through Regina's head as she stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom. The dress was soft cream-colored lace that complemented her skin well, and the mermaid style was flattering on her figure. Overall, she was pleased with the look.

She ran her hands over her stomach, pretending she didn't feel flutters of excitement brewing.

"Regina?" Robin's voice startled her out over reverie.

She ducked behind the closet door as he stepped into the room.

"Robin..." she said, "...you're not supposed to see me it's bad luck."

His lips dropped open, "Regina...can I? Please?"

With a sigh, she stepped out from behind the door.

He didn't say anything, simply stared at her. Stared at her like he was starving.

She shifted, starting to feel self-conscious under the scrutiny. "I won't look like this at the wedding anyway. The dress hasn't been tailored, and I didn't straighten my hair after I got out of the shower-"

He crossed to her in two strides, cupping her face with both hands, "You're perfect."

The fluttering in her stomach ramped up at the words, and she had to break eye contact, looking downward shyly.

He tilted her chin back up, however, and kissed her.

Regina sighed into his mouth as his hands slipped around her back. Warm and rough through the open back of her dress.

Shivers traveled up her spine along with his hands as he reached up to undo the tie holding the neckline closed. The ties slipped apart, dress sliding down leaving her naked to the waist. He reached down to her waist to pull her up onto her toes, and kiss her way down to her breasts.

She gasped, biting her lips as he suckled her pebbled nipples.

Moving down to unzip the dress and drop it to pool at her feet, he reached down past her backside and lifted her up, causing her to laugh in surprise.

He spun her around, and dropped both of them onto the bed.

She cupped his cheek to meet his eyes. He stared back into her for a minute before turning his head and nipping at her wrist playfully.

Regina laughed as his hands traveled down her body to get on with making love to her.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Her eyes slid open to Robin sitting in the corner of the room hidden by early morning shadows.

She sat up sleepily, "Robin? What are you doing over there?"

He stood, pacing back and forth for a few steps before coming over to sit beside her on the bed.

"Lets get married," he said.

She laughed, "I already said 'yes'"

"No, I mean today," he insisted, "Anywhere you want."

"I...we can't do that."

"Why not? Let's just go, now!"

She sighed and said gently, "Robin...we can't. Look, I know we haven't had a lot of time together lately, but that'll change. I promise."

Instead of comforting him, though, she almost saw him deflate at the words. He gave her an obviously forced smile and answered, "Okay."

Leaning in to kiss her, he stood and began walking to the bedroom door.

"I love you," she said to his retreating form.

He looked over his shoulder, "I love you too."

Regina frowned against the uneasy feeling that settled into her stomach as the door closed behind him.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

As Mary-Margaret discussed with the sales person what size temporary wedding ring she should get to wear during the rest of her pregnancy, Regina stared into the case pensively.

The salesman led Mary-Margaret to the other side of the store for a moment, and Emma turned to Regina.

"Regina," she got her attention, "You okay? You've been awfully quiet today."

"Do you think Robin would like those?" Regina asked, pointing inside the case.

"Um," Emma hesitated, "We'll he's your fiancé. You know him better than I do, obviously, but Robin never really struck me as the cufflinks type of guy...not sure I've ever seen him wear a suit."

She sighed, "Dammit, you're right!"

"Something bothering you?"

Regina shook her head, "I was considering taking a page out of the lame men's play book and trying to smooth over an argument with a gift...but apparently I'm terrible at it!"

"You two had a fight?" Emma asked, "What about?"

"It wasn't a fight," she admitted, "I just think he was disappointed."

"About what?"

"He asked me to elope."

"What?!"

Regina shrugged,

"Uh...if Robin asked you to elope, why are you here?" Emma demanded.

"Well I can't just run off and get married."

"Like hell you can't! Regina why would you not go? I figured you'd be thrilled about something like that! You aren't really into the whole big white wedding thing, we all know it!"

"Yeah but we've already been planning it. Mary-Margaret would throw a fit-"

Before she even finished the sentence, Emma grabbed her arm and dragged her across the store.

"Excuse me," she said to the salesman, "I'm going to need a few minutes alone with my friends."

"Uh..." he looked surprised, "...sure, take your time."

"What's going on?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Regina," Emma looked at her expectantly.

She sighed, "Robin asked me to elope this morning."

Mary-Margaret's jaw dropped, "What?"

"I told him we couldn't," she defended.

"Regina! Why?"

"Well...you've been planning the wedding for weeks-"

"Regina, do you want to get married today?"

"I...well..." she didn't finish her sentence, but her expression made the answer obvious.

"Get out of here!" Mary-Margaret scolded, "Go! Now!"

Taking a moment, Regina asked, "Really?"

"Yes!" both women yelled. The two gave her quick hugs and all but shoved her out the door.

Outside she smiled, taking a deep breath against the excitement bubbling in her stomach.

This was happening. She was getting married today!

She took her phone out of her purse, and dialed Robin's cell.

After a few rings it went to voice-mail.

"Hey," she said into the phone, "By the time you get this I'll probably be home. I just wanted to let you know I changed my mind, so meet me there as soon as you can. I love you!"

THE END

Yeah, so, if you've seen The Catch you know that was kind of a sad ending. Sorry about that. I just wanted to play with them a little bit in this scenario. We'll have a happier OQ wedding day in another universe, though ;-).


	33. Actor and Screenwriter AU Final

**Warning: This one is VERY smutty. If you don't like that kind of thing I suggest scrolling those sections.**

Pairings: Robin/Regina, Emma/August W. Booth

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Regina groaned, leaning against the elevator railing as the doors slid closed.

"You alright?" Robin asked.

Looking at him, she responded, "You do twelve hours of parties in six inch heels, and see how alright you feel!"

He chuckled, "Want me to carry you?"

It was a joke, though she didn't doubt that he'd scoop her up in an instant if she said 'yes'. In truth, it was a somewhat appealing notion, though she had too much pride to actually agree to it. She'd overcome her discomfort with public attention all night, so she was determined to end it strong.

"Lets just go," she said, limping down the hallway as the doors slid open. Robin followed, sliding his arm around her back and leading her around to the door.

Once they stepped inside, he immediately stroked her cheek, tilting her head up to steal a kiss.

She returned the it, opening her mouth to run her tongue across his bottom lip. He wrapped his arms around her back causing her to sigh at the feeling of his hands on her bare skin.

They broke away slowly, standing together basking in each other's presence.

When Regina's attention was finally drawn away from Robin, she glanced around the room, taking in the huge space. It was actually a suite with a sitting room and balcony. She also noted a bottle of champagne chilling on ice on the table.

"Wow."

"I know it's extravagant, but I wanted to spoil us a little tonight," he said.

"Well I'd say you've accomplished that," she smirked.

He dropped another peck on her lips, "I know so much press attention was out of your comfort zone, Regina. I want you to know that I understand that, and that I appreciate it."

She blushed in response to the statement, and cleared her throat as she stepped further into the room, "This is beautiful, Robin. Although, it is 4 AM, so I think I'm going to need a few moments to re-group before we open that champagne."

"Of course, take your time," he answered.

Smiling gratefully, she made her way to the bathroom, closing the door firmly behind her and taking a deep steadying breath. Although she was exhausted in many ways, she wasn't exactly tired. In fact, due to how keyed up she felt inside, she knew there was no way she'd sleep any time soon even if she wanted to.

She gratefully pulled off her high-heels and gown, which she carefully hung up on the door. After stripping off everything else, she started up the shower and got inside.

With the pins removed her hair was a crunchy mess, so she used the hotel shampoo to wash all of the hair care product out.

Feeling refreshed after the shower, Regina stepped out to dry off. She felt better, though her feet were still covered in raw scrapes and blisters where her shoes had rubbed them...even through Moleskine patches. Between that, the fact that her earlobes ached after carrying the weight of hooped earrings for hours, and the red marks along her cleavage from the double-sided fashion tape that had held the lines of the gown in place, she looked rather worse for wear.

Glancing in the mirror, she chuckled mirthlessly to herself thinking about all the people who watched his event mainly for the clothes and the glamour of Hollywood.

"So glamorous," she muttered. Though, as she wrapped up in one of the fluffy white robes, she did note that the tape marks were already looking better than they had before she got in the shower.

As she stepped out into the bedroom, Robin was standing on the other side of the bed with his back to her talking on the phone. From the sound of things, it was to Mulan.

That made sense, it would be mid-day by now in London.

She'd stayed there only after Robin insisted he wouldn't need her during the hiatus for anything that couldn't be arranged via phone or email. They would be heading back soon, so she was probably using the momentum off the attention from the Emmys to arrange interviews with the British press.

With a sigh, Regina padded into the sitting room quietly and went over to take a look at the balcony. As she slid open the glass-door she found that there was a hot tub at the center of it, and that it was actually more of a sunroom that was surrounded on all sides by windows which could be completely covered by thick canvas curtains.

It was amazing…and amazingly private. She realized almost immediately that Robin must have picked this place intentionally for that. Although he wasn't a media whore compared to some actors, he also wasn't as private as herself, and the reminder that he thought so much about her happiness made her heart melt.

An idea popping into her head, she went around the room pulling all the curtains closed. Moving quietly, she retrieved the champagne bucket from the sitting room, and opened the bottle outside. After pouring out two glasses, she shed her robe and got into the hot tub.

Sighing, she settled back against the edge to let the heat and the bubbles soothe away her aches.

"Regina," Robin's voice from the sitting-room drew her attention. As he passed by the door, he paused as he caught sight of her.

Grinning teasingly, she lifted her hand out of the water to make a come-hither motion to him.

As he walked toward her, she admired him shamelessly. He had shed his jacket and tie, leaving him in dress pants and his white shirt.

"So I take it you didn't get in there in that dress?" he teased, leaning over the edge of the hot tub to try to peer at her through the bubbles.

"Why don't you get over here and find out?" she teased back.

She set her glass aside as he removed the rest of his clothes and got in the tub.

Sitting down next to her, he pulled her to him by her waist and kissed her deeply. As their tongues battled for dominance, Robin moved his hands up to cup her breasts.

She nipped at his lips, moaning as he touched her.

When she pulled back for air her lips were swollen, and her pupils blown wide with arousal.

Shifting backward slightly, she patted the edge of the tub and ordered in a rough voice, "Sit up here."

He did as asked, allowing her to move down the bench and settle in between his legs.

Seated comfortably, she moved her hands slowly up his thighs. He let out a breath as she pressed teasing kisses across his abs. Reaching down, he gently tucked her short hair behind her ear, and slid his hands down her neck, massaging her muscles in the most lovely way.

Continuing her journey downward, she ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft.

He moaned as she reached the crown. Using her fingers, she gently slid the foreskin back, and lapped up the bead of clear fluid that had gathered at the tip. He gripped her shoulder tightly enough to bruise at the sensation. Wincing, she nudged his hand with the side of her head.

"Sorry," he gasped out, rubbing the back of her head apologetically.

Laughing briefly, she peered up at him through her lashes as wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and took him into her mouth.

"Ohhh God, Regina," he moaned as she bobbed her head up and down on his shaft. He flexed his fingers over the back of her head, struggling not to grip too hard. When she began speeding up her motions, he moved his hands to hold onto the edge of the tub rather than risk hurting her.

Pulling back to release him, she swirled her tongue over the head causing him to let out a strangled gasp.

"I'm...I'm gonna," he choked out a warning. Easing her fist down his shaft, she took him back into her mouth and let him come on her tongue.

Easing him down gently while he recovered, she discretely got rid of his release in the water, and picked up her champagne to take a sip.

After catching his breath, Robin carefully lowered himself back into the water.

Feeling a pleased smile crossing her lips at being able to reduce him to such a state, Regina handed him the other champagne glass. Smiling back, he accepted it and used the water's buoyancy to lift her onto his lap with one arm.

He pressed an open mouthed kiss behind her ear and he whispered huskily, "You're a wonder, my love."

The words, and his voice, were filthy and heated, and she felt them all the way to her toes. However, somehow they were also so loving that she wondered how she could have ever doubted their sincerity.

Relaxing into each other, they sipped their champagne slowly.

When his glass was gone Robin set it aside, and put his arm across her shoulder, rubbing down her arm letting out a regretful sigh.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"No, not wrong," he answered, "Though I would really have liked to peel you out of that dress."

Lifting her head, she looked at him with an incredulous laugh.

"I'm not complaining!" he said quickly, "Not at all. I'd been thinking about that all night, though."

"Aww," she purred, patting his cheek condescendingly, "What a difficult life you lead, Robin Locksley."

He glared at her, "You know what I meant!"

Laughing she slid off his lap and climbed out of the tub.

"Regina, don't! I wasn't-"

She waved off his protest, "Don't worry, I'm kidding. I just want to go inside for a moment. I need a drink that isn't alcohol. Stay, relax."

Seeing the sincerity of her statement, he nodded and settled back down.

Rather than go back to the other side of the hot tub where she left her robe, she picked up his discarded shirt.

After having been worn all night, it had a somewhat sweaty odor, but underneath she could also smell his crisp, woody scent that hit something deep and primal inside her.

Regina did up the buttons as she went inside, stopping to get a bottle of water from the mini fridge. It helped cool her down, and chase away the tired feeling that was finally beginning to settle in.

Just as she was gulping down a second slip, she heard her phone buzzing inside her handbag.

She hurried to the bedroom where she had discarded it, and dug it out. An unknown number flashed across the screen.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey! Figured you'd still be up," a woman's voice said on the other end of the line.

"Emma?" Regina asked.

"Yes, it's me!" she answered as if it should have been obvious, "Just called to say congratulations."

Regina chuckled bemusedly, "Shouldn't you be calling Zelena, then? She won Lead Actress, but the show didn't get Outstanding Drama."

"Yeah," Emma said, "I was actually referring to the splash you and Robin Locksley made. Funny, when you said you were going to the Emmys you didn't mention it was with him!"

"Didn't I?" she asked, playing dumb even though it was pointless.

"No, you didn't!" the other woman shot back, "Though, in case you were wondering, the internet definitely noticed!"

With a sigh, Regina sat down on the bed and asked, "What are they saying?"

"Well, one of the major themes is how, in so many of these pictures, he only has eyes for you!" Emma exclaimed, "Not that anyone could blame him. You look smoking hot in these, Regina."

"Thanks for helping out with that," she nodded.

"It was no trouble," the other woman said, "Though why didn't you tell me about you and Locksley?"

"Why do you care so much?"

Emma sighed, "You know why, Regina. Because of Graham!"

Shifting uncomfortably, she warned, "Emma-"

"I know, I know! We agreed it was better if we didn't talk about that just yet, but I swear I didn't know anything about the two of you-"

"What's done is done!" Regina interrupted firmly, "And if my being with someone else makes you feel better great, but it had nothing to do with you or Humbert!"

"Well, of course, I know that!" she argued, "But that doesn't mean I'm not happy to see that you're happy. You are right? I know red carpet pictures don't exactly always tell the whole story, but you look happy…"

"Thank you," she answered, admitting, "I am."

Emma let out a breath of relief, "That's great...and, I'm sure you know this, but all that stuff on the gossip blogs about us during _Savior_ was utter bullshit! The filming schedule was so crazy the cast barely had time to eat lunch together, much less play musical beds like they suggested! Not that he ever showed interest in doing so! I mean, sometimes during production actors hit on you, but Robin didn't-"

"It's fine, Emma," Regina cut her off. Although she had let their past history cloud her judgement when the rumors first emerged months ago, time and distance had helped her see that the gossip about Emma Swan's trailer being a revolving door of co-stars had mostly just been a hatchet job. The messy public breakup with one of America's favorite leading men had tarnished her popularity among fans, add that to the fact that she was playing a powerful female role in a mostly male cast...she'd been prime for a slut-shaming take down.

In fact, looking back, Regina felt really bad for her.

"I'm sorry that happened," she said.

"Eh," Emma grunted, "It happens to most of us eventually."

"I figured I might see you tonight," she changed the subject, "I know your guest stint on that medical drama had to have earned you an invitation."

"Decided to skip it," she explained, "I wasn't nominated, and I had somewhere better to be."

"Where's that?" Regina asked.

"Honolulu, at the moment, waiting on my delayed flight to Bangkok."

"You're going to Thailand?" she asked, "New project?"

"No," Emma answered, "I'm taking a little break for a while, so August invited me to stay with him in Phuket."

"August?"

"We've talked a few times the last few months," was the other woman's only explanation.

"That's...great," Regina said in surprise, "Although, I thought you and he were old news."

Emma paused before answering, "Guess I finally realized what I had...even if I didn't when it was in front of me."

"Oh," she commented, "I'm glad for you, Emma, really."

"Thanks," the other woman said sincerely with an echoing announcement sounding in the background, "Well, I'd better let you go. It looks like my plane is finally here."

"Good luck," Regina said.

"You too," Emma responded.

Hanging up the phone, Regina took it back to the dresser where her handbag lay. As she stared at it thoughtfully, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist

Turning back, she looked at Robin, "I thought you were going to wait for me in the hot tub?"

"You were taking a while," he observed.

"A friend called," she explained.

"Hm," he hummed, kissing her neck, "Besides, you had your way with me...it's my turn now."

"Is that so?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, it is," he answered, and kissed her, "Close your eyes."

"I might fall asleep if I do," she said warily, but did as he asked.

"Well, I'll have to make sure that doesn't happen!" Robin answered as he led her by the hand across the room.

Instructing her to keep her eyes closed, his warmth disappeared from her side for a moment before he guided her down by her hips to sit on his lap. At his urging, she laid back against him, resting her head on his shoulder with a contented sigh.

She definitely could fall asleep in this position, but was true to his word in giving her reason not to. Undoing the buttons on his dress shirt, he lifted the two sides open exposing her body to the cold air.

Humming in appreciation of its effect, he ran his hands over her breasts, teasing and pinching her pebbled nipples. Sighing at the jolts of pleasure he created, Regina pressed her thighs together to satisfy some of the growing ache between them.

Sensing what she was doing, Robin removed his hands from her breasts and reached down, hooked his hands under her knees, and forced her to spread her legs apart so that they were draped on either side of his own.

Pressing a smile into her neck, he trailed his fingers up her inner thigh and cupped her sex briefly...too briefly. Only just long enough to tease her.

He chuckled at her frustrated huff, and she felt him shift his body around to the back of the chair. Before she could let her curiosity get the better of her, though, he turned back, pulled the edge of his shirt away from her shoulder. A cold, sticky sensation dripped along her collarbone.

As the warm of his tongue followed in it's wake, a sweet, dark smell reached her nose.

Chocolate.

Regina wasn't usually one for combining food and sex, but she didn't mind giving him this.

As he finished cleaning her off, something cold pressed against her lips. She opened her mouth, allowing him to slip whatever it was inside.

She caught the tip of his finger with her mouth as well, giving it a hard suck as the sweet, astringent taste of blackberry filled her mouth.

Robin moaned in his throat, pulling his hand away from her face, and leaning down to give her a chocolate flavored kiss.

They revealed in the kiss for as long as they could. When she pulled away Regina opened her eyes to look into his.

He brushed his fingers slowly down her eyelids, hinting for her to close them again.

She did, and he nudged her hand, whispering in her ear, "Touch yourself for me, my love."

She paused, but lifted her hand shakily. Trailing her fingers down her chest, she rubbed her thumb over her right nipple for a little while before continuing down.

She ran her fingers through her folds with teasing touches, letting short sighs drop from her lips. As she shifted on his lap, she felt Robin's growing excitement pressing into her.

Reaching down to dip two fingers inside herself, she spread her own moisture around her clit, rubbing herself in earnest.

"Lean forward for a minute," Robin urged, pressing on her lower back. When she did so, he pulled his shirt off her, forcing her to move her hand from where it rested.

She moaned in protest, but he quickly replaced her hand with his own, using his other to guide himself inside her.

Regina took a deep breath as his length slid inside, filling and stretching her. Once she had adapted to the sensation, he pulled her back against him with his left hand and used his right to lift hers back to her clit.

"Keep going," he moaned, as he cupped over her hand, across her inner lips

Gasping, she did so, working her fingers in quick circles.

Between the feeling of her hand, his hand, and him thrusting into her, she was so close.

His beard scratched her cheek as he used his chin to nudge her, "Look at us."

When she opened her eyes, she saw what he meant.

She hadn't noticed before that he had placed them in a chair across from the mirror on the closet door.

Meeting her own eyes in the mirror, the air nearly left her lungs. She looked debauched. They both did. The entire image of both of their hands on her cunt with her legs spread open to show where they were joined together was so shameless as to almost be obscene.

However, there was also something that felt so right as their gazes met in the mirror.

Unable to stand it any longer, she turned her head to meet his eyes directly. Against their instincts, they both forced themselves to keep their eyes open so that they were looking right at each other as they tumbled over the edge into oblivion.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Sunlight filtered through the curtains as Regina woke the next morning. Although, in fact, it was the same day and it was afternoon...nearly 1 PM to be exact.

She shook her head. Even though they hadn't gotten in until 4 AM, it felt a little uncomfortable to have slept past noon.

She hadn't even done that when she was a teenager!

She sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes, and turned to look down at Robin's sleeping form.

Smiling at the peaceful expression on his face, she gently stroked his cheek and leaned over to peck a gentle kiss on his nose.

"Good morning, my love," she whispered, echoing the words she so often heard from him.

He shifted contentedly, reaching for her. When he opened his eyes, he smiled, "Good morning."

"Well…it's actually afternoon. We should probably get out of this bed."

"Hm, any chance I can convince you to stay?" he asked, impishly.

She shook her head, "No, not today. I'm way too tired."

He nodded in agreement, "Alright, what do you want to do now then?"

"I want us to take a shower," she answered, rising and pulling on his hand to bring him with her, "And then go home to our sons."

Grinning he followed her.

And, if the next weekend, the big follow up gossip to the pictures of them at the Emmys was them walking with Henry at Joshua Tree Park, using their hands to swing Roland between them, neither minded at all.

THE END

Author's Notes:

1\. This was the final installment of Actor & Screenwriter. The conclusion of my Buddy Cop AU will be posted 24 hours from now. 6 PM EDT, 2 hours before the airing of 5x21.

2\. If anyone is upset about the inclusion of WoodenSwan, I'm sorry that I'm not sorry, but it was my own personal middle finger to A&E. Since they're going to ruin my second OTP, I can damned well re-write history and give a happy ending to my first one!

3\. Special thanks and acknowledgement to wickedshenanigans for her support and helpful tips about the film industry. You were an angel!


	34. Buddy Cop AU pt 11

Pairings: Robin/Regina, Ruby/Dorothy

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Regina's heels clicked against the station house floor as she made her way to the bullpen. Once inside she made her way over to Robin's desk and draped the garment bag in her hands over it.

"Your suit," she said as she sat down at her own desk and propped her high-heeled feet up on the desk.

He smiled warmly, "Thanks, love."

She smirked, "Where's Bjorgman?"

Just as he opened his mouth to answer pattering footsteps echoed from behind them as Bjorgman came fluttering into the bullpen juggling a garment bag, diaper bag, carrier, and her eight month old daughter.

"Regina," she smiled widely as she caught sight of the other woman, "Thank God you're here! Things have been so crazy this morning. Kristoff had a emergency at the farm...well not like a fire breaking out, broken limbs, armed thief type of emergency...not the type of emergency we deal with. Irina went into labor. It's her first calf so he had to stay for the birth. It was a boy."

"Congratulations?" Regina asked, uncertain of the appropriate response to the announcement of the birth of a baby reindeer.

Apparently she guessed correctly because Anna smiled at her and said, "Thank you! It meant I had to pick up Hannah from daycare, though, and because of that I am so, so late getting ready! Do you think you could watch her for a minute while I run to the locker-room?"

"Well I-"

Before Regina could answer, though, Anna thrust the infant into her arms and took with a "Thanks!"

Catching the baby, Regina sighed in annoyance and shook her head, "How are you not deaf yet listing to **that** all day?"

"It's not so bad," Robin laughed, "Besides, I can make it through anything after making it through you yelling at me my first two months in the department."

"I did not yell at you for two months!" she responded.

"Well, okay, maybe one month."

Angrily, Regina moved her feet from the desk to shove his chair with the point of her shoe. He simply laughed in response.

Hannah Bjorgman, however, was less than impressed by the jostling, and started wailing in protest.

With a sigh, Regina stood and began bouncing her against her chest. After a few minutes of gentle bouncing as she paced back and forth between the desks her cries turned into intermittent hiccuping sobs.

As the last few died down, Regina looked back at Robin pensively and asked, "Did you really feel like I yelled at you that much?"

Hearing the seriousness of her tone, he looked up from his computer to meet her eyes, "No, lovely, I was only teasing you."

She searched his face, looking for signs he was being insincere...simply telling her what she wanted to hear.

"Regina, is everything alright?" he asked.

Before she could answer, though, they were interrupted by Leroy Mines yelling, "I don't care! Just get it done!"

As he hung up his phone he gaped at Regina, "What are you doing here, Mills? I thought you had the day off?"

"I thought you didn't," she shot back with a raised eyebrow, "I assume that was a personal call, or has Nolan instituted a radically new public interaction policy that I missed the memo on?"

"Har, fucking, har!" Mines grumbled, "It was about the wedding so it's close enough to work-related!"

Regina rolled her eyes, shifting Hannah to one hip. Before she and Mines could really get into it, though, Anna reappeared.

"Thanks," she said as she took back her daughter. The baby girl immediately started whimpering, and reaching back to Regina.

"Sweetie," Anna sighed, bouncing her for a few seconds before giving up and saying sadly, "She likes you better than me."

Regina smiled as she took her back, and set her down on her knees, "Henry was the same way. I'd spend all day trying to calm him down, and...he'd be quiet the moment I put him in Mary-Margaret's arms."

Anna huffed and flopped down in a chair, her skirt spilling over the edges, "What did you do?"

She recalled Mrs. Lucas' bemused observation of her hapless attempts to comfort her hysterical son.

"Stories," she said nostalgically, her attention being drawn back to the present as Hannah Bjorgman's tiny fists tugged at the neckline of her dress, "Although...something tells me she might just be hungry."

"Oh," Anna blushed, gathering up her daughter and their stuff to headed off to find a private place

As she walked past, Robin hid a smirk behind his hand. His eyes met Regina's once Bjorgman was out of an earshot.

"Whatever joke you're about to make, don't!" Regina warned.

"I'll have you know I'm classier than that, Mills," he argued, feigning an insulted look.

"No you aren't," she stated.

"No, I'm not," he laughed, "But I'll be for you."

It was an offhand statement, but it made her uneasy inside.

"Hey," David's voice came from behind her.

She turned to look at him.

"Do you think you could let Mary-Margaret know I'll be a little late? I have to finish up scheduling for next quarter." he said.

Regina raised one eyebrow, "Is your phone broken or are you just using me to avoid your wife?"

"Neither!" he answered irritably, "I just want to get this done, and not having to have a drawn out conversation will mean I can finish more quickly."

That wasn't a totally satisfying answer, but she finally agreed with a sigh, "Fine, I'll send her a text."

"Thank you," David said gratefully, "I promise I'll be there before the ceremony!"

"Uh huh," Regina grunted as he hurried off to his office.

"Well," Robin checked his watch, "I guess that means I'd better go get ready too."

While, he was gone, Regina took out her phone and relayed the message to Mary-Margaret.

Robin returned around the same time as Anna and her daughter. Mines, having finished yelling at yet another person on the phone, joined their gathering.

"We ready to get to this thing?" he grunted

"Yep," Anna chirped, "Kristoff is waiting outside. We have take Hannah to my sister's before we head over."

Robin slid his hand into hers as they followed the group outside. Anna broke away to climb into her husband's truck

"Did you want ride with us?" Robin asked Leroy, still holding her hand as he lead them to Regina's car.

"Twenty minutes of watching you two all lovey-dovey in an enclosed space?" the small man grumbled, "Think I'll pass!"

Rolling her eyes, Regina let go of Robin's hand to open the door, "We'll mourn the loss of your delightful company, Mines."

She sighed as she slid into the driver's seat and started up the car. Robin made his way around to the other side, and got in, calmly buckling his seatbelt.

"What is his problem?" she thought out-loud as she watched Leroy Mines walking across the parking lot to his rust bucket van, "Doesn't he ever have a thought he doesn't voice?"

Robin laughed, "Forget him. I'm pretty sure he's jealous."

She whipped her head around and looked at him questioningly, but he simply waggled his eyebrows.

After a moment of horrified contemplation, and smile crept across her lips.

"Well he's too late," she purred, watching Robin smile in response. Leaning across the center console, she pressed a kiss to his lips and whispered, "Because while you two would make a cute couple, I don't share, Locksley."

"You're so very cleaver, you know that?" he commented dryly.

"Thank you," she responded smugly, leaning back to the driver's seat and pulling the car out of the lot.

Robin reached across the center console to rub her arm. Using her left to steer, she slipped her right hand back into his.

As she drove through town he rubbed his thumb across her fingers. Her throat clenched, noting that it seemed like he was spending a lot of time on her ring finger.

She pulled her hand out of his, telling herself that he was doing no such thing! That wasn't even the correct hand!

"Everything alright?" he asked, turning to her.

"Yeah," she nodded, gripping both hands on the wheel as if she simply needed them to drive.

She was relieved to note that he seemed to accept that answer.

Regina had long since realized that she'd jumped to some really presumptuous conclusions four months ago when she found that ring in his desk drawer.

To her embarrassment, she'd floated along on a could of bubbling anticipation all the way across the Atlantic Ocean, and it was only after their first night in London that she began considering actual facts.

Namely that there were numerous alternative, and probably more likely, explanations for what she'd seen. He could have been holding onto it for a friend so that **his** girlfriend wouldn't find it, it could be a family heirloom...it even could have been Marian's old ring from before they got divorced!

That thought still made her mildly sick, but not nearly as much as the embarrassment of recalling herself acting like an excited 20 year old girl!

She didn't even want to get married again...or at least she thought she hadn't.

Robin had made it very clear that divorce has soured him on the notion, though. Another fact that she really should have taken into account sooner!

Shaking off her self-punishing thoughts, she pulled into the lodge parking lot and found a space.

There was no point in dwelling on this. They were together. They were happy. They didn't need a piece of paper to prove that!

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Dorothy Gale and Ruby Lucas's ceremony took place in the woods behind the lodge. It was officiated by Archie Hopper, a local psychiatrist and ordained Unitarian minister.

Regina watched peacefully, clapping in sincere happiness for her colleague as the two sealed their union with a kiss.

Afterward, the two gleefully lead their guests up to the Storybrooke Hunting Club's lodge for the reception. The main hall was reclaimed wood featuring outdoor themed art, and stuffed game trophies. They had been blended with red roses, lanterns, and fairy lights, though, giving the inside a surprisingly romantic atmosphere.

After a pleasant cocktail hour and dinner, the first dance was announced, and Gale lead her wife onto the dance floor.

As the two floated across the dance floor, wrapped up in each other as if they were the only two people in the world. Robin slid his hand across her back, rubbing soothingly between her shoulders. She leaned into him with a contented sigh.

"They look happy."

"Yeah," she nodded, "Hopefully they have a long life together."

"Hopefully," he agreed, "You can never really know."

She frowned, wondering why he was repeating this now?

She'd made it clear she understood his thoughts on the matter when they first talked about it, and he didn't know about her finding that ring...whatever it was. Did he? Maybe he'd figured out that she might have while going through his desk. Though, he hadn't brought it up during their trip.

In fact, there had been a few moments when she felt like...well, it didn't matter, those were just her own assumptions!

Perhaps she'd given herself away, though, and made him realize she'd, for a moment, been expecting something?

Even so...did he have to choose someone else's wedding as the place to reiterate how much never wanted to get married again!?

"Uh huh," was all she said.

Toying with the ends of her hair, he went on, "I guess, in the end, the effort one puts in is what determines if a relationship lasts or not...more than marital status."

She sighed, "Very true."

Hearing the shortness of her words, Robin turned to face her, "I'm just saying..."

"Well," she responded straightening in her seat, "I don't think you should."

He sighed, rolling his eyes hard, "For God's sake, Regina."

Flexing her jaw, she picked up her glass of champagne and took a sip.

"I'm just trying to have a conversation," he informed her.

"I don't think this is the time or the place...or that this is a conversation we particularly need to have!" she hissed.

"Wow," he shook his head.

They paused for a moment to clap along with the rest of the guests as the first dance came to an end.

Once the applause died down, and other couples started drifting toward the dance floor, Regina asked darkly, "What exactly was that supposed to mean?"

"I just don't understand why you have to make a big deal out of this," he answered tiredly.

Her jaw dropped. He had just said that **she** was making a big deal out of this?

"I'm not," she said coldly.

"You clearly are!" he shot back.

"No, I'm not!" she said insistently, "I just don't see the need to belabor the point! We've had this conversation before."

He sighed, "Fine."

With that he turned away from her and took a sip of his drink.

She stared at him, realizing that he was giving her the cold shoulder. She ground her teeth, anger coursing through her. How dare he?! She hadn't even done anything!

"So now you're going sulk all night?" she commented waspishly.

He slammed his drink down on the table at the dig, "Regina, you were the one who didn't want to talk about this!"

"What I said was that we didn't **need** to talk about this!" she argued, "Because I get it, alright? You never want to get married again. I understand perfectly!"

"I never said that!" he hissed her her face, "You said that!"

She paused. It was true, she had said that in the past, "How do you know about that?"

"You told me!"

"I didn't say those words!" Regina protested, glad that the music had switched to a song loud and upbeat enough to drown them out.

"You practically did! And you weren't exactly shy about saying them to anyone else!" he shot back.

She scoffed, "Well if we're going with 'practically' look who's talking! You made it pretty damned clear you were over the idea!"

"Well maybe I changed my mind!"

"Well maybe I did too!"

He blinked at her, "What did you just say?"

Gaping at him she opened and closed her lips.

His chair creaked against the floor as he stood, grasped her upper arm, and steered her across the room to the terrace.

"What was that?" he asked as he closed the glass doors behind them.

"I..." she hesitated.

"Regina, talk to me."

Biting her lips, she turned away from him looking out over the railing.

He sighed, "We said we would communicate no matter what."

Turning back she met his eyes, "You're right."

Regina rubbed her hands up and down her arms, shivering in the cold September air.

"I did say that I'd never want to get married again," she acknowledged, "I did, and I meant it at the time."

"And now?"

"Now..." she paused, "...I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" he asked.

"I didn't think I would ever want to but..." she swallowed hard knowing what she'd have to admit to next, "...but just before we left for London I found an engagement ring in your desk."

His mouth dropped open.

"It was a mistake! I had no right to assume, but for a moment..." she trailed off, unable to finish the sentence out loud.

Robin turned away from her, stepping to the terrace railing to stare into the woods.

"I'm not trying to pressure you into anything. I didn't even think for a moment that I wanted something like that myself !" Regina went on, "And I did realize it was probably just Marian's old one, or any other of a million explanations."

"You mean this one?" he asked softly.

Glancing over, she saw the gray velvet box cradled in his hands against the railing, the same ring inside.

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him.

"It's yours, Regina...of course it is! I knew it was the moment I saw it in the shop window," he shook his head ruefully, snapping the box shut and taking a deep breath, "I've been carrying it around everyday for months just waiting for...I dunno some indication you might actually say 'yes' if I gave it to you. I didn't think you would. You said you wouldn't want to, but...I guess I still hoped."

He looked up at her, but she just stood frozen in place.

"Will you please say something?"

She tried. She really did. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, but no words would come out. Even as her mind screamed at her to say something no words would come out.

With a sigh Robin pushed away from the railing.

The movement spurred her into action, stepping forward she grabbed his arm, "Wait!"

He stopped. Standing in front of him, looking into his eyes she knew what to say. She's done this before...no reason she couldn't do it again.

Taking a deep breath, she straighted up, "Robin, will you m-"

He cut her off with an hard kiss. Pulling back he held her face gently and said, "Don't. I want to do it. Please let me."

"Okay," she breathed.

Leaning away from her he took both her hands in his and brought them to his lips. As he lowered them back down he looked into her eyes.

"Regina, you're my life, my heart, and my partner...always."

He slowly slid to knell in front of her, taking the ring out of the box he slid it onto her finger, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes...yes...yes...yes"

She kept repeated the word even as he leapt up, wrapped her in his arms, and spun her around. The word kept falling from her lips even as he muffled them with his own.

"Hmm," she sighed, finally letting herself fall into the kiss, into him...into everything.

"Ahem!" a voice sounded vaguely in the background, "There may not be any kids here, but this is the only refuge smokers have and we could do without seeing that!"

Robin slowly eased away from her lips, keeping their heads pressed together, "Shut up, Mines, I'm kissing my fiancée."

Stopping mid-way to lighting his cigar, Leroy looked up at them, "What?"

Regina's eyes misted at the words, but she kept staring back at him.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" he demanded, yanking the cigar from his lips angrily. Robin and Regina turned to glance over at him at the unexpected outburst.

"God dammit! You couldn't have waited?" Leroy ranted, "I had the over the two year mark, and NOW you two decide to speed things up?! You couldn't have done that back in the how long until you kill each other pool...now you gotta screw me over in this one too?!"

Looking at each other incredulously, Robin and Regina cracked up, laughing into each other's shoulders.

Leroy sighed, crammed the cigar back into his mouth and shambled off the terrace into the trees with a muttered, "Lucky, SOB."

Regina's gaze shot to him as she caught the words.

"He's right about that," Robin muttered, regaining her attention.

Smiling she shook her head, "Robin, I'm the lucky one."

He cupped her cheeks, "We both are."

Nodding in agreement, she tilted her head up and met his lips.

They were...they really were.

END

Author's Notes:

I was torn about whether or not to have Regina ask Robin or not. On one hand that does seem very like her, but, on the other, she proposed to Daniel in canon so I felt like she deserved to GET a proposal as well. Maybe she still will in canon some day, but we don't know from who, and, as you may have guessed, this is my way of giving OutlawQueen the happy ending it looks like they might be denied.

Also, the idea of 'what if Leroy had a bit of a crush on Regina?' jumped into my head after writing him in the 5 times someone thought they were a couple mini-series, and, considering their dynamic in canon, was just too funny not to do! Hope you liked it.

The final part will be posted before the airing of 5x21.


	35. Buddy Cop AU Epilogue

Author's Notes: Just a few words before hand. I had actually stopped watching OUAT after season 2, but, in the fall of 2015, I happened to accidentally see a re-run of Quite A Common Fairy. It was intriguing, so decided to get caught up, and, though watching season 3, fell in love with OutlawQueen. Their love story was what drew me back in, and is really the only thing keeping me here.

None of us know what will happen tonight, but there is the possibility that they might be ending things for good with Robin and Regina, and the idea that they built up this amazing love story only to erase it over night is just stunning to me!

I've had fun writing all of my AUs, but this one has been my favorite, and, although I do intend for this to be the conclusion of the main storyline, I do have several ideas for drabbles floating around in my mind including two more 5 times series: 5 times Regina got jealous, and 5 times Robin almost proposed.

However, I'm not sure how the fandom will be feeling after the next few episodes, so please let me know if you're interested in more slices of life from this universe. If I'm feeling up to it, I would like to share them.

Pairings: Robin/Regina

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

She wasn't nervous.

She'd thought she might be, but she wasn't.

Staring in the mirror she took in her appearance. Her dress was simple cream-colored lace. Nothing extravagant. Similarly her hair had been pinned up, but this morning she'd left it wavy.

Normally, she kept it straightened or in a bun, but she knew Robin liked her curls, and, in seeing the effect for herself, it made her look free...happy.

She'd also foregone a veil.

It was a somewhat sexist tradition, and there was really no point when her son was walking her down the isle!

Regina smiled, remembering how Henry had made an entire case for why he was too old to be a ring-bearer.

It worked out, though, because Roland had been happy to be given the job instead.

"Regina?" her father's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Come in!" she called.

He paused as he peeked around the door. Regina turned to him, furrowing her brow when she saw the expression on his face.

"What?"

He shook his head, moving over to kiss her forehead, "Te amo, mi cielo."

"I love you too, Daddy," she laughed, "But it isn't like we haven't been here before."

"Doesn't mean I can't be proud of of you," he answered.

Blushing, she smiled.

The door creaked upon behind them as Henry came in.

"Aunt Mary-Margaret says they're waiting for you, Mom," he told her, "Ready to go?"

Regina sighed as she took in the sight of her little prince, who was now as tall as she was, standing in front of her in a suit waiting to walk her down the isle to get married again.

"Yes," she nodded, straightening his tie, "Let's go."

Picking up her bouquet of red and white amaryllises, she let both Henrys slide their arms into hers, and begin walking forward to the next part of her life.

THE END


	36. Special Comment, I'm not stopping

Hello,

Having seen the aftermath of Robin's death, I feel the need to share my thoughts...

I mentioned before the story of how I had left the OUAT fandom once already in early 2012, but then was drawn back in by the OutlawQueen love story last year. Well, perhaps it was just because my time here the first time was early days, perhaps it was because my circle of fandom was quite small (WoodenSwan shippers!), but I felt like the fandom had changed. Like for some reason this show now attracted the worst people, and that, while by no means unique to this section, did include many OQ fans who would make personal attacks against fanfic authors for ridiculous reasons such as not naming their OQ baby character "Hope".

 **This week has shown me just how incredibly, MASSIVELY wrong I was about that!**

On Monday I cried for grief over the incredible tragedy that happened on Sunday (I didn't watch or even let myself read recaps until Monday night due to an important meeting IRL that I had to be at my best for), and today I cried in happiness.

The way OQ fans have banded together to give each other understanding and support has been amazing.

I dug through the internet to find spoilers for what would happen to Robin, and they made me feel carsick. They sounded bad, which is what spurred me to finish Actor & Screenwriter and Buddy Cops BEFORE the episode...even-though it required me practically exhausting myself to do it, I didn't want to leave unfinished stories. A decision I, until now, shared only with my lovely friend and beta pt159.

In truth, though, I also felt very stupid about how hard I took the news. After all, it's only a tv show!

Well this fandom has helped me make sense of my feelings. This is what I've realized. Yes, Robin and Regina are just a not-real couple on a made up show...however, they or any other ship or fandom or character, can also be more. The loss of anything that makes us feel and inspires our creativity, be it an abstract concept or an already fictional character or couple, is very hard. It can feel like losing a friend.

However, someone on Twitter, as well as author Mackenzie W., pointed out that OQ was always better in fanon, and, having been around the block a few times before OUAT with ships, I can guarantee that's true of almost all ships! In any ship with a sizeable following you'll find at least one fic that tells a better story even than in canon. I know this is true for OQ, even if you imagine that nothing after their kiss outside the diner in the season 3 finale happened (which I might very well do from now on! lol).

I have also had the experience of shipping a couple that were never canon. In some ways shipping a canon couple can be worse, because you get disappointments like this. However, fandom couples that never were and never were going to be, get sizeable followings all the time, so there is no reason OQ has to die out in fandom.

So I want to take the time to say thanks to my readers. You have no idea how happy it makes me feel hearing that you like my work. I also want to say that I've been inspired by the fandom and by other authors to not stop writing. I have a Buddy Cop drabble that I hope to post later this week. It didn't feel appropriate to put with this essay, though, because...well, you'll understand when you see it.

Also, if there are any fics you'd like written send me all the prompts! The only caveat I'd put on that is that I only have the emotional capacity to write so many Robin's death aftermath fics, so please try to take it easy on those. I do have one of my own in mind that I might post later. Right now I can't even get it down on paper without crying, and I need a break from that. LOL.

Thank you everyone, and lets make sure this fandom lives on!


	37. Buddy Cop AU Halloween surprises

Author's Notes: So this is the one I mentioned didn't feel right to publish with my heartfelt special comments.

Pairings: Robin/Regina (of course!), Regina/Graham - past, mentioned

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

 **Trigger Warning:** This features frank descriptions of a couple acting out a rape fantasy. Not a violent one, but, if they hadn't discussed and consented to what happens in this fic, it would be rape.

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

 _Early October:_

 _It was a rare weekday that they were off-shift, so, after making sure Henry made it safely onto the school bus, she met Robin at the diner for a late breakfast._

 _Afterward they went to his loft so that they could spend time together without having to avoid non-platonic contact._

 _As they sat together on his couch, Robin said, "So guess what happened yesterday in the locker-room?"_

 _She looked at him with a laugh, "Is this something I want to hear about?"_

 _He chuckled, "Well I'm not sure...apparently Jefferson is throwing a Halloween party again this year."_

 _She slid her eyes closed with a sigh, "So you decided to use the opportunity to make fun of me?"_

" _No, I wanted to know if you'd like to go with me?"_

" _Really?" she asked skeptically._

" _What? We can go as just partners."_

 _Regina sighed, "I don't exactly have the best memories of that party."_

 _He laughed, "That's a shame because I definitely do."_

" _Because you get to tease me the rest of our lives?" she guessed._

" _No, that's more of a perk," he said, causing her to roll her eyes, "What I most remember, though, is finding out what a good kisser you are."_

 _She sighed._

" _What?" he asked._

" _Robin, please."_

" _I know you were embarrassed by what happened, but I have no regrets...well, mostly none," he said, "I thought about it a lot."_

" _Really?" she asked raising her eyebrows, her voice turning dark as she leaned toward him, "About what exactly?"_

 _He looked at her, seeing the challenge in her eyes, "Mostly just enjoying the memory."_

" _Oh yeah?" she purred, kissing his neck, "What else?"_

" _Hmm...well sometimes I liked to imagine that you had been expecting it to be me."_

" _How did that go?"_

 _He moaned, sliding his eyes closed, "Mmm, well you pulled me into the garage and kissed me...like you did, but then you said my name and told me how long you'd wanted me. That you wanted me right then..."_

 _Regina giggled._

" _Don't laugh too hard at that," he complained._

" _I wasn't," she defended, "What else?"_

" _Huh?"_

" _What did you think about the other times?" she breathed, nipping at his earlobe._

 _Instead of responding enthusiastically to the action as he usually did, he froze._

 _She pulled back looking up at him. "What?"_

 _He pursed his lips, "Nothing."_

 _She looked at him doubtfully, "It must be something."_

 _He simply looked away from her in response, and action that made her slightly concerned. He was clearly not into the mood anymore, and she wondered about the abrupt change._

" _Robin, you know you can tell me."_

 _He licked his lips before answering, "Okay, well a few times I also fantasized about what could have happened if I hadn't said anything when you spoke, and just...went along with it."_

 _Regina's eyebrows nearly hit the ceiling at the implications, "Oh."_

" _Yeah," was all he said._

 _She cleared her throat, "You do realize that could be considered a crime?"_

" _Of course I do! And, I'd never actually do something like that! Not to anyone, especially not to you!"_

 _He moved away from her to sit on the edge of the couch._

" _Hey," she followed putting her hand on his shoulder, "It's alright. I understand."_

" _Do you?" he asked doubtfully, since he didn't exactly himself._

" _Yes! It's taboo, so it feels naughty to think about," she assured, resting her chin on his shoulder, "I know you'd never."_

 _At the words he turned to meet her eyes._

 _She pecked a kiss to his cheek, "I'm glad you told me. I'm glad you trust me."_

" _Okay," he finally nodded, leaning back to cuddle up with her on the couch._

Night of the party:

In the end, he managed to convince Regina to go to Jefferson's party with him. Halloween was a quintessentially American holiday, but Robin found he could learn to appreciate it. Particularly when he picked Regina up at her house, and saw how she looked in her white dress and Cleopatra makeup.

Yes, he definitely could find reason to like this holiday...even if it meant dressing up as Marc Antony in front of his colleagues.

They'd been a bit indiscreet going in couples costumes. However, Anna and David had conveniently defected any potential speculation onto themselves by wearing a skimpy shepherdess and sheep costume respectively, while Mr. Bjorgman and Mrs. Nolan were dressed as a Viking and a wolf.

For his own sanity, Robin chose to think too much about that situation.

He was sipping a beer and chatting with some of the guys from the department when his phone buzzed in the pocket of his shorts. After swiping to activate it a text message popped up: 'Meet me in the garage in 10 minutes.'

"Everything okay?" Jefferson asked.

Putting the phone away Robin nodded, "Just fine."

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

The garage was pitch dark as he opened the door. A small patch of light filtered in, but before he spotted anything Regina grabbed his hand to pull him inside and slam the door behind them.

He chuckled as she kissed him deeply, running his hands along her back and waist, thinking about how sweet it was of her to recreate this night with him. With a smile he playfully teased Regina's tongue with his own.

"Mmm, Graham."

He ripped his lips away from hers, "What?!"

Before he could go on, she pressed her fingers to his lips, patting them reassuringly.

"Graham, is everything alright?"

He shook his head, words failing him.

Regina brought her hand up to cup his cheek, running her thumb along it as she whispered, "Is this okay?"

"What are you...?" he began.

"We can stop if you want," she said, "But if you want to keep going...I'm okay with it."

He stood frozen as he realized what she was saying. For so long, in fact, that she started to speak again, "Rob-"

He cut off the words with a hard kiss, sweeping her into his arms. She kissed back, bringing her arms up to his shoulders.

Robin threw himself into the kiss, revealing in the taste of Regina's lips, and the moans and sighs falling from her mouth. When Humbert's name fell from that mouth once again, though, he growled and backed her up until they were pressed against Jefferson's Range Rover.

She moaned as he worked her bottom lip with his teeth.

Letting it go, he spun her around by her hips so that she was pressed against the hood of the Range Rover.

Robin lifted up her dress and ran his hands over the globes of her buttocks, finding nothing but bare skin. He knew Regina, and she wouldn't have gone out at the beginning of the night without underwear. Evidently she took them off in preparation for this.

The thought made him shiver with arousal.

He ran his hand between her thighs, and was happy to find that she was warm and wet...obviously aroused.

She was enjoying this. She even pressed back into his hand with a moan.

Leaning over her back he slid his hands into the collar of her dress to run his hands over her breasts, and tease her nipples.

Easing his hands back out of her neckline, he stood to fumble with the leather skirt that was part of his costume, and lower the waistband of the shorts he wore underneath it.

Using one hand to guide himself, he slid inside of her.

"Oh!" Regina gasped.

He immediately stopped, looking at her back through the darkness for any signs that she was uncomfortable with this.

She sighed, pushing her hips back into his, "Keep going."

Steadying her by her hips, he pulled back and thrust into her, setting a fast but not brutalizing pace. Losing himself in the pleasure of her body...that is until Humbert's name echoed the room for a forth damned time!

He used his pelvis to press her hard against the Range Rover, leaned over her back, and growled, "Guess again."

Regina stopped her motions beneath him, pausing as if deep in thought. He was about two seconds from flat out asking if she was alright when she said, "Robin? Is...is that you?"

Her voice sounded so surprised that, if he weren't sure otherwise, he would have almost believed she was actually surprised.

She squirmed beneath him, pressing back into his groin and shifting her shoulders as if to get away. As if two desires were warring within in her.

"What are you doing?"

Swallowing hard, he whispered into her ear, "What you secretly want apparently."

She keened as she resumed his pace.

"How long have you been fucking Humbert?" he growled, not stopping his motions.

"Robin," she warned.

"Or better yet, why are you fucking Humbert?" he went on, "You like this...I can tell you're close."

"Robin," she repeated, this time in a lustful moan.

"Does it feel this good with him?" Robin breathed, grabbing a handful off her ass, "Tell me!"

"No!" she cried out, "Oh God, Robin!"

He gasped and spilled himself inside her as inner muscles danced around him, milking him to release.

As he caught his breath, he eased his arms under Regina's waist to pull her to a standing position. She sighed, leaning against him.

"Give me a minute," she rumbled in a hoarse voice.

"Okay," he nodded against the side of her head.

He straightened his clothes, and then hers, making sure her skirt was draped properly around her legs.

She laughed affectionately, running her fingers through his hair.

As he stood up, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her tenderly, "I love you."

The words were hardly adequate to describe what he was feeling. The level of trust, and full and pure acceptance she'd just shown him...

She seemed to sense it, though, because she returned the kiss, "I know...I love you too."

THE END

So yeah, as you can probably guess I was a little nervous about this one. Hope it didn't upset anyone. Please let me know what you thought, even if it's just to tell me it wasn't your cup of tea.


	38. Buddy Cop AU: Regina jealousy 1

Author's Notes: I feel a bit anti-feminist for writing this. It wasn't my intention to come off as misogynistic. Keep in mind the narrator we have in Regina, and that someone as sharp as her would be disgusted by such transparent attempts from anyone, not just another woman!

Pairings: Robin/Regina

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

"So, you actually grow apples?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Regina responded, "In the backyard."

He chuckled.

"Just one tree. I don't see what's wrong with that!" she protested.

"Nothing," he shook his head, "I just wouldn't have expected that from you."

Before she could ask him to clarify that remark, though, an Impala flew past where they had pulled over.

"Did you get a read on that?" she asked.

He checked the speedometer, "Five miles per hour over the speed limit."

Checking the rear-view mirror, the two deputies watched the same car run a stop sign at the end of the road.

She sighed, and nodded as he started up the car and flipped on the lights and sirens.

The driver went only a short distance before pulling over to the shoulder.

"Do you want to get this one or should I?" Robin asked as he brought the squad car to a stop behind the Impala.

"You're driving, your stop," Regina answered, motioning for him to go ahead.

As he exited the squad car the Impala's door opened too, and the driver started to get out.

"Ma'am, please stay in the vehicle," Robin instructed.

The driver was a bleached blond soccer mom in yoga pants and a spandex tank top, who, immediately upon seeing Robin began pushing her chest out. Ignoring his directive to stay in her car, she stepped up to him, batted her eyes, and asked the classic, "Oh dear, is there a problem, Officer?"

Regina rested her arm of the edge of the squad car window with a sigh. So it was going to be one **those** traffic stops!

Robin explained that she ran a stop sign while going over the speed limit, and asked to see her license and registration, to which she agreed immediately. However, she took her sweet time walking back to her car to get it. The entire time she kept looking back and forth between Robin and the ground as if shy, and saying "This never happens to me! I cannot believe I didn't see the stop sign back there! I feel soooo terrible about it!"

The simpering sweetness in her voice was enough to make Regina gag.

Robin told her that it was alright, but reiterated that they did need to see her license and registration.

She pushed her ass out as she leaned into the car to get her paperwork for the glove box, and Locksley's eyes, of course, went to it with all the subtlety of a teenage boy checking out girls at the beach!

Regina would have to talk to him about that. The department didn't need to be getting sexual harassment complaints from the public.

Of course, this particular driver would have to be particularly shameless to accuse him of harassment since she was the one who bounced over to hand over her license

"Again. I'm so sorry about this! I'm a little late picking my kids up from school. I was at the gym and lost track of time," Regina raised her eyebrows as the driver paused her rambling to slide one hand down Robin's arm, and said "I bet you know what that's like. You look like you workout."

Regina bit her lip and pressed her knuckles to her mouth to keep from laughing.

Her attention was drawn as she heard Robin chuckle, "Well...I try."

"It shows," the driver purred.

Regina shook her head as she watched Robin standing in front of this woman who was obviously trying to flirt her way out of a ticket, practically preening under the attention. Dear God, were all men really so easily fooled?

Finally managing to tear himself away, Locksley returned to the car and passed the driver's license over to Regina to run through the computer.

She looked at him with a thoroughly unimpressed expression before taking the license, "Just so you know we don't give double-D discounts."

He looked at her, "I'm sorry...what?"

As Regina finished typing in the license number, she answered, "I know you like giving out warnings only, but we don't play favorites just because a driver flirts with the deputy who pulled her over."

"Ah," he nodded, "This one will be very disappointed to hear that."

"Yes, she will," Regina said firmly as she pressed the laptop button to print out the driver's citation, "So how about you do your job and go break the bad news to her? Preferably without another round of 'oh woe to little old me, Mr. Big Strong Policeman'. I mean, really, I'd would think you'd be above falling for that!"

Robin held down a snicker, "Wow, Mills, I didn't know you cared.

She narrowed her eyes, "Don't flatter yourself, Locksley, my main concern is keeping my breakfast down. I'm not sure how much more I could listen to and manage."

He laughed again as he gathered up her license and citation, as he got out of the squad car he answered, "Whatever you say, Deputy Mills.

END


	39. Buddy Cop AU: Regina jealousy 2

Pairings: Robin/Regina - platonic and maybe more, David/Mary-Margaret, Robin/other

Timeline: This one is set one month after David and Mary-Margaret's wedding where Robin confirmed Graham and Regina were involved. Three months before he gets shot.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Regina slid the last of the cookies onto the cooling rack, and set aside the spatula.

Picking one up to sample like a naughty child, she closed her eyes and savored the warm, pillowy texture and bite of ginger.

"You're supposed to let those cool down before eating them," a voice scolded from the doorway.

Speaking of naughty children.

Turning to Henry, she raised one eyebrow, "Oh? And who says?"

"My mom," he responded instantly.

Regina laughed, "Smart woman."

This time it was Henry who raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Is this your way of asking if you can sneak one too?" she guessed.

His expression morphed into a sheepish grin.

She shook her head at her son, "Alright, but only one."

As Henry came over to grab a cookie and sit on the stool next to hers, a warm smile played at her lips, remembering Christmases when he was younger when his favorite thing to do was bake cookies with her.

Now that he was getting older he preferred reading comics, watching tv, or riding his bike to spending time with his mom...but for a moment it felt like old times again.

"Are we leaving for the parade soon?" Henry asked as he finished off the last of his cookie.

"Yes," Regina nodded while getting out a container, and stacking half of the already cooled ones inside. Mary-Margaret loved her ginger snaps, so she always made extra to bring over, "In fact you should go start getting ready. The sooner you're bundled up the sooner we can leave."

Henry went off to follow her instructions, leaving Regina to finish packing up the cookies.

She made a quick trip upstairs to put on a cardigan over her turtle neck before joining Henry at the hall closet to get her winter gear on.

Once they had both donned coats, hats, and boots, they set out, having decided to walk to Main Street rather than drive.

At the center of town a crowed was gathered along the sidewalk watching the beginning of the parade.

"There's Grace and Nicolas!" Henry exclaimed at spotting two of his classmates, "Mom, can I go?"

"Yes," she assented, "Just be sure to meet me back at Granny's in one hour."

"Okay," he nodded absently.

"One hour!" Regina repeated emphatically. As she watched him run off, she tried not get too sad over remembering the time when, at this event, Henry was most excited about seeing Santa.

He was eleven. He was getting the point of being too old to believe in Santa...wanting to spend time with his friends was perfectly normal.

She sighed as she turned her attention back to the parade. As she absently scanned the crowd her attention was drawn by the familiar sight of her partner standing a few blocks down.

With a smile, she made her way through the crowd until she was standing next to him.

"Hey," she nudged him teasingly.

"Hey!" he answered back, doing a brief double-take when he noticed her.

She smirked, "Canvassing the crowd, Locksley?"

He returned the smirk, nodding to the container in her hands, "Playing Santa Claus, Mills?"

"Only to those worthy," Regina answered in a hard voice, before the urge to laugh overwhelmed her mock seriousness. Opening the lid, she held the container out to him, "Help yourself."

He moaned at the first bite, and said sincerely, "That's delicious."

She grinned smugly.

"So what are you doing here?" Robin asked as he finished the cookie.

"Henry and I are meeting Mary-Margaret and David, but he ran into some of his friends so he's off with them. What about you? Are you here with Roland?"

He swallowed the last bite quickly before answering, "Not exactly..."

She looked at him questioningly, but before he could elaborate a voice interrupted, "Robin?"

Turning her attention over his shoulder, Regina's lips parted in surprise. Standing behind her partner was a tall, gorgeous woman of around 25 with deep olive skin and captivating green eyes.

"Hi," he said, taking one of the cups of coffee Regina hadn't realized she was carrying, "Ah, this is my partner Regina. Regina this is Esmeralda."

"Um, it's good to meet you," Regina cleared her throat, transferring the cookie container to one side to shake the other woman's gloved hand.

"You too," she answered, "So you're a police officer too?"

"Sheriff's Deputy, yes," Regina answered.

"Regina!" Mary-Margaret's voice interrupted before she could go on. She and David appeared from in the crowd. Her step-sister blinked as she noticed the other two people present, "Oh! Hello."

Robin quickly jumped in to make introductions, and explain to Esmeralda that David also worked at the department, and that Mary-Margaret was Regina's sister.

"Oh, so you all work together and are family?" she commented, "Sounds about as complicated as mine!"

"Well it's small town," David chuckled.

Mary-Margaret did so as well, "So...how did you and Robin meet?"

As Esmeralda went into a story of visiting a friend who lived what sounded like a very hermitic life in the rural areas nearby and meeting Robin after getting lost while on a hike, Regina shifted the cookie container back to her other hand and began scanning the crowd.

When there reached a point when she could jump into the conversation without flat-out interrupting anyone, she said, "Excuse me, I'd better go find Henry, he's been gone a while. Mary-Margaret, David, I'll see you at the diner later?"

Mary-Margaret looked at her for a second, but quickly answered, "Yeah, we'll see you there later."

After saying pleasant goodbyes to everyone, Regina took off to track down her wayward son.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

"Alright, two hot cocoas and a herbal tea for my heathen sister who doesn't like hot cocoa," Mary-Margaret joked, setting the three mugs on her kitchen island.

Henry eagerly nodded in agreement as Mary-Margaret sprinkled cinnamon on both their drinks. Regina rolled her eyes. It was a habit that Henry had picked up without her even realizing how much influence Mary-Margaret wielded over him.

"Yes, well, don't expect to be eating this much sugar everyday until Christmas," she warned as she sipped her tea, "Tomorrow your dessert will be fruit!"

He looked disappointed, but wisely chose not to comment. Simply picked up his mug of cocoa, and made his way back into the living-room where David had started up a dual player game on the Xbox.

Mary-Margaret shook her head before sipping her beverage, and turning to Regina, "Eventful day."

"That it was," she agreed.

Grinning Mary-Margaret said, "So...you never told me Robin was seeing someone."

"I didn't know until today," Regina said warily, shaking her head with a laugh.

"What? You don't approve?"

"No, I mean...why wouldn't I? She seemed nice enough. She's definitely very pretty."

"But?" her step-sister prodded.

"But nothing! I mean I can't really say I approve or disapprove. I don't know this woman. Besides, Robin doesn't need me to approve of his girlfriends. He can see whoever he likes," Regina answered, huffing out a laugh again.

"Why do you keep laughing when you say that?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Well," she looked at Mary-Margaret knowingly over the rim of her mug, "You saw how young she was right?"

"I noticed," the other woman nodded.

"It's none of my business, but I guess I figured he was still a bit young for a midlife crisis," she joked.

"You really think that's what's going on?" Mary-Margaret asked skeptically.

Regina shrugged, "Maybe? What do I know?"

"Hmm,"

"Hmm...what?"

"Well, other than that she's younger, did you notice something about Esmeralda? Did she look familiar to you maybe?" Mary-Margaret

Regina laughed, "I know, it was pretty obvious wasn't it?"

"Uh...yeah, I certainly thought so-"

"I've only seen pictures of Marian, but, even so...apparently Robin has a type!"

Mary-Margaret stared for a few seconds before answering dryly, "It does seem like it."

Regina looked thoughtful for a second before shaking it off, "Anyway, what are we doing? We're grown women. We should have better things to do than gossip about co-workers!"

"Regina..."

The older woman looked at her expectantly, but she didn't finish her sentence, "Yes?"

With a sigh, Mary-Margaret shook her head, "Nothing."

THE END

Looking at their love interests in OUAT, and the disney film, respectively, Esmeralda and Robin seemed like each other's type. ;-)

I actually came up with an idea for one or two more installment from the time when Robin and Esmeralda were dating. One from Robin's POV on the situation, and one with more of Regina's reaction. Anyone interested in seeing these?


	40. Buddy Cop AU: Esmeralda Interlude 1

Parings: Robin/Regina - platonic and maybe more, Regina/Graham - mentioned, Robin/Esmeralda

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Regina got back to the car and slammed her door shut. Robin watched the driver they had just stopped ease back onto the road, and begin driving away.

"You alright?" Robin asked, chuckling to himself over his partner's foul mood.

"Should I be?" she asked, "It's only 8 AM, and the idiots are already out in force!"

"Well, in my experience, people don't actually need a holiday as an excuse for reckless driving," he observed.

"I don't know, it always seems to be worse around them," she disagreed.

"You just don't like holidays," Robin teased.

"What do you mean I don't like holidays?" Regina questioned, "I like holidays."

"Which ones?"

"All of them!" she shot back, "What I don't like is that people go crazy and end up hurting themselves or someone else!"

"Alright, fair enough. My apologies," he answered.

Regina sighed, "I'm sorry, Robin. I'm just in a lousy mood."

He laughed, "Well, hopefully you'll be able to cut loose tonight at Bjorgman's party."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh please!"

"And you wonder why I thought you don't like holidays?" he pointed out.

"I like holidays just fine," she repeated, "I simply have no desire to party in the middle of a cow pasture!"

"I'm pretty sure it's inside their house," Robin answered.

"Well, you're free to take that chance," Regina grumbled.

"Anyway, what would be so wrong if it were outside?"

She looked at him skeptically.

"You don't think ringing in the new year under the stars would be nice?" he asked.

She hadn't thought of it that way, and, in fact it did sound nice. Idyllic, peaceful...romantic.

Shaking off the thought, she reminded him, "I doubt you'll see many stars. Even a town this small has fireworks."

He laughed, "You are difficult to please."

"I resent that accusation," she informed him, "Besides, it doesn't matter because I'm not going."

"Well you should. Almost the entire department is. It'll be fun, Regina, really."

She seemed to consider it for a moment, but shook her head, "I don't think it'd be my cup of tea. Besides, I have other plans."

He glanced at her, "Oh? With Humbert?"

Ever since he'd found out about her and the sheriff, he had attempted to cajole information about them out of her. She never gave any answers, and he wasn't sure he actually wanted them...but morbid curiosity always seemed to win out.

She sighed, "If you must know I am spending New Year's Eve with the best man in my life, and he made some very specific requests..."

Robin nearly choked on his own tongue.

"Ah, okay," he answered, "Well good for you, but I don't need to know all the...salacious details.

"Sparking grape juice and Ninja Turtles party hats are what you consider salacious?" Regina asked innocently, "Wow, Locksley, I think even my grandmother might tell you to live a little!"

He glared at her but acknowledged, "I suppose walked right into that one!"

"Maybe it'll teach to not to gossip like a teeange girl," she added smugly.

"Fine," he sighed, "Keep your secrets."

"There is no secrets," Regina insisted, "Henry and I are going to make mock-tails and watch the ball drop in Times Square from the comfort of our warm home...like civilized people!."

"Times Square," he commented, "I believe that's outdoors."

She rolled her eyes, "It's the middle of Manhattan! It doesn't count!"

"Whatever you say, Mills," he teased, "If it makes you feel better about teaching your son to ring in the new year hermit-style."

"Haha, you're so funny!" she grumbled, "I hope you and Esmeralda have fun in Bjorgman's pasture."

"Thank you, I'm sure we will," he answered.

"Try not to slip in reindeer crap," she added.

Robin clenched his jaw, "Thanks so much for your concern."

"You're welcome," Regina answered, "That truck just ran a red light."

"I saw it!"

"Then shall we do our jobs and follow them?"

"I'm going!"

"Good!"

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Robin licked dry lips as he drifted awake.

He was mildly hungover...as to be expected after a night like the previous one.

Anna and her husband had packed their house the previous night. It had been a good party, attended by a lot of the Storybrooke Sheriff's Department, as well as friends of Kristoff Bjorgman from neighboring farms.

At around 2 AM, he and Esemeralda had ended up taking a taxi back to his apartment.

The memories were a bit distant, but he recalled the languid haziness of undressing each other while drunk, laughing over their fumbling fingers.

His thoughts were interrupted by Esmeralda's groan of protest as she rolled over onto his chest, using him to shield her eyes from the light.

"Too early," she complained.

He chuckled, stroking her back, "It's actually late. Nearly 10."

She groaned again, "Do you have to go to work?"

"I have today off," he answered, "Actually, I was thinking of going to the diner for coffee."

She lifted her head, an expression of pure longing on her face, "Oh please? I promise I'll make it worth your while!"

"Well how could I resist that offer?" he joked.

She laughed, easing her way back to the other side of the bed.

After, digging clean clothes out of his closet, he left Esmeralda sleeping again. Her long black hair fanned out over his pillow.

Gathering up his wallet and keys he slowly made his way down the stairs. Granny's Diner was only a few blocks from his apartment, but he was moving a bit slower than usual this morning.

After a long, zombie-like walk he made it in the door.

The diner was packed full, both with families with children, and people who had celebrated a bit too much the night before.

"Hi Robin," Ruby Lucas greeted him at the counter, "Cappuccino and a sugar-free vanilla latte?"

"Yes," he nodded.

As he waited for the coffees, Ruby dropped a glass of water in front of him, commenting that he looked like could use it.

He made a note to give her an extra large tip as he sipped it down, letting the coolness clear his head.

"Okay, your usual," Ruby announced, "Cappuccino and a sugar-free vanilla latte, to go."

He blinked in confusion, and then squeezed his eyes shut, "Shit! I'm sorry, Ruby, could you make it two cappuccions instead?"

"Um...sure," she answered. Picking up the latte to take away.

"Force of habit," he explained sheepishly.

"Right, of course," Ruby nodded, though she clearly didn't understand what he as referring to.

Staring at the single coffee cup in the holder made his thoughts, inevitably, drift to Regina and how their banter the previous day had slowly devolved into them snipping at each other until they agreed to just not talk for the rest of their shift.

He'd been annoyed by her attitude at the time, but, looking back, he felt a little bad about bollocking her over her New Year's plans.

Marian had Roland over New Year's, but, if that hadn't been the case, he would have gladly missed any event to sped time with his son.

Besides, he suspected there was another reason she had been insistent about not going to Bjorgman's party.

During their argument, he hadn't taken into account that at any New Year's Eve party even the single people ended up pairing off in anticipation of the midnight kiss.

That would have been a problem for her since she was in a relationship, but no one knew about it.

She probably figured it would have been like Nolan's wedding where she ended up sitting alone.

He actually felt really bad for her, and wondered if maybe he should call her and check in.

He was already scrolling through his contacts list, and was about to press the dial button next to her name before he thought better of it.

What was he doing? Regina didn't need him to check in on her! For all he knew, she could have had secret plans with Humbert after Henry went to bed!

Actually, that probably was the case. The sheriff hadn't been at the Bjorgmans' the night before either.

Robin shoved his phone back into his pocket, shaking his head at his own daftness. He had a beautiful woman waiting back at his place, and he was worried about his partner?

He really needed to get his priorities straight!


	41. Buddy Cop AU: Esmeralda Interlude 2

Author's Notes: This chapter is basically an explanation of where Robin and Regina were in terms of acknowledging (or not!) their feelings for each other shortly before the shooting that lead to them finally getting together.

Pairings: Robin/Regina - platonic and maybe more, Robin/Esmeralda - mentioned, Regina/Graham - mentioned

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

"Sugar-free vanilla latte and a cappuccino, please, Ruby," Regina ordered at the counter in Granny's.

"Coming right up," the brunette nodded as she rushed to the back to relay the latest batch of orders to her grandmother.

She leaned against the counter drumming her fingers absentmindedly until a tap on her shoulder drew her attention. She turned to find Mary-Margaret grinning at her from under her pink beret.

"Hey," her sister greeted.

"Morning," Regina returned the greeting, shifting to allow her space at the counter, "What are you doing in here?"

"After-shift breakfast," Mary-Margaret answered, "David already left for work, so I figured I might as well indulge. Especially since I'm cooking dinner tonight!"

"You aren't going out for Valentine's Day then?"

"No, I figured I'd make him something special and we'd just have a romantic night at home for our first Valentine's Day as a married couple."

"Sounds nice."

"What about you, do you have...plans?" Mary-Margaret asked, wincing as she recalled their awkward run in above this very establishment last Valentine's Day.

Regina remembered it too, answering stiffly, "No, I do not."

"None at all?" her step-sister asked in surprise.

The older woman shrugged, "Working."

"Oh. Okay, be safe!"

"Thanks," Regina nodded collecting the two coffee cups from Ruby, and making her way out of the diner.

She juggled them as she opened the door to the squad car and got inside.

It was only a few blocks to Robin's apartment, but she pulled the car over right to his front door anyway. Putting the car in park, she checked her watch. It was 20 after...he was late.

Regina rolled her eyes, musing that she shouldn't have been surprised.

She knew all about the fact that Esmeralda had gotten back from New York last night after her dance company did a two week tour there. Apparently he was too busy "welcoming her home" to be on time for work!

With a sigh she picked up her latte and took a sip.

Next glance at her watch showed that he was now 30 minutes late. She set her cup down contemplating whether she should text him to get his ass downstairs, or give him another 15 minutes. What exactly was the protocol in situations like this?

Luckily, she was saved from having to make a decision when the passenger's side door swung open.

"God!" she jumped.

Robin looked at he slid into the seat, "You alright?"

"Fine," she answered, "You just startled me."

"Sorry I'm late," he said before she got the chance to bring it up.

"Yeah, well, just...don't let it happen again," she answered, and wordlessly handed him his coffee.

He studied it for a second before accepting the cup with thanks.

Starting up the car, Regina drove along to the station in silence and parked in the parking lot. As she shut off the engine, she cleared her throat uncomfortably, "So we're scheduled to work a double tonight."

"Yeah."

"Well I just wanted to let you know that I can cover it," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"I'll cover our shift tonight by myself," Regina repeated, "You owe me, though!"

Robin looked at her for a minute before answering, "What did you have in mind?"

"I haven't decided yet," she said, "I'll let you know when I think of something."

"Oh really?" he laughed, "You know if you wanted a favor you could just ask."

"Hey, I'm trying to help you out here! You could be grateful, you know?" she said, "Just say 'thank you' and be glad you don't have to miss Valentine's Day right after Esmeralda got back into town! Trust me, even if she said she was okay with it, she was probably lying!"

"Is that so?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Well, it's what you do! No one wants to be the nag who makes the guy feel bad about having to work when he has no choice in the matter."

"Well, I will say that's sort of a refreshing amount of honestly," Robin said, "However, I think Esmeralda is actually fine with it since she broke up with me."

She whipped her head around to him, "What? When did this happen?"

"Last night when she got in."

"Oh...Robin, I'm so sorry," she sighed, "And um...I officially feel like a jerk so...sorry for that to."

He smiled warily as he opened the door to the squad car, "Don't worry, partner, I'm used to it by now."

Regina sighed heavily as he got out of the squad car, and made his way into the station.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

She tapped her pen against her desk thoughtfully. Across from her Robin was working diligently through his share of their paperwork. If he realized that she'd been procrastinating on hers he didn't comment.

That, in and of itself, was somewhat disturbing since he almost never let an opportunity to tease her pass.

With a frown, she set the pen down and tried to turn her attention back to her computer. Out of the corner of her eye, though, she caught sight of David Nolan standing from his desk and making his way out of the bullpen.

"Hey, um, I'm going to go out for lunch did you want anything?" she asked hastily as she rose from her chair and grabbed her hat.

"No thanks, I'm fine," Robin responded absently.

Shoving her cover onto her head, she jogged after Nolan catching him on his way out the door.

"David!" she called.

"Yeah?"

"You going to lunch?"

"Just take out from Granny's," he shrugged.

"Great, I'll ride with you," she said walking the rest of the way to his squad car.

"Um...okay," Nolan answered confused.

She slid into the passenger's seat as he opened the driver's side door.

"So is there something on your mind, Regina?" he asked sarcastically.

"I need to ask you something," she answered.

"Okay," he sighed, starting up the car, "Go ahead."

"What do guys do when a friend gets dumped?"

He stared at her, "Huh? I...what?"

"I'm not sure how I could be more clear!" she shot back, "What helps men feel better after a breakup?"

"Um…" he hesitated, "...I don't know! I mean, honestly, most guys' tactic is exactly what you'd expect, get drunk and laid and try to convince yourself that your life is so much better without her!"

"That's it?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're usually pretty simple that way," David responded, "Any particular reason you're asking?"

"Robin and Esmeralda broke up," Regina answered.

He turned to look at her, jaw dropping open in surprise.

"Nolan, watch the road!" she yelled as he began to drift across lanes into oncoming traffic.

Swearing, he swerved back over into his lane, and pulled into a parking spot in front of Granny's.

Throwing the car in park, he turned to face his sister-in-law, "Okay, maybe you better back up and tell me why exactly you're asking this."

"I just told you."

"You said Robin and Esmeralda broke up, but what does that have to do with you?" he asked cautiously.

She sighed, "I'm not…I don't have a lot of friends."

"Ooookay?" he asked.

"And I'm not very good at it."

"At...having friends?"

"Yes!" she sighed, "So, now I'm trying to change that."

He seemed to finally understand, "Alright, I think I see what you're saying, but whatever you're thinking about doing, it might not be the best idea."

"Why?"

"Well...umm…"

"Because I'm a woman?!" Regina demanded, narrowing her eyes.

"Among other things," he nodded.

"That is ridiculous, Nolan!" she snapped, "You of all people should know that!"

"Why me of all people?"

She rolled her eyes, "Please, everyone knows about that time before Anna met her husband, when she broke up with that...Heiz guy, or whatever his name was! Your partner is the most talkative person in the department, did you really think the fact that you spent all night with her watching rom-coms and eating ice cream would remain a secret?"

"I…" he stuttered, blushing from the roots of his hair to his collar, "...she was fighting with her sister at the time and was really sad and…"

He trailed off as Regina smirked at him.

"Okay, fine," David acknowledged, "You're right. I do believe men and woman can be friends sometimes. However, not all relationships are the same! Sometimes it works, but sometimes...sometimes it's just...it's different. Do you see what I'm saying?"

Regina nodded, "So basically I just need to take him to a bar?"

If she hadn't been lost in thought, she might have been concerned that her brother-in-law was on the verge of a stroke, "Is that **really** what you got from what I just said?"

She nodded opened the squad car door, "Thanks, Nolan, this was helpful."

"I…" David began, but gave up, "...you're welcome!"

As he followed her into Granny's he muttered under his breath, "Good luck."

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

"Go get changed, Locksley, we're heading out," Regina ordered stopping by his desk.

Looking up from his computer, Robin glanced at the time.

"It's barely 5, we aren't scheduled to patrol until 6," he pointed out.

"We aren't patrolling tonight. I got Arthur and Lance to cover our shift," she informed him.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise, "How did you manage that?"

She shrugged, "I owe them a favor now."

"Why?"

"So that we could have the night off to go out," she answered.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed and said sincerely, "I'm trying to apologize."

"For?"

"I was an asshole this morning," she acknowledged, "I didn't know you and Esmeralda were over, but either way, I was out of line acting the way I did, so I'm offering to make up for it by buying you a drink or ten."

"I see," he nodded, "Well, I appreciate the offer, but that's really not necessary."

She sighed, realizing that he clearly wasn't going to make this easy.

"Robin, come on, please."

"Regina, it's really fine."

"Are you actually going to make me beg you to let me buy you a drink?" she prodded.

He paused before muttering, "Can't say that isn't an appealing thought."

She huffed, "I'm really trying here."

Setting down his pen, he turned to look her in the eyes, "And I'm saying you don't need to."

Her shoulders slumped, and she was about to admit defeat when she heard him sigh heavily, "Alright, Mills, what did you have in mind?"

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

The Rabbit Hole was not Regina's favorite place in Storybrooke. It was the very definition of a dive, but, for these purposes, it seemed more appropriate than Granny's or the fancy seafood restaurant down at the docks.

She ordered them two whiskeys with Samuel Adams backs. One of the few beers that Robin, in his distaste for American beer, actually liked.

After wincing through her whiskey shot, she cleared her throat and said, "Okay, so you're going to have to walk me through how this works."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked as he sipped his beer.

"Do I ask what happened? Not ask? Never mention her name again?"

He chuckled, setting his bottle down and picking at the label, "Apparently she ran into her ex, they got to talking, and you can probably guess the rest..."

Regina frowned, "Oh, that's rough. I'm sorry, Robin, really."

He quirked his lips mirthlessly, "Thanks. Although it was probably inevitable."

"How so?"

"There's no need to take the piss," he answered, "I know you thought she was too young for me."

"I…" Regina stammered, "...why would you think that?"

Robin looked at her and asked, "Regina, when are you going accept that I know you?"

She sighed feeling a lump forming in her throat as she looked away from him. "If you know me you should know that you shouldn't any pay attention to what I think!"

He lowered his beer to listen to her as she went on, "I mean, for God's sake, Robin! You shouldn't listen to me! I don't actually know what I'm talking about when it comes to this kind of thing!"

She shook her head as she took a sip of her beer and muttered under her breath, "That much is obvious."

"What makes you say that?" he questioned.

"What?"

"What you just said," he prompted, "You basically just said you don't actually trust your own opinion. Why would you think that?"

"I…" she hesitated, "...I'm just stubborn and opinionated and like to have things my way. It doesn't mean I'm actually right as often as I think I am, though."

He laughed, "Oh wow, how I wish I'd had my phone out to record you saying **that**!"

"Very funny," she shot back.

"No really, I think you saying that is somewhere up there with a Loch Ness monster sighting," he teased, "I certainly know that no one will ever believe me!"

Regina rolled her eyes, "I'm going to go get us another round."

As she stood from their table Robin called after her, "Does this also mean you're admitting that I'm usually right about police work, too?"

She glared, "You're lucky I'm feeling sympathetic that you just got dumped, Locksley."

He laughed, "Oh right...lucky me."

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Regina had always been a lightweight, so she knew there was no possible way she could keep up with her partner drink for drink. Luckily, she'd managed to make a deal with the bartender so that he brought her water every other round.

Still, by the end of the evening she was definitely a little bit more than buzzed, but, happily, was in possession enough of her wits to call her and Robin a taxi when the bartender announced last call.

She guided him into the back, and gave the driver his address as he sat back against the seat and closed his eyes.

When they pulled up in front of Robin's apartment, she paid for the ride and hauled him up out of the car.

She was thankful that her job kept her in good shape, as she used her spare keycard to open the security door and supported him under his arm up three flights of stairs.

As they got to his door, Robin managed to dig his keys out and hand them over to her with relatively little trouble.

That still left another set of steps up to his bedroom, however. Regina briefly considered just letting him sleep it off on the couch, but reminded herself that she was trying to be a supportive friend and that didn't include cutting corners. Even if it meant dragging his less than co-operative ass up more stairs.

After slogging both up them up to the top of the loft, she deposited him in bed and paused to catch her breath.

"Alright," she instructed as she yanked his shoes off, and tossed them to a corner of the room where he wouldn't trip on them if he got up in the middle of the night, "Stay here. I'll get you some water and ibuprofen."

"Um hm," Robin nodded, resting his hands on his head.

He watched under hooded eyes as she disappeared back down the stairs, letting out a breath once she was gone.

He wasn't actually as drunk as she thought he was.

He'd been dozing off in the taxi when she abruptly hauled him out, and assumed he needed help walking. Really, he couldn't be blamed for not correcting her assumption there. Especially not since, thanks to it, he'd just learned that her hair smelled of apples and honeysuckle.

Moving his hands from his forehead, Robin let out a frustrated sigh and pushed himself into a sitting position. Having her that close had been tortuous.

He wasn't as drunk as she thought he was...just drunk enough that following her downstairs to kiss her senseless and inform her that he'd tried to move on since finding out she was with Humbert, but that it hadn't worked, so, clearly, the only logical solution was for them to have lots of amazing sex, preferably every position known to man, and then live happily ever after together, somehow seemed like the most brilliant idea he'd ever had.

After gaining his balance, he padded out of the bedroom but was stopped by Regina's voice echoing from the kitchen.

"Yeah Graham...I understand," she said, "...okay, I'll see you later."

Smirking sarcastically, Robin turned back and practically rolled back to bed muttering to himself, "What the hell did you expect?"

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

In the kitchen Regina hung up her phone with an eyeroll. She hadn't technically lied to Mary-Margaret earlier that morning about not having plans for Valentine's Day.

Since she was scheduled to work double shift, she and Graham had planned to meet at Granny's the next day after Henry left for school.

However, he had, somewhat predictably, just called with one of his vague excuses for not coming...they were becoming more and more frequent.

Shaking her head, she tossed her phone down on the counter and gathered up the pills and water bottle she had collected before the call distracted her.

One messy personal problem at a time.

THE END

Up next: After they get together, Regina overhears someone else appreciating her partner's...assets. ;-)


	42. The Candidate's Daughter

Author's Notes: For this I've taken a cue from pt159 and her story Frontlines, and made this one set in Misthaven but with modern technology and society. This is to avoid any perceived controversy over politics. The system described is based on the American political system because I'm American, so I can only write what I know. Any other similarities to RL people or situations are purely coincidental ;-).

Pairings: Robin/Regina

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

"Ms. Mills," Lily called as Regina walked past her desk, "I have calls on hold for you from Faye Gorman and Rum Gold."

Regina groaned, "Alright, I'll take them in my office. Also, please check in with the speech writer and make sure everything is ready. I want a final copy before I leave for the fundraiser. Oh, and on that subject-"

"Don't worry," Lilly anticipated the question, "You know Mom, she'll make sure everything goes smoothly no matter what!"

She sighed in relief, "Great."

"Who do you want first?"

"Um…" Regina considered it as she stepped into her office and grabbed the door handle, "...give me the curly-haired nightmare, then I'll deal with Gold!"

"Right," Lily waved, turning back to her desk, "Line 1."

Taking a steeling breath, Regina closed her office door against the clamor and bustle of the busy campaign headquarters, sat down behind her desk, and picked up the phone to answer line 1.

"Faye, Regina Mills here," she greeted.

"Regina," Faye Gorman sighed, "We need to discuss the tone of your mother's campaign!"

"The tone, Faye?" Regina asked innocently.

"The tension between your camp and Hopper's is becoming a real problem!" the woman insisted, "If we cannot unify this party we are going to lose this election! **Your mother** is going to lose this election!"

"Faye, our campaign has done all we can to make it clear that we are willing to work with Hopper if he's willing to work with us," she said evenly, "As for tone, I personally find that scolding rarely wins over supporters!"

"You should tell your mother that!" Gorman shot back.

Regina had to admit that was a fair point.

"I have, as have several of our top advisors, and I can guarantee you that my mother has taken their suggestions very seriously," she promised, though it was perhaps stretching the truth, "However, don't pretend that it is only our campaign that has made missteps in courting Hopper's supporters! As chairwoman, unifying the party is **your** job, and if you are still hoping for a position in my mother's administration I suggest you start making a serious effort at it!"

"Alright, Regina, I'll do what I can," Gorman said, "That is if we're still assuming your mother will eventually have an administration!"

Another good point. Regina was astute enough to realize that assumption was quickly becoming a big "if". The other woman had already hung up, though.

Pushing down her distaste, she disconnected line 1 and switched over to line 2, "Gold?"

"Regina," the man's serpentine voice purred through the phone, "Lovely to speak to you as always."

"What do you want, Gold?"

"Have you seen the latest national polls?" he asked, avoiding the direct question in his usual manner, "Not looking too promising, I must say."

"Polls fluctuate. There's still several months until the election."

"Perhaps," he answered, "I do find it disturbing, though, that your mother's campaign seems to have quite the messaging problem."

She sighed, "We're reassessing our tactics. This is just a temporary setback."

"I certainly hope so, Dearie," Gold said, using his favorite 'endearment' that always set Regina's teeth on edge, "I'd hate to have wasted my time supplying your campaign with so much information...not to mention generous contributions."

"You don't need to worry," Regina assured him, making sure to keep her voice even, "Believe me, Gold, we take the fact that my mother is now the only thing standing between your brother and the presidency of Misthaven very seriously."

"Then you'd better get your act together," the man warned dangerously, "Or it'll be a long few years for all of us."

With a harsh click, the line went dead against her ear. Feeling a headache brewing behind her eyes, Regina dropped the phone onto the receiver.

He was right about the fact that her mother's campaign was struggling in ways they hadn't anticipated, and, although Cora was her mother, she had to admit that a lot of the criticisms of her were warranted.

Regina slumped into her seat with a sigh. Sometimes she really hated politics, but it was all she knew.

Her entire life, it seemed, had revolved around one campaign after another. As a little girl she'd always been more a prop than a daughter. Expected to smile and behave herself in public. Then as she'd reached adulthood, Cora had made it clear she expected Regina's role in advancing her career only to grow...and so it had.

Regina never really made it out of her mother's shadow. About her only big act of rebellion had been having an affair one of her mother's private security guards who also happened to be a former thief.

Robin Locksley been a widely publicized hire to enhance Cora's image, which, conveniently for them, backed her into a corner and made her unable to raise any objection when they revealed their relationship publicly

Although Regina knew that her mother had been livid at her youngest daughter marrying an ex-con, there was no way she could have said a word of protest without risking the loss of her 'woman of the people' image right before a presidential run.

Regina massaged the tension from her neck, wishing that Robin were there to do it for her.

An evil smile crossing her lips, she took her phone out of the pocket of her blazer and typed out a message.

" _I need a shower and your talented hands."_

She set her phone aside, and checked her email while waiting for a reply. When her phone dinged announcing a new message, she picked it up.

" _Sexting at work? How scandalous of you!"_

" _You should get your mind out of the gutter, Mr. Locksley,"_ she typed back, " _I was merely saying I need relief from a headache, and having to deal with certain unsavory aspects of my job!"_

" _Oh, my deepest apologies,"_ the next message read.

Regina laughed and typed, " _What are you doing?"_

" _Joint briefing with the secret service in 15 minutes,"_ Robin wrote back, " _Not that they hide their disdain for private contractors."_

The next message came before she could respond, " _You do realize that if your mother wins I'll probably be out of a job?"_

" _Guess you'll just have to be my kept man then."_

" _Ha! Cora will_ _ **love**_ _that."_

Regina grinned and typed, " _Probably not, but just think about it...only being responsible for_ _ **my**_ _body? XXX."_

She set her phone down and opened an email from their press secretary with the latest schedule for interviews.

Not many changes.

Her phone dinged, delivering the message, " _You should get your mind out of the gutter, Mrs. Locksley."_

She bit her lip against a laugh, and typed out a response, " _You're no fun."_

Checking to make sure the blinds were firmly closed, Regina took a picture of herself pouting and sent it to Robin.

" _Regina, you know what that look does to me!"_

" _Uh oh…so sorry."_

Taking one last look at the interview schedule, she typed out an approval and sent the reply along with a carbon copy to the head campaign manager.

Closing out her email browser, she picked her phone back up and looked at the last message she sent to Robin. She shouldn't go any further, but just the idea was already creating little jolts of electricity between her legs.

" _I guess I just can't help myself…"_

" _Regina, don't."_

" _...I'm such a bad girl."_

" _Normally I wouldn't be complaining about you saying_ _ **that**_ _, but now really isn't the time."_

" _That is a shame,"_ she responded, and then added, " _Your wore your grey suit today, right?"_

" _Yeah, why?"_

" _No reason, just that it's my favorite of yours. What to know why?"_

" _I really can't do this right now,"_ his text warned.

" _It brings out your eyes,"_ she sent back.

" _:-), xxx"_

Regina chewed her bottom lip as she typed the next message, " _And it's easiest to open with my teeth."_

" _Regina, you need to stop! This briefing starts in 10 minutes!"_

Pressing the back of her hand to her mouth she laughed as she imagined the expression on his face. Where would he be? Probably back at the hotel. That's where most of the secret service and other national officials who were assigned to her mother had set up shop.

She could just picture him sitting in a conference room shifting uncomfortably in his seat as he read her texts.

That thought almost immediately ramped up the heat pooling in her lower belly.

Breathing deeply, her fingers danced over the touchscreen, " _Oh well, guess I'll just have to take care of...things myself then."_

She crossed her legs as she waited for a reply. Finally her phone dinged.

" _At work? I appreciate what you're trying to do, my love, but give me a little credit for knowing my own wife."_

" _You think I'm lying?"_

 _"I think I'll decline to comment further."_

Regina narrowed her eyes at the text. What an arrogant prick he could be! She itched to take him down a few pegs.

However, she found herself hesitating even as she thought about how to rise to the challenge.

She had the perfect plan, of course, but it could easily go wrong…

She thought it over for a few minutes. This cell plan was their personal one. In Robin's name. Not officially connected to the campaign in any way.

There was still risk, of course, but their conversation was already incriminating enough if it were to ever fall into the wrong hands.

Finally, she shrugged. In for a penny, in for a pound!

She was too cautious, however, to do this in the office. She didn't know of any security cameras or other recording devices inside her office specifically, but that didn't necessarily mean anything.

Slipping her phone into the pocket of her blazer, she opened the door and casually stepped out.

On her way through the main area, she confirmed with Lily that her mother, long time Mills family friend and political ally, Mallory Drago, had everything set up for the big money fundraiser that night, and stopped to answer questions from a few flustered volunteers.

Finally, she made it to the women's restroom and slipped inside.

Checking the stalls to make sure no one else was around, Regina locked herself in the one closest to the door and braced her back against the wall.

As she rucked up her skirt, she struggled to remember what panties she'd worn that day.

White satin, it turned out.

Perfect.

She took out her phone and turned on the camera as she slid her hand into her panties.

Angling her palm so that the top of her hand pushed the waistband out of the way, she let out a quiet sigh of relief as she slipped her fingers into her folds. As much as she wanted to find her clit, she knew that there was no way she'd actually be able to get to climax while standing up in a restroom at work.

Luckily, there were plenty of ways to drive her husband crazy without doing so.

Using the edge of the hand holding the camera to keep her skirt up out of the way, she quickly snapped a photo of what other hand was doing and then set the phone down on the toilet paper dispenser.

After carefully straightening her clothes, she attached the picture to a text and, triple checking that it would be going only to Robin, sent it along with the message, " _Have a good briefing, dear. I know I will."_

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

So...want to see Robin's reaction and how he pays Regina back? ;-)


	43. The Candidate's Daughter, pt 2

Author's Notes: I'm so sorry this chapter doesn't feature the inevitable culmination of the tension. As I was writing this I ended up switching back to Regina's POV for that, making the end of this section a much more natural break point (I really hate switching POV mid-chapter!). I promise I'll have the next section, which will be pretty much nothing OQ smut, up by tomorrow, and hopefully it'll be worth the wait!

Pairings: Robin/Regina, Zelena/Hades

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

"ID please, sir?" the secret service agent demanded as he walked up the steps to Drago's estate.

With a sigh, Robin fished the lanyard holding his ID badge out of his jacket pocket.

"You work for the Mills campaign?" the agent asked.

"Yes, I'm private security. We were actually at the same joint briefing about an hour ago," he answered, leaving out how glad he was to hear that his entrance hadn't been as memorable as he was afraid it might be.

The agent studied the badge again, "And you're on the guestlist for this event?"

"Yes," Robin answered patiently.

"I'm going to have to call over and confirm this-"

"That's alright, I can vouch for him," a voice called from behind them.

Although Robin managed to keep his expression blank, he was cringing internally. Just when he thought those texts from Regina would be the most frustrating thing that happened to him today!

"Yes, sir, Mr. DisPater," the agent immediately said, and handed Robin's ID back to him.

As he slid it back into his pocket, Blake tapped the agent's shoulder amicably.

"Blake," Robin acknowledged stiffly as the two ascended the steps.

"Don't sweat it, Locksley," Blake said with one of his usual slimy grins, "He and I go way back. Our fathers were both on the board of the Black Knights Society."

He held down a groan at the prospect of another Black Knights story. Apparently most of today's secret services agents were still descendents of the original forces all the way back to when they'd been called the Black Knights, and were more than willing to let anyone and every know about it! The briefing had been more Black Knights pedigrees than it had been any discussion of actual safety precautions.

"Didn't know your father was secret service, Blake," he commented politely.

"Yep," the other man bragged, "All the way back to the second cadre."

Robin couldn't resist a small dig, "Didn't follow in his footsteps?"

He laughed, appearing nonplussed, although Robin knew Blake DisPater well enough to know it was act, "I found electoral consulting a lot more lucrative. Which reminds me, I was hoping to catch you on the way in so that we could have a little discussion about this event."

"What about it?"

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure we all had a good understanding of the type of crowd here. Business executives, celebrity supporters, old friends of Mal's, that kind of thing. All big money donors, very important for our final push to the election."

"I kind of gathered that," he answered nodding to the columned, black marble hallway they were making their way through to the back garden where the event was set up.

"Alright, just making sure," Blake shrugged, "I know 30,000 coin a plate dinners aren't really your scene, Locksley...I mean not as a guest, at least!"

Robin smirked mirthlessly, "You planning to start calling me 'Robin' any time soon Blake? We are technically family, after all."

The other man chuckled again, "Yeah, well, let's just see how that goes…"

He was saved from having to think of a comeback by a woman's voice from the entrance to the garden.

"Blake!" Zelena pasted a smile on her lips as she caught their attention, "Darling, I was wondering where'd gotten to."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I was just making sure Locksley found his way in alright," Blake answered while Robin fought the urge to laugh.

Zelena's smile never wavered as she hummed noncommittally, stepped over and slipped her arm into his. Per usual, she barely acknowledged Robin's presence as she dragged her husband off.

He didn't care, though, because she was not the woman he was interested in seeing.

Making his way out to the garden he scanned the crowd until he found her. She was speaking to an older man in what was, no doubt, a 1000 coin suit. She'd shed her usual blazer and was standing with her arms bare, clutching a campagne flute of mineral water...she never did allow herself to drink at these kind of events.

Having no desire to meet whatever donor she was speaking with, and no illusions that he'd be of interest to the other man, Robin hung back in the crowd.

"Thank you, George, I'm sure Mother will be very open to discussing your concerns," she said.

"I certainly hope so," the man answered, "I expect to hear from you **very** soon."

Robin clenched his fists. That was another reason he avoided meeting with donors as much as possible. He knew it was part of her job, but hearing rich dickheads speaking to his wife in that entitled and vaguely threatening way made him want to start throwing punches.

Done with her, the older man stepped away, and began addressing someone else he knew in the crowd.

Even over the din of quiet conversations and clinking glasses, he heard a sigh escape Regina's lips.

Stepping past a woman in a yellow sundress, he gently brushed the small of her back where her silky maroon top met the waistband of her skirt.

Pausing mid-sip, she lowered her glass. Over her shoulder he could see a smile playing at her lips as she said, "I didn't see you come in."

Stepping closer to stand right behind her, he splayed his hand flat over her lower back to where her body began to round into shapely curves.

"How did the security briefing go?"

"Quite well, no thanks to you," he answered.

"Me?" she asked innocently.

After a quick glance up to make sure no one was eavesdropping on their conversation, he grumbled "Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is having to hide a hard-on from a room full of secret services agents?"

As he spoke a wide grin slowly spread across her lips.

"Oh, you think that's funny?!" he growled, gripping her waistband, "I swear, Regina, if you ever do something like that again..."

"What?" she turned to him with a raised eyebrow, "You'll punish me?"

"You're asking for punishment right now," he answered.

"Promise?" she challenged.

All throughout the afternoon as he'd sat in the hotel conference room listening to droning secret service agents, and praying no one asked him to stand up, he'd imagined how he'd get back at her for that picture.

That damned picture of her slender little fingers curving over her smooth mound and disappearing into her panties!

In truth, his strategy during the meeting and the drive over had pretty much been to just find her, toss her up against the nearest wall, and fuck her into next week.

Of course, reality made those plans a no go.

Still, he never liked to let a challenge go unmet, particularly since she looked oh so proud of herself. No, he was going to find a way to make her pay for this, and, lips pressed up against her ear, informed her as much.

In response, she simply smiled and responded, "We'll see."

TBC...


	44. The Candidate's Daughter, pt 3

Author's Notes: I just want to clarify two things...

1\. In this story Zelena has a daughter, but she is absolutely 100% **not** Robin's. In my reality, that plot mistake did not occur!

2\. The characters are a bit younger than canon. Regina is around 30, Robin 33, Zelena 35, and Blake (aka: Hades) around 40. However, if it still seems like Regina and Zelena do not have a normal relationship with their mother for married women of those ages, that is exactly what I was going for. As for Zelena's backstory, I will not be exploring that. You can decide for yourself if she's Henry's biologically, or if he just raised her as his own after marrying Cora.

Pairings: Robin/Regina, Zelena/Hades, Cora/Henry Sr.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

The ride back to the hotel was a normal one, at least for the Mills family. Henry buried his nose in his eReader while rocking his granddaughter, Lilith, in her carseat; Zelena grilled her nanny about every minute detail of the infant's day; and Blake and their campaign manager, Sidney Glass, tried to out toadie each other to Cora.

Regina was an expert at blocking it all out, though, so she simply sat in the back corner the limo with her knee pressed against Robin's, their fingers brushing together discretely on the seat.

As the motorcade pulled up in front of the hotel, she gathered up her briefcase and stepped out, already looking forward to the peace and privacy of her own room.

"Oh, Regina!" Cora called her attention, "Tomorrow I'd like you to go over the next few weeks travel schedule and make sure that everything is in place for the public rally series."

"The event coordinators have all sent emails confirming that everything is booked and scheduled," she answered.

"Well it never hurts to double check."

"Yes, Mother," Regina sighed.

"If it's too much work for you, Regina, I'd be glad to help," Zelena jumped in.

"No dear, you have a much more important job," Cora responded, patting the hand Zelena was using to hold Lilith's carrier.

Pulling a face, Zelena turned and made her way through the hotel lobby with Blake and Glinda trailing after her.

Regina rolled her eyes. She knew that Zelena was jealous because she interpreted their mother's words to be saying she had more faith in herself over her older sister. She was too blind, though, to see that Cora's real intention was to keep her busy so that she and Robin would have less time together.

Shaking away the ever present tension in her family, she reminded herself that she and Robin had time together now, she'd been looking forward to it all day, and, judging by how he ran his hand over her lower back as the elevator doors closed, he hadn't forgotten the whispered declarations they exchanged at the fundraiser.

When they finally arrived at the floor where Cora, and the rest of the family and campaign staff, were set up, she and Robin said goodnight to her mother and father, and calmly made their way to their room.

Her briefcase hit the floor as soon as the door swung closed, and they came together in a frenzy of lips and tongues.

Regina lifted her hands to push his suit jacket off his shoulders. He slid his arms out of the sleeves without breaking their kiss, and grabbed the lapels of her blazer, stripping it off to join his on the floor.

She responded in kind, easing her fingers around to lightly scrape her nails through the short hair at the back of his neck.

His breath caught momentarily before he moved his hand up to her breast. He caressed the small mound gently. Her nipples had hardened and peaked through the material of her blouse and bra, and he tweaked one between his thumb and forefinger.

A moan fell from her lips as she pulled back to take a breath. Laughing softly he tapped the side of her nose with his own.

Regina sighed contentedly as they wrapped their arms around each other until there wasn't an inch of space separating them.

Quirking a smile, she met his eyes and stuck out her bottom lip in the same pout she had sent him a picture of earlier.

He growled and leaned over to capture it between his teeth. Slowly easing back he commented, "You just can't stop teasing, can you?"

"What if I can't?" she purred, reaching between them to wrap her hand around his hard length that was digging into her belly, "What are you going to do about it?"

"What am I going to do about it?" he repeated breathlessly.

"You said something about punishing me," she reminded him, pushing back into his hands, which had drifted down to knead and caress her backside.

"Oh, that's definitely going to happen."

Drawing an excited breath, she leaned up and captured his lips again. He returned it until she melted into his arms. At that point, while she was distracted, his hand came down hard on the right side of her buttocks. Gasping, she pulled away from his lips with wide eyes.

"Is that what you want your punishment to be?" Robin asked. Her knees shook as she struggled to form a response. She ended up not having to, though, because he spoke first, "Well, too bad...because that's not what I'm going to do."

Swallowing against the dryness in her mouth, she asked, "What are you going to do?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," he informed her.

Regina chuckled at the response, "Maybe you should get on with it then?"

She knew she was pushing him pretty hard, but seeing the fire blazing in his eyes with each taunting remark stoked the flames in her belly and made her so aroused she was, honestly, torn between wanting to wind him up further, and wanting to tackle him to the carpet and tear every scrap of clothing from his body.

Going back in for a long kiss, he made quick work of the buttons on her top and dropped it to the ground. Hooking his thumb under the corner of her bra, he yanked the cup down and attached his mouth to her nipple.

"Oh!" she gasped, holding onto the back of his head.

Sighing as his tongue swirled around her hardened peak, she reached to undo the knot in his tie.

Unexpectedly, however, he shoved her hands away, ducked down and scooped her right up out of her heeled pumps.

She laughed at the ridiculousness of the action as he carried her over to the bed and dropped her backward onto it.

Tugging his tie off, he crawled over to her. Regina lifted her head to meet his lips as she reached behind her to undo the clasp on her bra and slid the straps down her arms. After tossing the scrap of wire and lace aside, she grabbed the ends of Robin's dress shirt and began pulling the tails up out of his pants.

Slipping her hands under the crisp material she gripped his belt. Before she could reach the buckle, though, he, again, pulled her hands away, lifted them over her head, and forced her to grip one of the slats on the headboard.

She blinked in confusion, and was about to ask what he was doing when she felt a rough satiny material wrap around her wrists.

Looking up, she watched him finish securing his tie around both her wrists and the headboard with very impressive dexterity.

Leaning over he nipped at her ear and asked, "That getting on with it enough for you?"

Oh.

She tugged experimentally against the steel-blue material. It held her hands firmly above her head, but had enough give that it wasn't painful.

"This is definitely a new skill of yours, Locksley," she commented, her voice dark and full of bravado.

He simply laughed and whispered into her neck, "Good to know I can still surprise you, Mrs. Locksley."

With that he began nipping teasingly behind her ear. She was so sensitive there, and let her lips drop open as she fell back into the sensation.

After a moment, however, her eyes popped open and she pulled her head to the side.

"Wait, Robin...visible marks!" she warned.

With a laugh, he moved down to her collarbone muttering, "Okay, but you may not care about that once I'm done with you."

She had no idea what that meant, and didn't really care to ask as he trailed his lips downward to lavish attention on her other breast.

Once her dark peak was rosy and slick with saliva he continued down her body. Tugging playfully at the skin around her bellybutton, he reached around her back to lower the zipper on her skirt and yank it down over her hips.

Momentarily forgetting that her hands were tied, she reached down to him only to be met by resistance.

He caught sight of her attempt as he tossed her skirt aside, and smirked, "How are you liking your punishment so far?"

She frowned, "I think it's really unfair you get to keep on so many more clothes than me!"

"Oh, sorry," Robin answered sarcastically undoing the buttons on his dress shirt and taking it, along with his white undershirt, off, "That better?"

She took in the sight of him, longing to run her hands over all the places she knew drove him crazy, and trace his tattoos with her tongue. She couldn't, though because her hands were bound above her head.

"Marginally," she answered primly.

He undid his belt and let it drop to the floor before settling in between her legs. One by one he slid her thigh-high nylons down her legs with such gentle care it brought a lump to her throat.

After pressing a kiss to the inside of each knee, he laid down on his stomach, spanning her hips with his palms and playing along the waistband of her panties.

"Did you really get yourself off at work?" he asked in a husky voice, looking up at her.

Swallowing, she shook her head 'no' and admitted, "Only for a second to take the picture."

At seeing his reaction, though, she began wishing she had, because she knew that the dark and triumphant look that crossed his face was a promise of prolonged torment.

"You must be really in need then," he commented pressing the back of his hand against her core.

She bucked her hips, but before she could get any real friction he moved his hand away, hooked his fingers into the sides of her panties, and slid them down her legs.

Leaning back down he pressed his nose against the top of her pubic bone and breathed in her fragrance.

Her eyes slid closed in anticipation of his lips on her, but instead he simply lay with his head pressed to her stomach, massaging her inner thighs, his thumbs almost, but not quite, brushing her outer lips.

"Robin, please," she moaned.

He looked up at her and requested, "Say it again."

Catching onto his game, she smiled and repeated, "Please. I need you."

Slowly he eased his way up her body, brought his lips to her ear and growled, "Louder."

"I...Robin, my parents are right next door!"

His grin told her that he was well aware of that fact.

Eyes widening, she shook her head, "We can't!"

He sighed and commented, "Too bad."

To her dismay he began moving away from her on the bed. Squirming, she pressed her thighs together to relieve some of the ache.

Almost immediately, however, Robin gripped under her knees and forced her legs up and apart so that she was spread wide open.

"No," he rumbled, "That's my job."

"Then do something!"

"I will if you ask."

"I already did!" she complained

Shaking his head he leaned over and blew air across her swollen sex. A sensation so faint it only served to frustrate her fruther.

She groaned in exasperation. With a regretful smirk, he moved to the side of the bed.

"Robin," she sighed as he shed his trousers, "This entire floor is populated with campaign staff. I can't just announce to all of them how much I want to get fucked!"

Turning back to her, he crawled back between her legs, again forcing them apart. He was wearing grey boxer-briefs that were tented, at the top of which a dark spot drew her eye and made her mouth water.

"Well that's exactly what you'll have to do if that's what you want from me," he answered.

Annoyed, she huffed, "Then untie me and I'll do it myself!"

He shook his head and pulled her to him so that she was pressed up against his clothed erection, "You already had your chance to do that."

Gasping, she wrapped her legs around him, pressing her heels into his back in an attempt to gain enough traction to grind herself against him. The knitted cotton was rough against her sensitive flesh, but she could come like this. She could come like this if he would just move!

Which, of course, was why he instead gripped her hips and forced her to still.

"Robiiin!" she whined.

He moaned against her neck, "Gods, I can feel how wet you are."

She felt like screaming in frustration.

"Just say it," he repeated.

"I already did!" she insisted.

With a sigh, he moved away from her again. As he did so, she could see that her fluids had greatly increased the size of the dark spot on the front of his shorts, and, in fact, saturated them to the point where the cotton clung to his skin, showing every curve and ridge of his cock. The sight of their combined arousal was obscene, and so sexy as to be unbearable.

"Oh for...please get back over here! Please!" she said loudly, squeezing her eyes shut.

He peeled off his boxer-briefs and moved back up her body. He kissed her deeply, his hardness settling between her folds against her clit. She shuddered, rocking her hips to slide her sensitive nub against him.

He tore his lips away from hers breathlessly and demanded, "Say it again...louder!"

Her jaw dropped.

"Say it again or, I swear, I won't fuck you."

"You can't be serious!" she said incredulously, "You won't stop now. You want it just as much, I know you do!"

"Are you sure?" he breathed, "Are you sure I won't stop?"

She was fairly sure, but she was also too far gone to call his bluff.

He moved his hips subtly, grinding against her painfully hard clit.

"Fuck! Robin, dammit, just fuck me already!" she screamed.

Groaning in relief he leaned back on his elbows, and easily slid inside her.

She moaned in her throat, wrapping her legs tightly around his backside so to prevent him from pulling away again. She needn't have worried, though. He snapped his hips, plunging in and out of her with hard grinding thrusts that had her thighs shaking. Angling her hips up so that his pubic bone hit her clit with every thrust, she leaned her head back and screamed her release to the ceiling. Robin joined her a few seconds later, his deeper groan echoing in her ear.

As her heart rate returned to normal, she licked dry lips and caught her breath.

Robin's lips brushed against her neck, "I love you."

She hummed as he reached up and untied her hands, kneading away the faint marks on her wrists.

She cupped his cheek, "I love you too."

Pressing a kiss to her wrist, he eased his weight off her and settled onto the other side of the bed. Turning over onto her side, she cuddled into her pillow. In a few minutes she'd have the urge to get up...use the bathroom...clean up. For the moment, though, she was content to simply doze.

The contentment was broken, however, by her phone buzzing insistently from the floor.

With a groan, she pushed herself up and leaned over to retrieve her skirt from where Robin had dropped it. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, and, with a sense of dread, opened the new text message.

Sighing in aggravation, she smacked her hand against Robin's chest, "I also hate you, too!"

"Oof!" he groaned, "What?!"

Shoving the screen in his face, she showed him the message from Cora, _"Regina, you are far too old to be requiring a talk about discretion."_

Biting his lip, Robin chuckled.

She pushed herself up from the bed and told him, "This was your idea, so don't think I'll be sitting through that talk alone, Locksley!"

Before she could storm away, however, he caught her hand and pulled her back down to him, "I wouldn't dream of it, Mrs. Locksley. We're in this together."

She wanted desperately to stay mad at him, but knew it was a futile effort, so instead she simply sighed and suggested, "Well how about we start with a shower?"

With a smile he grabbed her hand and lead her to the bathroom. Her phone and its scolding text laying forgotten on the bed.

THE END


	45. Political Princess&Bodyguard: First meet

Author's Notes: This drabble is a prequel to The Candidate's Daughter, and dedicated to pt159 who wanted to see their first meeting.

Pairings: Blake/Zelena - mentioned briefly, Robin/Regina - UST, sort of

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Robin straightened his tie as he got off the elevator onto the main floor. This was his first real day of work, and so far it had turned out to be more of a photo-op...something he was absolutely thrilled with.

He supposed he should have expected it, though, after having been hired by Cora Mills. The most well known politician in Misthaven hiring a convicted thief to her security team...he hadn't really been under any illusions about the reason for it, but the opportunity to make a decent living, and help some of the people who had helped him, was enough to convince him it was worth the dog and pony show.

He hung back, allowing Mills off first.

In the foyer a middle aged blond man, and a dark-haired woman were waiting for them.

"Ah, Blake, Regina. I'm sure you remember our new hire?" Mills commented, turning to him she introduced the pair, "My daughter, Regina, and my son-in-law, Blake DisPater, both are also on staff here."

The two acknowledged him with polite nods.

"Mother, you have a conference call with Faye Gorman in 10 minutes," Regina Mills said, "I've set everything up in the main study."

"Thank you for reminding me, dear," Mills nodded, "I'm sure you can handle filling Mr. Locksley in on how we do things here?"

"Yes, Mother," she nodded.

"Blake, if you wouldn't mind joining me?"

"Of course," answered in a slightly smarmy tone. Cora continued on into the study without waiting for him. He followed at her heels for a few steps before stopping to turn back.

"Oh, Regina, did you ever send me a copy of those redistricting changes in the southern province?" he asked, "I've asked you for them three times."

Mills' daughter clenched her jaw slightly before calmly answering, "And I've told you three times that I've put in requests, but they haven't responded."

"Well we need to know what the changes will be so that we can assess how they might influence any future plans," the man argued.

"I'm well aware of that!" she shot back, pausing to take a deep breath before answering, "I will put in another request, and make sure some action is taken this time."

"See that you do," DisPater answered before turning away from her, hurrying into the study, and shutting the door behind him.

Robin noticed Regina Mills' body flinch slightly as the door slammed closed. He'd mostly been trying to fade into the background during the couple's spat, but now that they were alone he studied his new bosses daughter. She was as perfectly put together as her mother. Expensive clothing, flawless make-up, and not a hair of out place. However, she had an obvious air of sadness around her, which, he supposed shouldn't be surprising if **that** was how her own husband spoke to her. To his own surprise, he found himself feeling sorry for her.

Drawing herself up, she turned to him, a wall of professionalism instantly going up, "Locksley was it?"

"Yes, Robin Locksley," he nodded, offering her his hand.

"I run my mother's schedule," she explained, swinging a folder into his hand rather than shaking it, "Here is your copy of this week's. Please memorize it, I don't have time to be tracking you down."

He took the folder, and answered, "Not a problem."

"Good," she said and started walking down the hallway, clearly expecting him to follow, "I have a moment now, so I'll show you to the staff quarters. The estate manager has set you up in one of the rooms, I believe I have it on my phone somewhere."

She took her cellphone out of the pocket of her dress after stepping into the elevator and hitting the button for the ground floor.

"Thank you," he said.

She didn't respond as she scrolled through her phone.

Tapping the folder against the heel of his hand, he commented, "Your husband seems like a...warm man."

That caught her attention enough that she lifted her eyes to meet his for the first time since they'd been introduced, "My husband? You mean Blake?"

"Yes," Robin answered, "I was just saying...he shouldn't speak to you that way."

"I'd get used to it if I were you. He speaks to everyone that way," she scoffed.

"Even his own wife?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," she said snarkily, "But I don't know for certain because he's my sister's husband."

"Oh," Robin commented, wincing internally, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed."

Sighing heavily, Regina turned to him, "Listen, I want to make something clear...my mother does everything for a reason, and I think we both know the reason she hired you."

Raising his eyebrows, Robin asked, "You think I'm not qualified for this job?"

She shrugged, "It doesn't require a lot of qualifications other than common sense. Besides, I'm not really concerned about that."

"What are you saying then?" he questioned.

"That I'm not interested in, nor do I have the time for, small talk or flattery," she answered, "All I require is that you show up for work on time, and conduct yourself professionally. Anything else is unnecessary. Is the clear?"

Robin felt annoyance rising within him. At least Cora Mills had the tact of a politician and was coolly civil to him, but her daughter...every word she'd spoken dripped with disdain as if he were something she'd scraped off the bottom of her designer shoes.

"Crystal," he answered, more anger evident in his voice than he'd intended. She didn't comment or react to it, though, so either she didn't have the social skills to notice or just didn't care. Likely, it was the latter. She was every inch an entitled rich-kid...cared about nothing but herself.

The elevator doors slid open with a ding, and she stepped out, again not waiting to see if he would follow.

With a sigh Robin walked through the doors behind her, hoping that as he settled in to this job he, at least, wouldn't have to interact with her much.


	46. Buddy Cop AU: Regina jealousy 3

Time-line: This is set three months after Robin and Regina admit they love each other, and decide to keep their relationship secret to remain working together.

Pairings: Robin/Regina

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Sweat beaded at the back of her neck and knees making her feel sticky and uncomfortable. Out on the field the sun beat down, making Regina wish she'd thought to insist Henry put on sunscreen.

With a sigh, Regina took a sip from her water bottle, and then pressed it against her forehead. It was supposed to be nearly fall, but Maine had been having record high temperatures for nearly a week now!

Setting her bottle down she leaned back, however, the heat from the bleachers radiated through her slacks, denying her any relief. Ruefully, she thought to herself that driving Henry home after soccer practice on such a hot day sounded like a lovely prospect...maybe she should just strap him to the luggage rack!

From the field she heard Robin call for the team to take a final lap.

Henry's soccer coach, Mr. Knightly, had broken his leg in a jet skiing accident in early August and was set to be laid up for months. One night when Robin was over for dinner the topic of conversation came up, leading to him and Henry spending half an hour ignoring her as they rehashed Robin's days of playing 'football' when he was in school.

She'd mostly just laughed at it, until a few days later when she and Henry ran into his principal downtown, and her son unexpectedly announced that his mother's partner was a great soccer player, and could fill in for Mr. Knightly as school started.

After a long talk about the need to ask before volunteering someone for any job, Regina forbade Henry from bringing the topic up to Robin. Henry's principal, however, hadn't been under the same restriction, and, she later learned, contacted him personally through his Sheriff's Department phone number.

She had been mortified, and told him he shouldn't feel any responsibility for this situation. However, he informed her that he'd already agreed.

Regina felt a little guilty because she was certain he'd done so mostly to impress her. As touched as she was that he was willing to help Henry, he wasn't his father...this wasn't his responsibility. Robin insisted it wasn't a problem, and, when she tried to argue further, he'd shut her down by saying he'd already committed to it with the principal.

After calling for the boys to huddle up, Robin jogged to the side of the field and dropped the bag of soccer balls onto the bottom bleacher. Flushed and sweaty from the heat, Regina watched as he lifted the edge of his shirt to wipe his face, showing off his abs. Her lips twitched. No denying he was in amazing shape.

"Wow," a voice from the next row of bleachers down drew her attention. It had come from one of the other mothers, though not someone Regina knew personally, "The new coach looks...talented."

"I know. Where did he come from?" The woman sitting next to her agreed.

"He works for the Sheriff's Department," the first one answered, "His son goes to pre-K with Skylar."

"Wife?"

"Divorced."

"Really?" the second woman purred, "...interesting."

Her friend laughed, "Remember, you aren't yet divorced!"

"Near enough," the other woman answered, causing her friend to laugh.

Regina's jaw dropped, not believing what she was hearing. Who did those women think they were to be so blatantly lusting after her partner? They were supposed to be at this practice supporting their children, not ogling the coach!

On the field Robin stretched his back as he stood from stooping over to the level of a huddle of 11 year old boys.

"Yeah, I don't care if my divorce is finalized or not," the second woman said, "I'd climb that man like a ladder given the chance!"

Clenching her fists, Regina felt her temperature rising, and not from the heat. She bit her tongue to avoid telling that woman that she damned well would **not** be getting any such chance!

When the huddle broke apart, Regina jumped up immediately and began making her way down the metal steps. Henry jogged up to her as her feet hit the grass.

"Hey, Mom!" he smiled tiredly

"Hi sweetheart," she forced a smile, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," he answered, "I'm hungry."

She chuckled, "I am too, honestly."

"Can we get dinner at Granny's then?" he asked.

Regina sighed at having not anticipated that question. Over the past couple weeks he'd gotten used to having supper at the diner after practice. She knew she shouldn't reinforce the expectation, but...she really didn't feel like cooking in this heat!

"Alright," she nodded, "Go change your shoes before you get into the car, though!"

Smiling widely, Henry sat down on the bleachers and dug his sneakers out of his backpack.

"Is Robin coming with us?" he asked as he put his cleats away.

She frowned. They hadn't told him about their relationship since they'd agreed not to go public yet. That decision had been one they made because they wanted to keep working together...she'd never burden her son with keeping a secret for the sake of her career. However, Robin had been around more often, and apparently Henry was getting used to that too.

That was something she couldn't help but be concerned about. Not that she was worried Robin would ever hurt Henry, emotionally or in any other way, nor that he wasn't serious about their relationship. She knew he was...that they were. However, they still had only been together six months. Three since they said they loved each other.

She was on the verge of answering 'no' when a loud feminine laugh caught her attention. Glancing over, she saw the two desperate housewives from earlier talking to Robin, the soon-to-be divorced one standing much closer than was necessary.

Narrowing her eyes, she turned back to Henry and answered, "That's an excellent idea. Why don't you go ask if he'd like to join us?"

Henry tossed his backpack over his shoulder, and hurried over to Robin. Regina followed at a more sedate pace, watching as her son stopped near the three adults but didn't interrupt them. She was proud of her son's good behavior, but, on this occasion, she wouldn't have completely minded if he were a little less-than respectful.

She stepped up to the group just in time to hear Henry finish speaking.

"...to ask if you wanted to come to the diner with us."

Robin glanced over to her.

"Oh, Ms. Mills," one of the women from earlier said, "I didn't know you knew our new coach."

"Deputy Locksley and I," she explained, emphasizing that he was not actually their new coach, "work together at Sheriff's Department. We're partners."

"Oh, that's nice," the would-be divorcée answered.

"Hm," Regina hummed mirthlessly before turning to Robin, "So what do you think? Dinner? I owe you for bringing coffee this morning."

He looked questioningly at her for a moment before answering, "That sounds nice."

With that she draped her arm over Henry's shoulders and said, "Meet you at the car?"

"Yeah, of course," he answered.

Turning Henry away, she walked with him to the parking lot and unlocked her car. As she was watching the backseat to make sure Henry buckled his seatbelt, Regina felt a presence behind her.

"So...since when do we owe each other for coffee?" Robin asked.

She shrugged, "Whatever, keeping up appearances. Besides, it's hot, I just want to get out of here!"

He chuckled lightly stroking the back of her arm, "Okay, well then how about we get over to Granny's, I buy us milkshakes, and we don't worry about whose turn it is to treat?"

Smiling, she finally nodded, "Okay."

END


	47. Buddy Cop AU: Regina jealousy 4

Regina drifted awake slowly in a haze of warm sheets, and warmer lips pressing kisses against the back of her neck.

"Good morning," Robin rumbled into her ear.

Sighing contentedly, she shifted back against his bare chest. A smile played at her lips as he slipped his arms around her middle and pulled her against him, trailing his lips up her neck to nip at her earlobe.

Since arriving in the UK they had fallen into the bliss of being together without the stress of paperwork, patrols, kids, ex-wives, nosy step-sisters, gossipy new partners, and ever-present co-workers.

They spent four days in London seeing the sights. Robin dragged her around to all his old haunts including pubs, takeaway shops, and the Met office to meet his old colleagues. His old partner had been a grizzled old veteran officer who smoked like a chimney, and flirted with her non-stop. There was something very endearing about him though.

Even more adorably, Robin had also taken her to all of the touristy places locals usually avoided without a single complaint. He simply held her hand, and took a ridiculous number of pictures of her riding the London Eye, standing outside Buckingham Palace, and wearing a tacky Union Jack hat.

A lot of time in London was also spent walking around going no where, holding hands, and enjoying each other's company.

They made love almost every night including the night before, even though they'd left for Surrey to stay with one of Robin's old friends...and it was clear he was trying to seduce her into a repeat performance.

She wasn't adverse to the idea, but she bit her lip and pretended to still be asleep.

She only managed to last a few seconds, though as he nipped at the sensitive skin behind her ear.

A moan fell from her lips, and she flipped over in his arms and push him back into the bed with a glare. He knew that did things to her, and the grin that spread across his face told her that had been exactly his intention.

Regina glared for as long as she could stand it before an identical grin stretched across her lips, and they began laughing together.

As she caught her breath, Regina smiled at him as she moved to straddle his hips. She really wanted to kiss him, but, mindful of both their morning breath, she settled instead for pressing her lips gently against his Adam's apple.

Robin let out a breathy sigh, eyes drifting closed as he moved his hands to her breasts to caress and tease.

She enjoyed the felling for a few minutes before sliding herself down so that she was sitting on his knees, and could lean forward to take him into her mouth.

She enjoyed herself between his legs, working him to pleasure and revealing in the moans she brought from him.

As he reached down to caress her hair, she let go of him and began kissing her way up his stomach until she was swirling her tongue around one nipple, and dragging herself back up to his hips.

Regina let out a pleasured sigh as the bulbous head of him settled between her legs, sliding against her sensitive spot.

He groaned as she nibbled at the side of his neck, intent on leaving a hickey.

With a growl, he grabbed her hips and hitched her up, abruptly joining their bodies together.

Regina gasped, pausing to adjust.

Once she felt comfortable again, she laughed lightly sending Robin a devilish grin as she braced herself on the headboard and began to move.

He helped, rocking her hips up and down and increasing the pleasurable sensation. Moans fell from her lips freely, and, in the back of her mind, she registered that the bed frame creaked a lot more than the one in the hotel they'd stayed at in London, but she was too far gone to care.

Doing this with him felt amazing, and she already felt herself climbing her peak. Biting down on her lip as her insides started to flutter-

The bedroom door swung open with a loud crash as Robin's friend John Little and his housemate Alan Dale appeared in the doorway, yelling out good morning greetings and filling the room with bright flashes as they snapped pictures with their phones.

Regina screamed, grabbing the sheets to cover herself as Robin swore, sitting up to swing her body away from the door and shield her from view with his own.

"Having a good morning are we?" John cracked, causing Alan to laugh loudly.

"John, what the hell?!" he demanded angrily.

"Oh, sorry, just there was so much noise in here we were afraid someone was being murdered," Alan laughed, "Well done and all, mate, but you might want to tell your new lady to be a little quieter."

Regina's jaw dropped in mortification.

"Just get the fuck out!" Robin yelled.

Laughing some more the two slowly left the room, mercifully closing the door behind them.

"Fucking prats," Robin muttered under his breath.

Feeling herself starting to hyperventilate, Regina pushed him off her and stood up off the bed, frantically pulling the sheet around her to cover her nakedness.

"Regina," he asked, "Are you alright?"

She gaped at him incredulously, "No I'm not alright! They walked in on us having sex! Oh God...they took pictures!"

"They're idiots," he answered, reaching to comfort her. She pulled away from his hands, though.

"What if they put them on the internet? Our colleagues could see them...Henry could see them!"

"They aren't going to put them on the internet!"

Not answering, Regina held the sheet around herself and made her way to the bathroom. Sitting down on the toilet lid, she took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. She was shaking both in disgust and rage at what had just happened.

Hearing some shifting outside, a gentle knock sounded through the door.

"Regina?" Robin called, "Sweetheart, please open the door."

Standing, she swung the door open angrily.

"Love, I'm sorry-"

"That you didn't lock the bedroom door?" she snarked, "Yes, that would have been a good idea!"

He sighed heavily, "I'll get them to get rid of the pictures. I promise."

Rolling her eyes, she simply pushed the door closed on him.

Taking a few deep breaths, she, after checking to make sure the door was locked, unwrapped the sheet, folded it messily over the hamper, and started up the shower.

Under the warm spray, she was able to calm down and relax. She knew that she had taken her anger and embarrassment, unfairly, out on Robin.

As she finished soaping up, she sighed and stepped under the spray to rinse off.

His friends might be sophomoric, dumbasses, but what happened wasn't his fault. She needed to apologize.

Turning off the water, she dried herself off and wrapped up in the towel. As she was drying off her hair, she opened the door and stepped out.

The bedroom door was firmly closed, but Robin was no where in sight.

Frowning, she went over to her suitcase to get out some clean clothes, changed in the the bathroom, and carefully hung up her wet towels.

After pinning her damp hair up, she left the bedroom and made her way down the steps.

She followed the sound of voices to the kitchen, stopping just outside the door as Robin's voice reached her ears.

"Right now!"

"Oh, come on," Alan's voice protested, "It was just a bit of fun!"

"Yeah," John chimed in, "Has living in the States this long made you forget how to banter?"

"I'm serious," Robin repeated.

Instead of being intimidated though, Alan simply laughed, "I'll give you one thing about this Regina, she's got a healthy set of lungs on her. Nearly deafened me upstairs...she ever scream for you like that before?"

Regina felt her cheeks heat in mortification.

The sound of a fist rattling a table echoed through the room, "Alan, give me the damned phone!"

"Okay, okay!" Alan said defensively.

"And don't talk about Regina like that," Robin muttered over the sound of photos being deleted from the phone.

A snicker came from one of the other men's throat.

"Seriously, Robin?" John asked.

"What?" he asked, the phone clattering against the table, presumably as he gave it back to it's owner.

"Well it's just...look Regina seems alright and she's obviously gorgeous, but you don't have to act like this is anything serious."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well she's not exactly your type," Alan stated.

"Not physically, of course," John clarified, "Physically, she's exactly your type, but she's a bit uptight."

"Uptight?" Robin repeated, "Yes, two tossers barging in on a private moment does tend to make women a little uptight."

"Marian had a sense of humor," a third voice, female this time, chimed in. It had obviously come from John's wife Frannie. Regina hadn't realized she was there before, "And Alan's right, at least she wouldn't have screamed like a banshee at a little prank! I heard it all the way down here. She's just lucky she didn't wake up the baby."

"Alright, that's enough," Robin growled.

"Robin," Frannie said gently, "We're not trying to upset you, it's just that...you and Marian...I never saw a more perfect couple. The two of you were meant for each other!"

He sighed, "If Marian and I had been perfect we wouldn't be divorced."

"Maybe you shouldn't be," she argued.

"That ship sailed a long time ago."

"Yeah, but we all had some good times," Alan argued, "Remember that walking holiday across the Highlands and the Islands? That was the trip I fell into the campfire and burned my arse! Marian fixed me up without even once taking the piss like all the rest of you did!"

"That's true," John agreed, "Marian was always the nicest person."

"Regina's nice," Robin answered.

A pregnant silence followed.

"She is!" he insisted, "You just have to get to know her!"

"We're not getting down on Regina, Robin, but what about little baby Roland, though?" she asked, "Doesn't he deserve to have his parents together?"

She heard Robin sigh heavily, "Stop, alright? Roland is perfectly fine. He's happy. Marian is happy. I'm happy...and you lot are upsetting Regina."

"Quite a sensitive bird, isn't she?" Frannie scoffed.

Regina swallowed hard.

They hated her. Robin's friends hated her, and his best defense was that she didn't seem so awful once one got to know her.

Rationally, she knew that's not what he'd said, but she was shaking with embarrassment.

Less than a week ago she'd been riding a plane across the Atlantic imaging a joyously romantic trip, and...she couldn't even finish the thought.

Instead she ended up lurking in the hallway like a stalker listening to Robin's friends talking about how he and Marian were the most perfect couple and gave up on their marriage too soon.

A knock at the front door startled her out of her musings. Quickly, she rushed back to the staircase as Frannie rounded the corner. Plastering a smile on her face, she pretended to have just come down the stairs.

"Oh, good morning," Frannie said with what Regina now knew was an equally fake smile.

"Good morning," Regina answered, "I think someone's at the door."

"Yes, I was just going to get it," the other woman nodded, "That'll be our friend Will. You should meet him. He's a good lad."

"Sounds lovely," she answered in what she hoped sounded like an enthusiastic voice, and didn't give away that she was actually dreading meeting another old friend who would compare her to Robin's ex behind her back.

END

Author's Note: I know I took a little hiatus, but it feels good to be writing in this universe again!


	48. Buddy Cop AU: Regina jealousy 4, pt2

**Pairings: Robin/Regina, John/OFC, Will/Anastasia**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

Regina wrapped the blanket she'd taken from inside the house around herself, letting the ends drape over her legs. John and Frannie had the fire pit in their backyard going, but summers in the UK were as biting as those in Maine.

Leaning back against the garden bench, she stared wistfully into the flames.

She was so lost in thought that she nearly jumped out of her skin when Robin sat down next to her and slipped his arm around her back.

"You okay, love?" he asked, smiling gently at her.

"I'm fine," she nodded.

"You look like some thing's bothering you," he pushed.

Regina tensed up. Robin was rubbing her back soothingly and looking at her encouragingly, but Regina could feel the weight of his friends' gazes even more strongly. As much as she knew he was trying to be helpful and supportive, she wanted to smack him because he'd basically just said right in front of them that she was acting mopey.

"I'm really fine," she insisted.

"A bit tired from the trip today?" John joked.

The trip in question was to Stonehenge, which was only about an hour drive from their house. John and Alan and even Frannie had made jokes all morning about going to a tourist attraction, though their 18 month old daughter had spent the entire day running around the site laughing joyously, and obviously having the time of her life.

Regina had to bite down a retort about being more used to activity than the large man, but stopped herself because the comment wasn't a clear slam, and being snarky wasn't likely to win anyone over.

Forcing herself to smile, Regina answered, "No, I'm having a wonderful time."

Alan, John, and Will didn't seem to really care much, but she caught Frannie and Will's girlfriend Anastasia look at each other with an eye-roll.

In truth she couldn't even blame them. What she'd said probably sounded very insincere...unfortunately, because it was.

"Are you sure?" Robin whispered, pressing his lips against her ear.

Swallowing, Regina moved her hand from under the blanket to squeeze his reassuringly, and whisper back, "I'm sure."

He sighed, "Do you need another beer then?"

"Yes, thank you," she nodded absently.

"Do you like beer, Regina?" Anastasia asked as Robin walked into the house.

"Well I usually prefer wine, but a good beer is nice on occasion," she answered.

"I'm not much of a drinker." the young blond woman commented, and looked back at the fire, apparently having decided the conversation, however brief, was over.

Anastasia and Will were certainly an odd couple. Will seemed like a very open and jocular...if slightly dim, young man. He and Robin were obviously extremely fond of each other, though, and seemed so at ease with each other. Robin had obviously been at ease with John and Alan too, but he and Will seemed to naturally play off each other. If she hadn't known any better she might have guessed they were brothers.

His girlfriend, however, there was something very off about. She was very quiet, though outwardly polite when she did speak. However, she always seemed somewhat disconnected and discontent when she spoke to anyone in the group.

Regina couldn't help but wonder how she and Will got together when they seemed so different.

Her musings were interrupted when Robin returned with her beer. She accepted it with a genuine smile, and took a few sips.

Robin sat next to her, absently tapping his fingers against her lower back beneath the blanket. It caused her to sigh as she sipped her beer and tried to chase away unwanted feelings.

He was being so attentive and affectionate. Normally it'd have her melting, but being around him knowing that his friends thought she was just a fling felt awkward. Especially, since, less than two weeks ago, she'd thought it was anything but that.

She swallowed hard, still feeling embarrassed about the assumptions she'd made the night before they left for London.

Luckily, she was distracted from taking those thoughts too far when Alan asked Robin to help him tune his guitar.

He sighed heavily, "Alright, but don't think this means you'll trick me into singing with you!"

"Nah," Alan waved him off, "You can never keep up with me! You and Marian were good with duets, though. You were off beat together!"

Robin laughed at the dig as he moved to sit next to Alan.

"You know Marian, right?" Frannie asked Regina, "Have you ever heard her and Robin sing together? They are quite good."

"Fran, we don't exactly have occasion to sing!" Robin chimed in with an eye-roll.

"Oh," she commented disappointedly, "Yeah, I suppose not...do you sing, Regina?"

"No, I can't really carry a tune," Regina answered quietly. With a sigh she sipped her beer again, and let the attention drift away from her as Robin and Alan strummed his guitar, and Frannie struck up a conversation with Anastasia.

What she hadn't said was that she really didn't know that Robin sang. She knew he had a pretty nice voice, having heard him singing along with a group during one of the many events with their co-worker's where they'd both had a few too many. That it was apparently something he was known for, even among a small group, though...

Draining the last of her beer can, Regina stood, muttering something about getting another drink as she made her way inside.

In the kitchen she dropped the empty can into the recycling bin, and took a calming breath. She was really being ridiculous, and she knew it.

Suddenly, the pre-paid cell phone she'd bought for the trip chimed in her pocket. She dug it out and answered eagerly, as only a few people had the number.

"Hi Mom!" Henry's voice greeted her from the other end of the phone.

"Henry," she said happily, "How are you? Where are you right now?"

"I'm great!" he answered eagerly, "We rode own into the Grand Canyon today!"

"Really?" Regina asked, "How was it?"

"Awesome! Two of the mules kept trying to bite each other's butts!" he giggled as only a twelve year old boy could.

She rolled her eyes and answered, "Well it's so good to hear your voice."

"You aren't having fun in England?" he asked.

Regina frowned, unhappy it was that obvious.

"No, I am," she answered, "London was nice, but it'd be nicer if you were here."

"Mooooom," he groaned.

"I know, I know," Regina laughed, "But I miss you and I love you."

"I love you too, Mom," Henry answered.

She felt her heart lighten at the words.

"Well I gotta go," he said, "The chaperones are motioning for us to get on the bus!"

"Okay, talk to you soon...be safe! Bye-bye."

"Bye!" Henry called into the phone before the line went dead.

With a sigh, she picked up another beer can from the case on the counter and made her way back outside.

She sat back down on the bench, and Will, who had moved to the edge of the garden to smoke a cigarette, plopped down next to her.

"Don't let it get to ya," he commented.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"This group never likes new people," Will shrugged, "They didn't like Anastasia either. Frannie's just putting on an act to save face."

That didn't exactly make Regina feel any better since the blond woman also rubbed her the wrong way, but she attempted a friendly laugh, "It's fine. All in good fun."

Will chose to let the subject drop, and Regina spent the next hour or so sipping her beer and zoning out. Luckily, her low tolerance for alcohol helped with that.

By the time she finished her second drink she was numb and drowsy.

Taking a deep breath after swallowing the last mouthful, Regina stood from the bench and announced that she was going to head inside to bed.

As she stepped past Robin, she heard him rise from his chair and follow her inside the back door.

"Regina," he called after her.

Stopping, she turned to face him.

"Are you really alright?" he asked, "You know you can tell me."

"Yeah, yeah..." she waved him off, "...just tired. Had too many of those strong beers. I'm just going to go to sleep."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No," she shook her head, honestly looking forward to some alone time, "Stay...have fun. I'll see you in the morning."

With that she leaned over to plant a kiss on his lips, hoping it would reassure him.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Robin watched as Regina turned out of the kitchen, and he heard her footsteps going up the stairs.

He knew that she was lying. That she had been unhappy the past couple days, and it was likely due to the rocky start they'd gotten off to the day after arriving in Surrey.

He sighed to himself as he turned back out toward the garden. It was disappointing because their first few days in London had been blissful. He, somewhat stupidly, hadn't realized that Alan, John, and Frannie would be so torn at meeting the only woman he'd seriously dated since Marian, though, and had probably over-sold how much fun meeting them would be for Regina.

He truly had thought they'd love her, though. Of course, he mused, maybe it was just that he was so stupidly in love with her he couldn't imagine anyone else wouldn't be...actually he knew that was the case. Even just thinking about the days they'd spent together in London had brought a goofy smile to his lips.

Letting out a resigned breath, Robin came back over to the fire pit and sat down in one of the empty chairs.

"Is Regina alright?" Will's new girlfriend Anastasia asked.

"Yeah, she's fine," he answered, "Just a few too many drinks."

Frannie harrumphed, "You don't have to be kind, Robin. It's obvious it was the company. She doesn't like us."

"She doesn't like you?" Robin asked, "Guys, you haven't exactly gone out of your way to make her feel welcome."

"We've been perfectly hospitable," Frannie argued, sounding offended.

"I'm not saying you haven't, it's just-"

John interrupted, "We're just looking out for you, Rob. I know you don't want to hear this, but you could do better."

Frannie and Alan nodded in agreement.

Robin laughed at the idea, "Don't you think I can decide that for myself?"

His three friends looked away at the words. Anastasia, however, took that moment to jump in.

"I'm afraid they're right," she said somewhat disdainfully, "That woman is playing you."

"Excuse me?" Robin asked.

"I overheard her talking on the phone with another man."

"What?"

"Are you sure?" John asked, even sounding a bit surprised himself.

"I heard her tell him she loved him," the younger woman answered.

"My God!" Frannie gasped.

"Regina wouldn't do that. I'm sure you just misunderstood," Robin said.

"No, I heard it very clearly."

"Robin, I'm so sorry," Frannie squeezed his shoulder.

"Yeah, tough luck, mate," Alan chimed in.

He glanced around, noting that Will was biting his lower lip uncomfortably and John was remaining very silent.

"Did you catch his name?" Robin asked.

"Pardon?" Anastasia asked, looking slightly surprised.

"What it Henry?"

"I..." she stammered, looking rattled for the first time all day, "...yes, I heard her say that name."

"Robin, what-" Frannie began, but he ignored her, instead digging his phone out of his pocket. He'd left it off for most of the trip, using the pre-paid phones he and Regina bought to avoid outrageous roaming charges. However, as he booted it up, he flipped over to the photo album.

"This is Henry," he deadpanned, showing them a screen. On it was a picture he'd taken at the ice cream shop a few weeks ago when they'd taken their sons out to celebrate the school year ending. Regina was sitting in a booth between Henry and Roland, all three of them sicking their tongues out to show off that they had been dyed blue from their slushies.

"Regina's 12 year old son," Robin explained rhetorically.

Anastasia's face was blank, but Frannie and John, and even Alan, had the decency to look ashamed.

Shoving his phone back into his pocket, Robin clenched his jaw.

"Robin, we're sorry," John said, "We didn't mean any disrespect."

"Yes, you did," he sighed.

"Robin, we're your friends. We just wanted you to be happy-"

"Which I told you I was!" he said in exasperation, running his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry," Frannie said, "Really I am. It's just...Marian was one of my best friends! How could I not be inclined to dislike the woman trying to replace her?"

His instinct was to say that Regina wasn't replacing Marian, however, he knew that the complexities of their relationship would be lost in light of the fact that Marian was his ex-wife, and Regina was the woman he hoped would some day agree to marry him.

With a sigh, he sad, "You're right."

"Ay?" Will asked in surprise.

"I know you and Marian were close. I shouldn't have put you in this position," he said, "We'll get out of here fist thing in the morning. Go to my mum's a few days early."

"What?" Alan asked, "You don't have to go..."

"Yeah I do," Robin said, standing from his seat.

"You're going to choose that woman over your friends?" Frannie asked, the anger and snark back in her voice.

The fact that he was doing exactly that pained him, but he stated truthfully, "There's really no choice to make. I had hope you'd like Regina because you're my friends and she's the woman I'm in love with...we'll get on the road first thing in the morning."

With that he went inside the house and climbed the stairs to the second floor. He gently opened the door to the guest room. Inside he found Regina curled up in bed and snoring softly. Obviously sleeping deeply...the way she always did when she had too much to drink.

Tiredly he shed his clothes, and crawled under the covers next to her. Leaning over he kissed her cheek softly, hoping that the rest of their trip would go more smoothly.


	49. Love Again, Before Complications

**A/N: I should explain this one. This is actually a prequel set in the same universe as chapter 6 of this series, though it could be read as a stand alone fic. I didn't really expect to ever write anything more in this unverise, but this just came to me out of no where so...please let me know what you think!**

 **Pairings: Regina/Daniel, Regina/Robin - platonic...ish, Robin/Marian - past mentioned, Robin/OFC - mentioned.**

 **Trigger Warning: Serious illness**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

Daniel zipped up a hoodie over his long-sleeved shirt, knowing that, as the evening went on, he was likely to get cold. Body temperature regulation was just one of the many ways his body didn't exactly work right since starting treatment.

On his way out of the bedroom he grabbed the black baseball cap that had become daily wear for him since they had to shave his head. A bit of peachfuzz covering had grown back, but not very much.

Carefully descending the staircase, he made his way out through the French doors to the backyard.

The smell of cooking meat and freshly cut grass reached his nose just as he caught sight of his wife at the grill.

He paused for a moment to take her in and admire the way her capri pants and tank-top displayed her curves nicely.

Her back to him, she didn't notice Daniel's presence at first. Her attention, instead, was on the cooking food, and the person standing next to her.

"So...?" Regina said, turning to their guest with an expectant look.

"What?" Robin Locksley asked.

He saw Regina roll her eyes and shake her head at him with an faux-exasperated look, "That woman you've been seeing? How is that going? When are we going to meet her?"

"Oh," Robin answered, dropping his beer to the side of his body, "Yeah, I don't think that'll be happening."

"And why not?" she asked sternly.

"We only went out a few times, and I haven't heard from her in a while."

"What?" Regina gaped at him, "Why? Have you called her?"

Robin shrugged, obviously avoiding answering the question.

"Robin!"

"It's not a big deal. There wasn't really a connection there anyway."

Regina looked back at the grill for a second before turning back to him, "What went wrong? I mean...what do you mean there wasn't a connection there?"

He shrugged, sipping his beer.

"Come on!" Regina stepped over nudging him in the ribs, "Don't be such a guy. There has to be a real reason!"

Robin groaned, obviously hesitant to talk further on the subject. Daniel almost laughed out loud. He knew his wife and how she was when her mind was set on something...there was no way the other man was getting out of this!

"I don't know," Robin sighed, "I just...I mean exactly what I said. We didn't connect. There was no chemistry there, and, obviously, she wasn't that into me."

Regina rolled her eyes again as she closed the lid to the barbecue grill, "Well that's just silly!"

Robin sighed.

"I'm sorry, Robin," she said, "But it doesn't make any sense! Why wouldn't she be into you?"

He laughed, "You've got me on that!"

Daniel saw his wife open her mouth to speak again, but seemed to think better of it. She closed her lips, pursing them for a second before saying, "Well, you probably just haven't met the right person yet."

Robin lowered his beer bottle, staring at her for a moment, "Yeah, maybe not."

The two stood silently for a moment before Robin's attention was drawn by a particularly loud shout from his son who was running around the backyard with his arms outstretched pretending to be an airplane.

"Or maybe I already did, but we screwed it up," the other man said ruefully.

Regina glanced at him in surprise, "You don't believe that."

"Maybe," he shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe you know...that right person for you...who feels the same way about you. Maybe that's something you only get one shot at."

She looked at him sadly, "Do you still miss Marian?"

"I don't know if I still miss her...I miss what we had, I think."

"Maybe there's still hope?"

"No," Robin shook his head, "Whatever we did have was over long ago. We tried, but we couldn't get back to that. It just wasn't going to work between us."

Nibbling her lip, Regina reached over and squeezed his arm, "I don't believe that."

"Hm?" he looked at her in surprise.

"I don't believe what you get only one shot," Regina clarified, "The thought's too sad."

Robin laughed, "Since when are you such an idealist?"

"Hey!" she protested, offended, "I'm trying to help you here!"

"I know, I'm sorry. Anyway, maybe it's my fault. I was with the same woman for eight years, we got divorced to years ago, but all the attempts I've made since then at relationships haven't gone anywhere...maybe I'm just not that great a catch anymore," he joked in his usual sarcastic way.

Regina frowned, "I don't believe that either."

Robin stared at her quietly for a moment.

"Daddy!" Roland yelled from the yard, "Look a mushroom!"

All three adults looked over to the yard where the young boy was pointing to a toadstool near Regina's apple tree.

"Be careful!" Robin said, stepping off the porch, "Don't touch it, Roland. Okay? Let's just leave it alone."

At the grill, Regina shook her head glancing behind her. When she caught sight of him a wide smile crossed her lips, and she stepped over to stand on her tip-toes to kiss him.

"Hey, there you are," she said, "Are you okay? Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, honey," Daniel answered, squeezing her hands, "Really."

Regina studied his face for a few moments, but seemed to accept the answer. Grasping his hand in hers, she stepped back over to the grill, "Okay, well what do you want to eat?"

"Hmm," he thought it over, wrapping his arm around her waist, "What I want is a medium-rare burger with cheddar cheese and bacon."

Stiffening, she looked up at him with a glare, "Daniel!"

"What?" he protested, "My next round of chemo isn't for three weeks."

Regina pursed her lips.

"I'm fine, Regina, and I'd like to be able to eat what I want before I'm back to weeks of nausea and constipation," Daniel explained. It was a low blow and he knew it, but he hoped that maybe he could make sympathy work in his favor.

With a sigh, she picked up a hamburger patty from the platter next to the grill.

"You can have a burger, cooked on low flame, to 160 degrees," she said, opening the grill to place it on a silicone grill mat so that it did not touch any of the charred bits on the grill, "And I'll give you cheese, but you can forget about the bacon! You know you aren't supposed to be eating nitrates!"

He sighed and teasingly answered, "Alright, I'll take what I can get."

"Good decision," Regina smiled, poking him gently in the side.

Daniel laughed, rubbing his hand over her lower back as she flipped the burgers and closed the grill again.

He watched her as she set down the spatula, and turned back to him.

"What?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Nothing."

"Nothing, hm?" she raised an eyebrow flirtatiously.

Smiling, he leaned own to press a slow kiss against her lips.

She breathed a contented sigh as they parted.

"Love you," he said.

"I love you too," Regina laughed, nodding toward the table at the end of the porch, "Why don't you go sit down? The food will be a few more minutes."

"Okay," he nodded, patting her lower back before he left.

He was glad to sit down at the table. He'd been feeling better since being off chemo, but it had still taken a lot out of him. Across the lawn Roland screamed as Robin scooped him up, and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Daddy noooo!" he laughed, "Put me down!"

Robin carried him up the porch, "How about we try to calm down a bit before we eat?"

"Aww," the young boy pouted.

Robin plopped his son down at the table with an exasperated breath, "Come on, sit. Do you want something to drink?"

"Can I have lemonade?" Roland asked.

"Lemonade," he repeated, "Sure...coming right up. Stay here!"

While Robin was inside getting drinks Regina came over to set down plates of hamburger buns and sliced vegetable toppings.

"Gina!" Roland smiled happily, sitting up on his feet, "I'm hungry can we eat soon?"

"Yes, sweetheart," she answered, "It'll be just a minute."

She took the burgers off the grill, and brought them over just as Robin returned with Roland's lemonade. By then, however, he'd forgotten about it, and, instead, was more interested in climbing into Regina's lap.

Daniel added lettuce, tomato, and mustard onto his burger and took a bite. Although she'd refused to make it medium-rare, it was still delicious. Regina was always a wonderful cook.

As he savored the taste, he watched across the table where Regina was helping Roland assemble and cut up his burger. The young boy perfectly content to bask in her attention, ignoring both Daniel and his father.

He remembered when they first met Robin's son. He'd brought Roland by the stables to see the horses, but, like many small children, boy had been shy and scared of the horses once he saw how big they actually were.

Regina, however, managed to coax him out of his father's arms and over to one of the stalls holding a pregnant mare, letting him watch as she performed her exam. She'd caught his attention when she told him that the horse was going to have a baby, and, when she brought up the image of the foal with the ultrasound machine, Roland forgot all about being afraid in favor of staring at the screen in wonder.

Ever since then, he'd been infatuated with Regina and would excitedly run into her arms anytime they saw each other.

As if one cue, Roland asked between bites of hamburger, "Gina, can you take me to the swings after we finish eating?"

Regina looked at him reproachfully, "You'll need to ask your father that."

He immediately turned to Robin, "Daddy can Gina and I go to the swings? Please, please, please!"

Robin hesitated, looking at Regina, "You don't have to if you don't want."

She also paused but answered, "It's alright. I don't mind."

"Okay," he nodded, "Roland, what do we say to Regina?"

"Thank you!" Roland yelled tossing his arms around her neck, hugging her tightly.

Daniel saw Regina bite her lip as she slowly returned the embrace.

With that Roland scrambled off her lap and set his energy to polishing off the rest of his dinner.

Shifting, Daniel reached over under the table to find her hand and squeeze it tightly.

Looking up at him, she smiled and mouthed, _'I'm alright.'_

After dinner was finished, dishes washed, and sweaters put on, Regina set off for the neighborhood park with a very impatient Roland Locksley while Daniel walked down onto the grass to relax into an Adirondack chair and watch as dusk began to color the sky.

He was lost in thought when Robin appeared beside him, passing him a bottle of beer.

"Thanks," accepted it gratefully.

"Just don't tell Regina," the other man said, taking the next chair over, "I don't need to have my arse kicked tonight."

Daniel laughed around the first sip, "You think a little leukemia would stop her from kicking mine as well if she found out?"

The two laughed together falling into companionable silence as they drank.

"So how are you?" Robin finally asked.

Daniel shrugged, "Eh fine. As well as can be expected."

He smirked mirthlessly.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Not really," Daniel answered honestly, "Well...actually...keep bringing Roland over."

Robin looked at him in surprise.

"Don't tell her I said this either, but it's good for her to have something to focus on other than the fact that I'm sick. I'm grateful to you for that."

The other man looked taken aback, answering awkwardly, "Well um...it's nothing. You know Roland loves Regina."

"Yeah," Daniel acknowledged taking another sip of beer, "She loves him too."

He didn't say anything more on the subject, and, thankfully, Robin didn't press him on it. This still wasn't easy for him. He'd accepted that, although he was certain of what he'd been noticing between his wife and their best-friend, they did both seem genuinely oblivious to it, and, even if they weren't, were trustworthy. However, he wasn't to the point where he was willing to share everything...like how her relationship with Roland was the first time Regina had opened her heart to a child after a long road of trying to have one of their own...or how many times he'd held her as she cried after another failed round of IVF...or how, once upon a time, they'd thought that would be the cruelest thing to happen to them.

With a sigh Daniel sat back in his chair and took a deep swig of beer, determined to push all negative thoughts away. His future might be uncertain, but, in this moment, he was feeling good and he had the satisfaction of knowing the woman he loved seemed to be healing from old wounds.

That'd be enough for now...it had to be.

THE END


	50. College RomCom, pt1

**A/N: This is from a prompt from Imagine_OQ on twitter about Regina's friends being jealous when she introduces Robin to them.**

 **Setting: College AU**

 **Pairings: Regina/Robin, Emma/Neal, Ruby/Dorothy - past, mentioned, Ruby/OMC - mentioned (in case anyone is confused, Ruby is bisexual in this universe).**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

"Neal," Emma said, looking at her ex's face on the screen, "I can't keep doing this."

"Doing what, Emma?" he asked, "What are we doing?"

"I can't answer that right now!" she protested, "I told you we can't just pick back up where we left off!"

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because we were in high school? It's been three years?" she offered as reasons, "You just ghosted on me half-way through our first year of college with no word?"

"Yes, I know!" Neal said, "We've been over that before. I got caught up in being at a different school and not getting to see you regularly, and it was wrong of me to not tell you how I was feeling. I said I'm sorry! I regret it. Why can't you believe me?"

Emma sighed, "I do believe you."

"Then what is the problem? Why can't we just be together?"

"I told you I'm willing to see where we might go, but I can't put a label on it just yet!"

"So you expect me to just wait around?" he asked, "Hoping that some day you'll get decide I'm worthy of getting to be with you again?"

"I am not saying that!" she protested, "I'm just saying I need to take it slow."

Running a hand through his hair, Neal looked into the screen, "Look, Emma, I want to be with you again but either you want to be with me or you don't, and if you can't decide that maybe we should just give this whole thing a break! Is that what you want?"

"No, that's not what I want!"

"But are you willing to be serious about us again?" he asked.

Emma shook her head helplessly, "...I can't answer that right now."

He sighed, "Well then it sounds like there's nothing else for us to say to each other."

"Neal, please," she protested, "That's not what I'm saying-"

"Yeah, well, it's what I'm saying," he interrupted, "I'm sorry, Emma, but I'm not okay with being strung along."

"I am not stringing you along-" she began to argue, but the screen went blank and a message popped up telling her that the video call had ended.

Letting out a disappointed breath, Emma tossed her phone aside, feeling nausea settling into the pit of her stomach as she realized this, in all likelihood, meant that they were really over.

It was a sinking feeling.

Neal had been her first love, and, since they grew apart after going to separate colleges, had been the one that got away. When he transferred at the beginning of the fall semester it had been awkward for her. His abandonment of her still hurt, but, if, she were honest with herself, there was a small part of her that hoped that old spark might still be there...and there were moments when it seemed like it might be. However, there had been far more like this one where they just were no longer in sync.

She groaned as she felt tears splashing onto her cheeks, and wiped them away angrily.

"Emma?" her roommate asked from the doorway, immediately rushing over to sit down next to her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Emma grumbled.

Mary-Margaret looked at her sympathetically, "Is it Neal again?"

Before she could answer, the front door clattered open. Ruby Lucas' tall, slim figure walked through, her dark hair and cherry red extensions flipping as she slammed it behind her and tossed her clutch purse into the corner of the room.

"Alright, I really need a drink!" she announced angrily.

"Ruby, Emma's upset," Mary-Margaret gently scolded, "She and Neal had a fight."

"Oh," Ruby said, "Sorry-"

"I have some vodka in my room," Emma interrupted, deflecting the subject, "If you get cups and something to mix I'll bring it."

Ignoring Mary-Margaret's disapproving look Emma made her way to her room and retrieved the bottle of Smirnoff from her footlocker.

Back in the livingroom Ruby had set out cups and a bottle of orange juice. Emma added a shot to hers and Ruby's, though Mary-Margaret declined pointing out that she had an early class in the morning.

After taking a deep gulp of her drink Ruby turned to Emma, "Alright, so spill! What happened with Neal?"

The blonde sighed, accepting that she wasn't going to be able to avoid this conversation tonight, "I think we're pretty much over."

"What happened?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Yeah, I thought to two of you were hanging out again?"

"We were," Emma answered, "However, he wanted it to be more than just hanging out."

Mary-Margaret looked sad, "Would it have been so bad if it were more?"

"No...maybe...I don't know!" she answered, "I would have been okay if it were eventually more, but I just wasn't quite ready to commit to anything."

"Emma, you'll have to open yourself up to a relationship again eventually."

"I know that, and I wasn't saying never I was just...I mean we'd only gone out a couple times since he transferred, and it's like he just figured we'd be a couple again right away. Like we'd just pick up where we left off!"

"I'm sure it's just because he still has feelings for you and really wants to be with you-"

"If that's the case he should respect that she isn't ready to get back together yet!" Ruby interrupted.

"Thank you!" Emma agreed, "I was willing to give it a try, I just needed more than two dates before he started calling me his girlfriend again."

Ruby nodded through another sip of Screwdriver.

"That's true," Mary-Margaret acknowledged, "I'm sorry, Emma."

Emma smirked warily as she took a sip of her drink.

"Well," Ruby said after swallowing another sip, "At least you got to two dates!"

"What do you mean?" Mary-Margaret asked, "I thought yours was a first date tonight?"

"It would have been if the guy bothered to show up!"

"He stood you up?" Emma gaped.

Ruby nodded.

"That can't be right," Mary-Margaret looked skeptical, "Did you try texting him?

"Yeah, no answer, and after sitting at the bar for two hours past when we were supposed to meet, I figured I might as well take the hint!"

"Damn girl, that's rough," Emma commented.

"I know, first date since Dorothy ran out on me is a no show…" Ruby snarked, "...apparently I missed the memo that told the whole world I wasn't even worth breaking up with!"

"Oh Ruby," Mary-Margaret stroked her arm.

"Maybe I should take a page from your book and become a nun!"

The short haired girl's hand dropped, "I am not a nun!"

Ruby looked at her roommate guiltily, "Sorry, I didn't mean that."

Mary-Margaret looked away and said quietly, "I just prefer to wait for the right guy."

"We know, Mary," Emma reassured her.

"Yeah and besides who cares what we think? It's not like dating is working that well for any of us!" Ruby chimed in, to which Emma nodded with a sarcastic smirk.

As if one cue, the front door swung open and their fourth roommate walked inside. Although it was really more like floated. A brilliant smile stretching her lips as she closed the door behind her. She was tucking her hair behind her ear as she turned to face the other three girls.

"What?" she asked, seeing that they were all staring at her.

"Nice evening?" Emma joked.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked suspiciously.

"You look positively smitten," Mary-Margaret said slyly.

"It was fine," Regina answered, hanging up her purse on the coatrack.

"Uh huh," her three roommates answered skeptically.

"I take it was that guy you were mooning over last week?" Emma guessed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I was not mooning over anyone," Regina said firmly.

"Whatever you say, Regina."

"Anyway, what are you three doing? I thought you were going out tonight, Ruby?" she attempted to change the subject.

"My date didn't show up. Though, obviously yours did judging by that hickey on your neck."

"What?!" Regina cried, rushing to look in the mirror hanging by the door. After making a quick inspection of her neck, she turned back to the living room angrily, "I do not have a hickey!"

"No, but you obviously thought it was possible that you could have!" Ruby said smugly as Emma and Mary-Margaret snickered behind their hands.

Regina glared darkly, "I'm going to bed."

"Hang on!" Emma called after her, waving her drink slightly erratically, the alcohol making her slightly more exuberant than normal, "You aren't getting off that easy! Tell us about this guy!"

"Yes," Mary-Margaret agreed, "What was in name again? Robin?"

"Yes," Regina answered.

"Well?" Emma pushed expectantly.

"Well...what do you want to know?" she shrugged

"What's he like? Does he go to our school? What's his major?" Mary-Margaret fired off questions in rapid succession.

Holding up her hands, Regina said, "Slow down! Yes, he goes to our school...he's majoring in forestry."

"Forestry?" Ruby asked in surprise, "What is he? Smokey the Bear?"

Emma laughed, "Yeah, I know it's like a whole school at the university, but I didn't know anyone actually majored in that!"

"Guys! Don't be mean!" Mary-Margaret chided, "What did you guys do tonight?"

"We had dinner and then went on a walk-"

"Did you need hiking boots for it?" Ruby joked.

Emma snorted, although Regina simply blushed.

"Seriously?" the blond asked, " **You** went hiking tonight?"

"No!" Regina protested before adding quietly, "He asked me to go this weekend."

The two girls laughed loudly as Mary-Margaret glared them.

Regina sighed, "What is so funny about that?"

"Well," Emma gasped out between laughs, "I'm sorry, Regina, it's just the image of you hiking..."

"Yeah, in her designer shoes and dresses!" Ruby howled.

"Look who's talking," Regina shot back, looking pointedly at Ruby's mini-skirt and tube top.

Ruby simply laughed harder and slurred, "So when are you gonna bring this guy by so we can meet him?"

"The twelfth of never," Regina grumbled turning up the stairs as Emma and Ruby yelled loud protests behind her.

"Guys!" Mary-Margaret hissed.

"What? Was it something we said?" Emma cracked, sending Ruby into another fit of giggles.

Sighing in exasperation, the short-haired girl followed up the steps.

"Regina," she said opening her roommate's bedroom door.

"Excuse me!" Regina cried, holding the dress she'd just taken off in front of herself, "Do you mind?"

Mary-Margaret rolled her eyes, "We shared a room since we were 12! I've seen you in your underwear before!"

The other woman looked annoyed, but didn't comment, instead tossing the dress into the hamper and pulling on a nightshirt, "What do you want?"

"Look," Mary-Margaret said, ignoring her, "Don't pay any attention to them. They're drunk and had a bad night is all. Ruby mentioned her date stood her up, and Emma and Neal are on the outs again."

"There's a shocker!" Regina shorted derisively as she pulled her bra off through her sleeve.

"Yeah, on that note, I'll just point out you aren't exactly shy about saying what you really think about the people we go out with!"

"Is this about that pre-med student you thought was your Prince Charming?"

"And Neal...and Dorothy, or, as you called her, 'that flaky farm girl.'"

"Well clearly I was right about her! And that pre-med guy!" Regina argued.

"Yes, so don't you think turn about is fair play?"

"No, it isn't! You've never even met Robin."

"I'd like to, though."

"Why?" Regina asked, tossing back the covers on her bed.

"Why?" Mary-Margaret repeated sitting down on the end of the bed, "You're my sister-"

"Step-sister."

"Whatever! I can tell you really like this guy-" Regina opened her mouth to protest, but Mary-Margaret went on before she could get a word in, "So I'd like to meet him to see who could steal my serious **step-sister's** heart, and make sure he's worthy of it."

Regina made a face at the sappy sentiment, "I don't recall asking for your opinion on that."

"No, but we're family, that means you get it anyway."

With sigh, Regina flopped back onto her pillow, "Just you or Emma and Ruby too?"

"All of us!" Mary-Margaret said, "We're friends and that means we don't hold it against each other when one of us says something blunt-

"REGINA!" Emma's voice bellowed up the stairs, "Ruby says the forestry department has a class about dirt!"

"Or stupid," Mary-Margaret winced, "What about next weekend? You said you guys are going hiking? Are you going alone or..."

"With some of his friends," Regina answered.

"Well maybe we can all go!" she said enthusiastically.

Her step-sister looked at her skeptically.

"It'd be good for Emma to do something take to her mind off Neal," she shrugged.

"Mary-Margaret," Regina sighed, sitting up, "It isn't your responsibility to take care of everyone. You aren't our house mother!"

"I know," Mary-Margaret grumbled, "I just don't like seeing people upset. Besides, don't think you're getting out of this that easily! At least invite him to dinner Friday night! Would it really kill you to bring your new boyfriend around for pizza?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Regina argued...very unconvincingly.

"Uh huh," Mary-Margaret answered, "Will you at least ask?"

"Fine!" Regina finally relented, "I'll think about it!"

 **TBC...this will be a two shot**


	51. Medical AU, pt1

**Author's Note: This fic is somewhat different in it is OutlawQueen, but it will be from Marian's POV. Hope it is still enjoyable.**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

"And everyone make sure that your charts are up-to-date for each the week by Friday! Billing needs that information to keep up with insurance claims!" Regina Mills finished, what everyone hoped, was the final business topic at their monthly staff meeting. With a sigh she picked her white coat off the back of her chair and said, "Alright, I think that's it. Everyone have a good day...see patients."

"Ah, if I may Dr. Mills..." an accented voice interrupted.

Regina visibly deflated, but looked up and asked in a strong voice, "Yes, Dr. Locksley?"

"If we have a moment we might want to discuss the issue of contraceptive samples?" Robin Locksley said from across the table.

"I believe that issue has been settled, Dr. Locksley," Regina answered, "Clinic policy is that we give out a maximum of two sample boxes of oral contraceptives."

Refusing to back down, he argued, "Yes, however surely some discretion is in order? If a patient is having financial difficulties-"

"If a patient is having financial difficulties there are many ways to help them. Switching to a generic or cheaper brand is an option. If the situation is loss of insurance coverage samples can be used as stop gap measure, but two months should be plenty of time for them to gain new coverage."

"In many cases, yes," he nodded, "But there are some who have longer term difficulties."

Dr. Mills sighed, "Dr. Locksley, we aren't social workers."

"Yes, but if a patient is struggling to afford birth control surely they'll also struggle to pay the bills associated with giving birth? So isn't it in the practice's best interest to help them up front?" he asked.

"Certainly it is," she answered evenly, "And if anyone has a patient who is truly struggling we can refer them to a social worker! However, giving out a year's supply of birth control pills is excessive! The pharmaceutical companies only give them to us with the assumption that we will give them to patients who will then chose to use them long term, with insurance paying just like everyone else...not that we give them away to only a few people like a charity! Our policy is set and not up for discussion. Two boxes is the maximum on contraceptive samples. No exceptions! Is that clear?"

As she glanced around the table an affirmative murmur went around. Finally, her gaze settled on Locksley, "Anything else you feel we need to discuss, Dr. Locksley, or might we start seeing our patients for the day?"

Her tone was noticeably salty, but it didn't phase him. Smiling easily, he nodded and said, "By all means."

Regina's jaw visibly clenched, but she didn't say anything else, simply stepped away from the table and hurried out the door.

Flipping her notepad closed, Marian shoved it under her arm and stood from her seat. Taking a sip of her coffee, she caught sight of Locksley across the room. He was talking quietly with Killian Jones, one of the people from the billing department. She knew that he and Killian were good friends, and frequently spent time together outside of work. The two walked over to the open box of doughnuts on the corner table and picked out some of the few that were leftover. Marian watched as Killian leaned over to whisper something in Locksley's ear. Obviously it was a joke of some sort because he pressed the heel of his hand to his mouth, his eyes sparkling as he pursed his lips.

Even across the room, her breath caught her throat. She'd been attracted to Robin Locksley from her first day after being hired at the practice, and was self-aware enough to realize the way she felt about him was basically a crush...even if she were too old for that sort of thing.

It was difficult to not be, though. He was a very handsome man. Also personable and courteous, and had such beautiful eyes.

She wasn't certain, however, how he felt about her. Unlike Killian Jones, who, from what she'd heard for the nurses, hit on every single woman at the practice at least once, Robin hadn't made any attempt to ask her out.

Of course, they didn't know each other very well, and they worked together so the lack of any overtures of romantic interst didn't necessarily mean he wasn't interested. He could very well just be cautious so as not to get in any sort of professional trouble...especially since he so frequently fought with Regina Mills, who was the heir apparent, and legal heir/daughter, to the clinic owner Dr. Cora Mills.

Biting her lip, she stepped over to where Jones and Locksley were still munching on doughnuts.

"Hi" she greeted.

"Hello," Robin said back.

Before she could respond, Killian Jones wiped his hands on his black jeans, and squeezed Robin's shoulder, "Gotta get back to the old grind. Catch you later!"

"Cheers," Robin answered, his accent becoming even more apparent when speaking with another British person.

Clearing her throat Marian said "I just wanted to let you know I really appreciated what you said just now."

"Oh, well...thank you," he said with a smile and held out the pastry box to her, "There's one left. Would you like it?"

With a smile she accepted it, "Nothing a like bunch of doctors ignoring everything we tell our patients about healthy eating!"

Robin smiled as he set down the empty box.

Swallowing her first bite, Marian said, "It is a shame Dr. Mills wasn't more receptive to what you were saying. What you were talking about is a real concern for some patients."

He shrugged, "I wasn't going to change clinic policy in just one staff meeting, but I feel it's only right to make sure this sort of thing is discussed."

Marian smiled, "It's great that you even care. You seem very...in tune with the concerns that women face."

"Well, I'd be a pretty poor OB/GYN if I weren't," Robin answered.

"You might be surprised," she answered ruefully.

He let out a genuine laugh at that, fixing her with his sparkling eyes this time and causing butterflies to rise in her stomach. His eyes almost seemed to get more blue when he smiled. How was that possible?

"So you're going to the conference in Boston next week, right?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded, "I'm very lucky to have been picked as one of the practice representatives since I'm still new here."

"Are you driving down or flying?"

"Flying," she answered, "My plane gets in at 9 the night before."

"Mine's getting in at 8:30," he said, "Maybe we can get spot of dinner after we check into the hotel?"

Marian blinked at him, taking a second to make sure she'd heard correctly. Finally, she answered, "Yeah...that sounds wonderful. I'd love to."

"Great," he smiled, shoving the last bite of doughnut into his mouth, "Well I'd better go. I have a patient."

"Of course," she smiled back, "See you later?"

"See you," he answered back, giving her another glimpse of his sparkling eyes before breaking from her gaze and walking languidly toward the door.

After he left, Marian pursed her lips trying to reign in the excitement she was feeling inside. Apparently she now knew the answer to what she'd been wondering before and things were certainly looking up!

 **TBC...**

 **A/N: Again, this fic is not MaidenHood! I know it seems like it is right now, but I swear it isn't!**

 **Also, I'm sorry to have started a new one before finishing my College AU, but this idea would not leave me alone! I have started writing the second (and final) part to my College AU as well as another installment in the Buddy Cop universe.**


	52. Medical AU, pt 2

After a short but turbulent flight, Marian touched down in Boston into a rainstorm that turned into sleet during the cab ride to the hotel.

She was so exhausted and freezing by the time she shuffled her way up to the front desk in soaking wet boots. In addition, she'd actually forgotten about having made plans with Robin until she got off the elevator and ran into him coming out of his room a few doors down from her own. He was smiling to himself as he looked down at his phone.

"Oh!" he stopped upon noticing her. Pausing to finish typing out a text message, he looked at her, "You made it in? I didn't know if any flights got out after mine."

She sighed, "Mine barely did. We circled the airport for nearly 30 minutes before were we were able to land."

A brief awkward silence followed during which Marian glanced down at her wet clothes and acknowledged with a laugh, "Sorry, I know we had talked about going out tonight but it's pretty bad out there...and I must look frightful."

"Not at all," he answered, "Though, if you want to just settle in and rest, I understand."

Thinking it over, Marian shook her head. It had been a long time since she'd been this interested in a guy, and it had taken long enough for him to finally ask her out. She didn't want to waste this opportunity.

"No, actually if you're still up for it I wouldn't mind going out. I'm pretty hungry and I could definitely use a drink!"

She was happy to note that Robin responded with a pleased smile as he said, "Yeah, me too! There's some sort of restaurant here at the hotel. We could just go there? That way we don't have to risk going out in this again."

"That sounds great," she answered, "Just give me 15 minutes to change?"

"Sure, how about I go down and order us some drinks?"

"Okay," Marian smiled, "I'll take a glass of Pinot Gris."

"Pinot Gris," he repeated, "Any particular brand?"

"Surprise me," she answered, attempting to sounds a little bit flirtatious.

Robin frowned slightly, "I don't really know much about wine…"

"Oh, well then just whatever the bartender recommends. I'm not that picky," she answered.

He laughed in response, "Alright, will do!"

As he got in the elevator to head down to the lobby, Marian made her way to her room and opened the door. Laying her boots out on the luggage rack to dry, she changed into a stylish pair of jeans, a comfy sweater, and a pair of slip-on flats that she'd packed on a whim, but was very glad she to have.

Stopping at the bathroom mirror she put on some make up, a little bit more than the minimal amount she wore day-to-day, and attempted to tame as much of the frizz out of her hair as she could.

After leaving the room, she pressed the button for the elevator and rode it down to the lobby where the hotel restaurant was located.

On the slow ride down she stared at her reflection in the shiny metal doors, and wondered, for a moment, if this was really a good idea. Getting involved with someone from work could be messy! Especially since she hadn't dated anyone seriously since she and Keith Nottingham finally called it quits nearly a year ago. Was it really a good idea for her first real foray back into the dating game to be with someone whom she worked with, at a job she'd barely been at a month to boot?

The elevator doors dinged open, and she stepped out, rounding the corner to the restaurant. Robin was sitting at a high-top near the window. She could see that a glass of white wine was sitting across the table waiting for her as Robin languidly sipped a beer, looking very peaceful, at ease...and very sexy.

She felt the sensation of butterflies in her stomach again, as all thoughts about whether or not dating a co-worker would be worth it fled her mind.

Shaking the feeling off, she started toward the restaurant entrance. She paused briefly at the podium to let the host know she was joining someone inside.

When she rounded the corner toward where she'd seen Robin sitting, however, she stopped suddenly in her tracks.

Dr. Mills was standing next to the table talking to Robin. In the back of her mind, Marian noted that her wheeled suitcase was parked next to her, indicating she'd just arrived at the hotel. Glancing the other woman over, Marian noticed that there was almost no indication she'd been outside in the rain. There weren't even any water stains on her silk blouse. She was as flawlessly put together as always. How did she do that? No matter if it was two back-to-back emergency C-sections after midnight, a long day of seeing patients with the heater malfunctioning and heating the entire clinic to 95 degrees, or sleet and freezing rain, every hair on her head was always perfectly in place.

Shifting on her feet, Marian wasn't certain what she should do. Should she go over there or sneak away? Being caught on a date by their boss would be very awkward. However, on the other hand, it might not be too obvious this is a date. They are both staying at this hotel, so it would be plausible enough that they were just having a meal together as co-workers.

The decision was abruptly taken out of her hands, though, when Robin caught sight of her. He turned his head to her, prompting Regina to turn hers as well to see what he was looking at.

She pasted a smile on her face as he motioned her over to the table.

"Dr. Mills," she greeted politely, "Did you just get in?"

"In a sense," the other woman sighed, "My flight arrived about two hours ago, but my taxi got stuck in traffic on the freeway."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Marian answered, "I guess I was lucky my driver knew back routes."

"So," Regina glanced at the two glasses on the table, "Were you guys meeting up?"

Marian's lips dropped open uncomfortably, but Robin didn't seem phased, "Yeah, did you want anything? They have a pretty good craft beer selection."

Their boss gave him an exasperated look and answered, "I'm giving a talk early tomorrow, and I like to behave professionally while at conferences. However, I could go for a nice garden salad. I didn't have a chance to eat lunch."

Robin chuckled, as unphased as ever by her unending rectitude, "Well, sit down. I'll go ask the bartender for some menus."

"Get me a mineral water while you're there, please?" Regina called after him. As Robin left, she stepped up into his vacated seat and draped her coat over the back.

Still unsure of what to do next, Marian simply stood dumbly by the table.

"Dr. DuBois?" Regina's voice drew her attention

"Yes?" she asked.

"Are you going to sit down?"

"Oh, um..." she hesitated.

Noting her reluctance, Regina glanced over at the glass of wine that was waiting for Marian on the table. Smirking she said, "Don't worry, Dr. DuBois, I was only talking about myself. I'm not going to think you're unprofessional for having a glass of wine."

That, obviously, wasn't the problem. The problem was how awkward this whole situation had turned! Their boss accidentally inviting herself along on what was supposed to be a date? It was too late to just sneak away now. Marian looked at her boss's expectant expression, relieved to note that if she were suspicious about why Robin and herself had planned to meet she didn't seem to be showing it. It was still incredibly uncomfortable, though, but Marian knew there was nothing to be done for it. They couldn't be rude to her.

Marian climbed onto the opposite stool and muttered a demure, "Thank you."

The two sat quietly for a moment, before Regina broke the silence, "How are you liking working at our practice so far?"

"Oh, quite well. I'm seeing new patients. So far I have two with delivery dates in the next six months. Oh, and, please, call me Marian," she said in a friendly tone, figuring that, even if the evening she'd planned wasn't going to happen tonight, it could at least be an opportunity make good with her superior.

The other woman nodded, "Regina."

Marian attempted a weak smile, but the silence that once again fell over them made her feel very relieved when Robin returned with menus.

As she opened up hers to look the selection over she let out a sigh, thinking to herself that this was looking to be a very long dinner.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Three hours later, Marian's guess had only been proven partially true. Their meal was not unpleasant, and her first glass of wine had warmed her pleasantly and actually relaxed her enough to order a second.

Regina took out her laptop and spent most of her time going over materials for her talk the next day. It actually gave her and Robin a chance to talk in spite of her presence. Obviously, they couldn't exactly flirt openly, but they were able to make small talk and get to know each other a little better.

Robin attempted include Regina in the conversation, obviously trying to be polite to their boss, but most of those instances turned into minor debates about the demands of work vs. the need to relax on occasion. After a while it actually became amusing to watch.

Even better, he would glance at her in between semi-civil arguments with Dr. Mills with his eyes twinkling, causing those butterflies she'd been feeling earlier to rear their heads again.

Sipping her wine, she returned the smile, meeting his eyes and thinking to herself that this might actually prove to be a fun alternative to a regular date. Flirting right under their boss's nose? There was something tantalizing about that.

She was just contemplating whether it would be too much to brush her foot against his leg under the table, when a crash of thunder sounded outside and the hotel lights flickering startled the entire restaurant.

Regina sighed heavily as she glanced up at the ceiling, "I really hope the hotel doesn't lose power because of this storm. That is the last thing I need!"

"Yes, heaven forbid we go a few hours without being able to check email!" Robin answered.

Glaring at him, Regina answered, "For your information, Dr. Locksley, I was actually more concerned about the potential for cases of hypothermia with the heat going out in freezing weather. The sort of concerns that one might hope would occur to a physician?"

"Oh, I beg your pardon, Dr. Mills," he answered, "Although, you're right, the possibility of the power going out during the night is a concern."

"I'm sure the hotel has a back up generator," Marian suggested.

Pursing his lips in amusement, Robin pointedly looked into the distance before taking a sip of his beer and nonchalantly commenting, "Still, this is the type of night you want to have someone to keep you warm."

Marian managed to avoid choking on her wine but only just barely. The fermented juice burned at the back of her throat as she struggled not to start coughing uncontrollably.

Looking up from her laptop Regina raised an eyebrow at him, "That seems like an opinion that could be kept to yourself, Dr. Locksley, though, if you're planning to hit up the bar to search for one later, I wish you luck."

"What makes you think I don't already have someone in mind?"

By now Marian was practically hyperventilating.

"I think you're treading dangerously close to a human resources seminar," Regina answered as she shut her computer, "Excuse me, I'm going to visit the ladies room."

She could see Robin laughing to himself as she left. Once the other woman was gone, however, he turned back to her and caught her eyes, expression softening, "I'm sorry. I hope I didn't offend you just now."

"Um, well I wouldn't say offended I was just a bit...surprised," she blushed, "I can't believe you said that!"

Glancing at the table he muttered, "I probably did go a little too far."

Nibbling the inside of her lips, she decided now, since they were alone, was the time to be a little more bold, "Maybe you can charm your way out of it?"

Robin looked at her with a very surprised expression on his face, before laughing and taking a sip of his beer as he muttered under his breath, "That was my plan."

She opened her mouth to respond, but before she could do so Regina walked back up to their table.

"I think I'm done here," she announced, pulling 40 dollars from her wallet and setting it on the table to cover her share of the bill, "I will see you in the morning after the time I'm slated to speak."

Nodding Marian said, "Good night."

As she put her laptop back into her bag and grabbed up her coat, Robin asked, "Do you need help with your luggage?"

"No, thank you," she answered struggling to ease up the extendable handle with her hands full.

Taking out his wallet to add his share to the pile on the table, Robin hopped out of his chair and picked up the suitcase, "As you always say, Dr. Mills, teamwork is the foundation of modern medicine."

Regina rolled her eyes but didn't argue, simply griped, "Alright, let's go then! I need to stop at the front desk anyway."

"Marian," he looked at her apologetically, "I'm sorry to leave you to settle the bill. Make it up to you soon?"

"Ah, alright," she answered, feeling a little confused.

"Great," he grinned, "I promise I will."

"Okay," she nodded. With that he followed Regina's rapidly clicking heels out of the restaurant. Feeling slightly confused, Marian stared at her empty plate trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Are you all finished here?" the bartender asked, stepping over to the table to collect their places.

"Oh, yes" she nodded, "I'm ready for the check, too."

"Coming right up."

As he bussed the table, Marian sighed and gathered up the money Robin and Regina each had left to cover their share. While grabbing the folded 20 dollar bills Robin left, however, she felt something hard wedged between them.

It slid out and clattered onto the table. Picking up the object, she realized with a shock that it was Robin's room key.

Marian stared at the key card on the glass surface of the table. Quickly grabbing it up, she thought for a moment to run after him to return it. However, she paused as a sudden thought occurred to her, had he left it on purpose?

She felt her cheeks heat as she recalled what he'd said earlier about wanting someone to keep you warm on a night like this...and already having someone in mind!

She let out a slow breath, musing that he certainly wasn't wasting any time.

Of course, he'd been pretty bold all night, and she hadn't exactly discouraged it. In fact, she'd gone right along with it, and apparently her attempts at flirting back had worked VERY well. So well as to result in an open invitation.

Swallowing against the sudden dryness in her throat, she lowered the card into her lap, dug her own credit card out of her wallet, and put it, along with the cash Robin and Dr. Mills left, into the leather envelope with the check.

She took a controlled sip of her wine as the waiter retrieved the check with a friendly smile.

Taking another sip, Marian set her glass back down on the table and took another glance at the card she had clutched in her left hand.

She shook her head at herself, muttering under her breath, "What are you doing, Marian?"

What she actually considering this?

The flare of heat in her lower belly told her that, yes, in fact, she was.

That realization inspired her to snatch her glass back up, and take a much bigger sip this time. She let out a breath after swallowing it down.

This was crazy. It could be such a bad idea!

Wetting her lips, she turned the implications over in her mind. This would mean moving quite fast...did that mean he wanted it to be just a one time thing?

Did she want that?

In truth, she wasn't sure. Between moving and starting a new job, she hadn't really been seriously interested in dating for quite a while. How long had it been since Keith?

Thinking it over she realized it had been almost 10 months. 10 months!

That was a long time.

Running her thumb absently across her lips, she tried to recall what it felt like to kiss someone...to be touched by someone. She couldn't help but imagine what it'd be like if it were Robin.

"Here you are, Ma'am," the waiter started her out of her self-indulgent reverie as he set the check back down on the table, "I hope you have a pleasant evening."

Clearing her throat, she nodded, "Thank you, I will."

Almost immediately she felt herself blush again at the unfortunate phrasing. Rolling her eyes at herself, she took her card out of the envelope and put it back in her wallet.

Picking up her wine glass one last time, she wondered briefly if something like this made her a slut, but quickly shook off the thought, a bit disappointed in herself for it. She was a grown woman who had a handsome co-worker who was obviously very interested in her.

Downing the last of her wine, she set the glass down, slid down off the chair, and lifted her purse onto her shoulder. Key card clasped tightly in her palm, she made her way out of the restaurant. Reminding herself that she didn't need to care about what strangers might think of her. Whether this ended up being just a one time thing, or turning into something more, she deserved to have a little fun if she wanted to.

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

 **Hehe, oh dear...methinks Marian might be headed for a fall! Again, rest assured this fic is OutlawQueen!**


	53. Medical AU, pt3

Marian's stomach jumped the entire elevator ride up to the 10th floor. The floor that both her and Robin's rooms were on.

For the first five floors, she kept with the conviction that she was a free woman and who could do whatever she wanted. For the next five, she thought to herself that she was actually just going to go to her own room...and maybe could convince herself she'd been planning to all along.

When the doors dinged open, she flet paralyzed in place.

Taking a deep breath she stepped off and made her way around the corner. Her room was at the end of the hallway: 1005

Licking dry lips, she glanced down at the keycard in her hand and the number written in neat marker on the corner: 1020

She swallowed hard, standing up to her full height and began continuing down the hallway. She turned around the next corner, and by the end of the hall was within sigh of a room labeled 1018.

Suddenly she stopped in her tracks, glancing down at herself. The outfit she'd changed into was warm and comfortable, but not exactly sexy.

Should she have stopped by her room and put on something better looking? Did she even have something better looking?

She'd brought mostly business clothing since this was supposed to be a business trip, and a few nicer blouses for going to dinner in the evening but nothing that screamed seductive.

Frowning to herself, she recalled that Robin had asked her out before they left Maine. What had she been thinking? She should have thought about that and brought something that was at least a little bit alluring!

Good lord, she couldn't even remember what kind of underwear she was wearing! Maybe she should just go back to her own room and forget all this!

She was on the verge of turning around and doing just that, but, rethought if halfway through. If she did that Robin would probably think that she was rejecting him.

Maybe she was overthinking this. He'd left her his room key, a clear invitation if anything was, having seen what she was wearing, so clearly it hadn't bothered him.

Marian bit her lip against a laugh as an absurd thought jumped into her mind. He was a man, of course he hadn't been bothered by what she was wearing. He probably hadn't even noticed what she was wearing if her exes were anything to go by. Most of them were always more concerned with just getting her out of her clothes…

A shiver went through her at the thought. This was actually happening!

She stepped past room 1018 to 1020, raised her hand, and knocked twice against the heavy door.

After a few tense minutes of quiet, her breath caught in her throat. Was he not there?

She looked down at the card in her hand again. He had left it for her.

Making an abrupt decision, knowing she'd second guess herself given the chance, she reached up with shaking hands, shoved the card into the slot, and pulled it back out. The light above the card slot flashed green, and her hand shoved down the door handle before she even really realized it, and the door swung open.

She paused for a moment before quickly snapping herself out of it. If she was going through with this the last thing she wanted was for Robin to show up and catch her standing in his doorway like an idiot!

Scrambling inside, Marian slammed the door shut behind her.

The inside of the room was dark other than the glow from a single lamp on the nightstand. Slowly making her way inside, she slid the key card into her back pocket as she took in her surroundings.

His room was, of course, similar to hers. However, there was even less indication someone had been in this room other than a single suitcase sitting in a chair in the corner, and a men's shaving kit on the bathroom sink.

Stepping in Marian flipped on a light and checked her to make sure she still looked alright. With a sigh, she absently turned the light back off, wondering what she should do next.

Where could he be?

What should she do in the meantime?

Pour them a drink from the minibar? Maybe try to find some kind of sexy way for him to find her? Could she pull that off without being too blatant...or ending up looking just silly?

The decision was abruptly taken away from her by the sound of the door swinging open. Before she had the chance to even think of reacting, however, a voice stopped Marian in her tracks as she was turning out the doorway.

"I cannot believe you lost your key! You haven't even been here more than four hours! How did you even do that?" Dr. Mills demanded.

Her heart jumping into her throat, she stumbled backward, tripping over her feet, and causing her to lose her balance. Her backside bumped the edge of the toilet as she slid off the edge, only managing to avoid landing hard by grabbing onto the edge of the sink. Wincing in pain, she slowly lowered herself to the floor, and held her breath. Certain that any minute they were both going to appear in the doorway, and she was going to die of embarrassment at the being caught there because she knew that it'd be completely obvious why she was in Robin's room.

"I don't know," Robin answered with mild irritation, "I must have dropped it somewhere."

Regina let out an audible sigh, "Well could you try to be a little more organized?"

"Oh for God's sake, it's just a key card! They gave me a new one."

"That's not the point!" she protested, "It's the principle of it!"

As she continued to rant, Marian sat against the sink, her lips falling open in disbelief the fact that they, somehow, hadn't realized she was there, the horrific realization that him leaving the key hadn't been intentional, and amazement that she'd actually ended up hiding in a bathroom while they had one of their fights!

"...you may not take these conferences all that seriously, but I don't have that luxury! Mother is going to be expecting this to translate into new partners! I need to show that our practice is offers opportunities for practitioners even though it's outside of a major city! Show her I can expand the business side-"

"Hey," Robin's interrupted softly, and both of them went abruptly silent.

It went on for so long that Marian found herself squinting through the darkness, wondering what was going on out there.

Finally, she heard someone, she wasn't sure who, let out a long breath.

"You'll be fine," Robin said, his voice very gentle considering he'd just been arguing with their boss.

She sighed, "If Mother's ever going to trust me to run the practice-"

"You'll be great at running the practice. It'll happen soon," he answered.

She chuckled in response, "When it does, does that mean you won't be arguing with me during staff meetings anymore?"

He paused for a moment before asking, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," she answered, "The only way I can talk about these issues to Mother, and expect her to listen, is if someone besides me brings them up."

"Okay," he answered, before they both went quiet again. The only sounds reaching Marian's ears were a few sighs.

She looked toward the direction of them, trying to listen more closely. Surely that wasn't...

Regina sighed again, "Although I do wish you would take this conference more seriously! At least try to be a little more professional?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Are you serious?"

He didn't answer.

"That stunt you pulled downstairs!" She pointed out, "For heaven's sake, Robin, you about gave Dr. DuBois a heart attack! What if she says something to my mother?"

He was quiet for a moment before answering sheepishly, "I'm sorry. We've both been busy lately. Between patients and all the time you spent preparing for your talk, I haven't seen you outside of the office in so long..."

"Yeah, well..." a subtle, mirth entered her voice, "...control yourself! What exactly am I supposed to do if you get fired for a sexual harassment complaint?"

He laughed lightly, "Oh, sorry, I didn't think about what an inconvenience that would be to you."

"Maybe you should," she answered, her tone unmistakably teasing.

Robin was quiet again for a moment before asking, "You really think she was upset?"

"I thought, for a moment, that I'd have to revive her!" the other woman answered sarcastically.

"But…" he argued, "...I know I gave us away, but she seemed...fine."

Regina scoffed, "Robin, not everyone is like your buddy Killian Jones! I'm her superior, and yours, but my mother is ultimately in charge. Knowing about us puts her in an uncomfortable position of having to decide whether or not to keep it a secret!"

"You're right, I'm sorry," he answered sheepishly, "I'll talk to her tomorrow, and smooth things over. I promise."

Marian, meanwhile, didn't even hear what he went onto say. She was too busy fighting down nausea that had risen in her throat. Not only had leaving the key card been an accident...he was involved with Dr. Mills and thought she'd known!

Earlier that evening he'd been flirting with Dr. Mills all along. What's worse, he hadn't even thought anything of doing so in front of her. He'd thought she was fine with it like one of this male friends would be, meaning he'd obviously never considered the possibility she might be into him.

She wasn't sure if was relieved by that thought, or just humiliated at not realizing just how thoroughly in the friend-zone she was! How wrong her assumptions had been!

A feminine sigh cut through her self-recrimination, followed by Regina's voice saying, "I have to get up early tomorrow for my talk."

"You'll do fine tomorrow. What you should do is relax," Robin answered, his voice noticeably deep and husky.

"Hmm," Regina hummed in response, "Relax huh? I suppose you have some suggestions about how exactly I should do that?"

Marian felt her eyes widen at the clear implication in her tone. No...please no...this could not be happening!

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

 **Author's Note: So um...my original plan was for Marian to be trapped where she is for the...s'more making...but now I'm wondering if that's being too cruel. What do you guys want to see?**

 **If she does end up staying, I promise this isn't just a bash Marian fic. Obviously I'm a huge OQ shipper, but in this universe Marian is the main character, and, although this situation is horrific for her at the moment, I will do right by her in the end. Let me know.**


	54. Medical AU, pt4

**Well you guys gave feedback and the majority opinion was...full speed ahead! Can I just say I love the OQ fandom? *evil laugh* Here we go...**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

Her prayers were not answered, though, because after some faint shuffling Marian heard another long sigh followed by the distinct wet smacking sounds of deep kissing.

This could not actually be happening! It had to be a dream or something, and any moment she was going to wake up in her apartment. Things like this didn't happen in real life. There was no way she was actually sitting on the floor of a bathroom listening to her boss and her co-worker about to have sex!

"Oh!" a feminine gasp echoed off the walls, followed by a whispered sigh, "...Robin."

This was happening.

Marian squeezed her eyes shut, lowering her hand from the edge of the sink to press against her head.

"Ah!" Dr. Mills moaned again, "Oh God, Robin!"

The exclamation was followed a chorus of steady pleasured sighs. She hadn't heard him again, though, which might mean...no! God, no! What was she doing? She wasn't going so start thinking about **exactly** what they were doing. She was already learning far more than she ever wanted to know!

Reaching up to the back of the toilet, she grabbed two rolled towels from the stack and pressed them against her ears.

They did a reasonably good job muffling the noise, but, unfortunately, the sounds steadily increased in volume culminating in a scream that probably could be heard through the walls, much less a layer of terry cloth.

Sighing, Marian thought bitterly to herself that she was finding out whether Robin was good in bad after all...either that or how good an actress Dr. Mills was!

Cautiously, she lowered the towels but moments later heard rustling fabric, and more smacking kisses.

Pouting miserably, Marian pressed the towels back against her ears and set her mind to doing anything she could to block out sound of creaking bed springs, and moans and screams from both of them. She started naming to herself the muscles of the human body starting at the feet...then the bones...then the nerves….and, good God, this was the first time she'd ever wished a man had less stamina!

Finally, the noise gave way to blissful silence. After a few moments of staring into the darkness, Marian lowered the towels allowing them to fall softly to the floor. She took a slow shaky breath. Her arms were cramped from holding her hands up to her ears, and her backside was numb all the way down her thighs from sitting on the hard floor.

Grabbing the sink she, very carefully, pulled herself up. Standing frozen as the blood rushed back to her legs, causing them to tingle painfully. Moving very slowly to make sure her shoes didn't squeak on the tile, she began stepping toward the bathroom door.

As she regained her bearings and her brain began working again, she realized what a precarious position she was in just standing there. She wasn't sure how long it had been since the noise stopped, but in all likelihood she had only minutes before they got up and would want to use this very bathroom!

She had to get out now! But how? The front door was just to the left of the bathroom, and she knew she had no choice but to just bolt for it.

Taking a deep breath she shoved herself off the door frame toward the front door. Her hand fumbled for half a second before finding the handle, and throwing it open.

The bright light immediately blinded her, but she instinctively veered left and raced down the corridor.

As her eyes began to clear she could see where the hallway turned. She threw herself toward it, stopping to draw a few deep gulping breaths and press her hand against her racing heart as soon as she was out of sight. It's tempo suddenly ramped back up, though, she heard Robin's voice calling in the distance.

"Hello? Who's there?!"

Glancing at the nearest room number, she was relieved to find that hers was only 2 doors away. Quickly, she dug through the front pocket of her jeans to pull out her key card. The lock flashed green and she shoved down the handle, ducking inside.

Somehow she had the presence of mind to catch the door behind her and gently draw it closed rather than letting it noisily crash shut.

Inside the card slid from her hands and she stumbled on shaky knees over to the bed where she collapsed.

Her heart felt like it was about to explode, she felt like she couldn't catch her breath, and was actually a little concerned she might vomit.

When she finally felt like she could stand up again without falling over, Marian slowly pushed herself up and walked numbly over to the door. Staring uneasily at the peephole, she felt anxiety rising as if Robin and Dr. Mills were going to knock at it at any moment.

She shook that thought away, though. She was certain she'd laid there catching her breath for at least 10 minutes. If they'd suspected it was her, they'd have already arrived!

Turning away from the door, Marian flipped on the bathroom light. It looked exactly like the bathroom in Robin's room. Quickly, she shut the light back off and turned back to the main room.

Grabbing up her overnight bag, she unzipped the outside pocket, digging around inside until she found an orange pill bottle. It was a trick she'd learned during residency, take a benzodiazepine the night before a major speaking event to help keep herself calm. She wasn't speaking at this particular conference, but, luckily, had packed the medication out of habit.

She pulled a bottle of water from the mini-fridge and used it to wash down one pill.

With an exhausted sigh, she pressed the water bottle against her head. It was a fairly chilly night even indoors, and she was freezing cold from having sat on that tile floor for so long, but the cool still helped ease the headache pounding behind her temples.

After taking a few moments to calm down, Marian set the water bottle down on the night stand, shed her clothes, not even bothering to put them in a laundry bag, and got under the covers. Normally she'd want to shower and brush her teeth before going to sleep, but tonight she was eager to let the benzo pull her into oblivion.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Her headache was still present the next morning, and lingering effects of the tranquilizer made her limbs feel heavy as she groped to turn off her morning alarm and dragged herself to the shower.

The shower made her feel marginally better, and by the time she'd finished getting dressed she felt almost like herself again.

She knew that she'd have to face Robin and Dr. Mills today, and was already dreading it, but after a few sips from the bottle leftover from the night before, she felt reasonably confident that she'd be able to...maybe...after a cup of coffee.

With a sigh, Marian opened the door of her room and stepped out. Almost immediately she froze in her tracks.

Naturally luck was not with her...Robin and Dr. Mills were standing just down the hall from her room waiting for the elevator.

"My talk should be over just before lunch. I'm thinking there probably won't be more than 10 minutes of questions, then maybe another 20 or 30 to speak with people individually afterward. At least, hopefully someone will be interested!" Regina said.

Robin nodded, tapping her lower back, "Listen, I think we should check out right after your talk. See if we can get earlier flights back to Maine."

"Why?"

"Because of what happened last night," he answered, "Whoever that was who opened the door!"

"Well that's why I said you should be more careful with your room key!" she answered, "Probably someone found it."

"No that's not it" he insisted, "Remember, we found the original key in the bathroom beneath the towels that fell on the floor? I must have dropped it there, so it was in the room the whole night."

Marian's heart leapt into her throat. She hadn't even thought of the room key since last night. Had it fallen out of her pocket?

"It had to be someone with access to another key, someone who ran away! So who knows what the hell they were doing!" Robin said, looking disturbed, "That means your room isn't necessarily secure either. I don't want you spending any more time here than you have to!"

"Robin, calm down! I'll be fine. I'll be at the conference all day in full view of dozens of doctors."

He sighed, "You know I'm still going to come to your talk, right?"

"Yes, I know you're ridiculously overprotective," she joked.

Abruptly, Marian changed her mind about being ready to face the two of them. Turning down the hall before they caught sight over her, she shoved the door to the stairwell open and began going down. It was a long walk, but definitely better than waiting for the elevator worried that her guilt was written all over her face.

Finally making it down to the ground floor, she shoved open the door and stepped out into the lobby...right into a luggage cart.

The wheels swerved as she bumped into it, the bellhop grabbing it in an attempt to keep it from tumbling over. Her heeled boots stumbled against the edge, sending her flailing off balance. Her elbow collided with something hard as she fell through the air, landing awkwardly on the floor with her wrist pinned beneath her.

She cried out, hearing a similar masculine groan from behind her. As she attempted to push herself up, pain shot up her arm. Gasping, she quickly rolled back onto her shoulder.

Blinking, she notice the shaken looking bellhop standing among a few scattered pieces of luggage, and a large man standing next to him holding his nose.

"Oh my goodness!" the bellhop cried, "Ma'am, are you okay?"

"Ah..yes," Marian gasped, pushing herself to her feet, careful not to put any weight on her right arm. She glanced at the other guest standing nearby holding his nose, drops of red blood seeping from between his fingers. Recalling the feeling of her arm colliding with something, she realized she'd elbowed him in the face as she fell.

"Oh my God! I...I'm so sorry," she worried, stepping over to him, "Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so," he said from behind his hands.

"Here let me take a look…"

"No, really, I'm fine."

"Please!" she requested, "It's okay, I'm a doctor-"

"Marian!" a voice called in alarm, as she turned she saw Robin and Dr. Mills rushing toward her from the elevator.

"Are you alright?" Dr. Mills asked, clear worry showing on her face.

"Uh…" she tired to form a response but found that all words escaped.

"I've called an ambulance," a manager said, appearing next to them.

"No!" Marian said in alarm, "Really, that's not necessary!"

"Don't be absurd," Dr. Mills ordered, "You need to get checked out."

As the other woman, put her arm around her shoulders and began guiding her to the front door Marian couldn't help but feel like she'd already been defeated in more than one way.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

An hour later, she felt largely the same as she sat in an uncomfortable vinyl chair in the emergency room of Massachusetts General Hospital next to the man who she'd run into.

Robin and Dr. Mills had been hovering over both of them most of the time. At the moment Dr. Mills had gone to ask about the wait time, she returned a few minutes later with an irritated sigh.

"Well the triage nurse said it could be a few more hours."

It wasn't surprising. The waiting room was quite full, and their relatively minor injuries wouldn't get them to the top of the list.

Dr. Mills shifted uncomfortably as she sat down in chair next to Marian, "Listen I really hate to do this….I don't want you to feel like I'm abandoning you here, but I really need to get back to the hotel for my talk. It should only take an hour or two."

She nodded, "It's fine, Dr. Mills, you should go. There's no reason for you to just sit here waiting when I probably won't even be seen by the time you're finished."

The other woman deflated in relief, "Thank you for understanding. I'll check back as soon as I'm finished."

As Marian nodded, she couldn't help but notice Robin standing at her shoulder, with an extremely torn expression. It took all that she had not to roll her eyes.

"You should go, too," she told him, hoping her voice didn't sound bitter.

He glanced at her, "Are you certain?"

"Yes," she said, "I'm fine...really...I'm sure my wrist is just sprained."

She'd be lying if she tried to tell herself the instant look of relief that crossed his face didn't hurt.

"Call if you need anything," Dr. Mills said as she stood from the chair, "We'll check back as soon as I'm finished."

She nodded perfunctorily, watching as the two walked out together. Dear God, how had she missed all the signs before? They were practically joined at the hip!

Wincing internally at the unfortunate phrasing, Marian sunk further down into the chair.

"What was that all about?" the man from the hotel asked from behind the wad of tissues he was still holding to his face.

"Excuse me?" she asked, meeting his eyes.

"You seemed pretty uncomfortable with your co-workers here," he observed.

"Nothing," she muttered.

"Um," he hummed, "You know I've worked in Human Resources for ten years...I can pretty much spot drama when I see it."

Turning back, she studied him for a moment. This was really none of his business. She had no idea who this man was.

"Why are you interested?" she asked.

He shrugged, "What else do I have to do?"

She really shouldn't say anything. Gossiping to a stranger was a bad idea. Then again, though, she'd been working so much ever since she moved that she hadn't really made many friends outside of work, and she certainly couldn't talk to anyone at the practice about what had happened to her this weekend…

"The three of us were attending a medical conference, we all work at the same practice," Marian sighed.

"Okay," he prompted.

"And...she's the practice owner's daughter."

"Ah," he nodded, "And the two of them are…"

Wonderful, apparently it was obvious even to someone who'd just met them!

She nodded, "I recently found out, yes."

"I see, and are you worried about this in terms of office dynamics or...other reasons?"

She just shrugged, "Well I don't think Dr Mills...the senior one...would be very happy about it."

"Would she be the shoot the messenger type, though?"

She huffed out a bitter laugh, "Probably."

"Well, in that case...I hate to say it but just keeping quiet might be your best course of action."

Marian turned to look at him and asked skeptically, "Where were you hired for Human Resources, again?"

He laughed from behind his tissue, "Hey, just being honest!"

"I appreciate that, actually," she chuckled, before glancing over at him thoughtfully, "Listen um...I'm sorry about your nose."

He looked back at her and answered, "You didn't do it on purpose."

"I should have been more careful, though," she admitted.

"I've had worse," he shrugged, "Although, it was my luck being run into by a doctor...who was travelling with two other doctors...now I'm stuck here for no reason."

"Not for no reason," she scolded gently, "Your nose could be broken."

"Isn't that what your co-workers said about your wrist?"

"Fair point," she acknowledged, "You know what they say, though, doctors make the worst patients."

He laughed, "So what kind of doctor are you, anyway?"

"Obstetrician," Marian answered.

"Oh, that's nice. You work here at Mass. General?"

"No," she shook her head, "A private practice in Storybrooke, Maine."

"Really?" he asked, eyes jumping above the tissue in surprise.

"Yes, why?"

"That's near Bar Harbor isn't it?"

"I think so," she answered slowly, "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing it's just...I work there, for Jackson Laboratories," he said in an odd tone of voice, looking directly at her as he said so.

She blinked in surprise at the tone. Was he...?

"Small world," she answered softly.

"Yeah."

"I'm John Little, by the way," he finally said, holding out the hand he was not using to hold the tissue to his face.

She shook it cautiously, "Marian DuBois."

"Marian," he repeated back.

The two stared at each other for a moment before slowly turning away. Marian stared across the room at a print of an unremarkable impressionist painting on the wall.

Was this actually happening right now?

Twenty-four hours ago she'd been crushing on Robin like a school-girl and now she was…she wasn't even sure what she was doing!

"So are you-"

The question was cut off by nurse calling his name loudly from the main desk.

"That's me," he said, sounding slightly regretful.

"Right," she nodded.

He leaned forward in his chair as if to stand up, but stopped. Pinning her with an intense look for a moment, he asked, "Look I don't want to be presumptuous, but...if you're going to be in town for a little while longer maybe we could get together some time?"

"Oh! Um...I...I don't know if that's a good idea," she answered honestly.

"I'm sorry," he answered quickly, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No! You didn't, I just…I've had some bad experiences recently."

The explanation sounded feeble even to her own ears. He didn't seem offended, though. Instead he reached into his jacket pocket to pull out a business card.

"Well, if you change your mind…" he said, holding it out to her, "...no pressure, but you seem like a really nice person."

"Thank you," she answered, slowly taking the card.

"If I don't hear from you...good luck to you, Marian."

"And you...John."

She could have swore she saw the edges of his mouth twitch into a smile from the behind the wad of tissues, but, given recent events, wasn't all that inclined to take her instincts at face value.

She sat quietly watching until he'd followed the nurse out of sight.

Staring at the card in her hand, she shook her head. No! This was a terrible idea! Just the night before, chasing notions like this had landed her on the floor of a bathroom listening to her boss, and man she'd been fantasizing about for weeks, having sex.

She didn't need to be going down that road again!

Rising up from her chair, she walked over to the nearest trashcan. As she prepared to chuck the card inside, however, she found herself hesitating.

With a sigh, she dropped her hand to her side. Sliding the card into the back pocket of her jeans, she returned to her seat to continue her wait.

Well, what could she say? She had always been a hopeless optimist!

 **THE END**


	55. The Candidate's Daughter, update

Just wanted to let everyone know that my Candidate's Daughter universe is now a stand alone fic!


	56. Honeydew or

*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*

At the sound of rapping on her front door, Regina set down the paperwork she'd been keeping busy with while waiting.

Checking her watch, she noted that he was, surprisingly, on time.

Standing from her desk, she slid her feet back into the high heels she kicked off earlier and made her way to the front door.

Unlocking the latch, she swung open the door.

The greeting died on her lips, however, when she found herself staring to the bluest eyes she'd ever seen.

"Miss Mills?" he asked in a honeyed British accent.

"Miss Mills?"

She shook herself, "Yes?"

"You made an appointment to have your ceiling repainted?" he asked

"Oh! Yes...yes, come in," she nodded, stepping out of the doorway to let him in.

As he stepped past her, she caught a faint whiff of a piney scent. Much more pleasant than she'd have expected from a man in a paint splattered black t-shirt and jeans. No, denying they fit him very well, though…

"Where was the area with the damage?" he asked.

Regina cleared her throat, "In the kitchen, right this way."

As she led him toward the kitchen, she took a deep breath to get control over herself. Honestly, she couldn't believe she was reacting this way. She was a grown woman, for heaven's sake!

Standing to the side, she motioned to the kitchen ceiling where several brown water spots littered the ceiling.

"Oh wow!" he exclaimed, "How did that happen?"

"Leak from the bathroom upstairs," she sighed, "Luckily we managed to fix it and dry the ceiling out, but, as you can see, it left a really bad stain."

"I can indeed!" he chuckled, "Not to worry, though. It looks like the drywall underneath is intact, so all it needs is a new coat of paint."

"Yes, that's what I've been told," she nodded.

"I'll just go get the supplies from my truck and get started," he told her.

"Alright, thank you very much."

With that he stepped past her toward the front door.

"Oh," he turned back, offering his hand, "I'm Robin, by the way."

"Regina," she shook his hand. It was rough and his handshake firm, and he didn't attempt to crush hers as some kind of powerplay.

As he went back out the front door, Regina rubbed up and down her arms as she strolled back to her office.

Glancing out the window, she watched the painter unloading the back of his truck. The muscles in his arms prominent as he carried the paint cans and roller up to the house.

Pursing her lips, Regina turned back to the hallway as he passed by.

Her pace was leisurely as she went over and shut the front door, then turned back toward the kitchen.

When she arrived in the doorway, he was leaning over prying on of the paint cans open. As he poured it out into the tray, his shirt stretched across his back, showing that the rest of his physic was as impressive as his arms.

Shifting on her feet, she told him, "I'll just be in the office."

He turned, looking over his shoulder at her and nodding with a smile.

She hurried back to her office, reminding herself to calm down and let the man do his job. Taking a seat at her desk, she turned her attention back to the paperwork she'd been going through earlier.

After completing it, she filed it in her briefcase to take to the office the next day and booted up her computer.

There were a couple dozen email in her inbox, but she was pleased to note that none of them were about anything urgent. Apparently she could be away from the office for 24 hours without disaster striking!

Slowly and meticulously, she went through and answered each one. When the last reply was finally sent off she looked up from the screen.

Checking her watch she noted that it had been almost 30 minutes. Sliding her glasses off, she set them down on the desk and stood up to stretch her back.

After working the kinks out of her neck, she made her way to the kitchen, stopping quietly in the doorway.

Robin's back was turned to her as he finished the last corner of the ceiling near the backdoor.

Lowering the paint roller, he wiped his brow and looked up at her.

She smiled, "Wow, it looks great in here! Done already?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I just need to put this stuff away."

"Wonderful," she purred, "I just came in to get a little snack."

"Go right ahead," he motioned.

Sliding past him, she caught that forest scent again even over the sharp smell of paint.

Opening the fridge, she leaned over and inspected the contents inside. Finally, she chose a bowl of melon leftover from dessert the night before.

She took it over to the table and took a seat where she could inconspicuously watch him while she ate.

He used a hammer to close the lid on the paint cans and took all the plastic sheeting off the counters.

After shoving all of it into the trash can, he took a breath, "It's hot today."

"Yes," she nodded, "It is."

"Mind if I get a glass of water?"

"Help yourself," she nodded to the cabinet.

He turned to get out a glass and took it to the fridge to fill it up at the water dispenser. Tipping his head back, he gulped it down thirstily, his Adam's apple bobbing and a few drops dripping through his beard and down his throat in a way that made her own mouth go dry even around a bite of the juicy melon.

Letting out a refreshed sigh, he set the empty glass down on the counter.

Swallowing hard, she cleared her throat and spoke, "You must have had a long day. Would you like to take a break? Join me?"

He stared intently at her, his eyes darkening softly as he stalked toward the table and slid into the chair across from her.

Forking another chunk of melon, she brought it to her lips. Letting her tongue dart out over it before biting down.

"Good?" he asked roughly.

Looking up from her next forkful, she asked, "What?"

"Is it good?" he jutted his chin toward the bowl.

"Oh yes," she answered, "Very. Would you like to try?"

He nodded, but before she could set the fork down and slide the bowl over to him, he leaned across the table and caught her arm.

The action startled her so much she almost dropped the fork, but he held a grip tightly around her hand as he brought it to his mouth and pulled the piece of fruit off the end.

Her heart thudded against her ribs as he slowly chewed and swallowed the bite.

"Delicious," he finally said, looking up to meet her eyes.

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before the fork clattered to the floor and her chair scraped as she shoved it back.

She was in his lap in an instant, their mouth meeting in a clash of lips and tongue as she clung tightly to his shoulders.

He kissed her back with equal vigor, his hands sliding down her back and over her ass to lift her up onto the table.

She let him lay her back onto it, leaning over and settling between her legs.

They broke apart gasping for air.

"It was sweet," he breathed.

"What?"

He pulled the abandoned bowl of melon over while using his other hand to undo the buttons on her blouse, "Sweet...but I think I know something sweeter."

With that he yanked one of the cups of her bra down and ran a chunk of melon from her collar bone to her nipple, leaving a cold trail of sticky juice.

The feeling only lasted a minute though as he put the piece to her lips to let her eat, and leaned over to follow the trail with his tongue. She moaned as he did so, biting down on the ripe fruit.

The moan turned into a gasp as he sucked her nipple into his mouth and nipped with his teeth.

Pulling back, he leaned up and they shared another honeydew flavored kiss.

While their mouths were occupied, she pulled at his shirt trying to ease it over his head.

When they broke apart, he pulled it off and flung it aside.

Her hands flew to his waistband and opened his pants.

With a growl he pushed her skirt up and pushed her hands away. Quickly taking himself out, he moved her panties aside and plunged into her.

Tossing her head back she gasped at the sudden intrusion.

Glancing up at her, he asked, "You okay?"

"Yes," she gasped, "Yes!"

Gripping her hips he thrust hard, setting a brutal pace that had the table legs scraping noisily against the floor.

Regina bit her lip, holding his back tightly, her hands slipping over his sweaty, fever skin as she rocked her hips to meet each thrust. It had been so long since she'd done it this way. Fast, messy, reckless...amazing!

As their bodies pounded against each other legs shook, and her orgasm crashed over her, making her scream through her lips.

The last few waves of pleasure were still jolting through her when Robin gave one final hard thrust, spilling inside her with a rapturious cry.

Laying back, her head lolled against the table.

Licking dry lips, she slid her eyes open just as Robin lifted his from where he'd rested against her neck.

Staring at each other for a few seconds, he breathed, "Wow."

"I know," she agreed, "That was incredible."

He purred, kissing her deeply.

Finally, they broke apart and he lifted himself off her. Holding onto the table while he caught his balance and tucked himself back into his pants.

Although also wobbly, Regina also sat up and began straightening her clothes, "What did I tell you?"

"You were right," he nodded, "Although I can't believe you actually made me paint the whole ceiling!"

She laughed, "Well, it's been needing a new coat for weeks!"

"Yeah," he commented, stepping over to pick up his shirt, "Why do I have a feeling that was the point all along of your sudden idea to role play?"

"It wasn't the only point," she shrugged, "However, it was a good opportunity."

He glared gently, "Good trick you mean?"

"Hey, if you'd done it when I asked I wouldn't have had to!" she defended, hopping off the table and walking over to wrap her arms around his waist, "Besides, I think I thanked you pretty well. Wouldn't you say?"

Letting out a breath, he nodded, "Yeah...that was fun."

She laughed, "Well then it sounds like everybody wins. You and I got some alone time, and I no longer have to look at those blotches on my ceiling!"

"Okay," he agreed, turning back to kiss her again. Lifting up her wrist, he checked the time on her watch, "The boys will be getting out of school soon. Want to take them to Granny's for dinner?"

"That sounds like a great idea," she smiled at him, "I'll go get changed."

"Alright," he agreed, "I'll just put this stuff in the garage and be there in a moment."

Nodding, Regina walked toward the stairs.

"Don't think this'll be a regular occurrence, though!" Robin called after her.

"We'll see," Regina called back to her husband. She could think of a lot of other chores waiting to be done.


End file.
